


Setting a Hurricane of Feelings Ablaze

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Series: Harry Lupin [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A/B/O Dynamics sort of, Amusing Present Mic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou is in love, Bakugou is possessive, Boku no hero academia universe, Bottom Harry, Dadmic, Dadzawa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry's a muffin, Hizashi done screwed up, Learning how to use a dangerous quirk is hard, M/M, Male Slash, Momzawa, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Overprotective all might, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shadow birbs, Threesome - M/M/M, Toshinori needs to calm down, Typing Quirks, Yaoi, creeping, dadmight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 122,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: Sirius couldn't have picked a worse time to screw up a spell! Deciding to try a faded out ritual on the fire place wasn't one of his brighter ideas because when Harry steps through the floo to go and stay at his Aunty Bella's place he doesn't ever come back. Stuck in a place where Heroes and Villains exist with powers straight out of a comic book, Harry must learn to cope and thrive in this technology driven world. It isn't easy when his magic changes to form a powerful destructive quirk and his adoptive dad wants him to become a hero. That and the fact that he becomes ridiculously protective when he's around male friends for some reason.





	1. Birth of the Reluctant Hero Who wanted to be a Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first chapter for my new Boku No Hero/Harry Potter crossover! It's part of the Harry Lupin-Black Series! I just had to get this out or I fear I would never be able to finish up the chapters for the other stories this muse was biting me up so bad! 
> 
> This first chapter ended up being 7975 words long!
> 
> Should I continue this story, yes no? Tell me if you like it or not so I know if I should continue!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Boku No Hero or anything to do with it. I just write fanfics.

**Start Chapter 1**

Pounding pounding pounding. His whole body felt like it was being torn apart and smashed back together again. Ugh his head, even in the welcoming embrace of the darkness of unconsciousness where he should have been completely unaware of pain it tore at him, stabbing him as his magic violently disagreed with something.

Ringing ringing ringing. His dark place refused to quiet. A piercing terrible noise. After what seemed like a eternity the pain eased a strange obnoxious beeping continued to torment him. Refusing to quiet. A rhythmic sound. Beep be-beep beep unending.

A rolling nausea rippled through Harry, his eyes darted open and he groaned as his body seemed to protest at his eyes even moving. "Sick." Was all he was able to managed out before he began heaving. His body almost seeming to protest his very survival.

"Shit! Here-here you're gonna choke to death!" a masculine voice said frantically, forcibly turning Harry's head and holding some sort of tub under his chin. Ugh he felt like he was going to heave up his guts! When was the last time he ate? It was like all he had was a stomach full of acid... But he had literally just ate before leaving home? It didn't make any sense! Though the pain didn't either...

Slowly the man pulled the puke tub from Harry's face, wiping at his mouth with a wet wipe. "You alright now kid? I mean not to sound like an ass or anything but you look like crap... Nearly died so I guess that's probably the reason... but... uh. Yeah. Anyway. How are you feeling?" The man asked. Harry's vison refused to stop blurring exhaustion was almost all consuming and all he felt like doing was sleeping, not talking. He forced himself to sit up though, stiffening when the man's words finally sunk in. Wait he had nearly died? What?! His vision seemed to almost snap into place after that. The strange man that had helped him becoming crystal clear.

Tall, he was very tall but ghastly thin and gaunt. Thick brows with strange sunken eyes. His hair was spiky and blond with two strange long strands in the front. Even looking deathly sick and frail Harry could feel power a kind of power that filled the air and took over an entire space, cloy and potent and consuming. It was a power that choke the breath out of all but the most powerful of beings by just being in the same area with it. Harry was thankful he was a very powerful wizard or he would be having some trouble as sensitive as he was to other's magical strength. He shuddered lightly as the taste of bile made the nausea roll through him again. He was hardly able to keep it in check.

"Kid?" The man pressed. Looking nervous, leaning forward in his set like he was expecting Harry to get sick again.

"I-I where am I?" Harry finally managed to get out. His brain still jumbled and confused. The annoying beeping was even louder when awake he thought distantly.

"Huh... Yeah... Well you're at the hospital, I mean pretty obvious right? Anyway, uh... So do you remember anything?" The man asked Harry, absently he sat the tub of throw up on a little side table next to the bed.

"Rem-ber anything? I-I left home... I was going to go to my Auntie Bella and Uncle Rabastan's home... Mum and Dad... they.. Were going to leave to go on a trip with friends for a few days. I-" Harry furrowed his brows trying to remember what happened next. "I had just finished lunch and used-used the floo to head over but it's been acting up because mum used some manky old spell he found and though would summon something I guess... and we hadn't gotten anyone out to fix it yet... It was taking us to random places but... I-I thought it would be fine. That-that since it was taking me to different floos I could-could just use the one I got spat out of to get me to my Aunt's. I stepped through then-then," Harry paled and his eyes widened becoming distant, nearly blank looking, "I saw a strange purple glow and felt a pull. Like I was... b-being being torn apart and put back together over and over again... It hurt so much!" He whispered shuddering. The memory making him nearly heave. Suddenly the feeling of cotton mouth hit him, making him go into a fit of coughs.

The man immediately snatched up a cup of water and carefully put to Harry's dry lips. Forcing him to take little sips so he wouldn't throw up again. After a few minutes of silence the man began to speak.

"No idea what the hell you are talking about... spells and such... but I'm assuming you're talking about a quirk or something. But it sounds... like the guy that you got spat out of's quirk must have somehow crossed with your mother's and grabbed onto you... in the middle of the battle he was... in with the heros." The man said, grimacing and itched at his cheek.

"H-heros? What are you talking about? What's a quirk?" Harry asked trying to straighten himself up more.

"What? You-uh a quirk? They didn't say you hit your head!" The man said, looking at Harry with pure worried disbelief.

"I'm a wizard! Wait, where is my wand?" Harry asked, panic filling him. He desperatly tried to force himself upright.

"Wait wait wait, wand, like from movies? You must have hit your head way harder than I thought! I saw a white stick literally burst into flames on it's own like some fantasy movie or something when you hit the ground but I mean it was a stick. It didn't look anything like like merlin's staff or anything!" The man insisted, looking like he was trying to force back laughter.

"I'm not joking! I'm a wizard, Harry Lupin-Black, heiress of both lines! My family must be worried sick! Auntie Bellatrix will be on a rampage by now, likely cursing anyone she comes across and my Uncles won't be far behind! All of this and I don't even have my wand so I can at least try and figure out a way to get home or protect myself!" Harry insisted, tears filling his eyes. What was he supposed to do now?

"What? Cursing what the hell does that mean? Wizards, kid you aren't making any sense!" The man said, looking at Harry like he thought him crazy, even scooting away slightly.

"My Auntie Bella is vicious she'll try hunting me down! My uncles to but Auntie Bella is um... a little unstable.." Harry vaguely explained.

The man cringed going stiff at what he had been told. Was this the child of a villain? Even so he was unwilling to judge so fast. What was all this magic crap though it sounded almost like this kid was a noble or something. What was up with the heiress bit though? He had thought the kid was a girl at first but this... kid clearly had at least the outside equipment of a boy. Something felt kind of creepy and archaic about this.

"So what you don't have a quirk or something you have magic and wands and crap?" The man asked, trying to get the kid to explain more.

"I don't even know what that-that is! And yes we do! I'm from a magical wizarding community in Britain!" Harry insisted, looking ready to bawl his eyes out.

"Ugh. You know the ability you are born with? 80% of the population has one! The guy that spat you out had a type of warp quirk that made it so he could create portals and spit objects out from other places. He unfortunately died because he ended up imploding after spitting you out. You obviously have one as well, I mean green lightning lashing out at everything... You were nearly dead before anyone could even get anywhere near you." The man explained.

"What? Wait... So most people have these abilities?" Harry Asked in a hesitant tone of voice. Dread slowly filling him, drowning him.

"Yeah of course! Why?" The man asked. "Wait, hey, hey you alright?" He asked jumping to his feet as Harry went a deathly shade of grey and dry heaved, trembling head to foot.

"It-he- the spell mum did must have done this! He- no no no! Magic in my world is only able to be used my a few people! This is bad-bad! I thought it felt different... My-my magic is all twisted. It isn't the same anymore! It isn't just a part of me anymore... it-it is me! There is no separation, not even slightly." Harry babbled hysterically.

"Wait slow down! What the hell are you even talking about?" The man demanded, wide eyed.

"I'm not where I should be! No wonder I was in so much pain... My magic changed somehow. It feels so strange!" Harry said, ignoring his pain. He managed to fully sit up.

"What? You know this sounds crazy right?" The main pointed out, pale.

"It's not like I tried to make this happen! I'm-I'm never going to see my mum and Dad ever again am I? I'm all alone now!" Harry sobbed realization just truly fully hitting him, a desperate fearful sorrow filled his eyes so completely with hopelessness that the man couldn't help but feel sick. That look, the kid had lost everything no one could fake that kind of hopelessness and emotional pain. In that moment he believed him. This kid, Harry or whatever... Oh god. This poor boy! So small and alone. He had to help him, to protect him!

"Hey, hey it's... okay." The man said, placing a hand next to the boy's arm. "I mean it isn't... but I'm not going to leave you all on your own okay? You'll live with me." The blond haired man said compulsively. Moving his flexing hand to place it on the child's head. He still had trouble believing that this kid was a boy. He inhaled, startled by the softness of the kid's silky hair.

He couldn't remember ever seeing a boy so pretty before with his delicate small frame, soft lightly curled nearly shoulder blade length ink black hair, and large soulful strange almost luminescent green eyes. Something in him insisted that he had to protect the kid. He was just so tiny and vulnerable looking, fragile, poor thing! He looked like he could hardly be more than nine or ten, though the blond man knew that was unlikely by what doctors had told him.

The man gave the boy his best smile, his super hero smile. In an attempt to reassure him.

"R-Really? But you don't even know me!" Harry pointed out sniffling.

"Yeah, really you'll stay with me, okay? I mean... It's not the same as having your family but... Well... Anyway, we'll probably have to figure out a back story for you or something... My name is Toshinori Yagi by the way. You can call me Toshinori." The man said, grinning at Harry. What was he even doing? Offering to take some random kid in! Toshinori forced that from his mind, trying to put the kid at ease with a good natured guff.

Toshinori couldn't let that poor boy be all alone in a completely different world than his own... Especially with his odd... Ability to get pregnant the doctors had mentioned and besides that he looked to only 9 or 10 and already everything about him screamed vulnerable cinnamon bun Uke boy! He definitely would protect him who would if not him? Ugh the idea of even leaving the poor kid all alone made Toshinori feel ill. Some creepy would happily take advantage, he was sure!

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed, lunging forward to try to hug the man, falling into his lap instead as his body seized with pain.

"You-you shouldn't exert yourself like that kid! You literally just-just got out of a 3 day long coma! Besides that you shattered your leg." Toshinori stuttered, uncomfortably patting at Harry's back as he quietly whined and shuddered in pain, his leg absolutely on fire along with the rest of his body.

"Didn't think bout it!" Harry whimpered. Trying to take in a deep breath. His cheeks beat red.

The blond haired man slowly stood up and sat Harry back on the bed, careful not to yank out his IVs and tossed the blankets over him. "I'm going to go see if I can get you another blanket or something, you feel kind of cold. You need to be careful from now on, you don't need another surgery on that leg to... I'll be right back." Toshinori muttered, shuffling from the room.

As much as Harry wanted to protest his body demanded he went to sleep, he felt drained emotionally, physically, and the pain he was in made it even worse. He wished that someone would just hand him a pain potion, an extra strong one would really be appreciated at the moment! Even as stressed and nervous as he felt, sleep almost instantly forced itself on him. Even then Harry could hear the obnoxious beeping in his sleep, like before. It thundered through his troubled dreams beep be-beep beeping all around him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry had been in the hospital for nearly a month before finally being able to be allowed out... more convinced to be allowed to leave. He didn't heal nearly as fast as most people. His blood results were apparently strange, interesting but also worrying in some ways as he had several different mineral levels that were low. After several tries to up them it became apparent that he had issues things like mineral absorption and heat regulation. They also were worried about the way his body may be reacting to his quirk. Even with everything, Toshinori had thankfully managed to convince the hospital staff to release his new charge. Harry hid his twinges of pain from his changing body and badly broken leg. He wanted to just get out of the place that smelled of death and antiseptic. Toshinori was with him nearly constantly, other than a few hours a day. Teaching him about this 'new world'. The man had actually found the hardest part of everything to be trying to teach Harry about technology and things that Harry had deemed 'Muggle'... what ever the hell that meant...?

"So here's My place! Your room is over here! I tried to go by what you were telling me you like so sorry if it isn't to your liking..." Toshinori said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Feeling more nervous than he had expected.

"No, it's perfect!" Harry insisted. Smiling kindly up at the man. Hearts and stars shining around him. Making Toshinori recoil, looking at him with his face twisted in horror at how utterly adorable and sweet he looked. It wouldn't be long at all before boy's would be trying to take advantage of his ridiculously pretty sweet heart of a charge because there was no way in hell this kid was going to be attracting any girls, at least not straight ones! Why, why did he have to be such a... Uke boy?

Toshinori let out a nervous gush of air, smiling. "Good I wasn't sure." He admitted, 'I've never had to figure out a room for anyone let alone practically a girl before. I'm so glad I hit the nail on the head' He left out. Harry's, or as he had begun to call him, Harrison, because no way was he going to be calling him 'Darling Flower or Darling Harrison' like the kid's weirdo uncle apparently called him, taste seemed to strongly lean towards delicate and ...well girly things. It was like the poor kid was preprogramed into wanting kids and babies which at 13 years old was rather alarming for Toshinori. Especially as the man had already begun to find himself feeling an almost parental attachment to the child. And as his kid, Harrison would not be making him a premature adoptive grandpa or what ever the hell he was now going to be! The idea of it made Toshinori shudder in horror.

Harry gimped across the room on his crutches and sat on his bed flopping back onto it, marveling at how comfortable he could already tell it was. He couldn't ever remember finding a bed even half as comfortable as the ones at the Malfoy estate before. This one had to be just as comfortable and from what he had learned they couldn't cast softening charms in this place. How did they manage to make the mattress feel so nice without one though? Harry laughed rolling about on it, rubbing his head against the mattress, marking it with his scent. He loved it so much! All of it! Toshinori was so good to him! Everything was so pretty!

Harry's bedroom was a dusty purple color consisted of a queen bed with vivid peacock feather print bedding with it's coloration varied from emerald green to a bright purple. It had a large desk, and a plush dark green love seat next to a nearly bare book shelf. Harry squealed when he one of his hands felt something worn and familiar feeling. He immediately snatched it and pulled it to his chest, tears beginning to weld up in his eyes. It-it was, how did he find him? Paddy! "How-how did you find him? I thought he got destroyed or something?" Harry bawled, hugging his childhood stuffed animal close.

Toshinori smiled, sitting down next to Harry and affectionately ran a hand over his hair. "He was in a pocket on the inside of the bit of the clothes you had left... When you told me about him... how much he meant to you I... I went and got him repaired." Toshinori explained, rubbing his neck.

"Thank you so much!" Harry exclaimed, hugging the man, tears still running from his eyes.

Toshinori cringed when he pulled away and saw the bleach spots on Harry's far too large, shirt. They would really need to go clothes shopping as soon as possible Toshinori decided. Harrison couldn't be using the same two pairs of clothes forever and he forgot to get some stuff to wash Harrison's hair! Damn it! He'd have to go out and get some. It wasn't like bar soap or straight shampoo could be used with hair like that. Toshinori sighed, he was already doing a crap job at being a parent.

"Hey... So hows the leg feeling?" Toshinori asked, nibbling his lip. Hoping that he wouldn't need to leave Harry on his own.

"Hmm, it's alright. It doesn't hurt as much today as yesterday or anything." Harry said, sitting up and running a hand through his lose hair, Paddy was still fir.

"Good, want to go out to eat or something? Then we could go get you some stuff after if you're feeling up to it." The man said, giving Harry a nervous smile.

"I'd like that. Um, could we get a decent brush or something to? The hospital comb is practically useless." Harry explained, blushing as he ran a hand through his hair. Giving the man another nervous gentle smile that made him absolutely melt.

"Of course. Anything you need kid!" Toshinori cheerfully agreed, fully meaning it. He hadn't known him long but Toshinori could already feel himself truly caring for the boy.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had been a few months and in that time Toshinori had grown to love Harry as if he were his own flesh and blood child. Even with all the awkwardness that came with having a boy raised to be a 'heiress' with an adoration of stuffed animals well and live animals, children and really just cute 'girly' things in general and with the unnerving ability to eventually have.. them... like a girl, some day ugh, Toshinori couldn't stop having nightmares of Harry coming home with a baby and declaring him a grandfather for some reason. Getting use to going shopping for painfully cute clothes and learning how to braid hair wasn't exactly things he was expecting to have to learn either.

The hardest thing to deal with was the random quirk spaz outs though. Having to try to explain away why one of his bathrooms had to be not just repaired but completely rebuilt hadn't been easy especially when he was supposed to be a quirkless man with a strange probably bordering on creepy obsession with All Might. Asking them to have to completely rebuild half of the upstairs 2 weeks later had been awkward... and that was understating it. All over one goddamn spider Harry insisted was the size of a football and had pulled knife on him that he had never even seen. He was pretty convinced the kid was seeing things when he was half asleep in the middle of the night.

Harrison's quirk... was destructive to say the least. Toshinori had learned the does and don'ts around Harrison who was a rather meek and shy especially if he didn't know someone. He was prone to panic attacks and in general didn't do well in situations he wasn't familiar with or that involved being around lots of people... coming up behind him while he was half asleep without making any noise was also a total nono... electric shocks really weren't fun.

Anyways, reacting in fear all the time to things didn't seem to be a good thing when it came to such a quirk which he didn't seem to have much control over at all. His abilities lashed out in situations of stress, much like a small child's would sometimes do. Unlike most children or well people in general Harrison's quirk was dangerously powerful and destructive even without direction... Especially without direction! Lightning and Hurricane force winds... yeah not a good combo for a neurotic person. Mother nature must have either had a cruel sense of humor or was a total idiot.

In Toshinori's opinion Harry really would have been more suited to a quirk like super cleaning or something to do with babysitting things he would enjoy and be ridiculously good at... not something that could destroy a city block if he became too frightened because he had the control of a toddler. That was okay though, because Toshinori was sure that given a little training and encouragement that Harrison could become a great hero! They had a little over a year after all to get him ready and Toshinori was sure that they could. He believed in Harry who was already catching up with school sorts of things incredibly fast. He was extremely intelligent and a very fast learner It shouldn't take much for him to get a hold of at least what ever basics there were to control his quirk once they figured it out. And of course with an amazing quirk like that Harry would surely get into the Hero program at U.A.! Toshinori was sure Harry would be one of the greatest of heros!

Sadly even as amazing as he was, how kind and sweet, Toshinori didn't think that he would be suited to being the next torch bearer of his particular quirk. With his fragile body Harrison could never handle such a quirk. And Toshinori was certain that no matter how much training he were to ever do, it would never be enough. That was why when U.A. got into contact with him, Toshinori accepted their offer. He was going to be a teacher for at least the semester at the world premiere Hero school. He would pass the legacy of his quirk on and would surely be able to find the perfect person for it in a school for heros, the premiere school for heros to boot!

Agreeing to be a professor at U.A. meant that they would have to move. Something that Toshinori felt extremely stressed out about, not for him, but for _his_ sweet nerotic Harrison. Being forced into a place packed with people all the time. Being forcing Harry into a school with other kids. Nearly sent the man over the edge with worry. Kids could be so mean after all and what if Harry got scared or needed him? He was such a sweet sensitive child after all! They hadn't been separated more than a few hours at a time since Toshinori had saved and took him in.

Toshinori had been homeschooling him in an attempt to catch him up to more normal things as the kid seemed to be able to brew up a mean headache reliever quite literally brew one which was freaky and ridiculous that wizards and witches apparently literally taught their kids to make potions with cauldrons, but knew nothing about science or conventional math. Toshinori still had trouble wrapping his head around it.

**00000**

"It says here that you have to connect the red cord to the third bracket down." Harry said, sitting cross legged on an air mattress, hair dripping wet.

"Okay got it." Toshinori said, giving a thumbs up. "What's next?"

"Uh, give me a second." Harry said, flipping through a booklet. "Okay now all you have to do is connect the input.. Jacks into the matching colors." Harry said, squinting at the ridiculously small print.

"Yes done! Now what movie do you want to watch? I've got that new one, Vindicator- civil war or Dr. Odd." Toshinori said, holding up two movie cases.

"Dr. Odd, he's supposed to discover magic right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's got really good reviews." Toshinori nodded.

"That one then!" Harry insisted, eyes lighting up with excitment.

Toshinori removed the DVD from it's case and crawled over to the flat screen sitting on the floor and pushed the open button on the player sitting next to it, putting the disk inside of it before closing it. Before sitting down he rolled up the inflatable mattress that refused to work and stuffed it back in it's box, he would return it in the morning he decided, the sooner the better after all. Toshinori snatched the remote and shuffled on his knees back. Sitting next to Harry on the huge inflated mattress. "Wait, you should probably brush your hair out before it dries too much." The man pointed out, his little over a year worth of strong parental instincts telling him Harry would regret it if he did it in the morning.

"I don't know where my brush is yet. I think I accidently put it in a box with my bedding stuff." Harry explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, sit in front of me then." Toshinori ordered. Clicking play on the DVD remote. He began carefully running fingers through black hair, absently easing through knots and tangles. After doing that, the gaunt man pulled a dark green scrunchy from his wrist, without even glancing from the screen he began braiding silky locks effortlessly. Twisting the hair tie around it's end, not having to look at what he was doing even once he was so practiced.

He and Harry continued to sit there like that for the remainder of the movie, making commentary, only pausing it a once when they forgot to grab some snacks. Harry fell asleep leaning against Toshinori Going completely limp, snuggled up against him making the man almost want to coo at his cuteness. Toshinori yawned, clicking off the TV. Glancing at the mess he grimaced, pushing the bowls away with his sock clad foot. "I'll deal with that tomorrow." He mumbled to himself.

He picked Harry up and laid him down on the inflatable 'super tough All Might' air mattress sitting among a couple dozen unpacked boxes in the living room. He tucked Harry in nice and tight, parental adoration bubbling up in his chest as Harry nuzzled his pillow and curled up in a tight ball. The blond haired man crawling in on the other side of the mattress with his own blanket and sprawled out, thoughts of everything they had to get done whirling in his head before he finally fell asleep, feeling hopeful and content as his pride and joy, his 'baby' slept soundly next to him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Toshinori flailed around in panic, Harry would be meeting his protegee today in the entrance exam for U.A.! He hoped he liked him. Toshinori didn't know what he would do if he didn't! Harrison's opinion was more important than anyone's to him, they just had to get along! He was glad that Harry at least wouldn't have to worry about the hero program portion of the exams. Being the world's greatest super hero definitely had it's perks in everyone listened to him when he said something.

Toshinori was still worried though. Harrison hadn't been in school the entire time he had him. It was for both his and other's safety, Harrison's control hadn't really improved much other than being able to cause things to sort of happen with it at will. It wasn't that Harry didn't try to learn control it but his ability was too wild and powerful and was out of control in such a way that Toshinori really didn't know how to help deal with it. How did you gain control of something as wild and unpredictable as a true natural disaster? He sure as hell didn't know that was for sure! Dealing with it was nothing like dealing with his own quirk. Harrison's was like trying to treat a rattlesnake like a dog. Not exactly easy when all it wanted to do was kill you! Toshinori was convinced that half of the problem was Harry's lack of confidence and naturally nervous demeanor. But he was sure his sweet boy would still be an amazing hero once he learned the trick to controlling his quirk.

"Are you sure you're ready to go tomorrow, I wouldn't care if you wanted to you know... stay home if you wanted." Toshinori wheedled wringing his hands together. Sweet literally poured from the man.

"Nah, I-I think I'll be okay!... I need to get into a-a good school so I can get a good job when I'm older." Harry insisted, scuffing at the floor with his toes.

Toshinori practically deflated at Harry's words. He really much rather have Harry never leave, then he at least would know that he was okay and no one was taking advantage of him or being mean to him. Harry smiled up at him in that sweet adoring reassuring way that just melted Toshinori. No he needed to support Harrison! Not make him feel like he was doing something bad! Harry already had enough confidence issues without him making them any worse with his hovering. Toshinori instantly forced himself to straighten up and laughed enthusiastically, his super hero laugh on full display as he grinned, "Of course if that's what you feel comfortable doing I'm behind you 100%!"He insisted, giving Harry a thumbs up. "Now go on! Go take a bath so you won't have to be in a hurry tomorrow, alright? Then straight to bed." Toshinori insisted, affectionately running a massive hand through Harry's near mid-back length hair.

"Okay! I promise." Harry agreed.

" No staying up until 3 again reading, got it? I don't want too you tired for tomorrow." Toshinori warned, suddenly looking far more serious.

Harry squeaked in embarrassment. "That was one time!" He eeped covering his cheeks when he felt them heat up.

"Uhuh." The blond haired man snorted. Practically shrouded in a cloud of scepticism.

"I'm-I'm taking my shower now." Harry muttered looking very much like a scolded pouting puppy.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"You remembered your lunch right?" Toshinori asked, looking half ready to panic on Harry's behalf, frantically darting around trying to find everything.

"Yeah, right here." Harry said, holding up a zip up lunch cooling bag.

"And your bag right?" Toshinori exclaimed, eyes frantically darting around his whole body jittering as he wrung his hands together.

"Um, yeah. It's on my back..." Harry said pointing over his shoulder to his bag with cute little green puppy paw prints on it. "Have everything I need." Harry assured the man.

"Your phone?" The gaunt man pressed, blatantly ignoring Harry.

"In that Faraday cage thing you got me." Harry sighed, jingling the rubber and metal contraption at his side.

"Oh, you forgot a hair tie." Toshinori called out in triumph, ready to drag his charge back home that very moment.

"Oh I did didn't I? It's fine it looks nice this way anyway, doesn't it?" Harry said, tossing his hair out of his eyes. Not realizing what he had done had looked horrifically seductive.

Toshinori twitched, "Yeah, you're putting your hair up." He insisted hissing slightly at how ridiculously attractive his Harrison was.

"Oh... Okay?" Harry mumbled, completely baffled looking.

Toshinori pulled a scrunchy out of his pocket with a grimace. Quickly putting Harrison's hair up with a triumphant noise. He completely recoiled in horror and began making choking noises and almost looking like he was seizing when Harry turned to him as the bell rang, tilting his head and running a hand over the top of it. Practically sparkling and shining. Oh god what had he done?! Showing off his full face was way way worse! He was almost sickeningly adorable with his hair that way! Oh god he didn't want to be a grandfather yet! No!

"I guess I have to go in now. See you later um... D-dad!" Harry said nervously smiling at the man before heading towards the building. Looking back at the man looking slightly concerned as he continued to just stand there, clawing at the air and gasping. Delusions of Harry showing up with a baby running as clear as one of his beloved flat screen movies through the man's mind.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"First day of school. Room A 1. General education." Harry muttered to himself. Harry had been worried during the exams that Toshi had signed him up for the hero courses, being All Might, but he didn't have to do more than the basic exams. The only thing that he had to really worry about the whole time is if he had answered a few essay questions satisfactory. No terrifying robots, no chance of severe injuries. It was a major relief! He didn't want anything to do with that lifestyle at all. No matter how much he loved his adoptive father he didn't want to be in constant danger. What Harry did want was a calm fulfilling job and to find someone to fall in love with then have a big family.

Harry tried to not be very noticeable when he entered the room. Thankfully it didn't have too many people in it yet so that wasn't too hard. He sat down, trying to be as discreet as possible he stayed quiet, too nervous to try and introduce himself. For some reason he always seemed to garnish a ridiculous amount of attention when he entered a room. Harry really wasn't a fan and was baffled why.

"Are you listening to me! Get your feet off of that desk! Be respectful of this institution and the students before us!" A very serious looking black haired student with a pressed uniform and glasses insisted. "Um... are-are you alright?" The teenager asked the boy he was lecturing after seeing the look on his face. The ash blond haired red eyed, sharp toothed boy's face was turning a worrying shade of red, eyes wide and vacantly staring. The boy backed away as the air around the blond began to heat up.

The tall serious looking student nervously followed the other boy's eyes confused by the display of anger towards a petite rather beautiful student, siting quietly, nervously arranging writing utensils. What a ridiculous response to someone sitting respectfully waiting to be educated! Something was obviously wrong with this barbaric boy! He would just have to make sure that the hooligan left her alone.

"Hi their cutie! My names Denki Kaminari! What's your quirk? Mines Electrification. I bet a pretty person like you has a really pretty name!" A electric blond haired boy said winking and flexing his arms flirtatiously, accidently knocking everything on the desk to the ground. The boy jerked away fearfully when he heard an enraged almost feral sounding growl.

"What the hell do you think you are doing extra? She obviously doesn't like you shit head! Look what you've done, knocking shit all over the floor what an asshole!" The ash blond teen suddenly yelled, his whole body smoking. He immediately stomped over making the other boy flee out of intimidation and began to help collect Harry's things. "He. He didn't do anything else.. Right?" The boy asked, face still a worrying shade of red now almost purple as he fidgeted with his sleeve involuntarily.

Harry shook his head, still completely confused by the boy's odd behavior and more than a little concerned about the smoke emitting from the boy's skin. The heat felt nice though. He was always pretty cold so being next to a practical heater didn't feel too bad.

"Good or I would have had to beat the shit out of that _pervert_!" The boy snarled, sparks rolling over his palms, his eyes almost crazed looking.

"Okay?... Um anyway I guess it's nice to meet you-...?" Harry said, trying to remember what the boy's name had been... he swore he saw him up on the screen when the students wanting to enter into the Hero program had been assigned to different practice city simulation grounds or what ever they were. That meant... aww! He didn't make it into the hero class, it wasn't what he would want to do but like many attending the exams it was likely his dream. Poor guy! Being in his class that meant he must not have passed!

"Katsuki Bakugou. Losers are only allowed to call me Bakugou, my last name, but I want you to call me by my given name Katsuki!" Bakugou said in a bragging tone of voice. The tone he used while telling Harry he wanted him to call him by his first name sounding much like he was bestowing upon him the greatest of honors.

Harry gave the boy a kind smile. "Oh-okay if that's what you want..."

Bakugou's eyes widened, feeling his mouth go dry. What was this weird feeling, like his heart was going to explode? She was so-so... pretty.. No more than that bigger calling her pretty would be like saying his quirk was just 'okay or average' no he was fantastic practically a god! Saying such a thing would be near blasphemy. No maybe beautiful, gorgeous? There weren't words to describe this person. That smile though. It made him want to hide this person away from the world and keep 'her' all to _ **himself**_. Something was so unbelievably genuinely sweet and innocently almost fragile about them. Like a sunny day almost, the feeling reminded him of the day his quirk appeared. He wanted to protect this person. Wanted them to be _**his.**_

Bakugou nearly choked as realization hit him. Did he really just develop a crush on someone he had only just meet? Did he really have an actual crush, is that what this was his first one? No it was something else, stronger. Yes, he wanted this person to become _ **his**_ girlfriend... m-maybe possibly more! "Of course that's what I want! I wouldn't have said I wanted you to call me that unless I wanted you to!" Bakugou grumbled, looking away and rubbing at his neck feeling nervous and pathetic like-like that loser, Deku. NO! Nothing he did could be anything like that quirkless lesser! What else did he say though? Wait, what was her name? Yeah that's what he was supposed to ask right?

"So uh, what's your name anyway?" Bakugou asked, leaning against the desk behind him.

Harry shyly twirled a finger through a lose curl. "Harrison... I'm not sure if it's Yagi or still Lupin-Black... since my adoptive... Dad... and I decided that I would probably have less mix ups with paperwork and such... And well then-then I... wouldn't stick out so much if I had the same last name..." Harry explained, an uncomfortable look on his face.

Bakugou nearly cringed at the shitty name his crush had. Who in the hell named their kid, let alone daughter something as awful as that? A thoughtful look inched itself across his face as he forced his way past the name and focused on the other information revealed to him. Harrison... Yeah he would need to come up with a good nickname or something... was adopted. Where her parent's dead? Was she abused and taken away? Was it neglect? Ran through his head at rapid pace. He could already tell that she seemed to be a bit of a nervous person though he wasn't sure if it was because he was talking to her or if she was just shy.

"You can call me Harry if you want though, that's what everyone use to call me." Harry said.

Bakugou went stiff and growled, forcing himself not to blow up anything. NO way in HELL would he be calling 'her' _that_! It absolutely infuriated him that anyone had ever even called Harrison that! How could she let people demean her like that? The future girlfriend of Katsuki Bakugou would not be allowed to be made fun of that way! Katsuki would just have to make sure of it! "Come on, you can sit by me..." The aggressive boy growled, snatching everything up that was left on Harry's desk. A vein throbbing at his forehead at the thought of someone calling his, well soon to be _his_ girl, _that_! feeling furious didn't even start to describe how angry he was. He stormed over to a desk and sat everything he had grabbed from Harry's desk down on the one next to the desk he chose for himself. It was in the front row at the very corner of the room. Being there would make it easier to keep track of Harrison and keep others away.

"W-wait... so um does this mean we are... are friends?" Harry stuttered, half curling in on himself as he stumbled after the other boy.

"Why else would I be letting you sit next to me? Of course." Bakugou said, feeling nearly giddy at the idea of the other wanting to be around him even though 'she' didn't seem to even know him past what he had just told her. Though it did hurt his pride a little to. That was okay though, forgivable, because it sounded like she wasn't from the area. Her ignorance of his magnificence could be forgiven. He already had a feeling that there was probably not much that he would think unforgivable from the other though.

Bakugou froze as Harry suddenly lunged forward and hugged him.

"I'm so happy! I hope we come to be good friends! I haven't had a friend in forever..." Harry nearly cheered, his chest swelling with happiness grinning. He was so lonely. He had Toshinori and loved him very much but the companionship of a parent and a friend were two very different things. He was so glad he had found a friend even if he seemed a little odd acting and a bit rough. It sort of just reminded him of his old friend, Cerburus... though with a mix of Dionysius added in...

That smile completely melted Bakugou, making him feel strange and oddly content the anger he normally felt seemed to simply fade away like it hadn't even been there. He couldn't help but smile back, all sharp teeth. Running a hand through his hair. His smile twisted into an enraged sneer when he heard the extra pestering him introduce himself excitedly to someone stuttering in a sickeningly familiar way. He turned to look on reflex. What, why the hell was that little shit here? Deku! He would pound that no body into the pavement! He would crush him to bone dust! He would kill hi-

A man's voice began to grumble in the hallway making everyone quite down in curiosity.

"It took you 8 seconds to quite down." a strange unkempt looking man grumbled, surveying the students. "Time is a precious resource. You aren't a very... rational lot, are you?..." The tired looking man voiced, sighing. He rolled his blood shot eyes then unzipped himself from a sleeping bag and walked over to a podium in the front of the room, dragging the bright yellow cocoon like bag behind him. "I'm your home room teacher, Shota Aizawa... Pleased to meet you." The homeless looking man said, grabbing his sleeping bag and holding it out to the meek seeming green haired boy that Bakugou had been half ready to kill earlier. "Quickly, hand these out... All of you, change into your GYM uniforms and head out to the grounds. I'm going to be testing your quirks."

"Wait! But what about the entrance ceremony?! Or our guidance sessions?" A girl with brown hair whined, looking half devastated along with most of the other students.

"There's no time to waste on that stuff if you want to become real heros. Shows like that are useless in the real world." Aizawa muttered, pulling out a juice pouch and began sucking on it.

Harry went green at what the man had just said.. Feeling vertigo. He instantly held his hand up, arm shaking.

"Yeah? What is it?" The man half groaned.

"Um, I'm sorry but I think I was put in the wrong class! I took the exams to go into General education, not the Hero program!" Harry squeaked.

Bakugou's face twisted into a mixture of confusion and anger at that admission.

"What's your name?" The man asked, now seeming to be mildly interested.

"Harrison Lupin-Black!" Harry said, trying to force himself not to just run out of the room screaming in terror.

The man leafed through a pile of papers. "Yeah, this isn't a mistake... You got a recommendation, something pretty hard to come by, now please sit down." The man said turning to continue speaking to the rest of the class.

"W-What? This is the first I have heard of this! I-I am requesting that I be allowed to talk to a councilor or something. I need to get this changed right away! I'd be no good at this at all!" Harry exclaimed, feeling ready to throw up.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Well someone obviously thought you were... And you got... a 96% on the test, second best over all on the written exams."

"They were obviously wrong!" Harry couldn't help but snipe. " My-I-I have taken a career aptitude test and everything. Hero definitely didn't come up as one of the careers recommended for me! I'm much more suited to be a elementary school teacher or daycare provider and the closest things I got to being a hero was being a social worker or a veterinarian!" Harry explained, beginning to sound manic. He pawed around in his bag to try and find the paperwork. Practically ripping it out of it's labeled folder to hand it to the man.

"Yeah... I don't really care. Mine said I should be an accountant or life coach of all things.. so... I kind of take crap like that with a grain of salt. Please, just sit down. I'm not changing my mind." The man grumbled.

Harry did as he was told, his throat feeling like it was closing up on him. He gripped his knees, trying not to visibly tremble.

"Anyway, get those on so we can head outside for your assessments. Today is the first step for some of you in the right direction to becoming pro heros."

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an excuse for why it took so long to update anything. Longest chapter ever written by far. This ended up being 20,092 words without author's notes! This part of the chapter in particular I believe is 10,681 words long. I decided to split it in half so everyone would have something to read if I get busy again and can't finish up the next chapter for 'Not the Place I was Hoping for' within the next week or so though I expect to be done with it soon as it is already at over 6,000 words.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Start Chapter 2**

Wait, he could get expelled from school if he didn't do well? But he hadn't even wanted to join this program in the first place! He was completely aiming for the general education courses! That's what he was prepared for, to be a teacher or work with animals or something, not to be saving people! He wasn't physically strong! He would be useless at most of these things! The only thing that he could think of that he could possibly do well in was the dash and the endurance run... That was the only sort of thing that Harry could see himself being able to, at the very least, not be last in. As a bearer he was built for flight so he was faster than most people... He wasn't really sure how fast or how long he could last though as he didn't really have a reason to run normally.

Harrison was paired to run against a boy with a bird head and a tall girl with long black hair who had an analytical air about her. Harry sighed. Getting into position at the start line he couldn't remember the last time he didn't want to do something so much. He shook his head, clearing it. If he even wanted the chance to get this all straightened out than he would need to get past this and be at least number 20 by the end. Harry had to be able to do that! He had to do his best!

"Start." Aizawa said in a bored tone, hardly even looking up as he typed away on a what looked to be a phone.

In that second Harry was sprinting, running faster than he ever had. He wasn't sure if it was an enhancement from having a quirk or just natural ability but in a blink of an eye he was passing both teens. He dug his nails into his pant leg when he felt a current run over his hands, gritting his teeth when his quirk began to try and force pressurized air to his feet. Harry couldn't do that, he couldn't let his quirk free, it would surely be a disaster! Even with his struggling Harry crossing the finish line ahead of the other two. His score a more than respectable 5.82 seconds for the 50 meter dash. Harry felt like he was going to be sick as he panted. His quirk writhing under his skin like a nest of angry snakes. What if he failed, what if he failed?! This was just the first test and he was having issues!

"You're fast! What's your name again? You're the one that was talking earlier right? The one that thought you were in the wrong class?" A pink skinned girl with horns and black sclera asked, rapid fire, trembling with excitement.

Harry nearly jumped when he realized how close the girl was. He fidgeted, nervously smiling at her. "I-I yes.. I actually had no idea that I could run that fast... I'm pretty much a book worm... I don't like much to do with running around or anything and really haven't had any reason to run... But um.. Yeah, I'm not supposed to be here. I don't even know how I got put in this class." Harry said, tugging at his shirt.

The girl looked at Harry like he had grown a second head before seeming to snap out of it and excitedly began to speak again. "Well I definitely was impressed! My name's Mina Ashido by the way!" She exclaimed. Looking up as her name was called. "Sorry, that's me!" She said, trotting back to the start side.

Harry lost all color in his face. He didn't want anyone to be impressed he just wanted to be good enough to pass! He didn't want to actually seem like a competent student for the course! They would want to keep him in it then!

"Harrison! Watch me beat this extra!" A gruff voice excitedly called to Harry. Unsure why, but Bakugou felt like he _**had**_ to impress Harry.

Harry immediately looked up. Seeing the boy he meet, Katsuki, his first friend in this world, hold up a hand. A blood thirsty shark like grin on his face. The moment their eyes met the boy's face went back to the bright red it had been in the classroom. His body smoking.

Harry went wide eyed as the boy jumped into the air mid-step and propelled himself with an explosion projected out of both of his palms which he aimed behind him. Jetting forward at incredible speed he ended up second fastest in the class by far. Harry couldn't help but grin when the boy headed towards him completely impressed. "That was fantastic! I wish I could control my quirk like that!" Harry complimented.

Bakugou couldn't help but preen at the praise. Something almost seemed to flutter in his stomach at the complement. That grinning face nearly had him losing his balance mid air. Damn 'she' was just gorgeous! A sliver of insecure hurt still nagged at him though, how Harrison had so adamantly insisted that 'she' wasn't supposed to be in their class and insisted that she be moved. At first he had been displeased, thinking when 'she' had insisted she wasn't suited to the class that Harrison was practically quirkless or something but it was hard as hell to get a recommendation for that program. She obviously had at least a pretty decent one to be able to get something like that. And even without using a quirk, or at least he didn't think one was used, she did a pretty fantastic job with the run.

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn amazing aren't I?" Bakugou bragged, smirking. He felt almost... flattered? Was that the weird fluttering feeling he was getting? A strange almost sick feeling suddenly hit him. Making his stomach feel heavy. Harrison did well to... Should he say something to her about that?

"Alright now, grip test!" Aizawa called out, directing them to move to another station.

**000000**

Harry grabbed one of the strange devices and did as instructed, squeezing with all his might. "17.9kg... I don't think that's very good." Harry muttered. Nerves practically clawing at his throat.

"It's far from great but within normal range for a girl your size." Aizawa agreed, typing something in. Making Harry have to force himself to keep breathing in a calm controlled way. No he had to at least be a little above average with at least one more thing or he would be dead last! He had to go to this school! It wasn't just the best when it came to hero programs, it was considered academically the best high schools in all of Asia! Harry could get into any college that he wanted to if he got a diploma from U.A.! And-and... Dad would be so disappointed if he didn't go to there, the very place he had gotten hired on at especially the first day! Harry couldn't let that happen!

"Alright on to the Standing Long jump."

By that point Harry was in a full blown panic. He felt like he was trying to fight a hurricane back and he was sure his hands were trembling. Though not from nerves like the others probably thought but because of the strain of trying to keep under control. It was stressful and exhausting. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't make his quirk calm down when he was ready to be sick from the fear of possibly being kicked out and possibly being stuck in the hero program. There was no out that Harry could see and it was driving Harry to desperation.

Harry just barely nicked by as 5th worst in the long jump, his light frame with his long, for his size, legs, making him able to jump relatively far even while fighting to keep his quirk in check.

He ended up 3rd worst in side steps. Feeling overwhelmed as he watched the odd boy with grape like protrusions growing from his head side step so fast with the use of said grape like protrusions that it looked like there were three of him.

After seeing the other students do so well in the softball throw Harry was convinced that he was going to be gone, expelled! He nearly felt like crying at the realization. There was no way that he could throw the weighted ball more than a few feet away let alone far enough to have a chance of continuing! He was going to be totally humiliated, an embarrassment! The boy Katsuki called... Deku, was amazing but his quirk obviously hurt him and Katsuki, he was fantastic! He had such amazing control of his quirk and was so strong... Harry almost envied the other boy. He could already see the look on the other boy's face like it was physically paining him to see Harry do so poorly. It was horrible.

Harry stood frozen in disbelief as Aizawa called out the distance the ball had gone. The man himself seeming to be equally as confused and surprised. Harrison's softball throw had turned out better than expected. Though that was probably because Harrison hadn't even notice the green electricity like energy only just slightly running itself over his skin as he went to throw nor the pick up of wind directed at the ball as he let go. 44.5 meters. Harry was flabbergasted. He was expecting it to hardly make it more than ten feet away! His fingers twitched involuntarily against his side, completely unnoticed by all but one, even Harry himself hadn't noticed the twitching. He was 3rd from last in that event but at least it wasn't the bottom.

"Alright now we will begin our Seated toe touches." Aizawa said, eying Harrison curiously.

Harry found, thankfully, this exercise was pretty easy for him, actually ridiculously easy. His flexibility making him able to lay his whole upper body on the floor without causing even slight discomfort. The shortest boy in the class, the one with grape like protrusions muttered oddly after that a strange disturbing look lighting up his enter face. Katsuki began to make worrying hissing sounds. After Harry turned to one of the girls, he believed she was the one with the gravity defying quirk, when he was asked if being in that position was uncomfortable and he explained that it didn't bother him.

Even while being one of the top students in that particular event, apparently most people weren't very flexible... Harry still was afraid it wasn't enough. He hadn't broken any major record or anything like the others. He was flexible, yeah but that didn't mean he could tie himself in knots or anything! And he was fast but not like that boy... Iita- or what ever his name was or even like Katsuki. He needed to show that he was worth keeping. That he wasn't some mediocre loser so he could stay in the school long enough to even get everything sorted out!

"Hey, you're going to pair up with me for the Upper body exercise, alright?" Bakugou told Harry, eying the other teen with a bit of oddly enough, at least to him, concern. Was 'she' okay? He didn't think that Harrison should be trembling like that. The way her skin looked didn't look all that normal to him either. Like chalk.

"Oh, okay! I've got to warn you though, I'm not very strong so I'll probably have a hard time holding you down." Harry explained, false excitement in his voice, raising an eyebrow when the other boy froze, gaping like a fish his face turning an even darker shade of red than before.

As Harry thought even with all of his weight down on the other boy's feet he could hardly keep the boy from lifting off the ground as he did rapid passed crunches. A dazed but determined look on his face. After half a dozen or so the boy began to smile. His face only inches from Harry's when he pulled himself up each time. Harry's full weight propped against his legs. Bakugou felt like he was on cloud nine. All of Harrison's attention completely on him smiling that heart melting smile. Bakugou... He was certain he wanted 'her' to be his and he hadn't even known her a day.

"Switch." Aizawa muttered in a bored tone after asking for everyone's score.

He was going to be dead last on this test, dead last! After only about 15 curl ups he was having trouble going on. Harry watched the other's most easily having 2 times that many already. What was he going to do? Fear fear fear he was drowning in it. The feeling of being inadequate. He was going to fail and be expelled because this wasn't what he was meant to do with his life. He wasn't supposed to be some hero! He was weak and completely unsuited to this all of it! Katsuki's growls of unsure encouragement just made it worse because Harry didn't have it in him. He was physically too weak. Wait, Harry suddenly felt like a flood of stamina had begun filling every bit of his body up, almost to the point it was a suffocating amount. He was moving faster and faster and he felt like he had buckets of energy! Harry's heart felt like it was going to explode from the terror of failing. He almost felt compelled to move, like if he didn't let out the sudden energy and strength he had found would rip its way out of him. Even then he ended up being second from last.

By the last event Harry was thrumming with power, his head foggy and the urge to move, to run clawed at his insides. Forward or away Harry wasn't sure. He hardly even noticed Katsuki or the massive teen with octopi like tentacle arms asking if he was okay as Aizawa's bored call of 'go' thumped through his brain like a band ensemble. Pressure began to build behind his eyes, in front of them, he wasn't sure. His chest was tight so tight he had trouble breathing. White began to spot his vision as he gasped for breath only a couple hundred feet into the 2 mile run. He was so behind, Harry-he was pathetic. His dad was going to be so disappointed in him. A tingling sensation quickly filled his limbs stronger than before. But Harry couldn't focus on that. It was like the part of his brain that was supposed to notice such things had completely shut down. There was just the fear and the desperate irrational need to succeed no matter the consequences born from it.

Harry didn't notice the electricity running over his skin, nor the way it began to singe his uniform. Even the fact that it was tarring apart everything in his wake didn't register with him as something close to madness seemed to set in. Leaving deep red hot scars across the ground and anything that came too close to him. The only thing he noticed that he was picking up speed, going faster than he thought possible springing forward felt like springing from clouds. That he was actually starting to gain ground. The other's were nothing but distorted blurs as he forced his way past.

A strange almost feral freeing feeling filled Harrison's cloudy brain. His eyes glowed a poisonous green becoming almost animal like as his fear and desperation totally took hold. The lightning running over his exposed skin becoming more out of control and violent as he lost himself. He vaguely registered passing a set of markers and slowed down. Dark distorted things began to slowly crowd around him. 'Kill me kill me.' They were going to kill me...' Harry's addled mind insisted. They wanted to kill him. To rip him apart. Twisted secretive grins split the faces of a couple of them. Their fingers stretched into talon like claws as they stalked over to him, mouths full of sharp knife like teeth as they mocked him.

"Wow! That's amazing! Is that you're quirk? Why did you say you're quirk wasn't suited for hero work? Why were you destroying the track though?" One said, her tone sweet but condescending. She held her hands behind her back and tilted her head smiling in a way that would have been endearing if her eyes weren't filled with such vicious malice. Making Harry want to curl in on himself and hide in a hole, she was a threat. His lizard brain insisted even, as a small more logical part of his brain insisted that he needed to get himself under control that something wasn't right with the way he was thinking. That he needed to find his Dad because it wasn't them that was the danger but was clearly him. Harry's vision began to spot again gaining flashes of darkness as he felt his throat almost seem to close up when the girls began getting closer. Desperate pants trying to fill up his lungs.

"Are you okay? Um, M-Mr. Aizawa?" The girl called. Barely getting drug out of the way before Harrison's green lightning-like energy tried ripping her in half. Instead leaving a small car sized hole in the track. Bubbling and melted from the heat that had emitted from it. The wind picked up after that, forcibly picking up equipment and throwing as far away from Harry as possible while still in a weakened state.

"What do you think you are doing?" Aizawa growled, unraveling his carbon enforced scarf to ready himself for an attack.

He couldn't do anything he couldn't control it, he couldn't! He was a failure, Harry was sure. So sure and they were all looking at him, they knew it to! What was he going to do? He couldn't breath, why wouldn't they stop looking? Stop looking, stop staring! It was already bad enough to be so pathetic without the staring! He was so useless he why couldn't he had a normal quirk? Why did he have to be such a freak? They saw it. He couldn't even do one thing for his dad, he couldn't handle All for One for him and he couldn't even get into a decent school. He would be so so disappointed in him!

"Oh." Was all Aizawa managed to utter when Harry looked up, the man's mouth suddenly went as dry as his eyes. Dazed terror. It wasn't aggression at all. His quirk was reacting through fear. The way Harrison was breathing, he would say a panic attack was affecting him. Though it still left him confused by why his quirk was lashing out. Aizawa hissed barely dodging as the growing lightning lashed out at him. Was it.. Movement? Was that what triggered it? Aizawa held out a hand when other students approached. "Get back." The man snarled.

A step back and nothing. A step forward and it was lashing out again trying to cut his head off. Harrison obviously had no control. He himself was hardly standing by that point, stumbling from oxygen depravation. Aizawa frantically backed away when his quirk almost seemed to back fire. Something that had never happened to him before. His quirk was able to nullify other quirks that had to be activated, none mutative quirks, but all it did was make the kid's quirk become almost a living thing in itself. Building larger and larger significantly faster than before and more aggressive. It began to lash out wildly and leaving massive gooey gashes all over the place. Aizawa quickly give up on that, deactivating his quirk after a few moments and it began to shrink. Becoming once again more defensive.

Seemingly aggressive actions from others was what caused it... At least that was Aizawa's rational hypothesis. The only thing he had left he could think of doing was.. Talking. If violence and physical action caused it to become stronger and more aggressive than he would do the opposite, like the rational man he was.

"Hey. Calm down. It's a scary feeling right? It's just your mind messing with you. Panic attacks rarely last more than 20 minutes. It's already been about ten. If you don't calm down you're going to either hurt one of us or yourself... Stop taking those fast breaths, alright?" The man said, standing perfectly still as he tried calming Harry down. "You're making yourself hyperventilate." Aizawa said, feeling a little bad. The haunted look in those dazed eyes... He was sure glad it wasn't him. What a weight to have a quirk like that. Why had this kid been so reluctant to be in the hero classes though? Was it something to do with the quirk? Realization filled the teacher's eyes. Oh. Shit. He remembered glossing over some of Harrison's file, it being so long.. He swore it had said something about his quirk becoming dangerous when stressed and possibly causing fear inducing something or other... but decided to go to bed. Aizawa shuddered, a quirk that fed on the user's fears. How didn't he connect it? Crap he really should have just stayed up that extra hour and read through the whole thing. He in truth had no idea what Harrison's quirk was capable of. Likely quirk damaged. He decided, a rather uncommon phenomenon.

"You need to breath in through your nose and let that breath out through your mouth, nice and slow and deep. It will help." Aizawa explained in the calmest voice he could muster. Unsure if Harrison could even hear him as out of it as he seemed to be but thankfully ,after a few minutes, Harry began to do as he was told slowly his breathing became more normal. After a few more minutes the wind had died out and the viciously lashing electricity had as well. Until then he hadn't smelled it, the unmistakable scent of burning flesh. Oh gods!

Aizawa's eyes widened as Harry frantically messed with the clip of something sitting on his hip, nearly white it was so hot, dripping onto the pavement, boiling the skin on his hip. Crap that was bad. Before he could even do anything a boy rushed over. Grabbing the smaller teen without a second thought frantically trying to cool the clasp of the metal thing with his quirk. He snapped it off and threw it. A foolish move. Instead of helping, he made it worse ripping the melted flesh from the kid's hip. Harry was instantly heaving shaking head to foot and sobbing in agony as hot clotty blood gushed from his side. "Shit... Alright start heading in! Lupin-Black obviously needs the nurse." The man said as everyone cringed at the whine of agony Harry let loose.

"Uh, can I go to the nurse to? My fingers are still messed up sir." Midorya pointed out holding up his nearly blackened flopping digits. Pouting as Aizawa gave the boy a dull look. "Could you wait a minute to go to the nurse's office so I can at least announce the results?" Aizawa asked him, though was eying Harry. Looking mildly unnerved when Harrison's eyes rolled back into his head, followed by completely boundlessness. That was a definite no for Harrison... though he wasn't expecting him to stay. Damn. "What do you think sir?" The white and red haired boy holding Harry up sniped, misunderstanding who Aizawa had directed his question to. "Yeah... didn't think so. Anyone willing to take our resident hurricane to the nurse for me?" Aizawa asked, scratching at his homeless person looking scruff and holding out a note. He would prefer to do it himself but he didn't have anyone to watch the class at the moment and the other students would surely be traumatized or something equally as annoying, now. The heterochromatic boy gave him a look that practically screamed, 'are you stupid'?

"No wait! I'll take her!" Bakugou insisted. Looking at the other boy with murder in his eyes. There was no way that anyone would get a chance with her before him. And anyway, that boy was the reason Harrison was bleeding all over the place, why was he allowed anywhere near her?

"Shouldn't I-I j-ju-just do it? I-I mean I have to go to the nurse anyway..." A rather plain looking green haired green eyed boy said, holding onto his ruined fingers. An injury he had inflicted on himself by using his quirk during the softball throw.

"Are you all really going to argue over who takes the passed out, bleeding kid?" Aizawa said, looking unimpressed and sounding more than a little annoyed.

The Two toned boy huffed shifting Harry to carry him bridle style. "Give me that!" He snarled, snatching the note for the nurse's office. Giving Bakugou an untrusting look.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Poor dear, sugar levels are dangerously low! Must not have ate today and it says right here in the files, has mineral deficiencies and it seems the dear also has issues with low blood sugar regularly, That was nasty though. You said it was the quirk that did it?" An elderly lady dressed in an old fashioned hero getup asked.

The white and red haired boy nodded. "Yes ma'am. I believe so because the electricity or what ever it was being used... was so hot the track was melting and becoming almost glass like. Then her uniform started smoking and... and I could smell cooking flesh." The teenager said, gripping his pant legs.

"You can call me Recovery Girl darling. Don't blame yourself sweetie. You were trying to help and you likely did. It may have been gruesome but you removed it before it could burn any deeper and if you had completely froze it than it probably would have been even worse. All of the remaining living tissue would have probably died from shock." The elderly lady explained, kindly patting the boy on the arm.

"Well you should probably head back to class. The dear won't be leaving here for at least most of the day." The woman said.

The boy tensed. "No, if it is alright with you I would like to stay until she's woken up."

"Suit yourself." Recovery girl said, easing herself to her feet. "I'm going to go get some lunch. I am sure that our little patient would appreciate if they woke up to some food to." The tiny old woman said. Holding up a small device. "This will alert you if the darling wakes up. It will begin to beep and flash red once that happens. I have to go have a quick talk with someone." She explained, handing it to the boy. She was sure that All Might would be barreling through the doors any minute in a total panic.

The two toned haired boy nodded furiously, "Yes ma'am." He agreed, following her out of the room. "I will keep a close eye on it and will not be away long at all." He said, seriousness filling his whole being.

"Good good." The woman said, hobbling away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shouto tried his best to be quick. Eying the pager every few seconds worriedly. Guilt eating him up. Recovery girl had told him that he probably helped that 'girl' but it sure didn't feel like it! A hero wasn't supposed to harm and pained sobs still filled his ears from his hasty thoughtless actions. How was that helping when he literally tore a chunk of flesh off of 'her' down to the muscle? His stomach spazmed for a moment at the memory.

Shouto was glad he was the first to the cafeteria as the bell hadn't even rang yet. The white and red haired boy relaxed a little at that knowledge. He didn't want to have to deal with the hassle of the lunch crowd nor the questions that the other students would surely be asking him. Shouto grabbed two trays and silverware. Going to grab a milk he remembered what Recovery girl said, that the girl had a dangerously low blood sugar. He then grabbed a juice and sat it on the tray for the girl... was it Harri something? He couldn't remember, his stomach twisted uncomfortably at that thought. Not even remembering who he accidently hurt. Shouto than grabbed an orange for both of them. He was given two bowls of teriyaki chicken with vegetables and noodles after explaining that he was helping watch a student in the nurses office. Along with some fried rice, a small bowl of berries and a piece of strawberry shortcake. Right as they finished filling the large trays a piercing noise filled the air. The bell.

"Here, you said they have low blood sugar right, hun? Have another juice, tell them that I hope they feel better!" A thin middle aged female cafeteria worker stopped him and kindly insisted. She pointed at a refrigerator with her pointer finger making it pop open with what looked to be a telekinesis quirk and floated over a big bottle of red juice.

"Thank you ma'am." Shouto said, bowing his head the best he could in appreciation. Desperate to get out of there before it was flooded with questioning students.

Shouto managed to slide out of the room before anyone even managed to notice him, the feeling of not having to explain what happened was almost like a weight had lifted from him, if even just a little. He let out a breath and straightened his shoulders.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wait, where the hell do you think you're doing?" An irritated voice asked. Promise of murder in it.

"What does it look like? I'm waiting." Shouto said simply. Picking at his tray of food. Barely even giving the other boy a glance.

Bakugou growled. How dare he, that boy, he was looking down on him wasn't he? The same one that had hurt his crush so bad just on the first day. What right did that dick think he had? He shouldn't be allowed to breath the same air let alone be anywhere near her! His mind still refused to let go of the image of that terrifying quirk though. He hadn't ever seen anything like it. Harrison obviously had practically no control of it. Even so he didn't feel the anger like he normally did with Harrison like he did with other's that tried outdoing him though Harry had already made it clear that 'she' wasn't interested in being anything more than a teacher or something equally as unimpressive. Unlike this boy and that Deku. No, none of that mattered though because this ass was still there. He eyed the extra tray off food sitting on the end table. There was no way that he would let this boy out do him! Harrison would be his girlfriend! How dare that privileged prick think he would have Harrison?

Bakugou yanked a chair sitting in the corner, out from it, and drug it to sit next to Harry sneering at the other boy the entire time. He hissed at the sight of the bandage sitting on 'her' hip, tightly taped and noticeably stuffed with gauze. Bakugou sat the thick strawberry shake he had gotten Harrison on the side table next to him and opened up the food bag he had in his grasp. Pulling out a container with a triple stacked cheddar burger with thick slabs of bacon on it and a large order of fries. He took a massive angry bite out of it while glaring over the shiny paper at the boy adjacent to him. Both ate in silence, Bakugou glaring as Shouto stared uncaringly at him, making him even more enraged.

"Now what are you two gentleman doing in here all alone, with my Harrison, looking ready to rip each other's head off?" A masculine male voice asked.

Bakugou nearly choked on his burger. Cursing himself for not paying more attention to what was going on around him. How hadn't he noticed the man entering the room? Harrison's supposed adoptive dad of all people. He wasn't anything like he was expecting at all. Extremely tall but nearly skeletally thin wearing a baggy suit. Having almost skull like sunken cheeks and sunken almost glowing grey eyes with a head full of golden blond hair. He looked ill ill like possibly going to die sort of thin. Though what got him wasn't his sickly physical appearance, it was the oddly unnerving smile on his boney face.

Toshinori pushed right past Shouto ignoring his nervous attempt at explanation. Sitting on the edge of the bed and hovering protectively. Uncaring if they saw him neurotically dote over his sweet baby doll of a son. Harry wasn't supposed to even be in hero classes yet! He was going to try and work with him a little more before even giving him a recommendation, build up his confidence. Harry didn't seem to do changes well. He was hoping with some friends that Harrison's confidence would build up a bit and that he would have some time then to convince him that he would be a great hero! At the moment Harrison's quirk only 'knew' how to run off of fear and uncertainty. Not safe things to be using for both Harry and others. He hadn't had an incident like that in nearly a year, his poor sweet boy! Toshinori felt like someone had gripped his heart in their hand and were trying to crush it.

"So what, you're Harrison's old man?" Bakugou scuffed.

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Toshinori Yagi young man." Toshinori said, smiling seeming to ignore the boy's rude tone. He held his hand out to shake Bakugou's who rolled his eyes. The boy's eyes widening and he hissed as the surprisingly strong man clamped down on his hand. Toshinori's smile becoming almost threatening. "My Harrison is truly my pride and joy, I do not think that I have ever met anyone else nearly as genuinely kind or gentle. Harrison can be a... bit oblivious of how likable a person like that can be so of course you see I am very-very... protective." The sickly hero said, his tone honey sweet but had an anxiety inducing edge to it.

That had Bakugou uncharacteristically nervous. Something felt dangerous about this man. The dad warning him of all people off of his daughter. How weird was that? Almost embarrassing with the sorry shape the man was in, even with his strong grip.

Toshinori had been watching the tests that Aizawa had forced the students to go through the entire morning. He had hardly been able to control his anger at the unnecessary stress Harry had gone through and the way the man had belittled is protégée. Neither deserved it though in Izuku's case it at least made him have to pause for a moment and think so he could succeed. Harrison had clearly been in a blind panic for a majority of the events. Because of that his Quirk acted up in a dangerous way and because his quirk acted up so badly and his teacher foolishly tried turning it off Harry ended up getting severely burned!

It clearly stated in Harrison's file that canceling quirks had the opposite effect on Harry, than what one would think. It caused it to become completely uncontrollable and to lash out at anything and everything. Not just things perceived as possible threats. Even through watching all of that and forcing himself to not interfere. Toshinori just wished that he had stayed a little longer, he would have calmed his Harrison down way before any damage had been done to him.

The entire time he had been there, Toshinori had been watching this foul mouthed, overly aggressive, sportsman less boy trying to get the attention of his sweet naïve son, spotting it a mile away. Harrison being himself, let the ash blond do as he pleased, telling him what to do as Harry didn't like causing arguments are upsetting people. Sounded like the start of a movie about some crazy abusive relationship. Nope it wasn't happening. Harry may not have understood what the boy was interested in but he was and it was most definitely not friendship! He wasn't sure what to think of this other boy though other than another big fat no if he was interested in his Harry... The boy was too stoic to tell. He did know that the boy was the unpleasant second most popular hero, Endeavor, a royal pain in the ass dirt bag of a guy's son.

Thankfully for Shouto, All Might believed in giving people multiple chances, most people at heart were truly good but didn't always do what was good, what was the right thing. In his opinion. People made mistakes and he believed that people given the chance would normally do the right thing. It wasn't that he was naïve, the hero understood that there really were just bad people, people that were truly to their very core, evil, vile despicable things. Monsters and they couldn't be changed and then there were people that were just too twisted to even understand what was right or wrong. And even some good people struggled with that. He also didn't think that children were ever the embodiment of their parents though, no matter how despicable they were so unless the boy began to show interest in his Cinnamon Roll of a son, Toshinori was sure by the kindness and concern the heterochromatic boy had shown that they would get along at least decently.

Toshinori pulled his hand away from the boy's barely able to hold back his smirk of satisfaction when the ash blond made an almost inaudible hissing noise as he tried subtlety flexing his hand.

"You boy's should really get back to class, shouldn't you?" The hero asked.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Bakugou instantly said, narrowing his eyes at the man with all of the venom of rattler and the stubbornness of a mule. That geezer wasn't going to scare him off! How dare he look down on him? This man, who was nothing but a bug compared to him! Acting like he wasn't good enough to be around Harrison! He damn well would do as he pleased!

Shouto forced himself to his feet. Not really wanting to leave yet but feeling that it wasn't exactly appropriate for the boy that made the man's 'daughter's' injuries worse to stick around. That and he was getting to the point he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his tongue around Bakugou's rude behavior. If it had been his father there... "Of course sir. Please give you're daughter my apologies. I-I didn't mean to cause her pain... I-I didn't realize that her-her skin had fused to that-that thing she had on her waist. I don't want to be forgiven I-just-" He stuttered bowing. "I am deeply sorry for injuring her further! I will leave the both of you alone." Shouto insisted, his fists held so tightly at his sides he was going white knuckled. He quickly turned on his heel and nearly jogged to the door the tension making him feel sick. "That tray is her's by the way." He turned and pointed out before leaving the office. Eager to get away from the awkward situation.

Toshinori had to lower his head and hide his face the best he could. He couldn't let them see the likely dumb looking grin on his face. They-they thought Harry was a girl? Well... if he didn't know Harry was a boy he would have thought the same thing, but still! At least one of them had a thing for his son already. Oh gods, this was going to be so hilarious when they found out the truth! Oh how he wanted to be that fly on the wall when they found out! It would be absolutely golden! Toshinori glanced up when the shrieking of furniture over tile, ripped through his eardrums. The stubborn remaining boy was standing furious looking and wild eyed, holding out a drink and a bag.

"Here! Give this to Harrison when she wakes up! Tell-tell her it's from Katsuki! Only me!" Bakugou emphasized with a fierce glare, daring Toshinori to say no.

"Of course." The sickly hero said, an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"Good!" The ash blond barked. Thrusting it into the man's hands before making his way around the bed and with shoulders hunched, stomped out muttering about extras making him look like a prick and trying to outdo him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Harry woke up he was desperate for something wet and something sweet. His mouth felt like cotton as he licked his lips. After a few moments he registered a horrible burning throbbing sensation shooting through his side. He couldn't help but let out a short groan as he forced himself up into sitting position. Trying to ignore the tears prickling at his eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, you feeling alright?" Toshinori asked, running a hand through sweaty black locks.

"Awful." Harry croaked truthfully. He cringed as the pain in his hip seemed to be getting worse with every second that he stayed awake. Throbbing through his side like electricity and fire at the same time.

"I see.. Well Recovery Girl said if you woke up before she got back that I was supposed to turn on the pain meds in that fancy machine next to you." Toshinori said, looking grime. He leaned down and pushed the on button just like the elderly woman had told him to. After a few minutes Harrison began to look visibly less tense and much less like he was about to puke or something. "How about now?" The hero asked.

"Still hurts, not as bad." Harry said in a short clipped tone, his mouth so dry it felt almost like sandpaper had been rubbed on the inside of it.

Toshinori deflated for a moment before straightening up, looking excited. "Well I think that something was left here from the boy that brought you to the Nurse's office that will make you feel better! I have something for you to." The hero said, giving Harry an overly enthusiastic smile. He grabbed the piece of strawberry shortcake left over for him and pored the extra strawberries on it. Holding it out like some sacred offering to Harrison who acted acted much like an overly excited child to see it.

At the sight of Harry's hands shaking badly, Toshinori pull away. He scooped up a piece of cake with a spoon and held it out to Harry like he was feeding a small child. Visibly looking at Harry's hands in concern. Really his whole body had begun to lightly tremble at the slightest movement. Recovery Girl hadn't been kidding when she had said that his blood sugar was low and the old woman had said she had already given his Harrison something to boost his levels already. It made Toshinori's nonexistent stomach wraith uncomfortably at the thought. How low were they? The hero had a feeling that the woman hadn't fully told him how close his son had been to being rushed to the hospital. That thought, sent an anxious shiver down the gaunt man's spine.

After the first bite Harry felt almost desperate to get a hold of anything sugary that he possibly could. Craving it to the point it nauseated him... or that could have been because he needed to eat... Either way he wanted it, badly.

Toshinori slurped down a sip of the thick strawberry shake the ash blond boy had gotten for his son. Annoyed at how good it tasted. It was from his favorite burger place in town. Toshinori had told Harry that he would take him to eat there later on that day and that boy had to get him food from there before him, trying to seduce his sweet son through some of his favorite foods! It was almost sacrilegious! Completely dastardly! To top it all of it was the first place that he had taken Harrison to eat when he got him, before heading back to his home city of Tokyo.

Harry made a pathetic keen as the man finished up feeding him the last bite of cake. Giving the man pathetic puppy eyes that made Toshinori have to hold back an 'aww'.

Toshinori knew that he had promised the lover boy that he would tell Harry that the food was from him... but... sweat trickled like a leaky facet down the hero's face as a picture of an angry looking black haired, red eyed, red cheeked scowling baby flashed through his mind. A smiling proud looking Harrison on his door step, holding it out to him. Ugh, gods no! The golden blond shivered dramatically feeling a little dizzy at the thought. He couldn't let that happen!

"Here, I got this for you, it's strawberry your favorite!" Toshinori said in a cheerful tone, trying not to let his voice quiver, smiling radiantly at his Harrison. It created an almost halo effect around the gaunt man. The same one that often had crowds of women screeching and clawing at each other to try and get even a sliver of a chance to just brush up against one of his massive muscular arms when he was using his quirk when he made himself look like his iconic super hero self, All Might, the most well known hero in the world.

Harry instantly was all smiles again, happily thanking his dad. Uncaring that the man had just drank from it himself Harry eagerly began gulping down the thick strawberry filled slurry, starting to feel much better and less shaky. Even his head started to feel less cottony as the minutes ticked by.

Toshinori tried pulling the cup away from his son, looking mildly horrified at how quickly and aggressively Harry was drinking the shake. It wasn't his normal behavior at all. Harrison normal ate like a bird or some old time high class proper lady, daintily and delicately picking at things or sipping. Lessons from his childhood sticking like gum in hair, still, to that very day. Harry snatched the cup from the man, leaving Toshinori's mouth gaping like a fish even as Harrison continued to gulp at a pace that worried the man that he may get sick.

"Hey, maybe you should slow down a little before you get a brain freeze or choke sweetie?" Toshinori cautioned. Not really sure what else to say as his Harrison never acted that way.

"S-sorry!" Harry said in an embarrassed tone of voice. Barely able to force himself away from his delicious fruity drink. He smiled sheepishly, "I.. I can't help it. I think I panicked too bad and made my quirk burn me out again. I feel like my blood sugar might be lower or something, I really want sugar, like the last time." Harry explained, refusing to look at the man. His embarrassment was nearly palpable, hanging heavily in the air.

Toshinori sighed. Laying himself on the edge of the bed the best he could with such a large frame and affectionately ran a hand through Harry's soft hair. "It's not your fault. Aizawa did a rotten thing back there. You weren't even supposed to be in that class. I didn't think you would be comfortable with it." Toshinori mumbled. He sat up and grabbed the bag the boy had left behind and looked through it, pulling out an 'All Mighty Meaty Plus' burger. What was that boy thinking? There was no way Harry could finish half of that thing! It must have been a pound! No wonder the bag felt like it was about to tare! Well, he had barely started eating his packed lunch, they could share. He was sure that Harry would prefer the burger over the teriyaki at least when it came to that burger join in particular.

Toshinori unwrapped the massive two hand burger trying to flatten it a bit with his hands before straining his jaw on a bite. It had the works on it. Mushrooms and grilled onions, 4 different types of cheese, some sort of almost sweet mayo like sauce, lettuce, bacon, and a thin layer of fries. The only think that wasn't on it was tomato which Toshinori didn't really care about and he was sure Harry wouldn't either. It was a divine burger made only the best beef and homemade rolls. It nearly brought a tear to the hero's eye at the Americanness of it. It was as it had been when the place first opened and was the first item of food ever officially named after him and brought Toshinori immeasurable pride.

"Do you want some of this to? It's a burger worthy of a hero!" Toshinori said teasingly, in his bright energetic All Might voice. He waved it under Harry's nose, sure that once the scent of beef hit his nose he would want at least a few bites. Harrison, the hero had learned, had a rather strange appetite for red meat after all. Toshinori had trouble believing such things still but he remembered something about Harry's birth father being a werewolf or something and his mother part some other predatory supposedly 'magical' creature which he wasn't too sure about that but they had super heroes with the ability to fly and destroy buildings with their minds so... yeah it wasn't that farfetched to him that there was at least the possibility of something like that existing especially in some alternate universe all together.

Harry hummed in agreement. His stomach cramping demanding he eat something other than sugar even as his mouth still watered for it. Harry sat the shake between he and his dad, carefully taking the offered burger half from the man, he pulled back the wrapped a bit and began eating. Nearly moaning at the taste.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner dear? I could have gotten that fixed in a jiff for you!" The voice of none other than 'Recovery girl' carried into the room.

"Well, you see I didn't really want to bother you or anything... I-I thought I'd be fine I guess." A nervous sounding boy explained, laughing sheepishly.

"Midoriya, my boy! What are you doing here?" Toshinori asked, immediately sitting up and trying to look as professional as possible and not like he had been stuffing his face with junk and had been half contemplating a nap. He quickly wiped away crumbs from his baggy suit.

"A-All Might!" The green haired green eyed boy squeaked. "I-My finger, I hurt it during the tests that my new teacher made us do! I-I wasn't the worst hurt though." The young protégée babbled, holding out a swollen crushed looking finger.

"Yeah, I know." All Might said, scratching his cheek.

"You-you do?" The curly haired boy stuttered.

"Uh, yeah, kind of hard not to when the person that got hurt is here." Toshinori pointed out, pointing his thumb behind him, a sweat drop beading up at his brow at the obliviousness of the boy. Harrison was literally laying right next to him, a machine pumping pain drugs into him, snarling down a burger and gobbling down as much sugar as he could get his hands on. He was pretty noticeable.

Midoriya visibly jumped, yelping when he finally noticed the other boy. "She's not at the hospital or something? Isn't she... maybe a bit un-unsafe to be around... at least at the-the moment sir?" He asked, backing closer to the door while visibly shaking a little, his eyes darting about fearfully as his mind filled with melted concrete from lightning and bent sports equipment being hurled at everyone. "I mean... She-no offence but she completely destroyed the track and-and tried to kill everyone!"

Harry froze mid-bite, suddenly not feeling very hungry at all. In fact he felt the opposite way, like he would throw up at any moment. He couldn't help but to curl in on himself, feeling wetness fill his eyes, nearly overflowing. Harry started to sniffle, his lungs almost spazmed on him forcing a quick inhale. He hadn't meant to do that, not ever! He hardly even remembered much near the end just fear and stress and the possibility of letting his dad down. It had all been so confusing and distorted. The other boy's words had cut into him like a knife.

Before All Might could tare the green haired boy a new one, feeling very defensive of his son, the elderly Recovery Girl beat him to it.

"How rude! Apologize to Harrison right this moment young man! He can't help what happened. Harrison's quirk feeds off of fear and stress hormones and causes them to release while active, itself, becoming stronger and more out of control. It can even cause disorientation, hallucinations, and panic attacks according to what I have read. The sweetie surely didn't do such a think on purpose! He must have been terribly upset." The elderly woman said, cooing near the end and giving Harry a kind smile, making a noise of upset disapproval when she saw the tears forming in Harrison's eyes. Such a sensitive darling, it broke her heart seeing him that way!

Toshinori was completely focused on Harry after hearing another sniffle, much louder than the first. Swallowing hard as he saw the silent tears falling down his emotional fragile son's face. Something like that would no doubt destroy him for days. His confidence was about as nonexistent as it could be already, no matter how hard he tired to up it. He felt helpless. Utterly so.

Harrison's quirk was destroying him, terrifying him, but the hero didn't know how to help him. Toshinori thought that Midoriya would be a perfect way to help him. He had even fantasized how good of friends they would be. How he would introduce them at the end of the day and how the boys could help build each other's confidence. Midoriya could gain more from being the leader, the one willing to talk to others and raise to the challenge and Harrison would have a buffer of sorts that would gently push him. Harry was so sensitive about his quirk though. First impressions really stuck with Harrison, Toshinori had learned. The hurt look on Harrison's face spoke volumes. The blond hero's chest tightened at the realization that it was unlikely that

Harry would feel comfortable enough to be friends with the other boy now. The worst part was that Toshinori knew Midoriya well enough that he was absolutely certain that he hadn't meant to upset or hurt Harrison's feelings in the slightest, he wasn't that sort of boy.

"Hey, settle down, Harr, he didn't mean it that way, he didn't know." The man cooed. Gently running fingers through Harrison's hair just like he liked it when he was upset. Soothing him like one would a small child.

"I-I didn't! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you had such a difficult quirk. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" The emerald green haired boy insisted, looking tearful himself.

"It's okay." Harry croaked, definitely sounding anything but.

After Recovery Girl kissed Midoriya on the forehead and healed his finger she shuffled over to Harry who had sufficiently calmed down. "I'm going to look at that nasty wound now and take your blood sugar levels." The elderly woman said, shuffling around the bed an odd little bag hanging from her wrist.

Recovery Girl pricked the finger she instructed Harrison to hold out and tested it, getting a nearly normal reading. "Now I am going to inject your wounds with Novocain so it will be numb for a few hours I have some cream I want to you rub in it tonight once the Novocain starts losing its effectiveness. It should help numb it a bit and help it heal." She explained, slowly pulling up the scrub like shirt Harrison was wearing, revealing the full extent of the large bandage on his side.

"It's a very bad burn so it is going to hurt and likely take at least a week or so to heal as I can't use my quirk on you much sweetheart. Your blood levels aren't great when it comes to several things and you seem to have a history of that. It would risk causing you to have loads of things including, a heart attack, shock, or a low blood sugar induced coma." She explained in a clinical serious tone of voice, turning to his father with a critical look in her eyes as she slowly pealed away the gooey bandage, ignoring Harry's pained hiss.

"I'm recommending that Harrison be put on supplements. Particularly for Potassium and Iron. Also that he is to carry glucose tablets with him at all times. It would be best if Mr. Aizawa is to be told to not use his quirk on Harrison as it seems, like Dr. Sou describes from personal observations, that Quirk Erasing Quirks are useless and actually have detrimental effects causes Harrison's quirk to eat up his body's stored sugars... That and causes his quirk to become extremely dangerous and volatile... Though I swear he was already notified. I sent news letters to everyone regarding different health issues and certain quirks." The tiny, elderly woman explained.

"I didn't get anything. Email or hard copy?" All Might asked, tone serious.

"Hard copy. They had to remake my account. A certain student thought it would be a good idea to plug himself into the system after browsing some inappropriate sites. He of course had a virus, it thankfully wasn't anything too serious. Foolish boy could have ended up in the hospital!" The elderly woman grumbled.

All Might made a face at that. He never thought that talking about stuff like that would bother him too bad but, teenage cyber gastro what ever porno sex, eew! He would definitely be avoiding Gregert now, more than ever. He really wished that the grand motherly woman hadn't said a word. It was already bad enough some of the stuff that he had read about the boy let alone him getting the equivalent of an STD from creepy cyber stuff. He was the only one in the school that fit such a scenario with a quirk like that. Yuck. He hoped his Harrison didn't understand what she was getting at he was pretty sure by the uncomfortable flush and slight greenness to his cheeks that Midoriya likely did or at least had a decent guess at it.

After the numbing agent took effect, the sight of Harrison's gruesome wound nearly making Midoriya throw up and the needle causing Toshinori to panic a bit sweat flying off of him in rivers, wide eyed, Harrison was released to go home for the night. He was told to come back in the morning for further treatment and to plan on going back to class.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harrison lightly held his side, hissing at the burning in it. The only thing that made the misery better was that the sharp stings were at least keeping him from slumping over and falling asleep from Recovery Girl's quick healing quirk. The supplement pills rested heavily in his stomach and made him feel nauseous. It was probably a good thing his dad had forced him to eat something, he was sure he would be throwing up in Recovery Girl's office or at least curled up trying to sleep off the nausea if he hadn't.

Harry adjusted the strap of his book bag, careful not to knock it against his injured side. Each step seemed to aggravate his tender side. He was happy to at least know that he hadn't been kicked out of school. Supposedly he had ended up being placed in the lower teens so... that was good. He had been more than a little surprised by that, though, a good surprised.

Harry still couldn't believe that his very own doctor had been the one that had recommended him for the program and had actually insisted upon it. Stating that the school's hero program would be far more useful to him than any other as it would help him learn how to not be as fearful of his quirk. Also that it would hopefully train his body out of using fearful emotions to react and instead respond how it should have been in the first place if he had learned how to use it from a young age and had been in an environment more encouraging and stable for him. Harry highly doubted such things. First off his quirk was scary! Secondly his parents had been fantastic. Sirius my have not been the most competent when it came to actual parenting, or cleaning, or just really anything to do with everyday stuff, probably not even nearly the most... stable parent out there but he was an amazing mum! It was definitely issues with the quirk not his parents!

"Hey, Harrison! How are you feeling? My finger's completely healed now, what about you?" Midoriya excitedly asked, nearly dragging him into the classroom. Harry turned red as everyone's eyes were all on him, staring in a way that made him want to curl up in a little ball and hide from their inquisitive eyes. Several looked upsettingly nervous.

"I-I'm doing alright, it's not healed yet, like Recovery Girl said it will probably take at least a we-week. It hurts pretty bad still but it's more manageable. Especially after she healed me a little more with her quirk." Harry explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He lightly tugged at the strap of his bag in an attempt to distract himself.

"Oh yeah, she said she couldn't use her quirk on you too much, right?" The green haired boy commented.

Harry nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Really not wanting to answer any questions which he was sure would come. He cringed as one of the girl's visibly backed away from him, clearly alarmed. All because of his quirk. He was frankly, surprised that Midoriya even spoke to him being his father's protégée or not. The other's were clearly afraid of him, probably thought he had purposely tried hurting them or something when he still nearly 20 hours after, had very few clear memories of what happened once the panic set in.

Even as the green haired boy eagerly beckoned him to follow him. Harry decided it was probably best to go sit down and to make himself as unnoticeable as possible and to try and not make himself stick out even more than he already had. Probably avoid crying like he wanted to do to, crying would probably be pretty noticeable. Harry was quick to walk away from the crowded back of the room and found his way to the very front, sitting in the corner opposite of where the boy, Katsuki had him sit before. Pulling out everything necessary for note taking like the day before. He sat, trying his best not to stiffen too much but it wasn't going too well. Harry's side burned as his muscles tensed more and more as he waited for class to start, hoping no one would approach him. The whispers around the classroom about him were the worst. The other students shouldn't just have assumed because he had an odd storm ability like Quirk that it was the only thing that he was able to do. His heightened senses had stuck with him, the ones he had inherited from his parents from his original world. He didn't just have an enhanced sense of smell, he had an excellent sense of hearing as well. Though at that moment he really wished he didn't.

**End Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone liked the chapter! Any guesses on who I am going to make Harry's best bud? I bet it isn't who everyone things! Harry starts making friends in the next chapter! Super excited for him. I also have an idea for a 'villain' in later chapters that I can't wait to show off!
> 
> Sorry it has take so long. I have been desperately trying to find a job as I only have a little over 2 months before college starts and I have to buy food and everyday stuff for school which is not going well at all. I have been looking for months and my area is super depressed so no jobs. I have been too stressed out to really focus much on anything but the job hunt since I am sadly poor and haven't had any luck in finding a pot of gold or anything! I will try to stay more focused on my fics in the future but no promises, as I am pretty much a wreck right now.
> 
> On to happier things!
> 
> So I finally got on instagram and am showing off pics of my drawings on there along with my pics of my fanfics as I progress. Also I am doing an art contest right now on deviantart for the manga that I am now drawing a rough draft for there are actual prizes including DA points and free commissions! As soon as I get done with the first couple of pages digitally I plan to start posting MY MANGA on there! You can find me under the name Yuvush which is the name of an OC of mine from when I was a kid. You can also find me on facebook under my name on here! Here is my deviantart link! Yuvush.Deviantart.com
> 
> Please review! It is really helpful for me and I often get amazing ideas for later chapters from review suggestions it helps me improve!
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Friendly talks about angry old ladies and Paranoid parents


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter ever written by far. This ended up being 20,092 words without author’s notes. I decided to split it in half so everyone would have something to read if I get busy again and can’t finish up the next chapter for ‘Not the Place I was Hoping for’ within the next few days. This is the second part. Which I actually added quite a bit on. It is now about 10,000 words on its own.
> 
> I have a couple of neat characters I am going to add soon, one who may become a major major villain in the story. Poor guy the way it happens...... I also really like an OC that was private messaged to me! So if allowed I really would like to add him to!
> 
> Sorry it is taking so long, I was going to update this a week ago but I can't get it to upload to Fanfiction right now at all!!!! I have tried everything!

**Start Chapter 3**

 

Most of the following few days went not exactly bad, but uncomfortably. Students acted either nervous around Harry or were all over him insisting that he should have told them about his quirk. Katsuki had been clearly angry most of the time. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t had the chance to talk to him or the more likely he now hated Harry and like the other’s didn’t want anything to do with him. He seemed to get even more furious every time the boy, Midoriya, tried approaching Harry with a look of pure frustration on his face. Was he angry to? Harry wasn’t sure but he really didn’t want to deal with anyone mad at him for things he couldn’t even remember doing clearly, so he avoided him like the plague as well. The staring of a growling Katsuki and the odd two toned boy was anxiety inducing enough as it was.

 

Harry could already tell that it wouldn’t be hard for him to keep up in most of the general education classes he had throughout the 4 days he had been going to classes. Enjoying English most. Present Mic. certainly wasn’t all sunshine and sweet talk like most would think but Harry definitely liked him. In the general classes Harrison was in his element and found the pre-tests given to be pretty easy and enjoyable. Though he had been a Ravenclaw, one that had adored schoolwork. The best part was that he hadn’t been allowed into the hero classes yet. Well that day he had been cleared to go to hero classes, much to his disappointment, but it was nice while it lasted. The worst part was that it was real hero classes, the actual hero classes, unlike with home room. Where he had actually taken to avoiding Aizawa like a leper, when he could.

 

The man had asked Harrison to stay after class each day so he could talk to him about getting help for his quirk ‘issues’. Telling him that he was very concerned about it. It was the first time in Harry’s life that he had repeatedly disobeyed a competent adult that genuinely seemed care about if he was okay or not. It was way too uncomfortable, him having _**instability issues**_ or something? Harry may have been part Black and be from the main lines and also have some anxiety issues and stuff but it was his quirk, not him, there was problems with. He had a right to be afraid of it!

 

“Damn it! Wait up, don’t make me chase you down damn it!” A voice snarled like a beast.

 

Harry turned at the sound of fearful yelps and crashing noises. Students where literally diving out of the way of Katsuki, looks of terror on their faces as smoke blanketed him in his rage. Slouched over he stomped through the hallway, a look of pure determination on his furiously twisting face.

 

“Harrison! You don’t take another step!” Katsuki barked irritably. Eyes blazing.

 

“K-K-Kaachan! You-you should leave Harrichan alone! Harrichan didn’t mean to make you mad or anything!” Midoriya called from the end of the hallway, he looked to also be on his way to try and make nice with Harrison. Still feeling guilty about hurting the feelings of the person All Might, His idle, had spoken so highly of to him. His eyes were wide and terrified, like he was afraid for Harry’s life.

 

“Stay out of this you pathetic Deku nerd!” Bakugou hissed, murderous rage in his eyes as he craned his neck to eye the other boy. Making the nervous green haired boy recoil, trembling head to toe. The boy looked on at Bakugou in horror as he towered over the petite ‘girl’.

 

Midoriya was convinced that Bakugou would burn Harrison as he firmly grasped delicate shoulders. Smiling deceptively pleasantly, his eyes on Midoriya a gloating gleam to them. Bakugou had seen that nerd try to talk to Harrison, ‘make friends’ that loser wouldn’t get the chance to talk to ‘her’ ever again! Harrison would like him.. And-and would want to be _**his**_ girlfriend!

 

Bakugou would kill that Deku if he ever even thought of the possibility of Harrison ever being his girlfriend! He couldn’t even imagine the two together and not just because it enraged him too much to do so. Harrison was so-so he hated using the word but, adorable was the best description. From the way she clammed up from that ridiculous shyness to the way she wrote notes in a ridiculously cute intense excitable way to the enthusiastic way she spoke about things that she knew a lot about or liked. She was beautiful and smart and powerful. And that smile, Harrison could probably get him to do anything she wanted him to do and he would do it if she gave him that look. She- Bakugou wanted to protect her fragile heart and delicate body and keep her all to himself, safe and hidden far far away from everyone where no one could hurt her or take her away from him, ever. Like a sweet _**little**_ song bird.

 

Bakugou nearly choked at the odd flutter in his chest as he realized he was actually touching Harrison. He could feel delicately boned shoulder blades under the fabric of ‘her’ uniform. Small and petite, without realizing it before, his hands easily gripped them back to front. They felt unbelievably breakable. She was so small. Surely not built for fighting at least not physically. Bakugou forced himself back on task, eye twitching with effort.

 

“Are you alright?” He managed to get out through sharp gritted teeth. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all day but those asshole extras kept getting in my way! I saw you holding your side earlier....” Bakugou grumbled, yanking at his collar with flushed cheeks. “D-does it hurt?” The boy asked, his stare intense but tone a tad less aggressive. Something in him just seemed to melt around Harrison. Not quite a week and Bakugou was absolutely positive that he was smitten and he was surprisingly okay with it. When he saw Harrison in class after being burned by ‘her’ own damn phone Bakugou nearly felt like crying of all things, in relief. His chest felt strange and almost floaty and that strange contentedness from the day before filled him up, making him feel cottony and ridiculously giddy. Then the rejects, the extras seemed to make it their mission to _**separate**_ them, filing him with such rage he wasn’t sure how he had been able to control himself.

 

The thought of Harrison’s father insisting that he wasn’t _**good enough**_ for his kid repeatedly played through his mind, he was sure that the sickly bastard would use anything he could as an excuse to prevent Bakugou from being around his ‘daughter’. Grateful to the man, Harrison would likely listen to anything that the useless prick said to ‘her’. Even now the thought filled the blond with fury.

 

Harry couldn’t help but blush, “A bit, yeah. As long as I don’t move too much it’s pretty manageable...” Harry explained, fidgeting. Why did this boy even care? They had only known each other for a couple days and he had only had the chance to spend part of a day with him on the first day of school. They had agreed to be friends but in Harry’s experience... which was admittedly little, most people didn’t really care what happened to someone as long as they were alive until they at least knew you for a month or so and it normally took a lot longer for someone to get that worked up over you. Maybe he just left a really strong impression? He couldn’t figure out how though.

 

Bakugou twitched, at the startled disbelieving sound Deku made. Muttering in confusion and fear. He growled as other students began to whisper about the two, making Harrison shrink away and big beautiful luminescent green eyes dart around nervously, confused.

 

“You’re having lunch with me!” Bakugou announced as the vultures got closer, trying to pick up snippets of their conversation no doubt. Useless gossip mongers. He Snatched Harrison by the wrist.

 

“W-what? But my dad... he insisted that I sit with him today. He said he got me another burger from Almighty Joe’s.” Harry explained, nervously fiddling with his hair with his free hand.

 

Bakugou had to force himself from exploding after hearing that, slowly turn his head and trying to force a sweet smile onto his face. Not wanting Harrison to flee. “Oh, when did-did that happen?” He said, nearly choking on the words in his rage. He carefully drug Harrison through the cafeteria to a table, his table.

 

Harrison tentatively sat down confused and not sure what he was supposed to do. He didn’t want to seem rude and he really did like Katsuki, though not his aggression towards everyone. He didn’t want to upset him so he decided his dad could wait for a few minutes. Katsuki didn’t seem to interact with the other students much outside of disputes, he was surely lonely. “He got it for me when I collapsed Monday from.... my accident.” Harry carefully explained. “Their burgers are my favorite! The shake was amazing to!” He gushed, smiling as the memories of delicious food flooded back into his mind, nearly making him salivate.

 

Bakugou tensed, eyes nearly bulging out of his head with the effort not to flip out and shook with it as he tried not to explode with anger. Something in him felt, hollow... almost broken. He _ **lied**_. That prick, oh he was going to pay! He would show that old man who wasn’t worthy, that man was weak, useless! Not like him! He-he was amazing, unstoppable! Bakugou was far more worthy to protect Harrison than that-that damn skinny ass bug! He would squash him, crush him to dust! Even with that geezer against him he-he would make Harrison his girlfriend! It made him even more determined to do so. That was it, that was what he would do! Bakugou would invite Harrison to go out to eat with him! “Hey I-would you-“ He couldn’t believe it. It was like the words were stuck in his throat or something! He steeled up his nerves again. Opening his mouth-

 

“Kaachan! You can’t just be dragging people around, holding them hostage or what ever this is!” Midoriya squeaked. Feeling increasingly worried for Harrison. He Jogging over to the table, a girl with rosy cheeks and the serious worried looking engine quirk user, Ida, following him.

 

The three fearfully backed away as Bakugou gave them a murderous sneer, the vessels in his eyes popped from the strain of controlling himself gave him a terrifying half insane, unstable edge. “Stay out of my business Deku or I’ll make you regret it!” Bakugou warned.

 

“Woah, man, what’s going on here? I go to get in line a little early so I can get an extra pudding pack and I hear something about kidnapping? Not cool man!” A red head said, eyes wide and an expression of bewilderment on his face.

 

“There is no damn kidnapping! Harrison’s having lunch with me!” Bakugou hissed, beginning to smoke even as he did the best to control his temper.

 

“Ah, cool! So manly! Taking care of a damsel!” The wild haired boy said. Nearly tearing up at the thought of such manly thoughtfulness.

 

“I feel as if you forced young Miss Lup-Lupon-Bake into interacting with you through manipulation and physical force. How does that not match up with ‘kid-“ Bakugou interrupted Iida.

 

“It’s Lupin-Black you moron. Before you go on some dumb ass rant it would be a good idea to know the person’s name! Right Harrison?” Bakugou scuffed, unsure if he was amused or disgusted as his most familiar emotions were nearly always present. His anger and irritation.

 

Harry shrunk in his seat trying to become as unnoticeable as possible. “Uh, yeah... yes, it’s Lu-Lupin-Black.” Harry stuttered hardly over a whisper.

 

Iida went red faced, “I am sorry but it is an odd name. I meant no offense Miss! I just...”

 

“You just wanted to stir up shit and get into other peoples business.” Bakugou growled, his tone contrasting the shit eating grin on his face.

 

Iida straightened, chin in the air and nostrils flaring. “I did not! You see here-“

 

“Guys, guys, calm down! Arguing in front of girls... This isn’t manly at all!” The red head insisted. The rosy cheeked girl fidgeted uncomfortably at a flailing Midoriya’s side while Harry was wide eyed and frozen, looking panicky.

 

Midoriya rounded on the red haired boy, speaking firmly but not unkindly. “I can’t leave her with him, Kirishima. Recovery girl said to her dad that Harrison is ill and that he should try to keep her in the least stressful situations possible!” He explained. Midoriya had to make it up to Harrison he just had to! He didn’t meant to hurt Harrison’s feelings. He needed to prove to Harrison that he could be trusted and what he said wasn’t him trying to be cruel!

 

“No offense, but high school is a giant on going stressful situation that pretty much doesn’t end until you’re out of it. And really isn’t, you, trying to control her way more stressful than if she did what she wanted to and no one argued? Being controlling isn’t cool or manly.” Kirishima pointed out.

 

“Harrison is really sick though!” The rosy cheeked girl insisted, she was the anti-gravity user named Ochako Uraraka.

 

Harrison began to turn gray as the group stared at him, it wasn’t just them now it was all the tables around them to, he-he felt sick. Like he would either throw up or pass out at any moment. Maybe both. The crawling filled his skin, his arms and legs. His quirk itching to lash out at them. To make them just-just stop! Questions bombarded him, overwhelming him, suffocating him. He-he needed to make them stop, leave him alone.

 

“Calm down. Come with me.” A familiar crow headed boy said to Harry in a calm baritone. It went completely unnoticed by the other students as they continued to argue, becoming louder and louder. He held out his hand. Harry didn’t hesitate to grab it, he needed to get out of there. He could feel it, his quirk clawing under his skin, eager to lash out. The boy polled him away from the group getting him out of the room as quickly as possible. Leading Harry to a secluded little alcove near a door.

 

“It is okay now, it is quiet here. No one will bother us.” The teen said, looking at Harry with worry on his face, eyes narrowed in on Harrison’s clenched jaw and trembling limbs along with the green sparks that had begun to ark across his hands. He remembered seeing what happened when Harrison had panicked only a few days before. Those inconsiderate fools, they had no clue what banquet of chaos and maybe even possibly death he had prevented from happening.

 

Harry grabbed at his throat gasping for air, he couldn’t breath!

 

“Stop breathing like that, you are making it worse! I think you are having a panic attack, like on Monday. The issue you have with your quirk is your fear. You need to stay calm to keep it calm. Now, slowly breath in deeply through you’re nose and let it out through your mouth. Alright?” The other, larger though still relatively short boy said.

 

“I-I c-c-can’t It’s-It’s-“ Harry could hardly speak his lung felt like they were too small, he was breathing through a straw. Eyes darting around. The bird headed boy in front of him was twisting, distorting the expression on his face becoming cold and mocking, sinister. He could feel it clawing at his skin, his quirk trying to defend him. But it would hurt people, it would kill someone. It was horrible. Fear zinged through him at the thought. He couldn’t, he couldn’t! No, no, no, he was going to hurt someone! He couldn’t control it!

 

Harrison’s eyes landed on a shadowy recessed part of the little nook. It was small and dark and inviting, reminding him of the little nooks he use to curl up in as a small child when he had become too overwhelmed, usually when he had been around lots of people too long or was left in a large open room alone. Harry ignored the other boy and stumbled almost drunkenly to the little cranny sliding to sit under the small table built into it. He pulled his legs to his chest and curled into the corner of it, ignoring the painful pieces of decorative wood that dug into his spine. Slowly relief began to tug at him.

 

“Does that feel better?” The crow headed teenager asked. Carefully dropping to kneel in front Harrison. He cocked his head in interest as Harrison’s pupils turned to pinpricks, terrified and hazy. Shaking as he got closer. He quirked an eye as Harry suddenly covered both eyes with his hands, keeping his fingers together as tightly as he possibly could. His eyes narrowed as Harrison seemed to deflate, going almost limp after a few silent minutes. Breaths not quite as frantic and short. Making almost relieved noises.

 

After a few moments Harry managed to get his voice box to work again, though still covered his eyes. “Thank-thank you. I’m sorry for being so bothersome. I-I just couldn’t... I couldn’t-“

 

“The fighting upset you. I’m assuming that you’re quirk then began to try and lash out as it seems to be defensive when you are stressed out and that frightened you as it can be dangerous when it gets out of control. It started a cycle of sorts as your fear triggers it even worse but you fear your quirk so in turn it caused it to become even more prominent and more likely to be explosively aggressive if released.... There is no need to apologize to me. Not being taught to control it properly, it is quite the burden upon you.” The boy said, his deep serious voice tinted with empathy. What a terrible quirk to have for someone so nervous and sensitive? For a person like Harrison it must have practically been a curse.

 

He had over heard what the adults had been talking about the first day, in the teacher’s lounge. Recovery Girl, Harrison’s father, and the principal. It hadn’t been on purpose... at first at least. He had simply been walking by, coincidentally on his way to ask if Harrison was alright. The moment Harrison’s quirk lashed out he knew it was likely because Harrison’s body had learned to respond that way from fear ‘she’ showed all of the signs for being quirk damaged. It wasn’t a purposeful thing but normally something that was caused in powerful defensive or almost sentient quirks like that by being neglected, improperly socialized/introduced to the world as a whole, or abused as a child, shadow quirk using children had a very high rate of getting that way when in an unstable environment. It was a dangerous quirk to manage even when raised in the perfect environment with supportive family and excellent parents. One had to be very emotionally stable to control a quirk as powerful as his and likely Harrison’s.

 

After hearing what the three had to say in the teacher’s lounge the bird headed teen was certain that his observations had been right. Harrison had in the very least been in a neglectful or highly unstable environment unsuited to such a delicate temperament. Even just observing for a few days, he could tell a environment without consistency or structure was very difficult for Harrison to handle. Harrison needed it to function properly or panicked and floundered. The crow headed teenager had wondered more than once if along with likely having some sort of anxiety issues that Harrison my have a mild case of OCD or at least was a bit obsessive when it came to routine.

 

He still couldn’t believe that someone could actually be prescribed a rigorous stressful class like that. When Harrison was so sickly. He had seen the hand full of pills being taken.... and how did one expect someone with Harrison’s quirk issues to be able to learn how to use their quirk properly when such a program wasn’t designed to retrain the subconscious and thus mechanism controlling the quirk, how to respond properly to both negative and positive stimuli? It would likely just exasperate the underlining mental or emotional issues that Harrison had being so emotionally and likely psychologically frail! Harrison didn’t even have any friends for support and the people that had glommed on weren’t the most stable individuals themselves.....

 

Fumikage needed to talk to a teacher about this before it got out of control. He had kept it to himself the last few days, his concerns, but Harrison’s anxieties were obviously getting worse, it wasn’t right to force someone through that. He would tell whom ever teacher was in their next class, He decided. Hoping that All Might would be teaching alone that day as he seemed more caring and empathetic.

 

“Are you feeling up to getting something to eat?” Fumikage asked, tone calm, almost gentle.

 

Harry slowly nodded, feeling drained. Though calmer than he had been in a while. The dark felt nice. It reminded him of the Black family home. Even with as possessive as it was and reluctant as it was to let him leave Harrison had felt an odd comfort there, a safeness. This boy had the same feeling.

 

Harry crawled out on all fours his movement smooth and easy, not the normally knee scuffing baby crawl most people would do. He rouse up right without much effort and dusted off his pants. He wiped at his face as he realized he must have been crying, it was wet and itchy. How embarrassing! Harrison must have looked like a total mess. Hair half out of his bun in crazed looking wisps. At least this boy seemed really nice.

 

“Would you like to sit out here or go back in? I can sit with you if you like.” The bird headed boy said, giving Harry an awkward smile.

 

Harry smiled back tentatively, reaching up to pull his hair-tie out. He shook out his hair, hair tie in his mouth. As he went to gather it all back up. Both boy’s turned as they heard a chocking sound. Toshinori stood coughing up blood, the stress too much for him to bare.

 

“What are you doing? Are you trying to attract some creepy stalker or something? Back up in the bun it goes! I don’t care if it looks old ladyish!” The gaunt man gurgled. The thought of his baby boy having some creep knocking him up or stalking him terrifying the man.

 

“Are you alright sir?” Fumikage asked, horrified by the gush of blood from the obviously ill man’s mouth.

“Huh, yeah, I’m fine, happens all the time.” Toshinori said, waving the boy off. Too focused on Harrison to hardly even notice him.

 

Harry polled the hair tie from his mouth and put it over his wrist, shaking out his hair completely.

 

“Gah, stop that! You’ll attract _**them**_!” Toshinori hissed, eyes darting back and forth nervously like he expected boys to suddenly jump out from all directions and pounce on Harrison to ravage him.

 

“It pulls though! I don’t like it in the bun, it gives me a head ache!” Harry insisted, ignoring the odd behavior. It was pretty standard after all and he had been living with it for a few years by now.

 

The man muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘It will be even more than a head ache if you end up _pregnant_ ’ but froze and laughed, sweat dripping from his brow when Harry made a horrified squeaking noise. Forgetting that Harrison had to of course have enhanced hearing.

 

“I am sorry but may I please ask who you are sir?” Fumikage finally asked, giving Harrison a curious look, his tone polite but firm. He was sure this was the voice he had heard in the teacher’s lounge a few days prior, Harrison’s father, but this man didn’t look anything like he had expected. The man’s voice was more suited to someone like All Might then this sickly skin and bones thing towering over them with dark sunken eyes.

 

“Huh? Oh, my name is Toshinori Yagi.” The man said looking down at the boy he finally noticed with narrowed eyes, looking the boy up and down he decided that the two together must have been a coincidence. Yes, just a coincidence. His face softened a bit. “I’m Harrison’s father.” Toshinori said, proud sounding. How could he not be proud? His Harrison was a wonderful kind boy and was the only thing that got him up some mornings. He knew it was wrong to be happy about a child losing the ability to ever see their friends or family ever again but he truly couldn’t be happier about it. He couldn’t imagine Harrison never being in his life. Getting to be a parent to him, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Toshinori believed that whole heartedly!

 

“I see, my name is Fumikage Tokoyami sir.” The bird haired boy said bowing his head politely.

 

“You’re the one I... Heard about with the Shadow quirk, what an amazing ability! You will surely do great things one day young man!” Toshinori praised wiping at the blood dripping down his chin with a handkerchief in one hand and giving the boy a thumbs up with the other and a winning smile.

 

Fumikage looked taken aback. “Th-thank you sir. I try my best.” Fumikage said, trying not to rudely stare at the bright red that had begun to stain the crisp white cloth. He turned to Harrison, “I should leave, we only have half an hour or so before lunch ends.” He said, Harrison’s father obviously was wanting to have lunch with ‘her’. He seemed kind. Having such a ill parent... Fumikage couldn’t imagine how stressful it was for the ‘girl’. Harrison surely wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

 

“Oh, okay.” Harry said, distractedly as he began fussing over the sickly man he ignored the pain in his side as he swung his bag off his back and held it in front of himself. He began digging around for the box of tissues he carried with him on habit, just in case his father had one of his ‘excitable’ attacks. Harry polled out a handful and instructed the man to sit, ignoring the protests. “I said, sit _**now**_.” Harry said in an oddly intimidating voice. Shutting down the huge man that instant.

 

Toshinori, number one hero, literally _eeped_ sweat dripping. He made a don’t shot gesture with his hands and smiled half heartedly when Harry gave him what he had mentally dubbed his, ‘I will mother you and you will put up with it gladly and like it or I will make you’, look. Toshinori sat down on a bench conveniently situated close by. Trying his best not to look anything but happy as Harrison began to tenderly wipe away all traces of blood he could find. Feeling nothing but exasperated and miserable as his own child obsessed over him like a toddler with an almost crazed intensity. Toshinori tried his best not to look at Harrison. Unwilling to see that teary eyed expression he knew would be on his sweet boy’s face.

 

Toshinori sighed to himself, trying vehemently to force away a traitorous thought that managed to worm its way into his head. One that seemed to always come up when Harry got into his smothering shudder*, motherly mode.

 

Harrison would probably be the best parent any kid could ever ask for though he could definitely see Harrison being smotheringly attentive and affectionate even up until a kid was a teenager possible beyond. Ugh, no he didn’t want to think about his son being a... what, mom? Parent in general. Nope, nope never _ever_ was going to happen.

 

The man sat silently waiting for Harrison to finish because he was surprisingly scary when he was in mothering mode and Toshinori didn’t cooperate with him. It was better to go along with it than to argue. Even if he recovered quickly, it panicked the boy every time no matter how many times he saw it happen nor how many times he showed that he would be fine. Damn it he was the parent, he was the one that was supposed to be worried, not his boy! Not–not his sickly, injured, likely quirk damaged, boy.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine. I just got a little worked up.” Toshinori finally said rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up and ruffled Harrison’s hair. “Come on, we only have a few minutes left to eat. You can’t go without eating. I don’t want you getting sick, besides, I got your favorite for dessert! Those strawberry tarts you like from that European style bakery so much... Though I still don’t get what’s wrong with a good old American styled new York cheesecake if you’re going to go all fancy that or southern style apple pie!” The man guffed good naturedly, his love for American style just about everything shining through even in his food choices. He grinned as Harrison’s stressed posture changed almost instantly, back to his happy self at Toshinori’s reassuring behavior and the thought of having his favorite desserts.

 

Harry loved how much his adoptive father always put his all into things for him, constant thoughtful when it came to what he wanted.... except when it came to the hero program business but it at least it hadn’t been him that put in the recommendation. All Might always knew just how to make Harry feel better, even if he still worried.

 

**000000000000000000000000**

 

Harry had wolfed his food down as quickly as he could. He nearly choked on his much more manageable sized burger as he tried to finish it off so he could have his tart before the class bell wrung. He wasn’t one that normally could eat much so only managed about a quarter before becoming full enough that he feared the inability to eat his delicious somehow still mildly warm tart. After giving the man a puppy eyed pleading look, something he remembered... relatively decently from lessons his eccentric mother gave him, Toshinori caved allowing Harrison to put the sandwich in the staff refrigerator with the rest of the food.

 

Harry was very conscious of the time. It would look bad if he got there after All Might and odd if he arrived with him. If people knew that All Might had a child, even if adopted, likely wouldn’t be a good thing. So many people were after his father if the knowledge got out there it could end up in a full out man hunt by criminals. Neither wanted to take the chance of there being a spy or something in the school even then, teenagers talked and they talked a lot. Things slipped and they normally slipped in the most inconvenient places. The most dangerous places.

 

Harry grabbed his strawberry laden tart just as the bell wrung, tossing his pills into his mouth before gulping down his luke warm tea. Wishing he had some honey to put in it. Harry grabbed the second cup that his father had made for himself before deciding it was too cold and made himself a new one, then stuffed the pastry into his mouth. Half of it hanging out as he put his backpack on strap by strap. Thanking Toshinori, Harry left. He was sure to rush from the room, wanting to be one of the first to make it to the classroom so he could pick his own spot and get set up.

 

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

 

Harry grimaced as he finally got to the classroom. Noticing that most of the Hero course students were already there. How was that? It was completely on the other side of the main school building. He had to maneuver around the cafeteria then run down a couple of hallways and up a set of stairs to get there as early as he did. Oh well, most students seemed to be more interested in siting on one side of the room than the other so there looked to be a few spots left.

 

Harry sipped at the last of his cold lavender tea, deciding he really preferred his fruity and sugared up black teas much better. Harry’s eyes darting this way and that way to try and figure out where to sit. He didn’t really know any of the girls and the only female friend he had ever managed was Hermione. He didn’t think any of these girls were like her. Harry’s belly filled with spidery skittering feeling nerves at the thought of them possibly being more like Delphi or even worse, Pansy. Harry had always had male friends as a majority of the pureblood girls that interacted with his family had a tendency to be exclusive and cruel to him from toddlerhood onward no matter how hard he tried making friends. No.. He would just have to sit with someone familiar well-ish....

 

“Where did you go? I was practically looking all over the damn planet for you during lunch! I thought some ass wipe got to you or something, warn me next time got it?!” The becoming increasingly familiar, voice of Katsuki Bakugou ranted from behind Harry, making him jump and hold his chest. His heart fluttering a mile a second.

 

Harry turned around and gave the boy a tired smile, trying not to cringe at the pain in his side, worse from the tensing at Bakugou startling him. “Sorry, you were.. Arguing and I just really had to go. I promised my dad that I would eat with him and I didn’t want to upset him.” Harry explained, his voice quiet and his expression meek, appeasing.

 

The explosion quirk boy stared at Harrison hard for a few moments before oddly enough, relenting. “Fine, I get it. Just tell me next time alright?” The blond said. An odd look in his eyes, like he wasn’t quite believing that Harry was speaking the whole story, like he knew something.

 

Harry shook that thought off. Eagerly accepting the sweet smelling juice bottle offered to him and took an eager gulp, compulsively taking another after the first.

 

A look crossed Bakugou’s face like something had been confirmed. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. So he was right..... Damn.

 

Not really knowing who to sit by Harry followed the boy over to what apparently was his seat. The one beside Katsuki was empty. No one even seemed interested in occupying it, so Harrison decided that it must be his and sat the mug he was holding on the edge of it, slowly sliding into the seat as not to aggravate his lightly throbbing side.

 

“Hello my heroic students! Are you ready for another _fantastic_ day?” The boisterous heroic sounding voice of All Might filled the room, he darted in, cape bellowing behind him dramatically.

 

All Might zipped to his podium and began one of his signature poses, hands on his hips and his head tilted up proudly giving the class a gleaming smile. He tried not to radiate the delight he felt as all attention was on him the moment that he entered the room. Student scrambled to their seats, whispering about how cool his costume was.

 

“Since young Harrison has been cleared to come to our class now, we-“ The man paused for a moment as his eyes caught where his Harrison was sitting. The only place he didn’t want him to be. Next to that Bakugou boy. The very same one that had tried to get him to help woo his baby boy with good food and had practically been all over him since the very moment Harrison had entered UA. Was-was that boy trying to pass his boy a note?! Nope-nope, this wasn’t going to fly.

 

Toshinori would not have snarling creepy grand babies! He wouldn't encourage such a thing upon his sweet, beautiful, happy and not creepy son either! Nope, it wasn't going to be happening. At that moment the famed hero decided that such a thing was banned. It would never be allowed in his existence, _ever_. He needed to nip this in the bud, he decided. This was for everyone's own good! The world, not just himself and Harry, as surely it wouldn't just be Toshinori suffering once what ever hellish spawn from such a..... together..ness, yuck, would bring was old enough to begin going to school!

 

That personality mixed with Harrison's, yeah there was no way that Harrison's would win. Toshinori was convinced it was some rare once in a millennia, pray to every god in existence and do some sort of ritual to even, up the chances, sort of recessive thing as Harrison had to be, like, the easiest teen to get along with ever. He never got in trouble and actually sat around reading most of the time or was cleaning all on his own without prompting... probably excessively... no... most definitely excessively. That or the two were hanging out doing ‘dorky' ‘uncool' things together like having movie nights, playing children's board games, or going to restaurants and trying to figure out what place had the best of ‘this' or ‘that' around the area. Harrison actually thought that spending time with dad was COOL! Toshinori couldn't remember ever having an actual argument with Harrison EVER! The closet thing that had come to one was tepid discussions about how Harry needed to learn how to use his quirk better for his own safety. Toshinori was convinced that Harry would feel a lot more confident if he started getting some control of it and would likely gain more control through the building of his confidence.

 

“Uh, sir, are you okay?” The frog girl... Tsuyu Asui croaked.

 

“Yes! Fine I’m fine!” All Might waved off, mildly confused still as his mind had been violently torn from his former thoughts. He was definitely going to split them up though. “I just realized Harrison and Mr. Yuga aren’t in the best spots! Could you please move instead change seats?” The man said in his always friendly, heroly way. Trying to seem as calm and normal as possible.

 

“Oh...Okay sir? If that helps me become more fabulous faster!” The strange blond student with a belly button laser quirk said, eyes sparkling excessively in excitement. He shrugging and gathering up his sparkly pop star notebook and bright sparkly blue gel pens and shiny silver and royal purple book bag.

 

Harry was more hesitant, confused. He had just gotten done putting everything where he liked it and Bakugou was being nice to him. How was he supposed to improve his friendship with the boy if he couldn’t even sit with him in class? Harry really wanted to make a friend, a real one.

 

Bakugou twitched violently as Harrison got up, gathering his things and made his way across the room with flushed cheeks. Trying not to look at anyone. What the hell? What was up with everyone taking his crush away every time he tried being nice!

 

Harry sat down. Blushing as he could feel all eyes on him. Something he had never enjoyed especially now, in a room full of his peers and his own father all staring down at him. Well... besides Mineta who was the size of a toddler... But the vibe was still there!

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Stay calm. You did not do anything wrong, there isn’t anything to get upset about. Just focus on being calm, just focus on me if you need to.” Fumikage said kindly reassuring Harry. Harry jumped, startled as he hadn’t noticed that the bird headed boy was sitting next to him.

 

Harry gave the other boy a nervous smile, “Thank you.”

 

The other boy nodded. Glancing across the room at Bakugou who was shaking with rage and growling, glaring hatefully at All Might.

 

“Now that we have that taken care of, please pair up with the person sitting next to you and talk quietly for a few minutes while we wait for our _**FANTASTIC HERO ACTIVITY**_ to finish being set up!” All Might excitedly emphasized. Narrowly avoiding blood spurting from his mouth for the second time that day by quickly swallowing.

 

“I guess we are going to be partners from now on, yes?” The odd supposedly part french boy purred, sparkling much like everything else he owned.

 

“You even look at me and you’re dead! Got that extra?! I refuse you! _**Refuse**_! I already had the only person worth talking to in this entire shitty place next to me! Hear that?” Bakugou fumed, eyes blazing with his rage. Smoke beginning to come off of his hands in waves.

 

Yuga recoiled letting out a nervous laugh, though still smiled as he tried scooting as far as he could from the violent ash blond. “How barbaric!” Sweat dripped down his brow as Bakugou threateningly hissed at him.

 

Unlike Bakugou, Harry was having a surprisingly pleasant, mostly stress-less conversation with someone who was practically a stranger! That never happened! Fumikage had a safe air to him Harry didn’t feel uncomfortable or pushed in any way the odd darkness around him was comforting. Made him feel grounded.

 

“I like to read... mostly... let me see... what else do I like to do? Oh, I cook a lot and I played with the dogs at the animal shelter on the weekends when I wasn’t busy when we were in Tokyo! I love dogs.... We can’t have one though because it wouldn’t be right to get one since neither dad or I are at home enough. I don’t really get the chance to do much else since dad’s busy all the time I kind of just, you know, sit at home... But I was home schooled.... so.. I’m pretty use to it!” Harry told the bird headed boy.

 

“I see. I tend to spend a lot of my time out doors.... I also like.. Apples.” Fumikage said, his expression completely serious as he thought on what he liked that wouldn’t be considered odd. At the same time he was trying to make his thoughts about what Harrison had just told him completely unreadable as frankly, with ‘her’ personality, it explained a lot. Why Harrison was having so many issues other than having a likely dying parent. Harrison was the type of person that needed to constantly be socialized, to be reassured, and taught that new things were okay and that stress was normal. The world wasn’t supposed to be a completely terrifying place.

 

Instead of guiding Harrison through things that would be scary, possibly terrifying to Harrison, when with ‘her’ first parent or parents it seemed like the cycle was continuing. As Toshinori, instead of working Harrison through ‘her’ fears the man had either ignored them and made them a permanent scary thing that way or had outright avoided things as to not upset Harrison. With the adoring tone the man had used Fumikage strongly suspected the second one far more than the first. He held back a sigh, the sayings loving someone to death, and being protective with one’s child to a fault came to mind.

 

“I prefer strawberries, dad likes my apple pies though, he says they taste like ‘a slice of America’, what ever that means..?” Harry said rolling his eyes, his tone becoming playful as he tried his best to imitate his father.

 

Fumikage couldn’t help but let out a amused noise at how ridiculous Harrison sounded. “America?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Everything good and wholesome when it comes to food is American this or that. That applies to clothes and cars to.... Most things really. He really likes those hummer vehicles or what every they are called. He had one back in Tokyo, thankfully we don’t really need a vehicle here. He had it painted with red and white stripes down it and the hood was blue and it had these huge stylized white stars all over the place! The metal parts on the tires.... oh! The hood caps, yeah those even had rotating stars on them. It was super embarrassing he even had lights that came on for at night all over it so you could see the stars and it’s horn played the All Might _**theme**_ song! Which I would have thought was neat at a vehicle show or something but its not when that’s the car you take to go to the _ **grocery store**_ with. Do you know how many parking spots something like that takes up? Old ladies _**hate**_ us back in Tokyo because of the lights!” Harry explained, a pained expression on his face.

 

A couple of students in hearing distance around Harry couldn’t help but laugh. The pure horror in his voice making it even funnier as they couldn’t help but to imagine some tank sized thing rolling up and taking multiple parking spaces, obnoxious music playing through some Walmart parking lot with it’s bright display lights blinding everyone. While old ladies cursed them out.

 

Even the ever serious Fumikage couldn’t help but laugh until it hurt at the look on Harrison’s face as ‘she’ described what was clearly a monstrosity to ‘her’. He couldn’t imagine Harrison riding around in something like that. How would she even get in without a step ladder or something?

 

“That’s awful!” A massive student with strange tentacles attached together to his main arms with thick flaps of skin said, transforming the end of one of them to speak with. His eyes clearly grinning as he quietly laughed. Harrison was still unsure if he had an actual mouth attached to his face as it was covered in a mask...

 

The boy... more like man’s name was Mezo Shoji. Harry wasn’t really sure if they were considered anything near friends as the teen had just out of the blue, almost seeming to be without thought, carry his bag 3 days prior for 2 classes and had gotten him lunch just the day before and had even sat with him, talking quietly. The conversation have been pleasant. Did that mean that the other boy had decided that they were to become friends? Harry was afraid it was more a pity thing than anything else, he couldn’t stand the thought of it because he really liked him. He hadn’t seen him all day though so did that mean that he thought that Harry was simply healthy enough to take care of himself now so he didn’t want to be around anymore? Harry really wished that he had socialized more. He had a feeling that he was probably completely inept when it came to such things. Harry forced such thoughts from his head.

 

“You have no idea.” Harry muttered.

 

“Whaaaaat? No! Tha’s totally cool! When I become a pro, I’m totally getting a car like tha’! Chicks dig cool cars, right?! Cool guys have cool cars!” Mineta, a toddler sized boy with purple balls for hair insisted, his tone fierce and almost manic sounding.

 

“Uhuh... I would probably rethink that... I-My feet don’t even reach the floor, I have a _**step ladder**_.” Harry pointed out.

 

“You’re joking? Green eyes has got to be joking.” The electricity using blond, Denki, insisted, joining in on the conversation. His mouth dropped at the red faced dead panned look Harry gave him. “Does your dad have one to?” the boy asked, curious.

 

“I doubt it, Harrison’s father is probably as tall as All Might.” Mezo answered.

 

Fumikage nodded in agreement. “He is.” He agreed.

 

“Wow! Lucky! You have a chance of getting taller!” Mineta pouted.

 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Grimacing at the way his hair polled. He was sure that his dad wouldn’t be please if he was no longer wearing the tight do but it was uncomfortable.

 

“I heard you talking about not getting out much anymore. If you want sometime after school I could take you to see a movie or something. It must be lonely for you to be alone all the time.” Mezo said, changing the subject.

 

Harry let his hair drop, startled. His eyes looking like iridescent green saucers standing out even more as his face became an almost worrying shade of red. “Are-are you sure?” He asked, rubbing at his arm. No one had asked him to do anything with them besides his dad since he had been ripped from his original world.

 

“Of course. I remember you saying you haven’t done more than go to the grocery store and a few local shops since you moved here, you haven’t been to the mall right? We could go there to.” The muscular boy assured.

 

“I agree. Such a thing may be enjoyable to do.” Fumikage agreed. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed. It was nice. He could also use a new phone. It was apparently not a good idea to have a normal cell phone around Harrison when ‘she’ was having a panic attack. Apparently ‘her’ quirk had a tendency to fry electronics. Though he wouldn’t tell Harrison that ‘she’ had accidentally destroyed his phone.

 

“Yeah-yes, I would really like that, It would be fun!” Harry said after a moment some strange bravery filling his belly. He couldn’t remember the last time he was that happy, in such a way before. Excited. He couldn’t help but smile as he pushed some pesky hair behind an ear. Did-did he just make friends?

 

Denki began making concerning chocking noises while Mineta nearly fell out of his chair, squeaking.

 

Fumikage gave the pair an unimpressed look. Though Harrison did look dramatically different with ‘her’ hair out of the strange painful looking bun. Gorgeous really, with pitch black nearly mid-back length silken looking ringlets, big stunning poison green eyes, delicate aristocratic looking features and a petite frame. Even so, Fumikage didn’t approve of the pair’s behavior. Harrison was already self conscious enough and didn’t need them making ‘her’ anymore uncomfortable than she already was. It was disrespectful, especially when displaying such behavior right in front of ‘her’. He did admit to himself that if he hadn’t already known what Harrison’s quirk was or at least the abilities he would have thought it had something to do with charming people with the way that smile made something in his chest skip a beat for a moment.

 

“Why did you have you’re hair like that before? It looks way better down!” Denki asked, sounding near outraged, looking scandalized.

 

Harry rubbed at his sore scalp. “Dad prefers it that way... something about getting kidnapped or something because of my looks? I’m not really sure what that means but he’s pretty paranoid about me so....” Harry shrugged, a small voice in the back of his mind, the trained voice insisted doing such things wasn’t lady like, not something that a Heiress was to do. He ignored it.

 

All four teenage boys sweat dropped at that. Harrison seemed to genuinely be confused. How could someone be that oblivious?

 

“Is it weird tha’ it makes me feel uncomfor’able thinking... you know, those sorts of thoughts now?” Mineta whispered to his counterpart. Sounding half horrified with himself. He felt his blazing cheeks. That smile, wow, Harrison was a different type of attractive. He normally wasn’t into girls without a good sized rack but.... well ‘she’ was just-just so-so cute in such an sweet unsure way it felt creepy gawking, which had never happened to him before. And-and a girl actually was having, like a full out conversation with him. No yelling, no slapping. It was totally amazing!

 

“Y-yeah! I would totally like want to go to the mall or something with you guys!” Mineta finally exclaimed, deciding that it would be a good way to make friends with some cool people.

 

“I don’t know.. I kind of find her too hot to care, even if she is flat chested!” Denki said in a blunt leering manner. Disregarding what his friend had said.

 

If looks could kill the look Fumikage gave him surely would have killed and dug a grave for Denki all in one go. Mezo didn’t looked too pleased himself.

 

Harry was completely mortified looking. Able to hear every word they had said but decided not to say anything and make it more awkward than it already was.

 

“Alright students! Sorry for the delay, we had to change what building we were originally going to use as an upper year accidentally nearly demolished it earlier. Now lets suit up! We are going to be practicing _battle skills_ today! It is going to be a weekly thing from now on so I hope you like our little combat game because we are going to be experiencing a lot more of them in the near future!” All Might called to the class, pulling out a tile with the word, ‘Battle tactics’ on it and held it up for everyone to see. “Now everyone is going to get a partner for this simulation of Heroes Versus Villains!” He announced. Nearly vibrating with excitement himself.

 

“How do we chose our partner?” Asui, the dark haired frog-like girl asked.

 

“By drawing lots of course!” The man said, eagerly polling a box from under his podium.

 

“That doesn’t seem like the best way.” The girl said. Looking doubtful.

 

“Well in real life scenarios you don’t always get to chose who you team up with, you could have to work with a hero from another agency on the spot.” The man explained, making a majority of the students praise his foresight as he dramatically posed, basking in their praise. He was such an amazing teacher! Yeesss!

 

“Hey, wait, there’s 21 of us, how does tha’ work?” Mineta pointed out.

 

“Oh, um, well Harrison hasn’t gotten the nurse’s permission to join in on the hero class” activities yet so we should have an even number of people.” All Might explained. Cringing at the outraged shrieks other students immediately made. Suddenly everyone in the class was yelling questions. All Might recoiled flailing at the noise. “Quiet down, my quirk isn’t super hearing! One at a time!” The hero plead.

 

Harry felt disoriented they were so loud so fast. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the cross eyed feeling and the ringing in his ears. Shouldn’t they be relieved that he wasn’t going to be allowed to do the activities? They had been just the other day. Still stepping around him like he would fry them to death on a whim. Harry raised his hand at that thought, his quirk crawling under his skin again already. Harry managed to force himself to his feet, the yelling driving him up the wall. “May I please go to the library and work on homework then, if it is not mandatory for me to participate? I would like to be able to use my school time as-as productively as possible.” Harry managed to force out, his throat burning. He bit his lip and gripped his arm as his quirk tried to lash out at his stress from even the idea of having to do some sort of scary likely dangerous activity in the future. Even the presence of his father wasn’t helping like it normally did. With him in the room Harry rarely had any problems with his quirk.

 

Harry went so pale, as suddenly everyone paused their outraged squawking and turned to stare at him, that it looked near transparent. He couldn’t get himself to look at All Might after that, able to feel his startled upset gaze on him. Harrison shoved everything in his bag as quickly as possible cringing ever so slightly as he tossed his bag over his shoulder before booking it to the door. His quirk feeling like an agitated snake under his skin, stinging his hip as it curled its way through and over still sensitive healing nerves.

 

“Now lets not come to conclusions young Yagi! Just because I didn’t say anything doesn’t mean that the question was a yes. I was just startled by the question. I never expected someone not to want to at the very least be able to watch. Please have a seat.” All Might finally said, just as Harrison made it to the door.

 

Harry stood frozen. Humiliated, as a few of the students in the back either snickered or whispered to each other. His quirk wanted to lash out, to hurt them. He wanted to wipe the amused smiles off of their faces at his expense be-because it hurt something inside of him. Squeezed something in his chest in such a wounding way that it took everything that he was not to break down in front of everyone and cry. He-he couldn’t do this, he wasn’t brave.... he wasn’t anything anyone needed in a hero. His father told him that the best heroes were kind and were able to always keep a smile on their face. They made people feel safe. Harrison had never made anyone feel that way, he was sure. being kind, lots of people were nice that didn’t make them a hero. You had to be a special type of person to be a hero, one had to be born with a certain set of traits and he didn’t have them. Unlike his father... Or even Midorya...

 

Harry needed to leave. To get away from everyone. Why did he ever even think that it could work? That he could make friends and that he actually had a chance in this class? No he needed to-to he didn’t know, march down to that principal’s office and explain to him? Explain that he couldn’t do it. He didn’t have what it took and that he needed to be moved to a normal class with normal prep school expectations? He was probably more likely to get kicked out than anything if he were to do that but at least he wouldn’t have-have people giving him those looks anymore. Like he was a Boggart or something! And he.... He wouldn’t have to be afraid of his quirk hurting someone anymore. He could sit in his room and look out the widow like before. Isolate himself so there was no chance that his quirk would act out again. It was his quirk’s fault all it’s fault!

 

The staring, the other people, caused his quirk to constantly be on high alert and his skin crawl with the feeling of it, fighting it. Less than a full school week and Harrison was utterly exhausted from trying to keep his quirk in line. He couldn’t even keep his head on straight at the thought of using his quirk for a school exercise. He-he couldn’t even look at his father, too embarrassed by his utter inadequacy. All Might was lying. He was allowed to go back to the class, no restrictions. It was recommend that he simply be careful. His father was covering for him but somehow that felt worse. He couldn’t be in there. He-he-

 

“I think... we need a minute.”

 

Harry looked up, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

 

**End Chapter 2**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third chapter I actually ended up adding nearly another 1000 words to it. Sorry it ended kind of in a depressing way. After this chapter everything starts getting much more uplifting and happy though. Harry is going to be forced to start dealing with his issues.
> 
> Any guesses on who was speaking? Any idea who is going to be Harry’s best friend yet? I still haven’t started the next chapter of this so if you think it should be a particular person you still have time to convince me of who you think it should be! 
> 
> Anyway, I still have the art contest open on both my facebook and on my deviantart which the deviantart is under the name Yuvush. I have started to do some basic drawings for this story and for a spin off story idea I have for this one. It would be of ‘what if’ scenarios and it would have Harry with several different characters, each one depending on the scenario that happened. Everyone would have to ask my OC a question and he would show them what would happen if they did what ever it is they ask him about. His quirk works best with matchmaking. Anyway just an idea.
> 
> You can find me on facebook under this name, on deviantart(Taking commissions as I am poor and can’t find a job and am heading to art school in the fall :D) and also I am starting to figure out Instagram so yeah, on there to yay! I am happy to talk, answer questions, and I also draw fanart for my stuff a lot so you can see my stuff. I am also making concept art for my future manga and after updating a couple of my stories I plan to start drawing a rough draft of what I have on paper, digitally, then to post it. I also have a couple chapters up of a completed original book of mine if you want to read it. Would love some critics for it! I’m all about improving!
> 
> Please review! It really helps motivate me and also I often times get really good ideas from suggestions and things in reviews, I have actually gotten ideas for creating new stories and things from reviews!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: A real Friend, Crushes of an Unlikely Nature, and Facing Fears Unwillingly


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the newest chapter! Sorry for taking so long I have been ridiculously busy! Got some downtime now as I was forced to quick my job after going into anaphylactic shock from the all purpose spray. Before then I had no idea I had such an allergy. This chapter ended up being 7098 words without author's notes. Sorry If the chapter isn't perfect!

**Start Chapter 4**

Harry's eyes widened as he felt a firm hand grab his shouldered, snapping him out of his downward spiral. He nearly gasped at the sensation, like he was being drug back into his own body. He turned and froze with wide eyes. Fumikage, the birdheaded boy's hand was firmly wrapped around his shoulder.

He guided Harry from the room. Feeling the need to calm Harry.

"You need to settle yourself. You are making yourself panic again. I feel that you doubt yourself too much!" The boy said, carefully covering Harrison's eyes with his hand. Hoping that he hadn't overstepped a boundary. Feeling Harry begin to relax, the hairs on his arms no longer standing on end. Fumikage couldn't help but feel protective. A kinship with this person soothed by the dark, just like him. "Are you calmer now?" Fumikage asked. Pretending that he didn't see the embarrassed tears forcing themselves out of poison green eyes as he slowly pulled his hand away.

"Y-yes." Harry whispered. Shame making his cheeks burn.

"Good." Fumikage said, giving Harry a small smile. Pretending he didn't notice the blush on the other's cheeks. "Come, let us return to class." Fumikage said. Frowning when Harry froze.

"I-I can't. I _**can't**_ fight." Harry insisted, attempting to smooth his hair.

"I am not pushing you but... How do you expect to learn how to control your quirk if you do not use it? Even I have trouble controlling dark shadow sometimes and I use him just about everyday. Your quirk doesn't seem sentient to me, more like primal part of you connected to emotions... But even so quirks like yours and mine must be _**respected**_ and must not be feared or allowed to run out of control because... if we were to allow such a thing to happen then _**eventually**_ they would take over use as well and... become us. To lose ones fear one must push themselves." Fumikage stated. A hesitant look crossing his face for a moment. "I-I do not wish for you to have such a thing happen to you." Fumikage let out a breath and held out his hand. "I would very much like to be your friend actually." The crow headed boy said, looking away almost shyly, holding out a hand.

"R-Really with me?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Eyes wide and once again glistening. A friend? Someone actually wanted to-to be his friend? Such happiness swelled his chest he couldn't remember the last time that he felt so strongly. Harry couldn't help but give the boy a blinding smile. Tears wanting to flood from his eyes at how emotional he was feeling in that moment.

The boy nodded. Upset with the tone the other used, like 'she' thought he may be tricking 'her'. No he would never do something so cruel. Did Harrison really think so poorly of 'herself'? Fumikage went wide eyed as instead of shaking his hand Harrison lunge forward unable to keep himself from hugging the other boy.

The crow headed boy couldn't help but to relax into the touch at the contented delighted feeling that Dark Shadow was emitting at touch. It was confusing that his shadow was so happy nearly buzzing in excitement. He smiled, oh, two akin with the dark. What a terrible duo they could become.

Fumikage tentatively put a hand on top of Harrison's head, afraid the gesture may seem too intrusive and familiar acting to the other. He himself wasn't the touchy feelie sort and was surprised by his own behavior.

Fumikage barely managed to hold back a noise of surprise at the luxurious softness of the other's hair. Like the softest silkiest feathers or fleece. Softer than anything that Fumikage had ever felt. A flush warmed his cheeks. It felt so nice if he allowed himself he could pet it for hours! Embarrassment rushed through him at the thought. He forced his hand away from the head of the nearly purring 'girl', stepping back in attempt to compose himself. "Come let us go back inside before they send someone to search for us." He said, possibly teasingly.

Harry grimaced but followed it would be even more embarrassing if his dad sent everyone out looking for him and he was sure that he would. The man definitely had a tendency to way over react when it came to him. He was sure the man would completely spaz out if he didn't show up soon. For being depicted as this big strong icon of peace and manliness he was quite the mother hen when it came to Harry.

Unsurprisingly, the man instantly darted to the back of the room sweating and nearly shaking in distress, a large shaky smile on his face. "You returned! Good decision, let's all get suited up then!" All Might cheerfully yelled, making the rest of the class break out into excited murmuring and cheering before they could begin to congregate around Harrison.

"Please don't do that again! You really worried me!" All Might plead, conspicuously whispering to his son.

Harry blushed, guilty tears weld up in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" Harry stuttered through squeaky lungs. He hated upsetting him.

"Harri-Harry, come we will be the last to get ours on if we don't hurry." Fumikage insisted. Feeling rather awkward.

"Okay. But I don't have a costume." Harry said. Trying to completely focus on the other boy and not his father. He was afraid if he didn't he would burst out in tears.

"You-you do not have a costume?" Fumikage exclaimed more surprised at his own surprise than the fact that Harrison didn't have a costume.

"Umhum, it isn't like I thought I was going to need one or anything. I'm going to use my Gym uniform. That should be fine right?" Harry asked.

"I would think so." Fumikage agreed.

"Okay." Harry said, a sick feeling stirring in his stomach and he pulled his uniform from his very own sliding rack.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Alright since Harrison is going to participate I need to figure out how we are going to split up the teams. First off any volunteers?" All Might asked. Twitching a little as only two hands went up.

"Me! I WILL team up with her!" Bakugou insisted, a look like a raging beast on his face.

"Yeah... Anyone else?" All Might asked cringing. Though he had trouble holding back a laugh as what Bakugou referred to his son as registered.

"If it is okay with my partner I would be willing to team up with her." Mezo said.

"Very kind of you! Alright you too will be paired together!" All Might said, giving the pair a thumbs up, nearly gushing in happiness for his Harrison. Though he had only known the boy for a short time he had been nothing but respectful and chivalrous.

Fumikage grimaced, as Bakugou nearly throthed at the mouth beside him and the others muttered fearfully. Just as he was about to call out Kirishima raised his hands. "I'll team up with them! I practically turn to stone so Fluffy's quirk shouldn't be able to do much to me, right?" The boy said cheerfully grinning.

All Might twitched, "I'm pretty sure that isn't true but yes, lets go with that!" The man hesitantly exclaimed, giving the eager red head a thumbs up, laughing awkwardly, remembering the horrific pain he had been in the few times his son's quirk got a hold of him.

The enthusiastic red head whooped, ignoring the promise of a painful death from his explosive friend even at the boy's dangerous hisses of "shitty-hair" as if it were a vile curse.

"Alright well, since we are going to be doing this I am going to add young Todoroki and Sero as there own team." All Might drew a lot. "Team B, consisting of Harrison, Young Mr. Mezo, and our young Kirishima will be.. What? Villains? Um, they will be villains for this exercise that means our new team J will be heros! Now our first team up is Team D, Bakugou and Tenya, versus Team A, Midoriya and Ochako... Team D will be villains while Team A will be the heros!

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to try after seeing the fight between Bakugou and Izuku. That was beyond scary!

"Come on! Settle down, this is going to be great!" Kirishima insisted. Nearly knocking Harry to the ground as he clapped him on the back.

"I don't know... I'm going to be totally useless... I-I don't have good quirks like the both of you! My quirk... It always ends up hurting someone or destroying something..." Harry muttered, fidgeting.

"Nonsense! It's because you keep putting yourself down! You have to be confident! Believe in yourself, I promise, you do that and you will get way more control! I believe in you!" Kirishima insisted, grinning.

T-two people in one day. Harry could hardly force back his tears. He fiercely rubbed at his eyes. "I-I've got an idea." Harry managed to squeak out.

"Huh?"

"It's just... That stack of rubber mats over there... Um... Well.. If we took the doors off of the lockers and laid them out on the floor all around the bomb..." Harry paused for a moment unsure of himself.

"Yeah, go on!" Kirishima encouraged, attentive.

Mezo nodded.

"Oh, well then we could use the rubber mats to protect the both of you and... and maybe direct my quirk and-and use it to guard the bomb!" Harry finished, convinced his idea would be considered stupid.

"That is a well thought out plan." Mezo praised.

"Yeah! That will definitely work!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"R-really? It's.. a good idea?" Harry asked.

"It's amazing! You did good!" Kirishima insisted, pulling Harry into a bear hug. Making Harry blush bright red at being smushed up against the boy's naked chest.

"I will start collecting the metal." Mezo said.

"Yeah! I'll get the mats all ready!" Kirishima enthusiastically cheered.

**0000000000000000000000**

"Come on Harry!" Kirishima said, eagerly jogging beside the boy. Mezo had directed them to trap 2. The spiky haired boy firmly planted his feet on the mat placed at the end of the hallway. Waiting just a moment before pulling the long piece of rubber Mezo had put down with all of his might. He grinned as Todoroki stepped onto metal even as it instantly began to freeze around him. "You can do it!" Kirishima insisted when he realized Harry had frozen up.

"O-okay!" Harry agreed shaking, he-he could do this he could! Confidence-confidence-confidence. Harry forced his eyes shut as he let his quirk slither out. Grimacing in discomfort as he tried to wrestle it. The strange endorphic feeling flowed through him as his quirk surged from his body making him feel swimmy and powerful.

A noise like shattering glass filled Harry's ears and then a set of terrible screams making Harrison's eyes spring open. He-couldn't he couldn't! They-they were going to die! What was he thinking? He needed to stop stop stop! This needed to stop! No more! No-No more. What? No-no more screaming?

Harry pealed his eyes open. Startled when he realized he was no longer electrocuting the pair. An odd frustration began to build, just under his skin though, itching him. "Are-are they okay?" Harry managed to croak. Beginning to feel strangely jittery.

"Yeah, I think so." Kirishima said. Looking at his friend and Todoruki in concern. Turning to look at his partner to give 'her' a reassuring smile. Kirishima was instantly on his feet, pale. "What the-"

Ugh too much! Crawling everywhere. Harry shuddered, trembling in discomfort as his quirk reacted like an angry undisciplined child, trying its best to lash out. Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could last as the odd need to yell and scream and rage began to cloud him, the need to hurt something. Harry twisted around and without thought, aimed a punch at the wall behind him. Coppery taste filled his mouth as an odd pain filled his jaw. The wall exploded outward as green light tore through it like a raging animal forcing that endorphic thrill to slither through Harry again, making him feel almost lightheaded and giddy. The fear that was normally nearly all consuming wasn't chocking him like it usually did every minute of every day. This... This felt good the slightest relief. And frustrating and terrifying. The rubber it was... restricting. Choking.

"W-what are you doing? Stop!" Kirishima called, grabbing the pair still laying, groaning on the locker doors.

Harry didn't even hear what the boy had said. Instead his entire focus was to get the burning cuffs off of his wrist and from around his neck. Aggressively yanked at the make shift rubber cuffs Mezo and Kirishima had taped to him. Hissing as his quirk writhed sickeningly, making him feel like he was going to boil alive. He dug his nails into the tape around his waist. He needed to get it off! He felt like he was going to explode! Harry's eyes flashed to the ground. Rubber. Kirishima must have pulled him onto the mat. He couldn't take it he needed to get off, he needed to! Terror gradually began to crush him as his quirk frantically twisted and writhed inside of him. His brain becoming foggy. Kirishima's nervous worried look twisted into something sinister. Terrible. Mocking. Like he found Harrison's fear and discomfort to be amusing. Harry trembled. Whimpering in the back of his throat as the fear continued to get worse.

He was suddenly on the ground. Held down by massive hands. Too much too much! Harry was pulled close. Held in a tight grip. Gradually the fog left him and the stomach churning panic and writhing calmed and-and he was okay. Everything was okay. Though he felt drained... not like he normally did after losing control of his quirk though. No, more like emotionally and mentally drained.

Toshinori held his Harrison close. Putting constant pressure on him as he held him. Remembering how it calmed him, uncaring if his students saw. The man felt so proud. Even though Harrison had been clearly afraid he-he had finally gained some semblance of control even if for a short time. Maybe... this class was good for him. He was sure that Harrison would still feel guilty though. For hurting those boys, even then the pair had ended up in surprisingly good condition.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey! Harry! We brought snacks, wake up!" Kirishima excitedly demanded.

"Shut up shitty hair! That quirk of her's fucks her up for a while when it's gotten out of control!" Bakugou growled.

"Yeah, but it didn't get out of control!" Kirishima pointed out.

"Because blowing up a wall isn't out of control.~" Denki muttered, yelping as Kirishima noogied him.

"Don't say that! She did good!" Kirishima insisted.

"Could you keep it down?" Toshinori politely inquired, a shake in one hand and a bento in the other.

Bakugou scuffed as the skeletal man took a seat next to Harrison. "What ever." He grumbled. Grouchily pulling up a seat on the other side.

"Um, who are you?" Kirishima asked. Denki looking mildly creeped out and curious next to him.

"He's just Harrison's old man." Bakugou muttered. Getting an unimpressed look from the man.

"Oh, wow! My name's Kirishima Eijue nice to meet you sir!" Kirishima introduced himself looking very much like an enthusiastic puppy.

"Yagi Toshinori." Toshinori said, smiling at the boy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked. Groggy feeling and sounding.

"Snacks man! Your quirk makes you hungry and have low blood sugar right?" Kirishima pointed out.

"Umhum. I-I don't feel as bad as normal though." Harry said, his face twisting up in confusion. He still felt bad but not like he was starving and dying like normal. What the? How? Harry sat up, rubbing at his face.

"That is because I managed to calm you down before your quirk got completely out of control." Toshinori explained, combing a massive hand absently through Harry's hair.

"Here!" Bakugou said, nearly knocking Harry back down as he shoved a mammoth sized piece of strawberry shortcake at him. Cheeks bright red.

"Oh, thank you!" Harry said, smiling sweetly at the other in such a way that made him feel like his head was going to explode off of his body at the shear radiance of it. Bakugou quickly nodded, looking away, face bright red.

Toshinori felt faint, barely able to keep himself from coughing up blood from the shear horror that filled him at the sight of his sweet oblivious child practically inviting the other boy to molest him!

"Don't forget us! I got you some chips, and a box of pocky, and a brownie, and one of those strawberry turnover things you like!" Kirishima said. Dumping bags and containers all over the overwhelmed boy.

"I got you some skittles, and a bag of chocolate." Denki added.

"Mezo and I have also gotten some things to help you replenish your energy and sugar levels." Fumikage said, walking through the door, the much larger student only strides behind him.

"Unlike them, I have gotten you something healthy with natural sugars. A fresh fruit salad with two different kinds of apples, what I believe to be your favorite fruit, strawberries, peaches, and blueberries. I would have had them add some sort of nuts for protein but I was unsure if you were allergic or not." Fumikage explained.

"I got you a strawberry smoothie and some steak teriyaki." Mezo pointed out, holding both things out.

Harry felt completely overwhelmed. So much, he couldn't finish all of that! Harry was certain!

"Thank you so much! I-I really appreciate your kind thoughts!" Harry managed to croak. Feeling nearly faint from the attention he was receiving.

"Of course man!" Kirishima grinned, giving the smaller boy a cheerful thumbs up.

"There is no need to thank us for such a reason." Fumikage insisted.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

A few days later Harry felt good as new... at least physically. Though the group that had come to follow him around didn't seem to be convinced. Insistently attempting to get him to eat snacks near constantly and trying to carry everything for him. Even trying to carry him around in their enthusiasm sometimes. Although they were nice Harry almost wished they would lose interest in him.. At least a majority of them. Even so he was quickly beginning to adore Fumikage and Mezo and was even growing attached to Kirishima with his happy go lucky attitude and kind though odd personality. He reminded him of Murus.

"We should all really do something cool together!" Kirishima said.

"Well we already plan on going to the mall soon." Mezo explained, pausing for a moment at trying to practically force feed Harry with one of his arms as he adjusted the smaller boy's backpack he had insisted on carrying with the other. Making Harry blush a brilliant red.

No one seemed to notice Bakugou straying a little behind, his face twisted up in jealous rage.

"No, no! Like manly bonding!" The red head insisted.

"Well... We could..-" Harry Shrieked as a hand suddenly clamped onto him, dragging him away from his friends.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou growled. Ready to attack who ever snatched _ **his**_ Harrison.

"You aren't going anywhere. I have asked you repeatedly, politely, to stay after school so I can talk to you and you have _**ignored**_ me _ **everytime**_. We _ **are**_ going to have a _**talk**_." Aizawa insisted Harrison's wrist firmly in his hand. "Now all of you move along." The man demanded.

"What but!"

" _Now_." Aizawa growled giving no room for argument. Only allowing Harrison his arm back long enough to grab his book bag from his friend.

Once the group left Aizawa focused on his charge. "Now... Who are you staying with while... Your... father is gone?"

"N-noone. It's okay though, I'm use to it." Harry said. Wishing that he was anywhere but there.

Aizawa rubbed his eyes. "That isn't going to be happening anymore.. Period..." Aizawa said suddenly flipping Harry's hand and jabbing a finger forcing a few of the drops of crimson that resulted to drip onto a strip of paper. He then placed it in a hand held machine.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Harry grumbled.

"Checking your blood sugar levels as no one seems to have thought to monitor them. Your hands are shaky indicating that you were likely experiencing low blood sugar which I am assuming is why those four kept on insisting that you eat." The man looked down at the device when it began to beep. "72. You need to eat something immediately. Your blood sugar is low it is especially dangerous with the effects of your quirk." The man said. Leaving no room for any kind of argument."Come on, lets get you home so we can get something to eat." The man pulled a small pouch of what looked to be trail-mix from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Eat that to tide you over." Aizawa commanded.

Harry was unsure what to do except for simply obeying the man. He was so confused he had no idea what to do or how to even react he simply listened. Not wanting a reason to have to talk. The only thing that he knew the man would want to talk about was... uncomfortable and that was putting it mildly. Very mildly. Harry in truth would much rather do just about anything else than to have to speak with the man about what ever it was that he was going to have a... little chat about. "This way sir." Harry managed to eep out, doing his best to ignore the raised eyebrow he was sure to get.

After nearly 25 minutes of walking Aizawa stopped. "This is ridiculous. We're getting onto a train." The man grumbled.

"I-but... I always walk home. It's really not a bother!" Harry said, a little too insistently for Aizawa's liking. Though he was already certain that Harrison was avoiding another fear of his. Crowds and hectic environments.

"We are not walking another 45 minutes just because you want to avoid the things that make you uncomfortable." Aizawa said, giving Harry a pointed look. "Toshinori's avoiding everything that stresses you out has actually been a determent to you and your health in all ways possible. _**Mentally, emotionally**_ , and _**physically**_. Unlike him, I'm going to begin to start making you face things that you fear. I mean.. This is ridiculous how out of hand your behaviors have been allowed to become." The man insisted. Nearly having to drag the boy with him to the trains.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Thankfully it didn't seem that a huge amount of people were at the train at the time and they were able to ride it without too much hassle. Even still, the man had to calmly talk to Harry the entire time trying to keep him from having a full out panic attack as his eyes became glassy and edged with terror. It worried Aizawa. Harrison's irrational fears were at a level that it was practically a determent to living. He was definitely going to have to have a talk with the All Mighty oaf. The man wasn't being a good parent. Truthfully he felt that the man was to the point of being neglectful at best. Ridiculous.

Aizawa had to help Harry from his seat. The boy was so frightened he had frozen up with fear. Completely stiff in his seat, looking ready to vomit by the end of their 10 minute ride.

"Come on, your alive." Aizawa encouraged gruffly. Dragging the boy from the train as quickly as he could. The man was doing his best to pretend he didn't notice his hair on the back of his neck standing on end, nor that he had seen the telltale involuntary spazms seizing up Harrison's hands. He was certain if he made a big deal out of it than Harrison would obsess on it and make his quirk act up even worse.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So this is _**All Might's**_ house?" Aizawa muttered. Giving the bright, shiny hardwood floored living room a dull appraising look.

"Yes... Sir." Harry squeaked, sliding on a pair of grippy slippers. He immediately darted to the far end of the room to the large open kitchen area.

"What are you doing? Go sit down before you pass out." Aizawa ordered. following him. The man grimaced at the various pies and cakes and other desserts sitting everywhere, piled high on nearly every surface but hardly a single one with more than a sliver ate out of them.

"I... We have some cake... I could just eat some of that.. Do you want some?" Harry asked awkwardly, fidgeting.

The black haired man pointedly ignored him, opened the refrigerator, and found himself even less impressed. Puddings, jellos, custardy desserts, and take out cartons were stacked neatly in nearly every inch of the appliance. The only other things that he was able to find were a couple of eggs, a 4th a jug of milk, 2 sticks of butter, some ketchup, old half eaten rice, and an orange. The freezer also was filled with dessert items and a single package of hot dogs.

"What is all of this?" Aizawa hissed, practically burning holes into Harrison. Displeasure clearly curled the man's lips.

"Food?" Harrison answered confused and anxious.

"You don't have a single acceptable thing to eat! No wonder the both of you are always so _**ill**_! All you ever eat is junk!" The man snorted. The idiot obviously had no idea how to take care of himself let alone a child! How in the hell did he even manage to be allowed to adopt a child? This had to stop. They would not be eating like that any longer. He obviously had to take care of his student as Toshinori wasn't capable. He pause for only a moment cringing at the surge of paternal emotions eating at him. The hero immediately grabbed the trash bin and began throwing whole containers out ignoring Harrison's horrified shouts.

"From now on you will be following a strict balanced diet. No pastries, no pies, or cakes, except for possibly once every _**other**_ week. You will begin to carry those glucose tablets with you like you were supposed to do in the first place and I will be testing your blood at least daily as your father can't seem to get it through that thick skull of his how dangerous your quirk is to your body without you even having to go into a full out panic attack." The dry eyed man growled. Ignoring the stricken look on his self appointed charge's face.

"I just baked some of those!" Harry whined.

"Yeah, and more than half of this stuff has gone bad and is _bad_ for you!" The man countered, tossing a particularly smelly box of what may have once been some sort of vegetable and rice dish into the overflowing trash can. Watching as Harrison turned gray and held his nose... Huh..

After stripping both the freezer and the refrigerator of practically every last thing in them the man began going through cabinets and collected all the snacks. Tossing them in a garbage bag, completely ignoring Harrison's desperate protests. "This is for your own good, stop complaining!" He grumbled. After that Aizawa pulled out a cell phone and began to dial. "Ugh, I really didn't want to have to do this but... Groceries." The man muttered to himself.

"Yo! My man! What'cha doing?" A loud excitable voice blared into the room. Aizawa didn't even pull his ear away from the speaker, so used to the ridiculous loudness of his friend. Even so, the grouchy black haired man wandered away a bit.

Harrison of course took the opportunity to cut himself a large slice of cake.

"Don't even think about it! Give me that!" The man barked. One hand held out and the other still holding the phone.

"N-no! You can't just come into someone's house and-and tell them what to do!" Harry managed to squeak.

"Harrison." The man stressed, narrowing his eyes. "Give me it now."

"NO! I made it!" Harry insisted. "I need sugar!" He admitted, feeling his body shake with every movement he made.

"Then eat the orange!" Aizawa ordered.

"You threw it out!" Harry countered.

"You are behaving irrationally and being controlled by imbalances in your body. Toshinori should have never allowed you to even begin to eat processed sugars unless absolutely necessary." The man said, darting over to snatch the plate from Harry. He growled when Harrison some how managed to get himself on the other side of the island. "Don't you dare." The man said, giving Harrison a withering look that had him freeze up. The man immediately grabbed the plate. Giving him a approving look. "Now eat these, we have to detox you." The man said, handing Harry a baggy of apple slices.

Harry stared at them than up at the man still holding the phone. He was confused on how the man even got any. Harrison couldn't help but feel an irrational annoyance fill him as his body continued to tremble. His quirk slithering faintly under his skin.

"Hey man still there?" The familiar voice on the phone asked.

"Yes, I'm still here." Aizawa grumbled.

"Me to, didn't know the guy lived so close by! We could have been hanging out for the last several months!" The man said, sounding almost like he was pouting.

Harry jumped, as he swore he heard the man, not just on the phone but actually there, in real life.

"Hey! Knock Knock my man!" The voice of the man on the phone boomed, followed by the clicking of boots.

"Hizashi." Aizawa said, clicking off his phone.

"Oh! You didn't tell me the cake looked so good!" Mic said, grabbing the plate from his friend's hand and digging in. "You have to try this man! It's amazing!"

"Eat your apple slices before we get going." Aizawa ordered, sitting on stool next to his friend and seemingly out of nowhere pulling out a drinkable applesauce pouch.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so conflicted and upset... and confuse. Where was Aizawa magicing all of this stuff from? Harry reluctantly ate the slices. Watching Present Mic with envy. He was definitely going to be calling his dad once he got the chance. This was ridiculous. Mr. Aizawa had obviously gone crazy!

"So we going to get a goin'?" Hizashi asked after polishing off another piece of cake. Feeling a little unnerved by the oddly intense look he was receiving from his sweetest and most docile student. He swore he was getting a bit of a kill vibe from the kid. Weird.

"Yes, let's get this done before it gets any later." Aizawa agreed before standing and making his way to the door with his friend. Almost confused acting when he realized Harrison wasn't following him. He walked back, looking down at his student expectantly. "Come on. We don't have all day, don't you want to eat tonight?" The man said. Herding his confused student to the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grocery shopping with the both men had been an... experience. Definitely an experience. Harry was unsure how else to describe it. He himself was happy to have been given his own money by his father as he was able to wonder off and hide some candybars away.

Aizawa had discovered Toshinori's bank card while cleaning the kitchen and had decided to use that to buy food as according to him, he was babysitting his kid. After that the man splurged on good fresh lean meats, spices, veggies, fruits, and a literal case of his favorite pouched Applesauce.

All Mic got was some stuff to make s'mores, a frozen pizza and a pallet of insta-cheesy rice bowls.

After that the three came back to the house and Aizawa put everything away, reorganizing everything in a way he thought more logical. Why would they have all of the plates and things so high? It was utterly ridiculous with how short Harrison was, he obviously had to climb on the counter or something just to get to it. He then scrolled through his phone to find a simple to follow recipe, ignoring Harrison's suggestion to just let him cook.

The food was good. Better than the man expected even with the fresh ingredients. Aizawa wasn't a bad cook by any means but he wasn't the best either. He was a bit above average in his opinion, he was sure he would have been better if he did it much. He found it both interesting and a bit desturbing how bloody his student liked the beef steak he had used. The way his teeth seemed to cut through it like warm butter. He was sure a bite from them could take quite the chunk out of someone. He would have to remember that for later.

"Well I better get going my dudes. Gotta get some sweet shut eye before my show tomor~row." Mic said, stacking the cakes he had convinced his friend to let him take and headed to the door. Pretending he didn't here the animal like growl the kid made at the sight of his delicious cakes being carried off before he could even get a single bite out of them.

"See, now you don't have to be distracted by them and they won't go to waste." Aizawa said. Like simply getting rid of them would make everything better.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry could hardly even think straight he was so... upset. The man, his teacher, telling him what he could and couldn't do, managing him like he was his keeper. Giving away his _**cakes**_. And yet he felt compelled to obey. He listened as the exhausted man told him to go get ready for bed and felt an odd relief when he said he wasn't leaving... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have him around until his dad got back. He.. Actually felt safer. Being alone... it was always a horrible experience... But he... Harry always put a smile on his face like his dad. And it kind of sometimes took the edge off.. Sometimes...

Harrison even fell asleep. It was nice.

Aizawa stayed up a good portion of the night meticulously writing. When he finally went to sleep he nearly immediately was woke by a startled scream followed by an explosion that rattled the entire house. The man was immediately on his feet, capture scarf in hand as he ran to the bathroom. The door had been launched into the wall and well... the outside wall for the bathroom was just... gone. There was nothing left at all. Harrison stood near the edge looking both terrified and horrified. "What happened?" The man asked, trying to sound calm as possible with the boy in such a state.

All Harrison managed to do was make a fearful squeak as he pointed to the corner. Ozone smelling green lightning aggressively lashing out all around him.

Sweat began to run down the Eraser quirk hero's brow. Frantically hopping around was probably the largest spider he had ever seen in his life... It was holding a knife. "What?" Was all he managed to say.

"I will have my vengeance! It doesn't matter how many times I have to come back, it will happen!" The creature chittered in a grating screechy voice, throwing the rubber floor mat over itself before jumping from the building.

Harrison trembled, wide eyed.

"You need to calm down." Aizawa cautioned, trying his best not to react once he noticed the red trickling from his student's neck... A lot of red. He himself was still unbelievably confused and more than a little disturbed but he wasn't about to allow his student to know that.

It took some time but Aizawa managed to settle Harrison down. He still found it interesting how even panicked his student had been more lucid and his ability less violent. After that he carefully tended to the knife wound on Harrison's neck and went out to search for the creature for a bit. It of course was long gone. Aizawa did his best to repair the door on the bathroom and to barricade it before deciding to report it in the morning. Separation was not an option at that point. He would not risk any harm coming to his student. Instead Aizawa blew up an air mattress for Harrison and once again took the couch, curled up in his favorite yellow sleeping bag.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A delicious smell began to filter into the Erasing hero's nose, slowly rousing him into wakefulness. He sat up. Yawning, exhaustedly. The man pulled his eye drops from his pocket and dripped some of the liquid into his eyes. Letting out a relieved breath as the irritating burning eased up a bit. The man draped his sleeping bag over his shoulders like a cape, running his a hand through his wild looking hair.

The moment he sat down Harry was sitting a plate laden in eggs, seasoned chicken, and pancakes in front of him.

"Thank you." The man said, eyeing the pancakes. He must have forgotten to get rid of the mix. Oh well, he would allow it to slip this once.

"Of course!" Harry said, smiling. He hoped it turned out alright he had never made anything like that before with chicken. He really wished the man had let him get some decent bacon. His father only ever got actual pig bacon, not turkey, insisted that the alternative was an abomination of all that was good in the world. Harry had no interest in eating something that horrifyingly disgusting to his dad.

"What is this?" Aizawa asked... but didn't. Harry paled as the man pulled the chocolate moose sauce he had been in the middle of chilling. Looking at him with clear unhappiness and disappointment. Harry wasn't a liar. He wasn't just terrible at the act of lying itself he felt physically sick doing it.. Or at least when it came to direct things like that. So instead like he usually did he stayed quiet. Biting his tongue to try his best to hold back his need to appease the intensely glaring man.

"We are going to talk about this. I won't give in." The man promised. He wasn't Toshinori, he wouldn't just let everything slide because he didn't want to upset his child. The man couldn't seem to get that he was destroying his kid. He wasn't giving Harrison an anchor or confidence he was smashing him to bits! It drove him crazy watching Harrison. He had so much potential and at the rate he was going at he would end up some terrified recluse only leaving his home when groceries were shipped to his door. It angered him.

The man put more work into his protegee, guiding him, than his own adoptive kid. He still couldn't understand how the moron had been chosen over himself other than with his fame. All Toshinori did was damage him worse.

"I-I just wanted some. I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it but I just wanted it so bad and Dad gave me money! Please don't throw it away!" Harry finally admitted, giving the man his full powered puppy dog eyes. The last time he had done that Toshinori had quite literally crumpled to the ground holding his chest and wheezed at the absolute cuteness overload. Harry nearly had to call an ambulance for the man as he gasped for air.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, looking nearly blinded. Stomping down the need to submit to the adorableness of the shining eyes that reminded him so much of the luminescent adorableness of a needy helpless kitten. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Now hand the rest of it over." The man couldn't help but smirk at the flabbergasted look on his charge's face. He obviously wasn't expecting him to not give in to him. "You fight me on this and you won't like the consequences." He warned.

Harry made a pethetic put out noise but was quick to comply. He really didn't want to argue anymore. It was easier this way.

"Good. I'll let you eat a spoonful after breakfast for complying with me and being truthful." Aizawa said, tone pleased. Just because he was happy with his charge didn't mean he wasn't going to search the house high and low for more candy stashes though.

"You know," The man began after the pair sat down to eat, a jar of sugar free jam in his hand. "I'm only doing this because I care about your well being. Even when I kept calling you in after class it wasn't to be mean or to punish you but to make sure you were okay." He said. Forcing himself not to mention how Toshinori had insisted that he had no reason to keep him after and didn't even try to encourage Harrison to stay.

"Yeah..." Harry mumbled, still confused as to why the man was suddenly so obsessed. He went wide eyed, nearly falling out of his chair as the man put up his hair.

0000

A kind but stern smiling face flashed through Harry's mind, messy jet black hair in a ponytail."I want to help you! I'm good at cooking!" Harry insisted.

"Okay, as long as you're careful. I don't want you getting hurt." The man insisted.

"I promise to be careful Mr. Shouta." Harry promised.

"Then we can have some apple sauce for dessert." The man said, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when Harry made a pathetic groan. "Remember I'm only looking out for your well-being. Processed sugars are more likely to cause an imbalance in your system." The man insisted. Grinning as Harrison nodded in agreement.

_"That's-that's logical I guess." Harry relented. The man practically beamed at what Harrison said, looking like a proud parent._

_00000_

"Mr. S-Shouta? I-is that why you smell...why you sound so familiar?" Harry stuttered, pale as a ghost.

The man gave Harrison a startled look. His face slowly twisting into a sad smile. "Finally remembered me?"

Harry couldn't help but to burts into tears. "Y-yes! Why didn't you say-say any-anything?"

"I'm just the guy that had you for a couple of months." The man said, a clear painful smile on his face.

**End Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter is finally done and took a completely turn on me. Oh well!  
> Please review! It really helps motivate me and helps me come up with new idea!  
> By the way check out my facebook page and , I am always adding new drawings. I even drew my newest avatar/Fic cover on here myself!


	5. Chapter 5 Aizawa's view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter literally wrote it in less than 24 hours! It ended up being 4558 words. Sorry it isn't the best but I feel like this thing with Aizawa needed to be explained.
> 
> I think I am going to revise a bit of the first chapter to make it more cohesive. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Start Chapter 5**

"Hey, I see your awake. How are you feeling?"

"I-I um. I'm... okay." Harry stuttered. He watched as a attractive, dead tired looking man with scruff, dark bloodshot eyes, and dark wavy hair in a bun went to sit in the chair next to him. Harry nearly needed to do a double take as the man's appearance screamed Black or LeStrange family member.

"Good. I was told that... you.. Were very sick. Do you feel like you can eat anything now?" The man asked. Deciding to ignore the freak out the boy had the day before. The hospital was lucky Cemetos was so close by it made for a quick repair of the building.

"M-maybe." Harry said, blushing as his stomach growled at the smells coming from the container held between the man's long thin hands. He tried his best not to focus on the man's intensely focused gaze.

"Good, I brought you something from home. I know hospital food isn't the best." The man said.

"T-thank you sir! Um... What's your name anyway?" Harrison squeaked.

The man smiled. "Shouta Aizawa, I'm the person who you will be living with after all of this." He explained.

"What? But-I thought that the blond man, he said I was going to live with him." Harry exclaimed, his face screwed up adorably in confusion.

"No, no, no. I have no idea why _ **he...**_ said that but I have agreed to keep you!" Aizawa said, feeling annoyed and confused. Everyone else had been absolutely terrified of the kid the only other person that he could think of that had spoken to the kid. To have actually got any information was All Might and no way would he want a kid... would he? Aizawa was actually oddly excited for the kid to get discharged. Already, he and his loud mouth friend Hizashi had begun setting up the spare room.

"Oh, okay."

**000000000000000000000**

In the week that followed Aizawa found himself strangely happy, excited even and impatient feeling to get done with teaching the brats so he could get to the hospital to see Harrison. He really was such a sweet kid. He was really beginning to look forward to getting to be his parent. But then... One day Aizawa showed up earlier than he usually did. School got out early that day and that evening Harrison was to go back into surgery as they had to tweak some of the pins they had put in his leg. That day a massive man with familiar golden blond hair that stuck up like antennae was sitting in the chair next to Harrison's bedside, looking comically large.

The man was laughing obnoxiously and chatting the painfully shy child up. The strange... disconcerting thing was that Harrison was talking back, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Aizawa finally said after a few moments of assessing the situation.

All Might jumped, flailing for a moment before making that annoying fake laugh. "You startled me there friend! I'm just visiting my soon to be charge here. Harrison's going back into surgery soon after all." He said, giving the man a radiant sparkling grin and a thumbs up. His other hand held a sundae.

"Your's?.. Sorry. You are mistaken. I've already been given temporary guardianship." Aizawa explained.

"What!? But-but I-"

"Also, do not give Harrison _**that**_. He shouldn't be eating processed sugars nor is he even allowed to eat anything before surgery.." Aizawa insisted, glaring at the chocolate fudge and strawberry topped confection then at the massive man. Almost daring him to do just that.

"Well can't he eat it after then?" All Might managed to ask. Doing the best to force his voice from crackling.

"No. I just said, I don't want him eating _any_ processed sugars."

"Harrison is a child! A few sweets isn't going to hurt him!" All Might pressed.

"Please do not tell me how to care for him. I know what I am talking about. Now please leave."

All Might was more than a little peeved and helpless feeling after that. The man looked back at Harrison, gritting his teeth at the distressed look on his face. "Fine." He grumbled instantly forcing a grin on his face to look at Harrison. "I will be seeing you later then!" He said, giving the boy a quick friendly wave. He was sure by the intense disapproving look on Aizawa's face that he would need to be careful from then on. "Let's talk!" All Might cheerfully insisted. Leading the grouchy looking man from the room.

"You won't be seeing him anymore. At least not without me there." Aizawa immediately said, glaring up at the man who was obviously sneaking around and giving Harrison things that could make him sick.

"Why not? I was there just like you. I care for Harrison as well." All Might insisted.

"Because _ **this**_ ," Aizawa said waving between the both of them, "Isn't good for him. You are giving him mixed messages and he is already fragile. Besides that you are trying to feed him things he shouldn't be eating!" Aizawa explained.

"I disagree! He needs someone that will let him be a child, that will care for him and be there! Someone that is loving! You showed up and it is nearly _**2pm**_! I've been here since _**8am!**_ " All Might insisted.

"First off, I have been here from around 4 or 5pm until nearly 7am every single day because I teach! And I stayed the entire weekend. I can't even remember the last time I _ **bathed.**_ " Aizawa hissed, his eyes angry slits. "Harrison is extremely neurotic, anxious, and is shy. He is easily distressed on top of being quirk damaged! You cannot treat a child like him, like any other kid. He needs a calm structured environment with a strict routine and diet. Along with a calm guardian able to help ground him. You are the _**opposite**_ of what he needs." The man stressed.

All Might clenched his teeth trying his best to continue smiling. "Are you implying that I would make a bad parent?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Because I can... and you really likely won't like my answer no matter how logically my argument will be." Aizawa said eyes hooded and an eyebrow raised, making All Might twitch. "By no means am I saying that you wouldn't care about him but _loving_ someone and being able to do what is _best_ for them, even if it is being stern and forcing them to do things they don't want to do to help them, are two _**completely**_ unrelated things. You want to be friends with everyone and that isn't what Harrison needs."

"Not to be rude but I don't think you know what that poor boy needs at all! What he needs is someone who can sympathize with him and that doesn't have an obviously _**defective**_ shrunken heart like you." All Might said snidely, anger clouding his thoughts. All he got was a dull unimpressed look from the other man.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Your yelling is disturbing the patients." A young man in scrubs with silver thread looking hair said.

All Might let out a quiet triumphant snort. "You heard the man."

"Uh no... I'm sorry All Might sir! I'm a huge fan but I-I was actually talking about you. Mr. Aizawa I actually need to talk to you with Harrison. Just you know about the sugary." The young man said.

"Of course." The man agreed.

"I'm... I'm not giving up on this. That sweet boy deserves to be happy." All Might insisted before leaving.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

After that the pair had a bit of a war of sorts. Though kept it more discreet as not to distress Harrison. In the end with All Might convincing the court to let him have Harrison... Aizawa wasn't willing to let that slide. He may have not made nearly as much money but he had a good respectable job with normal hours and plenty of references. Within two weeks All Might had screwed up the man hadn't changed the bandages on Harrison's legs as much as he should have and Harrison's leg had gotten infected, badly. Aizawa didn't have to do much to get the boy in his custody.

**00000000000000000000000**

It had been awkward at first but that was expected. He knew the bedroom and general stuff was nothing like the other man probably provided but it was still done nicely and Harrison didn't seem to have any complaints...

Apparently he and All Might practically lived off of things that Harrison shouldn't have been eating making him irritable when Aizawa cold turkeyed him. After that, things looked up. The Erasing hero never thought it was possible to grow so attached to someone in such a short period of time but he did.

"So what are we eating for lunch Mr. Shouta?" Harrison asked.

"At the last checkup.. they said you have low iron and need to up your calorie intake so you can gain some weight as, like I suspected, you don't absorb things well and your body burns what you consume extremely fast. So I am making us Beef with vegetables and noodles." The man said giving Harry a smile.

"Okay, well I want to help. I'm good at cooking!" Harry insisted.

"Alright... as long as you're careful. I don't want you to end up getting hurt." The man agreed. Trying not to laugh at the adorable excitableness of his charge.

"I won't, I promise Mr. Shouta!" Harry agreed

"Then we can have apple sauce for dessert." Aizawa said, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when Harrison made a pathetic groan. "Remember, I'm only looking out for your well-being. Processed sugars are more likely to cause an imbalance in your system." The man explained. Grinning, pleased, when Harrison nodded in agreement.

"That's-that's logical I guess.." Harry relented. Blushing as the man beamed at him, looking like a proud parent.

After that Aizawa pulled the stool Harrison had been sitting on over to the stove. Letting Harry add ingredients and stir the food. The pair chatted about random things that interested them after they finished cooking. The man was sure that his fellow teacher and loud mouthed friend, Hizashi would turn up soon. The man practically lived at their home. He was pretty sure it was because they man was hardly even willing to put the effort into boiling water let alone actually taking the time to make a full out meal for himself. The man would completely live off of cheese crackers and instant cups of cheesy rice if he hadn't been willing to feed the blond. It was ridiculous.

**000000000000000000000**

Children can be cruel. Unbelievably so. Old enough to know how to be intentionally mean while too young to realize their actions may end up having consequences and could leave lasting scars, sometimes deadly ones. Even the teens that the scruffy teacher taught often didn't get that concept until they were older.

It was the middle of the first day of the second week of class that had come back in session from summer break when it happened.. Hizashi otherwise known as Present Mic burst into his classroom, panicking and yelling about needing to head to the hospital and that he would cover his class. The man forced the phone he was holding into his hand and shoed him from the room.

Apparently some kids had thought it funny to torment his charge to the point his quirk had slipped from his weak control and lashed out, destroying part of the school building and had badly injured 8 people and had given minor injuries to 19 others. Harrison's quirk had become so out of control that eventually his body had given out on him and he had to be rushed to the hospital.

By the time he had gotten to the hospital it was so late from the traffic that Aizawa felt he should have just dismissed his students for the day and ran by foot to the medical center.

Harrison was still unconscious when he finally was able to see him. Even though he was supposed to be in Tokyo All Might was already standing by the boy's bedside. Turning to give Aizawa an accusing look as he held a twitching hand in the palm of his own. Aizawa felt like someone had taken his Heart and ran over it.

"How-how could you do something like that to him? Harrison's going to blame himself for the _rest_ of his life for this! He should have never been put into a school or a situation like that!" All Might chewed out the other man.

"Harrison quirk had only gotten out of control... twice with me since I got him. I have been teaching him to keep calm and to control himself! We... haven't even had any problems since the end of the first month I've had him. If his quirk began to get out of control I would calm him down. I'm not going to isolate him! Doing so would make him worse and unlike you I have a job with set hours! I can't just... home school him." The man explained, expression just as intense.

All Might's eyes narrowed. "Well I certainly can! What you are doing is endangering both him and others."

Aizawa rubbed his eyes moving to the bed grimacing at the bruise on Harrison's face. "I forgot to factor in how cruel children can be." He admitted, running slender fingers through Harrison's soft hair. Trying to calm the terror that filled his chest. Harrison was alive, he would be alright.

That day ended up being probably the worst of his life.

**000000000000000000**

Aizawa was told he was no longer Harrison's guardian after months of caring for him. The man felt like Harrison was his own kid by that point. As much as he hated to admit it to others he adored the child. Harrison was his son in everything but blood...even then they looked related... He.. He loved him. The man had even been working on gaining permanent guardianship of him. That all came to a screeching halt as All Might convinced some judge friend that he would be better suited to a kid who was quirk damaged, especially with such a dangerous quirk. That unlike Aizawa he could home school Harrison and cater to his needs not having a set schedule and plenty of money. A few days later it had become official, one Toshinori Yagi had gotten custody of Harrison. The only thing that had ever made the Eraser hero truly happy and wanting to live life past his job.

The pair immediately moved to Tokyo after that.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was a few years later when Aizawa saw a single thing, other than visitation rejection letters, to do with one Harrison Lupin-Black. It was nearly 3 in the morning by the time he got to that particular file and-and he couldn't bare to even look at it. It was completely illogical but... seeing the file made him feel physically ill. It... reminded him of everything he lost and everything he could have had... thought he had, even if for a few short months. The scruffy man made up an excuse to himself, telling himself that he was just too tired to finish up and decided to go to bed. That had been a mistake.

Aizawa felt like he had been punched in the gut when Harrison showed no signs of recognizing him. Not even a flicker. Frankly Harrison didn't look that well to the man. He was thinner than before, tired looking. What worried him most was how absolutely terrified he seemed to be of everything. The way he right away obsessed on everything and how he didn't even seem to know how to interact with his peers. The boy hadn't been socialized at all since he had been away from him. Aizawa was certain.

During the quirk tests the first day it became even clearer how messed up the boy really was. Running around in a clear dazed terror. The last event was horrific. At first the Erasing hero thought that Harrison had snapped or something but quickly realized that wasn't it at all. Not even close to the truth. He was scared out of his mind. Aizawa reacted without thought, using his quirk in an attempt to get the situation under control as quickly as possible with so many around. He had no idea that it would just make it worse. He had talked Harrison down before wanting the boy to learn how to self sooth and calm himself down. He had no idea that his quirk would make Harrison's own lash out like that. The only other thing he could think of was, like when Harrison was younger, to talk the boy down.

After that Aizawa was quick to read through Harrison's folder. Paling as he read that Erasing quirks were to never be used on him as all they did was make Harrison's quirk turn into a raging beast of a thing along with dozens of hospital visits because his quirk was so out of control. Warnings about his blood sugar levels and general bad health and mental state. Harrison was an utter mess. Toshinori... All Might.. That man had destroyed him with his misguided love.

Aizawa was at a lose when Harrison repeatedly refused to visit him like requested after school. He clearly needed help. He was falling apart at the seams and he was the only one willing to give him real help. Even Hizashi had noticed the condition the boy was in. Harrison was clever, figuring out ways to avoid the scruffy Erasing hero. After trying to talk to All Might and getting no where Aizawa had enough. The idiot was making Harrison just as self destructive as himself and he wasn't going to put up with it. It was already bad enough that the man clearly neglected Harrison to focus on his protegee.

Once he learned that All Might would be gone for nearly 2 weeks, apparently on some mandatory contracted tour, Aizawa decided that it would be the best time to act. The man wasn't around to block him from speaking privately with his student. Who at the time he found him was hanging out with a group of all male students. He was so oblivious.

After finding out Harrison would be left all alone Aizawa decided that there was no way that he would allow him to stay alone. Anger filled him at how careless All Might was. Harrison was clearly not well in any sense of the word and the man just runs off to smile on TV and to sign some more autographs? What a shit parent! Seeing Harrison's hand lightly twitch he pulled out the Blood sugar meter he had begun keeping handy on him like when Harrison was younger. Pricking the boy's finger. 72. Not good. He was quick to give Harrison a snack.

It became clear nearly immediately as they walked that Harrison was avoiding the train. The hoboish looking man allowed him to have the pair walk for a bit to see what he would do but instead of eventually giving in and steeled his nerves he continued walking. He was obviously use to the long walk all the way home but unlike Toshinori, Aizawa, wasn't going to allow him to do that. First off he didn't feel like walking all that way secondly Harrison needed to face his fears. Anger filled him once again with the other man. How could he let Harrison get this bad? How couldn't Toshinori understand that he was obviously bad for him?

Harrison had clearly not liked being on the train but Aizawa did his best to distract him, ignoring the staticy feeling filling the air. Harrison was shaking again by the time they got to Toshinori's home. It was of course beautiful and ugh bright like expected from the Number one smiley hero though not as large or elaborate as the man was actually expecting.

Aizawa was absolutely appalled at the state of their kitchen. It looked like the pair completely lived off of sweets and take out. No wonder the both of them were so sickly. Toshinori was clearly not capable of taking care of himself let alone another.

The man was sure to take several discreet pictures while Harrison was busy freaking out. Harrison's body quite obviously seemed to have grown to like all the processed junk he ate. Ugh. The first time around was bad enough. Causing Harrison moodiness, fainting spells, terrible head aches, and random fits of rage for several days before he could completely detox his system. The quirk erasing hero hadn't just insisted on no processed sugars because he was some super health nut or something, clearly he wasn't normally. Aizawa practically lived off of apple sauce, grilled cheeses, and trail mix on week days. It was because it was what Harrison needed. Both because of his aggressive unstable quirk and because of his sickly body. Apparently Toshinori had completely ignored the strict meal plans the hospital had imposed once he got permanent custody. It wasn't going to be happening anymore.

Living so close to his place of work, Aizawa didn't have a car he could use. He did have a motorcycle but that wouldn't be any good for groceries so he called up the only person he could think of, Present Mic, once he had cleared everything out. Once they got back from shopping then he would make sure nothing was left behind. He wouldn't even let there be the slightest temptation left behind. Especially nearly having to fight Harrison for a piece of cake.

Shopping wasn't to bad and dinner ended up good. It felt... nice. Reminding him of when he and Hizashi and Harrison would have dinner together. If only Harrison would remember. He was just glad that he got to spend time with the boy though.

**000000000000000000**

The spider incident was terrifying and weird. Aizawa was unsure what to think but he sure wasn't going to let Harrison out of his sight until the situation was resolved so he set up the blow up bed that he had seen while searching through the living room closet and had Harrison sleep on it. The man was happy to take the couch, he wasn't the biggest fan of beds after all and it was one of the most comfortable couches that he had ever laid on. It reminded him of the sleep overs he and Harrison and sometimes Hizashi would have when Harrison's leg was all messed up. He would wake up before the other two to make food. Hizashi would be sprawled out leg twitching, half of his clothes somehow nearly off of him, and muttering in his sleep while Harrison would be curled as small as possible minus his injured leg, nested in blankets.

The smell of food flooded Aizawa's nose waking him in a pleasant delicious smelling haze. He had obviously forgotten to throw away a few things as pancakes had been made but he really didn't care all that much at that moment. It was nice and made him feel nostalgic. The whole situation. Though Instead of him cooking up breakfast it was Harrison.

It shouldn't have surprised him when he found chocolate in the refrigerator but it had. He thought he had been pretty thorough but apparently not. He was quick to confiscate it, though, was happy that the boy was finally starting to be truthful it didn't mean that he didn't intend to search under ever cushion and behind every picture frame after that. As Harrison tried to begin complaining Aizawa reminded him that he was simply looking out for his well-being getting the boy to quiet down pretty quickly after that. Aizawa pulled a hair tie from his pocket and put his hair up after grabbing a jar of sugar free jam, sitting at the bar stool. Startled at the startled yelp he heard.

**000000000000000**

"Mr. S-Shouta? I-is that's why you smell...why you sound so familiar?" Harry stuttered, pale as a ghost.

The man gave Harrison a startled look. His face slowly twisting into a sad smile. "Finally remembered me?" He asked. His eyes suddenly far less dried out than they normally were.

Harry burst into tears. "Y-yes! Why didn't you say-say any-anything?" The boy whimpered, clearly hurt.

"I'm just the guy that had you for a couple of months." Aizawa said trying not to choke. He could feel his lips twisting upward, almost painfully.

"That's-that's not true!" Harrison insisted, rubbing at his wet cheeks. "I-I missed you so much and I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. I-I thought you just didn't want anything to do with me anymore after.. What happened." Harrison admitted.

"What? No! Is that what you thought? That isn't true. Never think that again." Aizawa instantly corrected. Planting his hands on the boy's shoulders to make sure he had to look him in the face. He allowed Harrison to pull him into a hug, to reassure him. "I always wanted to see you. But... I wasn't... able." Aizawa explained. Unsure how to really do so without causing trouble between Harrison and Toshinori and even though he resented the man and found him lacking as a parent he wasn't going to destroy that relationship. The man may have been a terrible parent and an idiot and was even clearly bad for Harrison but he clearly loved him more than anything.

"Now lets finish up here and I'll report the incident from last night." Aizawa said, focusing back on his food once Harrison began to calm down.

"No! You can't do that! Dad said he will get in trouble if that happens. I could get taken away if that happens again!" Harrison insisted, going pale.

"Again?" Aizawa uttered. Trying to control his anger.

"Yes." Harry squeaked, looking anywhere but at his teacher.

Aizawa pulled out his phone. "Well I have to report it. You were clearly in danger." He said. Ignoring Harrison as he insisted that he didn't and that he was to instead call the building crew that Toshinori regularly used when his quirk acted up. "Yes, hello. This is Eraserhead there has been an attack."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When the police found out that Harrison had been left for weeks at a time since All Might had gotten him they had been less than pleased or impressed. Of course he still got a slap on the wrist but it was something. Aizawa has been assigned to watch the pair for the next year. All Might didn't even know. He was sure the man would be half way to a heart attack once he got back and saw that Aizawa had pretty much moved in. The dead tired looking man didn't really care though because first off he finally was able to spend time with Harrison again and hopefully pick up from where they left off and secondly he was happy that he could make sure Harrison was properly cared for. He didn't care what All Might thought. Harrison would begin to be parented properly and Toshinori would learn how to at the very least take care of himself.

**End Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it. Toshinori's going to be freaking out soon with all that happened while he is gone! I'm sure Mic is going to be getting out the popcorn.
> 
> What should I do next and suggestions?
> 
> Please review! It keeps me motivated and gives me ideas!
> 
> I am also setting up a poll for the pairing of Harry with others to see opinions on fanfiction so please vote as the more the write the more mixed feelings I am having as I am really starting to like several people other than the ones I thought I would. You can vote in the comments on here!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter finally done. 
> 
> It is actually part of a much longer chapter but I decided to cut it in half. Partially because I am unsure of if I am going to rewrite it for a 5th time or if I am going to keep the chapter as it is. I plan to post the second chapter on facebook either tonight or tomorrow and see what you guys think of it. If liked I should have the next chapter on here and AO3 around Sunday or Monday.

**Start Chapter 6**

"Why is your hair up like that? Come here, that's ridiculously tight." Aizawa grumbled. Undoing Harrison's elderly nun style bun.

"Dad doesn't like when I have my hair down."

"Well I really don't care what he thinks." The man said. Putting Harrison's hair up in a messy much looser bun. "How does that feel?" Aizawa asked.

"Much better!" Harry said. Mood lightening up a little even as his head continued to pound from withdrawal.

"Good, now don't forget your lunch." Aizawa said, stuffing the bag into Harrison's back pack.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Harry, where have you been man?" Kirishima asked as his classmate sat down.

All the boy got was a groan as Harrison flopped his body upper body onto his desk. Not acting himself at all.

"Are you alright?" Fumikage immediately asked. Not use to such behaviors from his friend.

"Yeah." Harry grumbled. Forcing himself to sit up and look at his classmates feeling oddly annoyed.

Several classmates made a variety of odd sounds as they went red faced at the very sight of him.

"I want anyone that notices any symptoms of low blood sugar in Harrison to immediately tell me... That can include irritability, sluggishness..., disorientation, headaches..., shaking and weakness. He is likely to exhibit such symptoms for... the next... week or so. And just a warning... he may get irrational.. and to put it bluntly, pissy acting with you because of his... condition. So don't take any of it to heart." Aizawa said, scratching at his cheek.

He ignored Yaoyorozu as she tried correcting him. He knew exactly what Harrison was he didn't need correction just because they wouldn't use their brains or asking questions.

About two hours into their lesson Aizawa changed subjects. "Now after lunch we will be doing disaster training. All Might should be back by then as he had to comeback to school... early and we along with... another, will be taking you somewhere to work on your rescue skills. Please get everything you need to sorted out before we go. I really don't want you _all_ to bring _distractions_ or _schoolwork_ with you. Put your book bags in your _**lockers.**_ " The man said, suddenly making his way to Harrison who was nodding. Automatically pricking Harry and startling the boy awake. After a few moments the machine he pulled out beeped confirming the man's suspicions. He pulled an apple sauce pouch from the many folds of his capture scarf and handed it over with a "Drink that" before walking back to the front of the room. Harrison's body was quite obviously protesting its new diet which was ironic as the processed sugars that it loved so much were difficult for it to even process let alone properly burn safely.

Harrison clearly pouted as he put the pouch straw to his lips. Craving Strawberry syrup and sugary snacks. He tried his best to ignore the headache forming behind his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Fumikage asked, eying the hunched form of his friend.

Harry pulled away from the pouch feeling mildly annoyed. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He said. Sure he would feel guilty later on for his clipped reply. All he wanted to do at that very moment was to go to sleep and to take something for his headache.

**000000000000000000**

Harrison's self control had completely gone out the window as he got to the lunchroom. The smells of sugary desserts filling his nose. He ground his teeth together, clenching his shirt between white knuckled fists as his head pounded even worse. He regretted avoiding eating lunch with Aizawa.

"Hey, I got you something! Hopefully it makes you feel better!" Kirishima said with a smile, sitting a piece of cake in front of Harrison.

Harry grinned at the boy after that, grabbing the offered spork. Snapping it in half as a boy swiped the delicious looking dessert to the floor. A boiling uncontrollable rage filled him to near explosive levels at that.

"Oops, did I do that? Aww, so sorry!" The boy mocked, grinning.

"Man, not cool!" Kirishima growled.

"I agree that was very rude and-"

"You destroyed my cake! I'm going to _rip_ your throat out!" Harrison snarled, sparks running over his skin and eyes glowing bright green.

"Woah-woah! That's a complete over reaction! Calm down I can get you another piece!" Kirishima insisted, more than a little freaked out.

The others around him sat frozen, unused to such aggression from their meek friend.

"Oh, _someone's_ on their time of the month~." The other boy mocked going wide eyed when Harrison grabbed him by he shirt and smashed him through the neighboring table, snarling like a wild beast.

Just as everyone was about to bolt into action and Harrison went to pounce on the other boy white wrapped around him. "You need to calm down." Aizawa said, tightening his scarf as Harrison struggled.

"I'm going to **kill** him!" Harry shrieked, eyes feral.

"No you won't. You are just saying that because your body doesn't like what its going through so it is making you irrational." The man calmly stated. He tightened his capture weapon when Harrison began to try his best to wiggle free.

Aizawa pulled out a bag of trail mix and crouched down calmly murmuring to the boy in an attempt to get him to settle down. Eventually Harrison leaned himself against the man feeling completely exhausted and emotionally drained. "You feeling alright now?" Aizawa asked.

"Tired."

"Well... after you eat something you can sleep for a while then." The man said, already expecting Harrison to be tired after a rage fit. He patted his head.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Bakugou finally asked. Red cheeked and breathing hard, eyes looking slightly glazed.

"Yes, it was... alarming." Todoroki muttered, moving to stand next to the others of his class.

"Weren't you listening to a word I said? Anyway.. It isn't any of your business what is going on. Let's just say Harrison's body is protesting some healthier lifestyle changes and it is making our resident angel... moody as hell." The man said, picking a nearly limp Harrison up. "Give me the bag, Harrison needs to sleep this off."

**0000000000000000000**

Harrison was so tired from his outburst that he could hardly even eat after it. Once Aizawa had managed to get him to eat he pulled out a pair of sleeping bags. Hizashi had promised to wake the pair once it was time for them to leave giving them nearly 2 hours.

**0000000000000000000000**

"Here eat this before you end up trying to kill someone in Hanger... _Again._ " Aizawa muttered, after observing Harrison on the bus for a few minutes handing over another bag of trail mix.

"So what's up with that anyway sir?" Iida asked, eyeing Harry scarfing down the offered food. An oddly annoyed look still on the other student's face.

"Like I said it isn't really anyone's business..." The man said, snatching the box of pocky Mezo went to offer Harrison. "No feeding Harrison sugary crap. That goes for all of you." The man grumbled.

"Sir?"

Aizawa let out a suffering sigh. Relenting as he had a feeling that the class wouldn't stop until he explained what was actually going on. "Harrison has been put on a strict diet due to _**health**_ reasons and can't have any processed sugars." The teacher finally explained. Harrison's eyes like red hot daggers in their intensity. "Don't look at me like that... I _gave_ you trail mix, eat it." Aizawa said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh man that sucks!" Kirishima exclaimed. Giving his friend a pitying look.

"It still does not explain the sudden aggressive behavior though." Fumikage pointed out.

"Don' worry! We'll make sure you don' get stuck eatin' bird food. No offence." Mineta said conspiratorially, directing the bird bit at Fumikage. The boy shrieked when Aizawa picked him up by the back of his costume.

"You will do no such thing if you know what is good for you." Aizawa said, an ominous hint to his tone causing a shiver to run down his student's backs.

"Y-yes sir! Please don' give me extra homework!" The small boy wailed, sniffling pathetically.

"You really think that is the worst thing I could do?" The man said, looking unimpressed.

"What, worse? Please don' do something worse sir!" The boy shrieked. Blubbering to the man desperately.

"Then follow the rules! No giving Harrison sweets. Every time you do... think of it as you poisoning Harrison a bit more. Like a dog with chocolate... So _stop_ feeding Harrison." The man demanded sitting his student back down. Ignoring Harrison's rather impression of 'Kaachan'.

"What, we've been making you sick? Why haven't you been telling us!?" Sero asked eyes like dinner plates and a panicked tone of voice making his voice become almost squeaky.

"Yes! Why was I not informed of such things? As class president I must know these things to enforce the happiness and safety of my fellow classmates! It is my duty sir!" Iida insisted, sweating rivers at the very idea that he may have been neglecting his duties to his fellow classmate.

All he got was an annoyed glare from the boy. Harry's head was absolutely pounding. He felt actually sick. Harry leaned his head on Fumikage's shoulder closing his eyes in an attempt to calm the throbbing a bit. Ignoring the sudden angry snarling from Bakugou.

"You can sleep if you like... I-I will wake you when we get to.. Where ever it is we are going." Fumikage said, by that point unbothered by his friend's cuddly behaviors. He was just glad Harrison didn't seem to be reacting particularly angrily with him in 'her' almost withdrawn acting state.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh wow! It's Thirteen the space rescue hero!" Uraraka squealed. Personally Harry didn't care who it was, he just wanted to go back to sleep and to continue trying to ignore his quirk squirming about like snakes under his skin. Maybe to find himself a piece of cake or even a cube of sugar. Ugh, how he craved sugar! Maybe he could get a little taste or something in the teacher's lounge later? While Mr. Shouta was sleeping.

Fumikage once again allowed the other to lean against him. He didn't give the action a second thought. They were pretty much best friends by that point after all. At least... he was pretty sure they were. Harrison had even come over to his house once.

Fumikage ignored Bakugou and his obviously jealous mutterings. He needed to learn how to calm down and behave in his opinion... Though that could also be said of Harrison at least in normal circumstances his friend was sweet, thoughtful, and friendly. Bakugou most definitely wasn't.

The group listened with avid attention to Thirteen and Aizawa. All but Harrison eager to start their new training. Fumikage himself half contemplated talking his teacher into letting his friend sit things out. Harrison obviously wasn't feeling well. What ever was going on with him was definitely not good. It worried the teen.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where's All Might? All Might was supposed to be here!" A man's voice hissed from below. Dozens of what looked to be villain began walking out of a purple colored mist as the man went on and on.

"Wow! I didn't think we would be fighting real people. It's like a bunch of actual villains or something!" Kirishima said, excitement lighting up his face.

"Those are the real deal. Villains have infiltrated UA." Aizawa growled. He pulled a pair of slitted goggles out. "Thirteen, get them out of here. I'll take care of this!" The man insisted.

"But sir, your quirk isn't suited for something like this! It's meant for one on one combat and stealth!" Izuku insisted stepping forward.

"Do you really think someone allowed to be a UA hero course teacher would really only have one trick up their sleeve?" The man muttered sounding offended as he adjusted the slatted goggles on his face.

"No I guess not but-"

"Get going." The man barked jumping from the platform past the hundreds of stairs leading to the training plaza.

"S-sir!"

Harry eyes going wide as the man disappeared. He needed to get his dad! There was just too many of them to deal with on his own no matter how good a fighter that his teacher was.

"Come on now! We need to alert the other teachers!" Thirteen insisted.

"Not so fast." A male voice said coming from the dark purple mist forming in front of the fleeing group.

Kirishima and Bakugou had to of course screw everything up with their hit first think later philosophies moments after the mist like man's speech about being a league of villains ended. There attack ended up getting everyone sent off to separate areas. Harrison was glad to end up near the entrance of the area he was in. Though a few minutes of rain quickly drained that feeling away. It was freezing! He hated water!

**0000000000**

Harry was freaked out at first at the sight of Mr. Shouta being pummeled by a giant bird like beast. But at the sight of the silver haired man mocking him Harrison felt himself slip into a rage fueled madness. He snarled animalistically at the creature, at the childish man. Feeling energy channel through him to the point he felt near bursting. He managed to strike out just as the unnatural thing went to stomp the teacher causing a fist sized hole to melt through the thing's torso.

"H-Harrison, what do you-you think you're doing?" Aizawa whispered. The expression on his face, horrified.

"I don't want you to die." Harry said, hardly even focusing on his teacher as he focused instead on the purple mist like man that seemed to have gained some sort of interest in him. Gazing assessingly at him. Rage beginning to make him unable to think straight. The scent of blood in the air sent him over the edge.

"Harrison! Stop! Dam-Damn it, this isn't a good time for a rage fit." The man hissed. Managing to force himself to his knees even with his arms hanging uselessly at his sides.

"What do we have here?" The silver haired muttering madman asked. Pulling his hand away from Tsuyu face only a moment before it would have touched and killed her. The man covered in hands began scratching at his neck. Looking around in a confused manner when a gust of wind started up and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Get away from her!" Izuku yelled using a smash attack. Instead of hitting the silver haired man he hit the Frankenstein like monster.

"Har-Harrison get out of there, this is-this is crazy!" Izuku pled as he back pedaled. Looking over at the other as he pled. Recoiling as wild almost predatory animal like glazed poison green eyes focused in on him. Leaving a strange sticky fear clinging to the greenettes insides.

"You all need to get out of here! Harrison!" Aizawa snarled, panic filling him as the man with a decaying quirk approached. His only reply was an animalistic growl.

Harrison barely managed to grab the man's wrist when he lunged at him. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

The man quickly pulled away even as he was being electrocuted, rubbing at the charred flesh. "That hurt!" The man growled. Though his tone held an almost fascinated endeared sort of quality to it. He backed off staring at Harrison with unreadable crimson eyes. Arm twitching. "I wonder?" The man purred, holding up both hands.

"No!" Aizawa shouted, trying his best to keep himself conscious.

Just as the man went to lunge forward an explosion was heard.

"Don't fear students! Why? Because I'm here!" A familiar heroic voice called.

"It's All Might!" Izuku cheered.

"Huh. It looks like our game will continue." The man said, no longer focusing on Harrison and instead on the hero. Not even looking back at him as he suddenly fell over, gasping as suffocating pain lanced through his chest.

"H-H-Harri-son." Aizawa stuttered head nodding as his vision blacked out. The man fell face first into the concrete as he tried standing. Frantic to get to his former charge, practically child at least in his mind.

"Well then I think it's time for me to help you take a permanent nap? Don't you think, Eraserhead?" The man snickered. Reaching his hand outward. Making an audible yelp as a sudden strong wind whipped past him. Knocking 'father' from his face, a cold dead preserved hand.

"He doesn't have much time left please get Aizawa to the entrance while I take care of this!" All Might said, quickly turning back towards the directions the villain were in.

Tsuya put a finger to her chin in puzzlement. "Of course sir... but where's Harrison?"

"What? What are you talking about?" The man asked, eyes wide.

"Didn't you see her? She was acting crazy. Like some angry dog or something guarding Aizawa! She's the reason he's even still alive... I'm pretty sure she's the reason any of us are. She burned both that crazy guy and left a hole in that monster. I mean... I wasn't a big one but she still left a hole." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah! Harry was like really scary! An' cool! You got to go back! I saw her fall over, all pale!" Mineta said, tears welding up in his eyes.

All Might tried his best to act normal, to not shake or break down like he felt about to do. If his quirk had been active then-then his blood sugar could have plummeted or even worse his heart may have given in. "Where-where-"

"She was only a few feet away from Aizawa, ten tops!" Izuku answered, trembling.

"Alright, I'll find Harrison." The man assured, darting away. He couldn't believe it. He had just gotten back home a little over four hours before hand on an emergency call. Something that still hadn't been explained to him past the basics of his house getting attacked. He hadn't even got the chance to talk to Harrison let alone see him and he could possibly-possibly be dying!

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Harrison did his best to hide as his chest began to feel tighter and tighter. Gritting his teeth together, he clutched at the area over his heart. Vison spotting.

"What do we have here?" A large man with light green hair and green crystal like skin around his Knuckles purred.

"Looks like a girlie is trying to hide!" Another more slender built man with white hair, metallic silver eyes, and scythe like nails cackled.

"How pretty. I think girlie should come with us, don't you?" The green haired man asked his companion.

The white haired man licked his lips. "Of course." He cooed snatching Harrison up by his throat laughing as he choked and clawed at the blade like nails digging into his neck.

Terror filled Harrison as his vison began to black out the feeling of wet heat pooling down his throat and shoulder. Was-was he dying? Harry whimpered as the man's features distorted becoming deranged and monstrous, stretching and tarring into a horrifying melted mess. Harry could hear his heart hammering like a drum in his ears. A tongue on his throat and whispered words, ozone smell and pained screams. Suffocating. Drowning.

**000000000000000000000**

"Harrison! No... B-Black Shadow help me! Guard my back." Fumikage commanded. Trying his best not to shake at the sight of his friend covered in deep gouges. He tore at his cape ignoring the pain from Harrison's twitching body giving off tiny zaps and the absolutely destroyed area around them.

"Blood. Harry's hurt!" The bird headed boy's shadow croaked, whimpering.

"I know Dark Shadow, I know." Fumikage muttered, doing his best to wrap the cloth around his friend's blood soaked neck. "We need to keep pressure on her neck. I-I think something vital may have been hit." Fumikage told his shadow.

"H-help me." A burned lump of a man gasped.

Fumikage forced himself not to look over. To continue to ignore the smell of burned flesh. Harrison was his priority, he reminded himself. That person was a villain. A villain that attacked his friend! Once Fumikage had wrapped the dripping wounds as best as he could he began to run. Refusing to admit to himself it was more because he was afraid he would get sick from the smell of roasted people then because he was trying to get help for his friend. Even though he was definitely trying to get help. How hadn't anyone noticed the destruction of Harrison's quirk? It was monstrous in proportion. He was easily able to hear and feel the sonic booms created by the fight between All Might and someone else but it still should have been noticeable. Why hadn't anyone come to help? Or at the very least see what was happening? He was quite certain that those two hadn't just been interesting in fighting Harrison with the careful cut to the side of 'her' pants. That and the fact that the... the button on the front of them had been undone. What if her quirk hadn't kicked in? No, he couldn't think about that!

Dark Shadow did its best to quickly propel the bird headed boy over the slippery glass like ruble spewn about. Still whimpering and croaking in worry. Repeating a mantra of 'Harry hurt' as they did their best to try and get to a teacher or at the very least their other classmates.

**00000000000000000000000**

"I-I still can't believe it.. Harrison is a-a he?" Fumikage said, his face hot with a blush. His best friend... was a boy? But-but he was so pretty! And everything about his personality screamed sweet innocent dotting little muffin. And how hadn't he picked up on or figured out that his best friend was a he?!

Recovery Girl rolled here eyes. "Yes, and I still can't believe that he nor any of the teachers thought to tell anyone. Though it isn't really any of my business.." The elderly woman said, shrugging.

Fumikage nodded. Promising himself that he wouldn't say a word until his friend gave him permission. He still couldn't believe that if he hadn't acted as fast as he had his friend's heart would have given out. His blood sugar, calcium, and potassium levels had been so low that his heart didn't even have anything left to run off of! Now the other boy was so low on iron that along with practically everything else, they had to begin giving him iron as well. He didn't think it was even possible for someone to not be able to be given blood but apparently Harrison couldn't. His body was so specialized to his quirk, down to his blood, that it would only accept his own blood. Anyone else's would have ended up dying almost immediately, turning to clotted sludge in his veins. Thankfully, Recovery girl had a couple of bags stored incase of emergency. Even then it had _just_ been enough to keep him alive while she stitched him back together.

Fumikage grimaced at the light clunking of the rubber coated cuffs around his friend's wrists as they shifted. He decided that maybe it would help if he got a few of the others there when he woke up again. Hopefully Harrison wouldn't need to be sedated again. Her-his screams of fear had been terrible. He never wanted that to happen again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What! When did this happen? You-you can't just-just move in without at least asking! I may have great respect for you Aizawa but Ha-Harrison is my-my son!" Toshinori stuttered. Horrified, at both the idea of he man living with them and the visible changes to the house. He held his side shuffling to the refrigerator. He needed something sweet to deal with this. How could they think he was being a bad parent? Harry was in school and was afraid of planes. He was being responsible. Harry insisted that he go! He wasn't doing anything that Harrison wasn't okay with. Toshinori made sure to talk to him about it.

"He was _mine_ before you had to stir everything up and that shouldn't matter right now! I'm not trying to ruin anyone's life or... anything like that. I just want to help Harrison and make sure he gets proper care. We should be working together to help Harrison. Don't you get it? He was attacked, he nearly died!" Aizawa growled through his bandages. Both of his arms were in slings, completely wrapped along with most of his face.

"I-I understand that but-"

"But _nothing_. Harrison needs to understand that we are there for him. We can't be fighting around him. We need to agree on how to handle everything. Like I said, years ago, Harrison needs a strict stable routine along with diet. I know you are busy after school. I am to most days, but he needs to have more time spent with him. Just... because he says he is okay doesn't mean that he is. You thought I was a heartless bastard back then for being 'controlling' but I wasn't. If you had actually... looked it my background other than for dirt on me you would know that I have a minor focused on Quirk damaged individuals, specifically children and teenagers. I _**know**_ what I am talking about." Aizawa explained.

"Fine, but do we really need to be that strict? Harrison never does anything bad, why would we need to control him?" Toshinori asked, feeling bad for even having such a discussion. He-he was starting to feel a bit desperate by that point.

"Ugh, that has _nothing_ to do with this. Harrison needs a routine every single day as a means of stability. _Structure._ Harrison is a very stressed nervous person to begin with he has already had to be repeatedly sedated since this whole thing happened. We need to assure him that everything will be okay." Aizawa insisted.

"What? Like make him talk to a councilor or something?" Toshinori snorted.

"Yes, that would probably help to! He has been through a trauma and should be able to talk to someone about it. He obviously won't talk to either of us about what happened. He is afraid of burdening us. If I... could get the others to go talk to someone I.. would. I feel like all of our students should probably see someone. We are professionals, even though they are first year heros in training these are still kids. They aren't ready for this." Aizawa explained. Giving the other man a dull look as he made an uncomfortable clear of his throat.

"I know... I should have been there sooner. You don't have to rub it in." Toshinori muttered, suddenly hunching into himself. The guilt was eating him alive. Those poor kids, they must have all been so afraid! He didn't need to be constantly reminded of his failure.

Aizawa sighed, clearly irritated. "You... you still don't get it do you? I'm not rubbing anything in. No one could have predicted that this..."The man tried his best to make a sweeping gesture with his slings, "would happen. I'm grateful that you helped us all but.. You don't seem to _get_ that you shouldn't, not anymore. You don't take care of yourself at all. Eating sweets and take out, transforming all the time when you clearly shouldn't, running around all over the place... You are _**killing**_ yourself plain and simple."

Aizawa gave himself a moment to collect himself before continuing his speech. "You are, even if not purposefully, teaching Harrison to be _**just**_ as self destructive... Same with Midoriya just... in a different way. I mean do you really think Harrison doesn't _get_ it? Doesn't notice how you are falling apart right in front of him?" Aizawa exclaimed becoming a little louder as his eyes turned to slits.

"Of course he puts a smile on his face while his own quirk is ripping him apart! While he sits here all alone, a total mess. We may not get along the best when it comes to him... but he loves you and you make him happy and he doesn't want to burden you... when the slightest bit of stress now a days has you coughing up blood.. You are a good person but... also misguided. I need you to promise me.. that you will start taking better care of yourself or I don't think I can consider it safe for Harrison to keep living in this environment. I was hardly able to even get him to go to sleep... He's falling apart." Aizawa said in a firm dead serious tone of voice the only clear indication that he was feeling emotional was a quick clear of his throat.

Toshinori did his best not to tear up at what the other man had said. It was true. His sweet boy could hardly even sleep and even before the incident. Toshinori had woken up more than one occasion with Harrison curled up asleep at the end of his bed or staring at him like he was lost in his head, looking exhausted and haunted. But.. But he was All Might. His very image kept citizens felling safe and cared about. He kept the bogeymen at bay and those that may have thought about doing something bad from doing so. He wasn't just the symbol of peace, he was peace! Wasn't it selfish to stop? To take that comfort away from Japan? Especially when he could still keep at it, even if for a limited time?

Maybe Aizawa was... right though. Was he really effecting his boy that badly? A cruel little voice in the back of his mind said yes that he was. That he had just ignored it, he didn't want to acknowledge that he had upset his boy that Harrison was being torn down with him and he accepted the fake assurances and never looked farther into anything. He just accepted anything that Harrison said to him because he didn't want to deal with the truth. He wanted to continue to feel like the squeaky clean super hero.

Toshinori rubbed at his face, not allowing a single tear to drip from his eyes. Would he actually ever live long enough to even see Harrison graduate at the rate he was going...? The man let out a short self depreciating laugh at the thought. "I-I'll try. I... will... try to take better care of myself... for-for Harrison's sake." The emaciated blond finally said after several agonizing minutes of silence.

"Good. I'm glad that you have finally come to that decision. Check to see if Hizashi is here yet. He's going to help me out since I can't use my hands at the moment." Aizawa said.

"W-what? Why him? I don't want him learning where I live! No one is supposed to know that I live here at all!" Toshinori all but squeaked, fumbling and flailing about in panic.

"Really? Well he's been here pretty much the entire time you were gone. He even took Harrison and I grocery shopping." Aizawa said.

Toshinori made an alarmed almost strangled noise. Immediately pulling open the refrigerator and eeped. Horror crossed his face as nothing was left unthrown away. Nothing but food that had to be cooked or chopped or something other than reheated filled the entire thing. It was his worst nightmare! The man may have liked his bentos and to even cook a meal every once in a while but to actually have to do it everyday? No thank you! He was a busy man after all that quite liked his take out even if the food did more than occasionally cause him terrible 'stomach' pain and... other.. Issues. Toshinori twisted around to face the mummy like man again. "Where did it all go?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "I threw it away of course. Had a regular old mold museum in there. Can't live off of sweets and fast food in either of your conditions."

Toshinori practically scurried to the cupboards.

"Already cleaned those out."

The thin man then went to reach above the refrigerator.

"There to. I have literally cleaned out every inch of this place. By the way wasn't going to bring it up as it isn't really my business.. But what is up with all of the... merchandise that you keep of yourself..? Isn't that more than a little narcissistic... and I don't know, creepy?" Aizawa said in a dead-panned tone of voice.

"NO! It-s well-"

"My dude! Baby doll finally taking a nap?" Hizashi asked strutting right into the house like he owned the place. Papers under one arm and a bag in the other. He didn't even wait for an answer before continuing to speak.

"So I was thinking since I'm stuck cooking for like... the first time in how many years? We could have some pan seared tuna with veggies and some rockin' pan glazed pineapple! Sounds good eh?" Hizashi said, grinning ear to ear. "I was just, you know going to make some cheesy rice but then the whole super diet things... So yeah, going to get my high school Home Ec. Skills out!" The man announced. He carelessly pushed past Toshinori, quickly starting to work. Both Toshinori and Aizawa could only stare as the man artfully began to toss knives around and chopped ingredients up. Clearly showing off as he continued to cook.

"Sha-bang my man!" Hizashi said with a laugh, sliding a steaming plate of food in front of Aizawa. His long hair falling in his face and out of the ponytail he had it in as he flipped it back over his shoulder.

Aizawa only managed to find his voice after sitting staring for a few moments. "You... can cook?"

"Yeah, course I can. Hate it though. Ugh, as bad as yard work! It isn't so bad when I'm cooking for my two best dudes though!" Hizashi said, tone flirty.

"Hizashi." Aizawa growled.

"Yeah _**yeah**_ , I'm a going to get Baby doll." Hizashi said, snickering a bit. "Wait for me, 'Kay?" He insisted making 'pew pew' noised and finger guns before walking away.

"What the?"

"Don't even ask." Aizawa grumbled, huffing.

**000000**

"Here you are sweet cheeks!" Hizashi teased completely unaffected by what was essentially a death glare of the highest caliber aimed at him from his best friend. The man held a spoon to Aizawa's lips looking completely amused by everything going on. From Toshinori's uncomfortable flush to Harry's weak amused smile.

"Your pushing it Hizashi." Aizawa hissed.

Hizashi huffed like a child. "You're no fun!"

"You really think I care? Harrison stop picking at your bandages!"

**End Chapter 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this! Lot of crazy stuff happening next chapter.
> 
> So I will have the next chapter on facebook either late tonight or likely tomorrow to see what everyone thinks of it before deciding if I need to revise it for a 5th time or keep it!
> 
> I now have a poll up for who Harry should end up in with this! Fumikage is, much to my surprise, winning!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I decided to keep going with what I had as no one seemed to have any objections on my facebook.
> 
> I am going to start on the new chapter for this story soon and am nearly done with the next chapters for both 'Like the glow of Light Green Emeralds' and my story 'Not the Place I was hoping for'.
> 
> I have a pull up for this story by the way. It is of who you want Harry to end up with! Please vote either through comments or on the poll if you would like a say in who Harry ends up with.

**Start Chapter 7**

"Harrison and Mr. Aizawa, they're both back!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Mr. Aizawa looks terrible should he be back?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, he looks like a mummy... How can he even teach. Can he even use his hands?" Tsuya pointed out.

"Look at Harry, she doesn't look that great either. Wrapped to the chin.. and pale as a ghost." Kirishima muttered, grimacing.

"Does she even have enough blood?" Denki whispered, looking creeped out at the stark deathly paleness of his fellow classmate.

Fellow students watched, startled as Fumikage immediately got up from his seat. "Here let me grab that for you. I am sure you shouldn't be carrying things this heavy yet." He insisted, nearly snatching Harrison's bag from him. Eyeing the hard cast around the others entire upper and lower arm.

"Well that just solved one thing on the agenda." The mummy like teacher said.

"What do you mean sir?" Uraraka asked. Pressing her fingers together.

"Oh, just the 'volunteer' to help Harrison for the next couple of weeks. You do what ever is wanted or needed no matter how annoying. Pretty much have to spend every waking hour with him while at school and if Toshinori is too busy you may have to possibly help Harrison with stuff after school to." Aizawa explained in a bored drawl.

"Who's Toshinori?" Todoroki questioned.

"Who cares about that! Step aside bird brained extra! I'm going to Harrison's warhorse!" Bakugou declared, standing in his seat. A terrifying snarl on red tinted his face and sparks bursting from his palms. Ignoring Iida's horrified lecturing.

"Sit down." Aizawa said in flat tone.

"Yeah! You aren't even in any of her extracurricular classes. Unlike me!" Kirishima said, cheerfully pointing at himself.

"You mean that business class you're nearly failing in?" Todoroki unhelpfully butted in.

"Not cool man! I had no choice! It was one of the only slots left open! Unlike you I wanted a completely different class!" Kirishima insisted.

"Harrison's in the business classes? I thought those were pretty hard." Sero said.

Harry squirmed. "S-same as Eijiro..."

Todoroki snorted. "Says the one that's part of the top 5 in that class."

"Really?" Yaoyorozu said.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing Harrison!" Tsuya praised. Izuku nodding along with her.

"Yes, quite the achievement. Not surprising though with you having the second best entrance exam scores." Iida said, making excitable robot movements.

"Leave Harrison alone, _now_... Fumikage will help Harrison. If he is too busy or doesn't share a class with Harrison than... Mezo will help out since neither of them has a tendency to act irrationally or to act like rabid animals... when around Harrison." Aizawa said giving the fuming Bakugou a pointed look. "If neither of them can help Harrison then Sero or Kirishima is to help Harrison since I know there are going to be arguments if we don't get this figured out."

"Sir, why are you only picking boys?" Uraraka asked, making Fumikage nearly choke. "Us girls can help to! Anyways, isn't that more... appropriate?"

"First off... Harrison is friends with all four and feels comfortable with them. Secondly-"

Mezo lunged steadying Harrison as he nearly feel from his seat from a dizzy spell. It rushed through him in like a frozen wave even as his cheeks burned.

"Harrison's blood levels are still not great. Cease trying to provoke... or bother Harrison in anyway. I don't want a pass out. Please inform me if these symptoms continue... If you think you need to go lay down you can at any point. Just inform me so I can have someone help you to the nurse's office." Aizawa said, eyeing Harrison wearily.

"I'm fine, really! Just.. Just moving around more than before." Harry assured the man as his vision began to right itself.

"Uhuh.. Eat your snack." The man grumbled, shuffling to his podium after one last long look.

"Alright, since the villains attacked the public has been in a frenzy. It has caused some to lose confidence in our ability and ability to protect our students... To restore this confidence Principal Nezu has said that we are still going to... have the Sports festival. That means that all of you have the chance to be recognized and to gain internships with real _professional_ heroes. It's a big deal so take this _**seriously**_. You only have three chances throughout your entire high school career so make it count..." The man looked around the classroom meaningfully. "This is _your_ future we are talking about... Now it was going to be held next week but it has been bumped up two weeks. So you have three weeks to improve your skills, got it? You _all_ better try your best."

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He needs to see someone! I am sorry Toshinori, but Harrison obviously was more effected by what happened to him then he is letting on. His quirk has lashed out at 4 people now. 2, his own friends! Only 3 days Toshinori, this has happened in a matter of a couple of days! He needs to get this under control before anyone else gets hurt including himself." A creature that looked to be a mix between a mouse, a dog, or a bear in sharp dress clothes said. Sounding rather sad. "Harrison is an excellent student and from what I have heard interviewing his classmates, very sweet, but this can't be happening again, young Mr. Kirishima had to stay overnight in the nurse's office. You are lucky that he and his parents were being so understanding. His parents might not be so understanding the next time though."

"S-sir."

"Here, this is the address for the practice that we usually use. I already set up an appointment for today, 1:30. I don't know much about this new councilor that they have but I'm sure he's good." Nezu said.

"But sir, I have to work and.. We don't have a car here." Toshinori shuttered. Flailing about in a panic.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine. Hizashi already volunteered to take him. I'm glad you both have become such good friends. I was worried, with Aizawa to! He has told me that you are taking better care of yourself now. That makes me very happy to hear." Nezu praised. "Anyway, it is nearly 12:30 already. I just thought you would like the address for later appointments. Hurry along Toshinori. Class is about to start." The strange furry creature said, a pleasant smile on his face.

**00000000000**

"Hey everyone! Sorry I gotta' take Harry from you!" Present Mic said, making cheerful 'pew-pewing' fingers.

"Why? I already said Harry didn't mean-"

"No no no! Baby doll isn't in trouble my spiky dude, ya hear? Harr's got a doctor appointment." Mic assured a panicked looking Kirishima.

"Oh, well that's good." The boy said, looking immediately relieved.

Harry went pale at the thought. He was sure that his regular doctor couldn't be used. He lived in Tokyo. That meant that he had to deal with a stranger. It was already stressful enough when he went to recovery girl.

"Come on, leeet's a go!" Mic insisted in his usual boisterous fashion. Herding Harrison from the room before he could even think to protest or even open his mouth.

While in the car Mic sang to some toons wiggling in his seat in a parody of dancing, gulping down an energy drink as he tapped his hands against his steering wheel enthusiastically.

Harrison sat stock still the entire time. Nervous. Only loosening up near the end of the ride as Hizashi tried cheering him up.

**00000000000000000000000**

Harrison didn't like this man. This man who called him dangerous and quirk damaged and said that he must have had abusive parents, bad parents. That his inability to get past abuse that didn't exist was the reason that he had so many problems. That he still never got over his attachment to them so he couldn't trust anyone 100%. That part... may have been a bit true but even though Sirius was kind of a risk to himself and other of no fault of his own... as he was a walking disaster, he had been a loving parent. And Remus though often busy, was a fantastic parent in every sense of the word.

"As I don't see any other way to be able to help you. It is a good thing that Nezu got everything in order or I wouldn't have been able to properly treat you until next month, my schedule is so busy. So all I have to do is give you this. Though I already did." The cyan haired man said, holding out a cup and pinched his fingers together. A mercury like fluid oozed from the tips.

Harry trembled, his empty plastic cup falling to the ground. "What?-"

"Well you see... I am able to produce a liquid that is able to de-age those that consume it depending on how much I add and the consistency I produce I can control within a few months to what age my patients will regress to and for how long by about a week. It is very useful for those that were quirk damaged especially at a young age." The man said, eyeing Harry like a lazy cat.

"A side effect is that what ever they remember from that time gets replaced by the new memories... Very useful for such a treatment. I can't, let's say, regress one to the state of a baby if their quirk appeared around the normal time. Around 4 though I am unsure why. I am thinking that your quirk developed younger than that though, just the way it integrated. Though don't worry. I only gave you enough to make you.. Maybe three? For a few weeks." The doctor said. Not even pausing in his speech for a second as Harrison fell to the floor and began to shrink before his eyes. Writhing in pain.

"Well... I better go get your guardian now. Looks like it's about complete." The man said after several minutes, shrugging.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"He's like a baby! I-what the hell did you do to Harrison? What am I spossed' to do?" Mic shrieked. Hands on his head as he stared down at his passed out temporary charge laying on a cot. What kind of wackadoodle place was this?

"Here, it's all in the pamphlet." The man said holding out the cheerful looking little brochure.

Hizashi smacked it away, "I don't care about no pamphlet! You turned my best friend's kid into a mini-muffin! That's not cool man!"

"Well I did specifically say that either family members or parents are suppose to bring damaged children to their first treatments." The man pointed out unhelpfully.

"Your lucky that my man ain't here, he'd bust your ass even with both of his arms broken! Like don't you get that this is no bueno man? Shouta's going to flip!" Hizashi hissed. Lips and side of his eye twitching at the man's indifferent damaged child comment.

The man rolled his eyes. "Calm down sir. It's only for a few weeks and I am sure that he will not be nearly as upset as you think he will. It is always nice having a tot around the house and I am sure both parents will be happy with the results. I have a 93% success rate after all!" The man bragged. Pushing up neon green cat's eye glasses.

"I'm pretty sure no one's going to be singing praises to a guy that turns their kid into a baby! Unless they have some freaky ass fetish or have kidnaped 'em or something man!" Hizashi hissed, raising his voice a bit.

"I feel like you are acting irrationally, sir. I am going to have to ask you to leave if you don't calm down."

"You're trying to say without Harr' right? Yeah, no-" Mic said, gathering Harry up as quickly as possible. "Be expecting a visit from the popo man, ya' hear?" Mic insisted, dramatically pointing at the man and doing a 'I'm watching you gesture at him'. Then he grabbed a hand full of the formerly offered pamphlets before skedaddling.

"Man this ain't cool! Don't know what to do!" Mic whined, strapping Harry in. The left over shirt on the tots tiny frame looked more like a long gown than a shirt.

"Shouta, going to string me up by my balls for this!"

**00000000000000000000000000**

"What? 2 weeks? He's going to be like this for two weeks?" Toshinori squeaked, blood dripping from his mouth. Harrison was so adorable but this was so freaky! How were they supposed to take care of a toddler Harry?

"Approximately... Or less! It could be less time. Apparently this quirk isn't... an exact science." Nezu laughed.

"Yes, or it could be 3 weeks." Aizawa pointed out in a angered tone his hardened gaze softening a bit as Harrison nuzzled up against the pillow he was curled around, still weak and sleepy.

"Think of this as the chance to experience his childhood with him. I am sure even though the pair of you don't agree on parenting styles that you both could enjoy that." Nezu insisted.

"I can't even use my arms." Aizawa said, looking ready to roll his eyes.

"That doesn't matter!" Nezu said. "It is the experience that counts."

**00000000000000000**

"So uh, what are we going to do? We don't have anything he can use." Toshinori pointed out, cramped up in the back seat of Hizashi's vehicle.

"Uh, we're going to the mall, duh!" Mic said, as if it were obvious.

"M-mall? We can't go there! I'm sure it will freak Harry out!" Toshinori insisted. Tone panicky.

"What do you expect him to do then? Run around in his undies? He don't even have any that fit!" Mic snorted.

"But I'm sure-"

"He needs clothes. End of discussion." Aizawa grumbled.

"But"

"We are supposed to be trying to get him to calm down and not be as afraid of everything. Your way obviously doesn't work does it?" Aizawa immediately sniped.

"Well um-"

"That's what I thought. He is being parented my way this time." The man said with such finality and firmness all Toshinori could do was squeak in agreement.

**0000000000000000000**

Harry groaned feeling oddly sore. An oddly familiar mixture of scents filled his sensitive nose making him feel nice. Harry slowly forced himself into sitting position, rubbing at crusty eyes.

"Hey, sweetie!" Toshinori awkwardly cooed.

Confusion swept through Harry. The first thing that came to mind was Daddy, but this wasn't his Daddy. His Daddy smelled like... maybe smelled like doggies and-and other stuff...? and looked nothing like this person. Right? Or was he this person? Was this daddy? Who smelled like sweet stuff and after it rained and made him feel happy? Of course this was daddy! But where was his Mummy? Anxiety filled him at the lack of him.

"Well, were here my dudes!" The man with long crazy hair announced. He seemed familiar to. Was he mummy? Wasn't mummy loud to?

Toshinori was eager to get out of the cramped space of the car. Smiling as Harry held up his tiny arms. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he was just so adorable after all!

"Don't put him on the ground man, he doesn't have shoes!" Hizashi insisted.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry was so confused. How was this man his mummy? His brain insisted he was but wasn't his mummy crazy? It didn't make any sense. Maybe it was daddy? His brain felt fuzzy like he was trying to remember something from a long time ago. Even the memory of their smells was weak, like mist.

"We are not getting this for Harrison! Hizashi, get that out of the cart for me." Aizawa demanded. Making the man snatch out the All Might outfit. "Harrison will be looking like a presentable human being. Not all of us are willing to allow our children to wear pajamas out in public."

"But they are adorable!" Toshinori pressed.

"They are a monstrosity and you are a closet narcissist." Aizawa dead panned.

"Now Harrison is going to need socks, shoes, a few pairs of pants and shirts, possibly a jacket as he doesn't seem to have any control of his body temperature. We should also get a car seat and possibly some other things." Aizawa said.

"On it boss!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry had been a bit hesitant at first with Aizawa but had quickly grown comfortable with the man. Eagerly babbling to him by dinner. Adoration for the man all consuming.

"Ouch, no! Biting's _bad._ " Hizashi said, emphasized the word bad. Getting an upset uncomfortable grumble in response, rubbing at his face to try and ease the soreness.

"Hurs'!" Harry whimpered as the man pulled his hand from Harrison's mouth.

"Biting hurts!" The man agreed, rubbing at his slightly reddened hand.

"He bit me earlier to. I didn't think he would ever be a bit of a biter." Toshinori said with a frown.

Both men eeped as Harrison burst out in tears. His eyes glowing a poison green as lightning jumped from his skin. Drool ran down his chin as he let out a wail.

"What did you do man?" Hizashi shrieked.

"I didn't do anything, you did!"

"No I didn't man! He's going to hurt himself, do something!" Hizashi demanded. Cowering from the lightening.

"Get out of the way! What is wrong with the both of you?" Aizawa hissed. Arms still in their slings. "Harrison calm down there is nothing to be upset about. We can't fix what is bothering you if you don't use your words." The man said, in a gentle but firm tone.

"Mum-mmy!" Harry sobbed holding up pudgy twitchy handed arms.

What little of the dark haired man's cheeks were exposed tinted pink though quickly went away as he focused on Harrison again. "Just breath. Settle down, every~thing's okay." Aizawa said, unable to keep a slight coo from his voice as he did his best to sooth Harry. He still couldn't believe that Harrison had begun to call him Mommy while he called Toshinori Daddy. Though from what Toshinori had explained, Harrison's father had supposedly had blond hair and no facial hair. His apparently male mother had black hair very much like his own and scruff on his face. So he guessed in some strange way it made sense. Though according to the man Harrison's mother had sounded like he was eccentric to the point of crazy and his father was the calm firm responsible figure. Their rolls should have been reversed in Harrison's mind. Probably why Harrison had been a little bit wary of him at first.

The man gave Harrison a bit of a smile after several minutes of firmly telling Harrison that he needed to calm down and tell him what was wrong. The boy let out deep heaves of breath as his quirk receded, sniffling pathetically as he rubbed at his eyes. "Good. Now tell me what the problem is." Aizawa said.

"Hurs'!" Harry mumbled. Soaking his hand in saliva as he rubbed at his face.

"Eew, should he be drooling that much?" Hizashi said, cringing.

"Of course not. Check his mouth." Aizawa insisted.

"But he's drooling and bites!" Hizashi whined petulantly.

"One of you better do as I say or so help me-"

"Fine-fine. I'm Harrison's dad, I'll do it." Toshinori grumbled. Carefully crouching down. "Can you show.. Um Daddy... were the hurt is? Open your mouth?" The man asked.

"His teeth... they haven't all come in. I thought he was supposed to be around 3? He's missing some of his molars and his canines." Toshinori said, startled.

"No wonder the tike is fussing!" Hizashi said.

"He has very specialized teeth, maybe it took him longer than most to have them fully grown in?" Aizawa hypothesized.

"Makes sense." Hizashi agreed.

After removing and washing his hands Toshinori picked Harrison up and ran soothing fingers through his hair. Letting him snuggle into him as he calmed down.

"So... What are we going to do tomorrow? We have to work still, remember?" Hizashi pointed out.

**End Chapter 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were all actually going to find out that Harry was a boy in this chapter but I decided on this. I have rewrote this chapter nearly half a dozen times and decided as no one seemed against this, that I would just keep the chapter as it was.
> 
> Trying to think up ideas for next chapter so suggestions would be appreciated! 
> 
> Please review! It helps me with motivation and ideas and helps me know what everyone things!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being about 5500 words without Author's notes. Super surprised I managed to finish it as I am in the middle of doing papers and stuff for finals.
> 
> Please vote and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 8 Start**

"No picking at your bandages Harrison." Aizawa said firmly. His heart let out a little pitter patter when big attentive green eyes looked up at him and a affectionate smile lit the tot's face. " _Okay_?" The man pressed after giving himself a moment to compose himself.

After making a grumble Harry nodded, his delicate little hand still worrying at the wrappings. "'Kay Mummy."

The man sighed, wishing that he was able to use his arms all the more. Just a few more days. Aizawa reminded himself. A few more healings. He gave Toshinori a pointed look when the man simply gave Harry a dopey adoring look. Ugh, useless.

"Hey there squirt, listen to your mom!" Hizashi said, carefully forcing little fingers from bandages. "I know it's itchy but you're just going to have to deal." The man murmured. "Now lets get you some chow, yeah?"

"Thank you Hizashi." Aizawa said after the man loaded a plate for the three of them. Sitting Harry on his lap.

"'Course! Hopefully Toshi get's out of the shower soon, his food's gettin' cold." Hizashi said, running a hand through his long blond hair.

"I told him that he should have showered last night. We may have to pack up his breakfast for him if he doesn't get out soon." Aizawa muttered in an exasperated tone. Leaning over to take the strew of the smoothie Hizashi had made him, into his mouth. He rather drink his breakfast than have to be feed. He smiled as he watched Harry doing his best to feed himself, Hizashi leaned over, one arm around Harry's torso as he ate. The man may have been obnoxious but he seemed completely happy and natural helping to care for Harry.

"Hey baby doll, want to try some of mine?" The man cheerfully asked. Cutting off a couple tiny pieces of steak and held them up to Harry. Smiling as Harry happily ate them, making pleased little noises.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"I wonder why we are meeting Mr. Aizawa out here?" Iida said.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn' plan on makin' us do another one of those quirk tests!" Mineta muttered, sweating rivers.

"You all finally made it. Good." Aizawa drawled. "We will be working outside today."

"What did you find us?" Hizashi cooed at Aizawa's side to an excited Harry. Making an alarmed noise as the boy placed a toad in the man's outstretched hand. Looking like a delighted puppy proudly showering its owner what it had caught them. Mic was quick to get rid of the bumpy little monstrosity. Ugh, he hated nature!

"Who's the kid?" Sero asked. The other students nodded confused as they watched the English teacher go green at whatever was handed over to him.

Harry turned to look at the people making so much noise. He whimpered a bit. Nervous to be around so many though they seemed familiar... Smelled familiar. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of an adorable bird person. Something flooded his chest in a pleasant contenting way at the sight of him.

"What the Fuck? That kid looks like Harrison!" Bakugou barked.

"Don't curse around a child Bakugou! It is completely inappropriate behavior that one so young should not be exposed to!" Iida scolded the teen.

"Yes, I would try to _control_ your mouth if I were you. I don't want Harrison to develop any bad habits while at such an impressionable age." Aizawa grumbled, giving Bakugou a look that promised pain if he wasn't careful.

"W-what? Harrison?" Mineta squeaked, eyes the size of softball as they looked to nearly bulge out of his head when he realized that the kid did indeed look like his only 'female' friend.

"Yes... _**Harrison**_." The dark haired man said in a tired tone of voice. The slightest smile crossing his face as Harrison immediately looked up at him at the sound of his name. Attentive and waiting.

"How is that possible? Where is Harrison?" Uraraka said, frantically looking around.

Aizawa groaned. "We didn't have a babysitter and... principal Nezu insisted on us bringing Harrison to work with us. Harrison... was affected by a powerful deaging quirk that will last anywhere between 1 to 3 weeks. Harrison... seems to have some minor recollection of at least us, Toshinori, Present Mic, so there will likely be _**some**_ of most of you as well but I can't be sure of how much."

"S-so that's-that's Harrison?" Midorya stuttered pointing at the adorable child leaned against his teacher's leg, holding some stuffed dog thing. Not acting even the least bit apprehensive of cuddling with the man.

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Yes. That is what I just said, isn't it?"

"But she- No! This can't be happening!" Bakugou snarled. An explosion bursting from his palms.

"Well... it is. Mic, don't you have a class?" Aizawa said, turning to his friend who was trying to get Harry to play tag with him.

"Yeah... but Harry's fun and a cutie pie! I don't want to leave our adorable little mini muffin to go teach!" The announcing hero cooed. "Who's a baby doll, you are!"

"Teaching is your _**job**_ Mic. Go teach some ungrateful brats before Nezu ends up lecturing you." Aizawa sighed.

"Ugh, good point." Mic grumbled. Grimacing at the idea of sitting through one of principal Nezu's famous long winded lectures. He groaned running a hand through his styled hair. Feeling reluctant to leave the adorable baby doll clinging to his friend so adorably, especially with his friend unable to use his arms. Harry may have been a practically saintly little kid so far, even with a couple of mishaps, but kids were handfuls. "You sure though man? I'm sure he would understand if you needed help caring for baby doll~ here!" Mic gushed as Harry nuzzled against Aizawa's pant leg and eyed him with those big angelic eyes. He was just too cute! Yes he was!

Aizawa stared at the other man whom acted completely distracted and star struck. "Mic, go, I have plenty of students to force to do stuff like that." The man said with dismissive finality, ignoring the indignant sounds some of his students were making and the long pathetic whine his friend made. He was just glad his students seemed to be to confused and speechless to say anything. Most looked more likely to pass out than to say a word. Good. Hopefully he wouldn't have to listen to anymore whining or questions.

"I guess I have to goooo." Mic whined pathetically. He crouched down and held out his arms. "Give me a hug now, you hear?" The man insisted. Squeezing Harry tight to himself as the boy managed to tear his eyes away from the class and let the man pull him into a hug. "Second Daddy loves you! I-I got to go n-now... I _can't_ do this Shouta! Harry needs me! It's okay Harr' Second Daddy won't l-leave you!" Present Mic sniffled, sounding nearly hysterical as he cuddled Harry close nuzzling their cheeks together, ignoring the squeak one of the students made.

"Second... Dad..dy?" Aizawa said dryly.

"Y-yeah, second Daddy~, 'cuz Harr's got Toshi as first Daddy and well I can't really call myself Mommy 'cuz you know..." Mic explained and shrugged, still cuddling Harry to himself. "Harr's my baby to you know... Ain't that right my Sweetest Little Listener?"

"What ever, just calm down. You are going to freak Harrison out. Remember, we are trying to make him less afraid of things. Not more. Harrison is already the most attached child I have ever met and he has only been this way for a day. He needs to be taught that it is okay to be alone." Aizawa reminded his friend, sounding exasperated. Completely bypassing the whole parent thing. It was no use arguing about such things with the eccentric man. He let out a long fond sigh as Harry reached up to gently play with Mic's hair and began to enthusiastically nuzzle him back, making the other man blubber happily. The three hardly even notice the students after that. The two adults stuck in their own world.

**000000000000000000**

"Their so cute!" Uaraka giggled.

"Am I the only one all freaked out? This is messed up man! Why is Harry even in class or clinging to our teachers? Shouldn't she be, I don't know, be in a daycare or getting someone to help her age back up?" Denki pointed out.

"Wow, you actually sound smart for once." Jiro teased. "Though, I don't know. She is pretty cute this way... And seems happier."

"Look! She booped his nose!~ She's so frign' adorable. Aizawa babysitting is so manly!" Kirishima sniffled, eyes tearing up at the pure cuteness of his friend. Interrupting the conversation between the other two.

"Are-are you... _**crying**_?" Sero asked incredulously.

"She's just-she's s-so adorable!" Kirishima sniffled, full blown manly tears gushing down his face.

Next to him, Bakugou, was making noises similar to a dying moose. Eyes wide and face bright red. Muttering to himself about protecting and being too cute and something else about killing him as he held a trembling hand to his chest.

"Am I the only one wondering if Harry's dad is like.. In a threesome or something? If not, then maybe Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa are like together?" Mina bluntly exclaimed grinning mischievously. Making many of her classmates choke around her and other's to exclaim or squeal in excitement.

"I totally shipped it!" Mineta insisted. A perverse grin on his face as his eyes practically sparkled after hearing Aizawa say that 'they' brought Harry to school with them.

"Really? I thought you were totally only into girls!" Jiro said, wide eyed.

"Uh, duh! Just because I'm totally into hot ladies doesn' mean I don' ship people together all the time! I mean Yuri's hot! Anyway but yeah, I've been totally shipping Aizawa with Present Mic for like months! They're totally my OTP! Just like Venus the Trapper and her ultra hot sidekick Kabuki-me!" The grape haired boy gushed blood starting to drip down his face at the very thought of them.

"For-for months?" Midorya squeaked.

"Yeah! I mean have you seen them together? I totally called it! I have a gift for these things, you see.~" The boy bragged. Clearly patting himself on the back.

**000**

Fumikage approached the two distracted teachers and Harrison.

"Hello Harrison... Do, you remember me?" Fumikage asked in a calm quiet tone of voice. Even though inside he was a bit of a mess. He didn't want to distress Harrison. The scrutinizing silence of the two adults around him made him even more uncomfortable. He knew how Harrison was though, he would pick up on his discomfort if he let himself be bothered so the bird headed boy forced it away and simply focused on Harrison.

Harry looked at the other boy, clearly nervous as he clung to "second Daddy". The smell of the other boy... was familiar and made him feel safe and happy. The shadow of memory tugged at his brain. Good feelings. Harry slowly gave the other boy a smile.

"Here, Dark Shadow wishes to see you as well." Fumikage said giving Harry a small smile. His shadow suddenly stretching and forming into a bird like creature with massive clawed hands.

"Are you sure-"

Mic was cut off with a squeal. "Kag'ee, Kag'ee! It's birdie! My Birdie!" Harry gushed, demandingly holding out little hands. Making both Fumikage and Dark shadow look away in pleased embarrassment.

"Me to! Do you remember me?" Kirishima eagerly called, darting over at the sight of Harry getting all worked up.

"An' me!" Mineta insisted.

"Not on your life you freaky little pervert! You aren't going anywhere near her unless you want to end up in pieces!" Bakugou snarled. How dare that shitty bird be recognized before him? It didn't matter he would be the one protecting the adorable little angel!

Harry let out a whimper. Tears beginning to fill his eyes. At all of the people around them.

"One at a time man, Harr's got people anxiety!" Mic insisted. Trying to get the situation under control before Harry went into a full blown panic attack and Shouta flipped.

"Back off now." Aizawa growled.

"Sir!" Kirishima squeaked.

"Harrison needs to have good experiences. We are trying to make sure that Harrison's phobias and fearfulness gets better, not worse. Don't any of you _dare_ to make it worse!" The man said, his eyes promising pain if they did anything to upset his son.

Bakugou snorted.

"It's meeee~ Kir-ishi-ma!" The red haired boy cooed pointing to himself. Eyes sparkling when Harry tentatively smiled at him after a few minutes. Remembering the boy's nice warm scent and the ghost of the teen's happy friendly smiles.

"S-shima?" Harry shyly murmured, head tucked under Mic's chin.

"Yeah! Kirishima!" The teen nearly shrieked in his excitement. He eagerly pointed at Bakugou. "And that's our Bakubro! But you call him by his first name." Kirishima explained. Gushing a little at the cute little head tilt Harry did.

"Shut up moron! Kids that young can't understand that much!" Bakugou scolded. He did his best to force a calm expression on his face. "I'm Katsuki. You _**call**_ me that. You don't like any of these extras, got that?"

"Bakugou. That is _**not**_ appropriate to tell Harrison." Aizawa said in a calm but somehow terrifying tone of voice. Making even Bakugou look a little nervous.

"Yeah, kid's are impressionable man! No telling trying to mess with baby doll like that!" Mic insisted, a sudden dangerous look in his eyes that had a few of the other students take a few steps back. The man gave the boy a twisted grin. "Got that _**tough**_ stuff? Anymore funny business and-" The man let forth a disturbing laugh. Truly demented. "We'll be spending some... _ **time**_ together after school... Quality _**time**_... and I doubt you'll enjoy what I'll have in mind for ya', you dig?" The man threatened, smiling. In an almost demonic fashion.

"Enough, both of you. This isn't good for Harrison. Bakugou. Go run some laps. Mic, go teach your class. You are already nearly 15 minutes late." Aizawa cut in. Unwilling to let the situation turn into a full on fight between the two.

**000000000000000000000**

"I would be careful if I were you... Harrison bites." Aizawa said in a bored tone of voice. Watching his students play with Harrison attentively. Just because he wasn't hovering around him like Mic had begun to do, didn't mean he wasn't a hyper-vigilant parent he just tried to let Harry have the comfort of him near by while at the same time showing him that nothing was wrong and that he was safe to do things on his own.

"Bites?" Mezo Questioned. His question was immediately followed by the sound of a pained yelp.

Kirishima hissed holding his hand.

"Yeah... _bites_. Apparently Harrison's teeth weren't all grown in at that age. I'm not sure if it is because they are so specialized but Harrison is still missing several and is teething." The man said, not even reacting to the sound his student was making.

"Ugh, teething until at least three or four? That would suck!" Sero grimaced. Mina nodded in agreement.

"Do we have anything she could chew on?" Mina asked after a few moments.

"It's cool," Kirishima insisted, using his hardening quirk, he gave Harry his hand back to gnaw on.

"What are you doing? You are going to damage her teeth!" Iida lectured. "Children's teeth aren't as strong as adult teeth. You are essentially letting her chew on rocks! Children should chew on toys specifically meant for such a purpose!" The boy insisted. Making a chopping almost robot motion with his hand as he yelled.

"Stop lecturing him for _ **me.**_ I was just about to have him grab a teething ring." Aizawa grumbled. He doubted that Harrison could bite hard enough yet to break any teeth. He was more worried about him getting sick from everyone running around outside and touching everything. It irked the man that anyone thought that they were allowed to command the others when it came to his son though. From what Aizawa knew, Iida had never even been around young children much before. He was the youngest in his entire family. Immediate and extended by at least 5 years according to what he had read in the teenager's files.

"Sir!" Iida nearly chocked bowing his head respectfully. "I am sorry if I over stepped my boundaries. I was just worried about our classmate's health and safety." The exuberant boy explained, making Aizawa nearly roll his eyes.

"What's up with Harry anyway? You never explained." Tsuyu asked as she approached from the track after finishing up her running.

"AIZAWA! WHERE'S MY HARRISON!" A obnoxiously loud exuberant voice yelled. Followed by a massive dust cloud that filled the air and nearly suffocated everyone.

"Right here. Now go be loud somewhere else." Aizawa growled.

"We made an agreement though, I was supposed to get Harrison this morning!" All Might insisted hands on his hips. Nervous eyes darting around until they landed on Harry being held by(clinging to) Mezo who was trying to quietly reassure him. A cooing Kirishima on one side of the large teen holding out his hand to let Harrison chew on it and a red faced Bakugou of all people on the other. His baby boy looked so cute!

"Hi-hi All Might!" Izuku greeted, panting a little bit as he sat in the shade with a gasping Uraraka.

"Hello young Midoriya!" The man said giving the boy a pageant like wave and gleaming grin. More focused on his adorable baby boy.

"I didn't make _any_ agreement with you... Actually... don't you have to teach class 1B right now?" Aizawa said. Annoyed at the man's lack of responsible behavior. He should be conserving his transformation not running around demanding that he get Harrison. Harrison was in perfectly capable hands, being properly socialized and watched. Besides that they had learned the night before that Toshinori's All Might persona completely freaked Harrison out and had him balling and panicking.

Maybe he shouldn't have been but Aizawa was.. Happy that Harrison wasn't a fan of the loud obnoxious self destructive side of Toshinori. He was hoping that it would dissuade the man from transforming as much over the time that Harrison was stuck as a toddler. Force him to heal a bit. Of course instead of reacting like a normal person and settling down a bit the man had to push it. To have to try and force his fear inducing presence on the kid.

"Well.. Yes.. But I said that I would be right back." The man wheedled, chuckling nervously.

"You left your class completely unattended because you wanted to show Harrison off?" Aizawa said in a dead panned tone of voice, completely unimpressed looking.

"Well-no-yes-I just-"

Aizawa was on his feet the instant he heard the start of what he knew would likely turn into a full out wail. His quirk had gotten out of control the night before when Toshinori had decided to show Harry his All Might form. Insisting children loved it. Obviously not all children. He just couldn't seem to get that he didn't like gigantic, intimidating, loud rather frightening looking people. He still wasn't sure why Harrison seemed to like Mic so much. The man himself was loud and a bit unnerving at times. Instead of being frightened by the disturbing aura coming off of the man near the beginning of class Harry almost seemed to gush the more unstable and dark the man became. He would say because Mic was calmer and gentler with Harrison while being affectionate but Toshinori in All Might form had tried toning it down after frightening Harrison the night before and all it seemed to do was make him cry even harder.

"It's okay, I'm here." Aizawa soothed, wishing that he could pull Harrison into his arms and comfort him properly. It was infuriating and to top it off now his students would see how much of a pushover he was to and probably try and take advantage in the future, great. Aizawa let out a relieved breath as Harrison instantly began to settle down.

"HARRRISON!" All Might cheerfully shouted, darting over to his painfully adorable son.

"What is _**wrong**_ with you? Go away!" Aizawa hissed, eyes widening as Harry wailed fearfully.

"No, it's okay don't be scared of me!" All Might said sounding panicked as he flailed his hands around.

"MUMMY!" Harry sobbed, holding up pudgy little arms. Completely disregarding the students trying to comfort him.

Aizawa bit his lip. "It's-It's okay Harrison... um, M-Mom is here okay?" He flinched at the noises and questions his students made at him saying that. Bakugou of course being the loudest. It didn't matter though. He needed to calm his son. "Come here." The man insisted. Completely focused on Harry. He wouldn't let anything faze him this time around. He would focus on his son.

Aizawa forced himself not to show how much pain he was in when Harrison dove into his arms. Emotions suddenly hit him so hard he would have fallen over if Harrison wasn't attached to him. He just loved Harrison so much it felt so nice to be able to touch him again, to talk to him, and encourage and comfort him, to be a parent again. He couldn't give this up, not this time.

"Mummy." Harry sniffled rubbing his face into the man's capture weapon.

"I know, I know. It's okay. Just breath and calm down." The man said, leaning his wrapped chin on Harrison's luxuriously soft head of hair. He couldn't wait until he was recovered enough again to get completely healed. He had approximately two weeks maybe three at the most before Harrison was back to normal he wanted to actually be able to spend proper quality time with his kid. Not having to watch as his friend did everything for him.

Aizawa pealed his eyes away from Harry and glared at All Might. "Didn't I tell you to leave? Go before you get Harrison all worked up again." The erasing hero insisted.

"But-but I-"

"Go."

"All-alright." The man said in a much more subdued voice after that.

**0000**

"So you're... um Harry's m-m-mom?" Kirishima asked, nearly sounding like he was choking on the question.

"I'm not discussing my personal life with my students." The man said in a clipped tone of voice. Glaring at the group as they all clearly had the same question in mind.

"It's about time that your next class starts anyway.. Class, time to go inside. Someone grab the bag Mic sat by the tree." Aizawa called out. Glad that Harrison was light as his arms ached terribly. The little boy still clung to him, head on his sore shoulder, sniffing at his neck quietly. Reassuring himself. Poor thing was obviously tired.

"There's my sweet Listener!~" Mic cooed. Standing from sitting on one of the desks. He squeaked at the realization that Harry was being held in his best friend's very broken arms. "What he-hockey sticks do you think you're doing Shouta? Your arms are shattered man! You can't be carrying our Mini muffin around like that. Harr' might be crazy light but he is still way too heavy for that man!" Mic shouted, clear panic on his face.

"It's fine, really. Harrison's feeling a bit clingy right now." Aizawa explained. Even with the pain it was causing him he really liked having Harry so close. It made him feel ridiculously relaxed.

"No man, I'm carrying Harr' an' we're seeing recovery girl, ya dig? You have to see her anyway." The blond's eyes filled with worry. He grabbed the 'baby bag' from the invisible girl Toru and thanked her before making his way over to his glaring friend just as the bell rung. "See, perfect timing." He frowned as Harry began to whimper and sniffle at the loud ringing. Unused to such noises.

"Sir... sorry for.. Getting in the middle of this but... I think Harry's getting cranky. I have younger siblings and they got really grumpy at this age a lot around noon. Harry might need a nap." Tsuyu said eying the teary eyed child. "Should probably give Harry the teething ring to." The frog like girl said before heading out like the rest of the hesitant students to lunch.

Kirishima stopped for a moment to give Harry a little wave. Fumikage did the same thing though not nearly as enthusiastically. The other boy looked half ready to snap his own hand off with the force he was using.

Wanting to approach but not wanting to bother his teacher Fumikage decided that it would probably be best as he had grabbed Harrison's stuffed animal. He remembered it being in Harrison's backpack when he had come over to his home. The contents had spilt all over his floor. Apparently the dog wasn't a dog at all but a Grimm. It had been a gift he had gotten as an infant from his birth parents. Surely Harrison would be distressed if he were to be separated from it for long. The bird headed boy was quick to hand over the stuffed creature. He wasn't even given the opportunity to really interact with his friend as Mic was quick to snatch Harrison up and force Aizawa from the room. Presumably to the infirmity and he wasn't going to try and force himself into what ever was going on That would have been rude.

Fumikage sighed. He was the sort that even though he enjoyed talking to people sometimes was perfectly content being a lone as well. Yet.. He-he was beginning to feel a bit lonely already and he likely would be for at least a couple of weeks. It just wouldn't be the same without Harrison. At least... the Harrison he had befriended. Koda was kind and reliable and nice to be around but it just wasn't the same. I wasn't Harrison. Harrison just got him without trying. He was sweet and friendly and had a special connection with darkness just like him. Even Dark Shadow absolutely adored him. Harry even liked lots of the things that Fumikage did and didn't think that he was odd at all. It just- the whole situation felt wrong. It felt wrong not to see nor talk to Harrison nearly everyday, his best friend, 15 year old Harry.

**00000000000000000**

"See man? I told you! She _even_ said that you can't be carrying around our favorite Listener!" Hizashi insisted, bouncing Harry subconsciously on his hip and getting a sleepy death glare in response to what he had said.

"Mummy." Harry tiredly muttered, holding out a delicate little hand.

"You need a nap like Miss Frogger said, don't you?" Hizashi cooed, "You're so sleepy aren't you Baby doll? You want to take a nap with Mo~mmy for a little bit?" A hint of a teasing lit to his tone directed at his friend who acted as if he couldn't even hear him. No fun! "Here you are little man, I'll just go get my computer. I'll be right back so be good."

Harry happily snuggled into his Mummy's side. Taking in his safe calming scent and warmth as he nestled in. Dozing contently against the injured man.

Too sleepy and calm feeling to notice the man entering the infirmary.

**0000000000000**

Toshinori wasn't too macho to admit to himself that he was jealous. It wasn't right to feel such selfish emotions as the number one hero, but he did. Harry was his son and he just seemed to like Aizawa so much and calmed right down when the man was talking to him. Hell he clung to Present Mic like an anxious little monkey. Even with him cheerfully nuzzling him earlier that day it still wasn't the same. He didn't want to have to share his son and he didn't want to have to worry that Aizawa and Mic would suddenly decided that they were in love or something and find a way to permanently take his son away from him. It would quite literally kill him if that happened.

Toshinori rubbed at his face. He shouldn't be thinking that way. It was wrong and selfish. Even though Aizawa was pretty critical everything he said was true and even though he took Harrison from him the man still cared about not just Harrison's well-being but his own as well. Maybe that was what made him feel worse? Aizawa my have been reserved and behaved coldly but he was anything but. He was a kind caring person.

Toshinori almost wished the man was still so black and white in his eyes. Cold and heartless and not suited to caring for his Harrison in anyway but just in the last few days he could see that was simply too untrue to even try and convince himself anymore. He didn't regret wining custody over his son, he never would, but a guilt was there, eating at him. For keeping the man away. Not even hearing him out. It was wrong, so wrong of him!

Toshinori forced himself from his thoughts of guilt and self loathing. He needed to stop such behavior at once. If he dwelled on the past than he couldn't focus on the future. A hint of a smile crossed his gaunt face at the sight of Harrison curled against the grouchy man's side. Only his head peaking out of the blanket tossed over the pair. He swallowed hard and a twing tugged at his chest almost painfully. The pair looked like they could easily be parent and child. Toshinori let out a sigh before pulling out his lunch. Half of a small Chicken breast, with apple slices and peanutbutter and a chocolate protein drink which he had been sipping at the last few hours.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" Hizashi asked, startling Toshinori into almost choking. The man was sprawled out on a near by bed. Computer open on his chest.

How hadn't he noticed him?

"They ain't going to be waking up for at least an hour or so. Harr's worn out and Recovery girl done smooched our momma Shouta." Hizashi explained, holding out an earbud. He rolled his eyes as Toshinori hesitated. "Come on man, I got cake and won't tell our Mr. Mom 'bout it if you want any." The voice hero said enticingly.

"Fine... Just... make sure I get to my afternoon class." Toshinori said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck before moving.

"Of course! We have to leave around the same time. I have to teach some Gen. Ed. students. Can't wait to have to deal with Mr. Purple haired 'Personality'. I'm hoping he like mellows out or something." Hizashi grumbled. "Super angry angsty kid. I feel kind of bad for him, he has a pretty amazing quirk."

"Really?" Toshinori said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, he's got a brainwashing quirk, real cool one. It only works on people though so even though he's quirk is awesome he had no chance in the entrance exams. It's really too bad 'cuz he has it. That special kind of spark. It's a shame it's being wasted. Though maybe it's for the best with that aditued problem of his. Kind of sad, because he reminds me of Shouta a lot. Just too much bitterness and anger in that kid." Mic explained as he set the movie up.

"Huh, that's too bad." Toshinori sighed. Poor kid. He would probably be a bit bitter to if he had a good quirk he couldn't have used to get into the hero courses.

**000000000000000000000000**

Mic was excited to show off Harry to his class, declaring it a fun/catching up day. He couldn't understand why Harry showed no interest in any of the students more interested in clinging to him than interacting with any of them. Much like a puppy Harry's loyal attentiveness was completely focused on him. His favorite person in the room. Well.. Likely the only person he knew in the room. Harrison's anxiety from being around people he didn't know, clearly showing through.

Mic couldn't help but let Harry cling to him. Petting his hair and cooing to him. Poor thing was so easy to intimidate.

Shouta made it clear that he was not pleased that his son had been taken without informing him. Half staggering through the doorway. A look that clearly said that he was ready to kick his ass burning into Mic. "Do you know how worried I was?" Aizawa hissed. Making Mic gulp.

Crap, he knew he should have told his friend before hand... He done screwed up. He was so getting his ass handed to him!

**End Chapter 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end of the chapter. I am not sure if I like how it turned out but I think it is okay. I am half dead right now.  
> I am in finals week right now at my college so you guys/gals are pretty lucky that I even managed to get this done! I hope everyone likes it because I am like a hollowed out soul husk right now I am so tired.  
> Night people.
> 
> Please review! I am super stressed and tired and am really low on motivation right now. Reviews often give me ideas for my stories as well!
> 
> I am unsure what to do next so please tell me some ideas!
> 
> If you want to be able to have a say in who Harry ends up with than please vote either in my poll on in the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being 8935 words long, yay! Sorry I took so long I have been super busy. Ridiculously so for a winter vacation!
> 
> By the way have some news below! Including stuff to do with coloring pages!

**Start Chapter 9**

Aizawa had not been pleased, not at all and that was putting it as mildly as possible. Truthfully he was furious. Frightened and furious. Waking up and having his son gone sent him into a frantic panic. He searched high and low for Harrison, ignoring the exhaustion that tugged at his mind and body. He could sleep later.

"Wow really? Mr. Aizawa and Present Mic have a kid?! You're pulling my leg, right?"

Aizawa froze in his brisk walk. The pair were so into their conversation that they didn't even notice him.

"Yeah! Crazy right? He was bragging about it to the whole class! I _swear_!" A Girl with spiraled horns and floppy dog like ears insisted to her friend.

"What?! What do they look like? What are they like?" The girl's thin mint green haired pointed eared companion exclaimed. His eyes wide and excited looking.

"The kid's super adorable! Looks just like Mr. Aizawa and everything but you know, cuter! Has green eyes like Mic and is super shy with people and really cute with Mr. Mic. You have to see her! You will literally die from cuteness overload." The girl insisted gushing a little.

"I still can't believe Mic and Mr. Aizawa... I mean they seem pretty close but... I didn't think that Mr. Aizawa would be into someone so loud from impressions I've gotten. I was Class 1B last year so I never got much of a chance to talk to him but he comes off pretty strong in a no nonsense really strict sort of way. Mr. Mic is just so-so... opposite, you know?"

Aizawa sighed to himself. Having plenty of the conversation about he and Mic. At least he know where his son was. The guy could have at least told him that he had taken his son with him instead of snatched him and had him in a terrified frenzy! Now the idiot was spreading rumors about them to their students? He stepped out from the little nook that he had been standing in.

"Shouldn't the both of you be in class? Detention for the both of you if you don't get moving. I don't tolerate loitering or lateness as I'm sure you both know." The man said sternly, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

"Ugh! Yes sir, sorry sir!" The pair blundered, bashing into each other as they tried their best to get away as fast as possible.

**00000000000000**

The closer Aizawa got to Present Mic's classroom the angrier he became. The man had absolutely terrified him. What if the villains got back in again? For all he knew, until he overheard the teens, that could have been what happened!

"Do you know how worried I was?" Aizawa hissed as he stormed into Hizashi's classroom. Seeing Harry on the man's hip.

"S-Shouta... um Baby! Hi... I-I know I screwed up but you just... um looked so tired and I-"

"If you know what is good for you, you will stay **_quiet_**!" Aizawa growled.

The man let out a fearful squeak.

"Harrison come here, you didn't take much of a nap... Let's... go finish up our nap." Aizawa fussed. Unable to help himself when Harrison began tiredly rubbing at his eyes and gave him one of those nervous looks. He didn't want to scare him he-he was just so worried! Anything could have happened to him! The man demandingly held out his casted arms.

"You can't carry Harr'! You ain't healed up yet!" Mic insisted. Shivering in fear at the dark look he received. He was so getting his ass kicked.

**0000000000000000**

It had been a few days and Aizawa was happy to finally be moved down to a soft cast and only on one arm. Harry on the other hand was stuck with his own full arm cast as it wasn't very safe to heal young children, especially one with health problems, with Recovery Girl's quirk.

"Come here puppy, time for bed." Aizawa insisted, tone fond. Those big attentive eyes were instantly on him, just like a puppy. Aizawa picked Harry up and sat him on the bed next to him. He wasn't really a fan of sleeping on beds but Hizashi had decided to stay over again... For nearly 7th day in a row. He and Toshinori had a habit of staying up pretty late and were both rather loud together. He, himself, could have easily slept through their noise but the pair had taken over the couch and he didn't want Harry watching the movies they likely had on the TV. Likely too violent and Harry had a tendency to stay awake if left to sleep on his own the poor thing became deathly cold without help to regulate his body temperature.

Aizawa slipped his sleeping bag on holding it open so Harry could get in. He then zipped it up, nuzzling his scruff into Harry's butter soft hair. "Go to sleep now, okay?" The man muttered, stifling a yawn.

"'Kay Mummy." Harry agreed, tone sleepy.

"Good boy." Aizawa said.

**0000000**

"Toshi, look! Aren't they adorable?" Hizashi squawked, instantly taking out his cell phone to take pictures.

"Hizashi, shut up. We're trying to sleep." Aizawa hissed, slipping an arm out of the bag to grab a pillow and throw it at the other man.

"That isn't fair Shouta! You're both just too cute together, 'course I'm going ta be squealing over you!" Hizashi teased. "Besides, we got to get up man. Remember 'supposed to met your brats at the mall or something like that?"

"Don't care. You can go. Harrison and I want to sleep." The scruffy man grumbled. Snuggling in a little more and curling around Harry stubbornly.

"Fine then, I guess Toshi and me are going to have to use that $75 off coupon we won for something stupid, like a pair of hip new yoga pants or something equally as useless!~" Hizashi said and sighed dramatically.

Aizawa cracked an eye open, "You **_wouldn't_**." He growled.

"Oh I most definitely would~. I ain't watching all those brats on my own when it was just so Harry could be socialized and stuff! I could be staying here watching cartoons in my skivvies while making waffles for our baby doll instead of doing junk like that! Do you have any idea how behind I am on my weekend 'toons?" Hizashi complained.

Aizawa let out a long suffering sigh of irritation. "Fine, we're getting up. Wasting money like _that_... watching _cartoons_." The man grumbled, unzipping the sleeping bag. "Am I the _**only**_ adult here?" Aizawa twitched as Toshinori stepped into the room wearing All Might Pajamas of all things and wordlessly took his son as Hizashi whined at him. A distraction.

The hoboish man huffed and forced himself to his feet. He made sure to give his friend a scathing glare before dragging himself from the room to make sure the man knew just how irritated he was with him. Aizawa's sleeping bag was still wrapped around his shoulders like a bumblebee colored cape as he padded through the hallway to the kitchen and that irritated him as well. Where in the hell did his normal, all yellow ones go?

He grabbed himself a cup of coffee, rubbing at his eyes. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be enjoying this trip too much. "Where's Toshinori and Harrison?" He finally asked Hizashi after a few minutes of letting the caffeine settle in his system, dezombifying him.

"Huh, oh Toshi's giving him a bath or something. Glad it's him and not me. Scared of water with some kind of electric quirk, no thanks I love Harr' but I can already see what would happen there." Hizashi said, turning the stove on.

"What? He panics when being put in water! He has to be put in a shower and what about his cast? Toshinori is going to get electrocuted! I'm going to go-"

"Calm down, you really are such a mom you know? Momma Shouta, it's super adorable though." Hizashi teased, pulling the skillets of eggs, steak, and hashbrowns from the stove. He decided that it was probably best not to mention the other man had been caring for Harry the last few years and would know such things were dangerous. The blond pushed such thoughts away and smirked walking to stand in front of his friend with a coy look on his face. "It's even kind of hot, really." Hizashi muttered, leaning in so his face was only an inch or so from the lightly blushing brunet. His breath ghosting over Aizawa's scruffy cheek.

Aizawa coughed, "Stop joking around." He demanded.

Hizashi snorted, "What makes you think that I'm joking? I like- _ **like**_ you and you like- _ **like**_ me don't ya? I mean we have pretty much been dating for what, 5ish years now?"

"You-you don't know... what you are talking about! I keep telling you I just want... us to be friends. Relationships don't work. You know that Hizashi!" Aizawa murmured, breath picking up.

"They do if you're with the right _**person**_ ~. We've practically been together since we were teens, Shouta. If something was goin' to go _wrong_ it already would _**have**_.~" Hizashi insisted, pressing his lips against the other man's. Making him nearly pass out in embarrassment. "I know you got all freaky and afraid of commitment after Harr' was taken but we got him back and we should be happy to, ya' know? _Especially_ you..." Hizashi said firmly. His face twisting into a playful lighter expression. "Besides all that, we make a damn good looking couple if I say so myself!" Hizashi announced, giving the man another peck on the lips.

"You... are so _**embarrassing**_." Aizawa insisted, cheeks bright red as he pointedly looked away from the other man. Though a small please smile managed to force its way onto reluctant lips.

"Now let's get some grub into you. You're always so grumpy when your hungry... And we got to be nice to the angsty gloom and doom machines." Hizashi exclaimed waving the spatula he was using to load up the plates, around as he spoke.

**000**

"Scary!" A childish voice insisted.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry sweetie! It didn't hurt though, did it? And Daddy didn't fill the tub, just like he promised!" Toshinori soothed as he carried Harrison into the room freshly cleaned and wrapped up in a towel. He himself had dripping wet hair and unlike, Harry, was dressed in an oversized yellow hoodie and baggie jeans.

"I made you a plate." Hizashi immediately told the man. Not even raising an eyebrow when he saw him carrying the towel wrapped toddler. Not even when he realized what he saw around Harrison's casted arm was a grocery bag taped just above it. Really he thought it was clever. 'Toshi really was smart when he wasn't flustered.' Hizashi thought. Eyeing the man up and down like a tasty snack after giving his beautiful grouchy brunet a shameless look over as well.

"Oh! Thank-thank you! It smells amazing Hizashi!" Toshinori immediately said, his hollowed cheeks flushing a bright red. Catching his eyes lingering on the pair of good looking men Toshinori skittered to Harrison's room to grab the clothes he was going to dress Harrison in. A leaf green sweatshirt with a cute puppy face sewn into the front and a pair of khaki Capris. After that he did Harry's hair up in cute little enamel flowery clips he was sure would have the pair rolling their eyes... Well maybe not Hizashi.. Hizashi had a tendency to freak out and fawn over anything cute about Harry. Toshinori pulled his phone from his pocket and took a quick picture. The fatherly side of him screaming at the adorableness. His baby was the most adorable baby in the whole world! Surely no child could out cute his precious little boy!

"So pwetty Daddy!" Harry excitedly squealed pointing at himself in a mirror connected to his closet door. Carefully prodding at the clips in his hair with a beaming smile. "I look pwetty?" Harry insisted, staring adoringly at the man.

Toshinori immediately smiled back. "Of course sweetie! Very... uh, pretty." The man crouched and gently patted Harry on the head. "Let's go get something to eat before...um, Mommy gets upset with us, okay?"

"'Kay Daddy!"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Then the Gwimm ated their's flesh and curseded them to die with them's flesh bein' wotted away!" Harry said in a rather creepy voice though he was practically beaming it really made it even creepier.

The three adults sitting with him, stared with wide eyes. All three looking more than a little disturbed. Though they weren't the only ones staring as a couple of classmates were sitting around the 4.

"Wow... That was pretty dark... And... freaky... for a little kid..." Izuku squeaked looking a little scared to be on the same train as the cheerful child. Little kid Harrison was super scary!

"Yeah..." Hizashi turned to Harry, smiling hesitantly at him. "Hey... Um baby doll.. Who told you that story?" He asked.

"Gamma o' course!" Harry said in a tone like he thought it was obvious.

"Grandma?" Toshinori eeked out.

Harry nodded, a sunny smile on his face.

"Did... Grandma tell you about things... like that a lot?" Aizawa asked, looking a little pale.

"Yeah! All the times!" Harry exclaimed. "She said if 'childin be bad Dementows will hunted them then fweeze thems with fwear an suck out theirs souls and weave them empty huskess!" Harry said in the same creepy voice. Immediately giggling after.

Hizashi made a high pitched choking sound before managing to force out his thoughts. "What kind of grandma tells kids stuff like that?"

"No wonder Harrison has... some... problems." Aizawa muttered.

"Yeah.. Harrison... never said anything about that to me! Just that the family was... _**eccentric**_." Toshinori mumbled.

"You mean fucking _ **crazy**_! Who in the Hell _**tells**_ a little kid something _that_ fucked up?" Bakugou spoke up, even he looked disturbed. Though his expression still held anger.

"Language Kaachan!... Though, that does explain some _things_... Harry does have some odd behaviors and-" Izuku began muttering, a look of concentration on his face.

"Both of you, stop! Now." Aizawa said, a warning glare on his face. Glad that Hizashi was distracting the little boy by dancing Paddy around. They got it Harrison had some issues. Everyone knew that he did. That didn't mean that they had to loudly pick out things right in front of him! He may have only been a toddler now but that didn't mean that he couldn't hear what they said. He may have not been as bad, really not nearly as bad as he was when he was is normal age, but he still was incredibly self conscious and nervous. And they didn't need to make it any worse than it already was!

**0000000000000000000000**

"Oh my goodness! Look how **_cute_ ** she is!" Kirishima squealed the moment his eyes laid on his shrunken friend.

"Oh my goodness?" Sero teased.

"Be quiet! She's-she's just so adorable! And small! So small!" Kirishima sniffled.

"She most definitely is!" Iida exclaimed, nodding repeatedly in agreement, his voice high pitched and nearly gushy.

"Kag'ee!" Harry immediately called lighting up at the sight of his friend, waving enthusiastically at the boy.

"Look at that! How doesn't that just-it's just so cute!" Kirishima blubbered, bursting out into tears even as he pulled his cell phone out to take pictures.

"I thought I was the only one that felt that way!" Hizashi said. Turning to an already exasperated slightly scarred looking Shouta, "See Shouta, I'm not the only one! Our little listener is cry worthy adorable!"

"Uhuh... I just spent two **_hours_** on a train instead of 25 in a car making sure Harrison didn't have a _**panic-attack**_ once it filled up. You unpacked **_my_ ** sleeping bag. Get me some coffee and a bag of trailmix.. _**Now**_." Aizawa hissed, looking ready to kill something when Hizashi had the gull to even look like he was about to whine.

"You know... if you are so tired all of the time you should really think about cutting down on your late night working. It can't be healthy." Toshinori pointed out. The man had only started sleeping a bit more after getting injured. Before that and Harry got turned into a small child Toshinori didn't even think the man slept more than an hour a night. He wasn't even sure how he was able to live let alone to even function.

"Not that it is any of your _**business**_ but I can't. I, like a majority of the population, have bills." Aizawa said, rolling his blood shot eyes before sitting Harry down.

Harry immediately darted over to Fumikage. Eagerly babbling to him animatedly about seeing a big dog with Mummy and Daddy and 'sesend' Daddy. And about how pretty it was and that it had been telling off a squirrel and that squirrels were gross. Getting some gushing from some of the students, Kirishima looked ready to have a heart attack from the cute overload as he made dying animal noises. While Fumikage could hardly keep a straight face as Harry spoke of his hate and disgust of the furry little creatures with a ridiculous seriousness and animated passion. He just couldn't help it. A 3ish year old speaking in such a way. It was hilarious even to the oftentimes overly serious teen. Harry at any age was apparently a very _passionate_ person on subjects he felt strongly about.

Hizashi and Toshinori of course had their phones out. One snapping pictures while the other video recorded Harry's little rant. Aizawa tiredly sipped at his lifeblood called coffee with a quirked lip. He himself having trouble not releasing an amused chuff. Though Harrison's aggression towards small prey like animals was still concerning for him.

Toshinori had assured he and Hizashi that Harrison had gained much better control of himself while older. The man had also explained that the odd almost canine like traits the boy carried were mellowed out quite a bit as he was older. Though Aizawa thought most of Harrison's odd behaviors and obsessiveness may have actually came from the dog like traits. Like a Shepherd or sled dog without a job to focus all of their energy on they could develop destructive and or odd stress induced behaviors. According to what Harrison had told Toshinori, the canine traits ran strong in his family on both sides. Aizawa, himself, was a big fan of cats and not usually very into dogs but he would make an exception to that rule for his Harrison.

Aizawa hoped that it was just a faze and that the three of them wouldn't have to start chasing Harry around anytime he saw a small prey-like animal once he aged back up. It had been quite the unpleasant surprise to have to hunt Harry down after he and the bear sized black and tan wolf looking dog, he had been playing with, caught sight of a squirrel on the ground. The dog had apparently thought he was being helpful and was trying to get Harry to go after the half dead creature it carried back to him. The dog had apparently picked up on his son's strange animal like behavior and behaved as if he were a pup.

The owner had apologized, dragging his uncooperative pet away once they had rounded the pair up. Harry had been particularly bitey that day and more than a little morse, almost despondent for the rest of the afternoon. Aizawa was glad to see that he had recovered from his previous mood and interacting so animatedly with the brats. Unhappiness didn't suit the almost bubbly, though painfully shy and nervous, animated little boy. It was actually pretty heartbreaking to not see him bouncing around happily with an attentive wide eyed look on his face. Even at that age it was easy to see that he was a very intelligent little kid.

"All of you... we should stop loitering near the entrance. The mall will start getting crowded soon and it will be a _pain_ for me if we get mobbed." The scruffy teacher called to the cooing group.

"He means it will be a pain for all of us. You meant all of use right Shouta?" Hizashi teased. Frowning at the dull 'It's too early for this crap' look he got as the other man began walking. Completely ignoring him. Not fair! That cup of coffee was getting more attention from his man than he was!

Being impulsive Mic snatched the cup from his friend's hand with a mischievous smirk.

"Hizashi. Give it back, now." Aizawa growled in a quiet hair raising voice that had chills zinging down the blond's back.

Crap... he so screwed up. Taking Shouta's coffee what the hell was he thinking? Did he have a death wish?

"I will _**murder**_ you Hizashi, I'm not joking give it back, now! It's the only thing keeping me from passing out on the floor." Aizawa hissed, his hair began to float around him and his eyes began to glow a familiar intimidating red as he went to grab for his capture scarf. The pair ignored the alarmed sounds their students were making. Shouting something about a code coffee and how Present Mic was so going to die. Though they were right, Aizawa would make sure of it. It was too bad because he had really enjoyed kissing the obnoxious idiot that morning... but sacrifices had to be made when one's own life was in the balance and he most definitely wasn't going to be able to survive without that cup of bitter heart resuscitator.

"Now now, Aizawa, remember what the doctor said, no using your quirk until you are fully hea-" Toshinori was cut off with a glare that he was pretty sure made a little bit of his soul leave him it was so terrifying.

"I frankly don't care about what the doctor said right now. I want my _coffee_."

"O-o-okay Shouta. I'm-I'm sorry Shouta! Don't be mad it's my-my bad, here." Hizashi fearfully shuttered. His out-stretched hand shaking like crazy. He sighed in relief as Aizawa seemed to instantly calm after snatching the extra large foam cup from his hands, taking a sip from it. "B-better Shouta... _baby_?" He asked after a few moments. Eyes wide as he fidgeted.

"Yeah..." The man said. Mood back to dull and mostly bored. "By the way... No calling me that... Your flirting privileges.. They have been revoked." Aizawa muttered, taking another sip.

"What? But how am I going to talk to you now?" Hizashi whined, outraged. The man swore he heard a devastated dramatic, no, from one of the students... Did he hear something about poor OTPs and Ships? He was all ears for his beloved Shouta though once he began speaking again.

"Uh... I don't know...? Like a normal person would?" Aizawa Snarked. "... Well... you'll figure it out... Possibly." The brunet grumbled after giving the other man a pointed look up and down with a doubtful expression.

"But-but, that's like taking a _piece_ of me man! Like taking your coffee away! It's like a part of my soul!" Hizashi moaned like a petulant little kid. Ignoring what he knew to be a teasing dig at him. The loud mouthed blond was tempted to glance behind himself as he heard an excited cheer and what sounded like a 'yes, defend your right as his man, I ship this so hard!'. Who in the hell was that? Was that grape headed kid? He was pretty sure it was grape kid. His eyes snapped back to Shouta though when the man made a quiet snorting noise.

Aizawa simply rolled his eyes at his friend though his expression morphed to the slightest amount of amusement which was practically grinning for him, being in such a public place and allowing himself to relax so much.

Hizashi didn't think it was possible to be happier than what he was feeling at that look. He adored that man so much. He frowned at the awkward uncomfortable look on Toshi's face though. Like he thought himself a third wheel or something. The silly man. He wish the man wasn't so jumpy and shy. Even Shouta liked the man. He was kind, and funny and once fed up on good meals, Hizashi, was sure he would be ridiculously _**cute**_ _!_

**000000000000000000**

"Eiji, go theres!" Harry insisted, pointing to a book store, clinging to the boy's leg. Even with all of his friends around him all the strange people around were making him extremely nervous.

"I don't know buddy, that may not be the best place for someone your age... Maybe we can go when you are um... older? Wouldn't you rather go over there?" Kirishima said rubbing the back of his head and pointing at a store near the bookstore crammed to the gills with toys, parents and children. Frowning when Harry visibly paled and shook his head.

"Yeah, tha' looks fun Harry!" Mineta agreed, eyes lighting up at the sight of all the cool looking stuff in the window display.

"Is that Midoriya?" Fumikage questioned.

"Of course it is, the fuc-fudge nugget' nerd." Bakugou hissed after getting a glare from Shitty hair. How dare he _nerd_ around impressionable kids? Didn't he realize that crap like that was contagious? The bastard better not fuck up Harry!

"Man calm down, stop growling. Your going to start freaking people out!" Kirishima jokingly told his friend.

"Come on guys! I wan' ta see if there's anything worth buyin' in there. I got money burnin' a hole in my wallet!" Mineta whined.

"I'm not sure. Harrison doesn't seem very comfortable with that idea." Fumikage spoke up. Even as his eyes wandered to an occult looking store right next door to the massive fun looking toy store. He would have to come back with Harrison once he was back to normal. He was sure Harrison would enjoy it.

"Yeah, but shouldn't Harry be socializing with kids? I mean technically she's our age but not really right now. Isn't it good for kids to play with other kids? I mean... I'm sure she'd like someone to play with closer to her own age, right?" Sero pointed out.

"Yeah, it could be good for Harry to find a kid to play with! Come on Harry, were going to go find you an awesome friend!" Kirishima cheerful exclaimed, practically dragging the reluctant child toward the store.

**00000000000000000**

Harry was really not a fan of the place his friends had drug him into. He hated it really. It was loud and bright and filled to the brim with strangers. Too many strangers. Tears filled Harry's eyes as everything melded into a muffled roar in his ears and it became hard to breath. He didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted mummy and his daddies and to be away from all of these strange scary people!

Harry darted away, under the building block display and out of the store. Shuddering as his skin felt like pricklies ran under it, Paddy firmly grasped in his trembling arms. He didn't want to go in there he told them! He-he just wanted a quiet place and-and pretty picture books. He didn't want any new friends or toys or anything like that. He liked it just being him and his mummy and daddies and friends he already had and he didn't want to be around anyone but them! New people were just-just too scary!

Anxiety immediately spiked again when Harry was nearly knocked over in the crowd of rushing people. He managed to squeeze his way through the bustle feeling almost shell shocked and numb as he found himself in a little corner. Tropical bushes and trees stood tall in a planter of sorts recessed into the floor. Nice and dark and a perfect place to hide. Harry rubbed at his face a potent exhaustion settled into his body. After what felt like a while of sitting against the harsh bark of the palm tree. Harry felt himself starting to have trouble keeping awake.

"Hey... Is-is everything alright squirt?" A tired sounding voice asked, startling Harry to full wakefulness. "You've been crying, right? Want to talk about what happened?" The teen asked, concern coloring his tone. It took Harry a few moments to realize the boy was one that was in second Daddy's class. The pretty purple haired one that talked real nice to him and let him draw on his paper while Daddy was talking to the Night lady. Shin-so was nice and he felt warm and safe in a way similar to his 'Kage and birdie shadow.

"Come on now. You really shouldn't be alone." Shinsou pressed. Sitting down next to Harry. Eyeing shaking hands.

Harry held Paddy tight to himself. Looking away as shame heated his face and belly. "I-I gots scared." He admitted. "Don't likes I-" Tears began to run down his face again as he began to get worked up again.

"Hey, it's fine. I don't... like crowds either. They... kind of make me nervous to." Shinsou said. Giving Harry a small genuine smile when he began to almost instantly relax after hearing what the other boy said. "You hungry? I got a snack I can share with you. I just got off of work so I can help you find Mr. Mic. You came with your parents, right?" Shinsou asked. Pulling himself up and wiping off the dirt from his slacks and held out his hand for Harry to pull himself up with.

"Yeah... Mummy and Daddies!" Harry said enthusiastically. His face quickly became pale and stricken when the fact that he wasn't with them and they weren't around suddenly set in.

"It's okay, don't worry. We'll find them." Shinsou was quick to assure the kid. Leading him to one of the empty picnic like tables near the plants where a cooler bag was sitting. He just couldn't stand the idea of Harrison being upset. They were friends after all. Not the best of friends or what ever but decent enough. Sitting next to each other in the hero business course they took and the hero home Ec. Class that he had been placed in. He still was confused about why he had been placed in the courses but happy.

Harrison was sweet and friendly, but ridiculously nervous and quite timid. Harry wasn't like the other's in the hero classes from what he could tell. Heck, Harrison didn't even want to be in the class! It really wasn't fair. He ached with everything that he was to be in the hero courses and Harrison admittedly wanted nothing to do with them. Shinsou still couldn't believe that Harrison was Eraserhead and Present Mic's kid. What a weird combination! They did a good job of hiding having a kid.

Shinsou could definitely see it, look wise at least... not so much in the personality though... Or the relationship... Aizawa was just so stern and reserved and noble... and well just annoying as hell but super cool! He was what Shinsou looked up to completely and aspired to be in a hero while Present Mic... well... He was the exact opposite. How did they even have a kid anyway? Did they find someone with a specialized fertility quirk, or did one of them already have the secondary oddity? He had read somewhere that although still very rare being able to get pregnant while being a male was much more common in those of European decent.

Shinsou forced his thoughts away from such things as he pulled out his food. Remembering that Present Mic had told everyone that Harrison couldn't have any type of sweets or sugary things because he had some sort of allergy of processed sugar or something... "We should probably go wash our hands. I don't want you getting sick." The purple haired boy said. Leading Harry to a nearby bathroom and helping him wash up before going back to the table.

Shinsou pulled out some apple slices. He could tell that Harry really needed something to eat. He remembered the warnings given when with Present Mic about Harrison's sugar problems and when their Home Ec. Teacher had thought it a good idea to mention it as well.

He smiled as Harry began eating, practically wolfing down the offered food after politely thanking the other boy. Even as a tiny thing Harry was polite as ever. It was another thing that he liked about the other. Harry was always polite, it didn't matter who it was that Harrison was talking to they got treated with genuine kindness and respect.

Once they finished up, Shinsou took Harry back to the bathroom to clean the sticky fruit juices from his delicate little hands.

"Come on, let's go find your parents." Shinsou said, almost reluctantly. His face turned up in a smile at the thought of not finding them. Not because he planned to kidnap Harry or anything but because he, himself, lived in the dorms so if he couldn't find Harrison's parents he could just take Harry back to the dorms and tell the school what was going on. It would let him spend some more time with adorable Harry as well... Though he would never admit that he thought little kid Harry was the cutest thing ever. Especially after calming down a bit and beginning to animatedly babble to him.

Shinsou had been too shy before and well... angry and distrusting to try to make a proper friend. He still was for the most part. Growing up being tossed from foster home to foster home wasn't exactly the best sort of environment for teaching someone how to be social or to trust other people for the most part. Especially being in mostly abusive ones. But... well Harry wasn't like any of those people. Harry was really nice and truthful and sweet. Being around Harry as a little kid somehow made everything less stressful. How pathetic, the only person he was super interested in becoming friends with was turned into a little kid. Even worse was that he was pretty sure the reason he had been having so many issues with letting himself become friends with Harrison when Harry was a normal age was because he was positively infatuated. The teen sighed and held his hand out for Harry to grasp, Paddy sticking haphazardly out of the top of the jacket Harry wore. Shinsou gave him another reassuring smile.

"There you are, we have been most worried about you!" Iida looking close to going into cardiac arrest, snatching Harry's hand before it could properly be held by Shinsou. "Did none of us think to inform you not to go places with strangers?! You could have been lost forever! I knew that I should not have left you with the others! As class representative and your friend I have been neglectful." Iida insisted and snatched Harry up. Iida held him to his chest protectively as he stared down the villainous looking boy.

Shinsou frowned. Eyeing the squirming growling child attempting to get away from the glasses wearing robot of a boy. Yeah, definitely friends. The purple haired boy couldn't suppress an eye roll. "Harry wasn't _kidnaped_. I found Harrison hiding over there, in the bushes, terrified. She was obviously overwhelmed by the crowd and people." Shinsou snarked pointing to the trees and bushes.

"There's our Harry! I was so worried!" Kirishima called, tears and snot running down his face as he rushed over, immediately fussing and cooed as Harry bit his outstretched hand, growling as fiercely as a three year old could. Harry was just the cutest little kid in the whole world! Kirishima smiled, giving Harry a little wave before announcing that he would go grab Mr. Aizawa as he was on a bit of a rampage.

As Iida began lecturing the other boy about proper protocol when finding a child at a mall or other public place Harry let out an uncomfortable whine. Iida's arm dug into his belly and pushed at his ribs painfully and made it hard to breath.

"Hey, you really need to either put Harry down or change the way you are holding her. You can't hold a kid like that." Shinsou said, unable to take watching the other boy practically choke out his friend. Intentional or not.

"What ever do you mean I-"

"What are you doing holding him like that?! Never hold a small child that way! Especially Harrison, his bones are exceptionally fragile!" Aizawa hissed rushing to snatch Harry from the other boy's grasp.

"What, sir I-"

Aizawa ignored the boy. Instead immediately walking to a table and sitting Harry down on it, carefully checking over ribs and his belly for breaks and bruises. He did his best to ignore the irrational terror that he had nearly lost Harry all over again. He wanted to take the little boy back home and smother him in the nest of blankets and sleeping bags he and Harrison had turned Harry's bedroom into, (Because he just couldn't muster up the effort to go shopping for a bed and frankly didn't want to.) Feed his Harry a decent meal and doze for the rest of the weekend... Maybe play some bejeweled on his phone or something as they half dozed in the cocoon of warmth. This situation probably had traumatized Harry even worse than he already was. He was doing so well to.

Aizawa couldn't believe someone had tried stealing Harry away! How did they manage to do that? His students were supposedly watching him, begged he, Mic, and Toshinori to allow them to take him him while Mic and Toshinori tried to force him to get himself some new clothes and some of his own household things. (Useless and irrational in his opinion as he was perfectly happy with what he had and they already had plenty of towels and 3 pairs of clothes for work along with a couple of comfortable sweaters incase it got chilly and two pairs of pajamas to alternate days. Plenty. He also had a hairbrush, toothbrush and his eye drops it wasn't like he really needed more than that.) Because the two had to force him into some department store their-his son could have been stolen away because of neglectful teenagers.

Aizawa turned to get a good look at the boy Iida insisted must had kidnaped Harrison and raised an eyebrow. This had to be a mistake. First off he looked like he had just got off of work. Secondly it was the same teenager Mic constantly on and off told both he and Toshinori about. The teen that was desperate to be a hero. The boy with a back story so much like his own it was painful. It just didn't make any sense. Deciding that he needed the story from the purple haired teen he asked him what happened. Correcting Iida when he went to interrupt the other teen in possible misguided protective anger over Harrison's disappearance.

"Harry's my friend... I would... never do anything like that friend or _not_! I found Harry over in the bushes shaking and crying after finishing up work and locking up! She nearly had an outburst with her quirk it was so bad! I think she got overwhelmed or something by the people... I know Harry has some real issues with crowds and loud noises." Shinsou insisted giving Aizawa a pleading look, begging for at least him to believe him even as rage began to bubble in his stomach. How dare these people judge him? He hadn't done a single thing wrong! He was helping out a poor lost little kid, his friend on top of that.

Aizawa nodded slowly. "I believe you. Thank you, and sorry for the trouble. You didn't deserve to be berated when you were just trying to help." The man said. Knowing that even if the boy didn't show it being told that he was believed would mean the world to the Teen. He knew it would have meant the world to him back when he was more like Shinsou. He turned to a very nervous uncomfortable looking Harrison. "Can you tell... Mommy what happened Harrison?" The man asked. Nearly grimacing as he realized being called mommy, even calling himself such a thing really wasn't bothering him nearly as bad as it had before. It even made him feel a bit happy really, he was acknowledged as a parent after all. He still didn't understand why everyone kept calling Harry a he though.

Harry nervously nodded. Eyeing Iida and the others slowly piling in on the sidelines. "Was scary an' loud. Didn't likes it. Too manys." Harry explained the best he could beginning to tear up again and tremble rubbing at already red cheeks.

"Too many people?" Aizawa coxed. Voice and expression calm and soothing.

"Yeah." Harry sniffled.

"But everything is alright now, isn't it? I am here and... Daddies will be here in a minute and all of your friends are here." Aizawa said, even as he wanted to strangle the lot of his brats.

"Y-yeah." Harry muttered.

"And your friend here, he was nice to right?" Aizawa asked, his voice still stern but far more gentle than it normally was.

"Yeah, Shin-so's super nice!" Harry exclaimed nodding his head. Tears starting to slow.

"Good. That's good. So everything's alright, right? Nothing to be scared of." Aizawa said with a hint of a smile on his face. The brats better not spread anything about this!

Harry nodded his head.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. Prompting Harry to answer with a 'yes Mummy' "Good." Was the simple answer the child got along with an quick hug. Pride filled the ragged looking man. Before Harrison would have been so terrified that there was no way that he would have gotten out of the place without his quirk going ballistic now he was smiling. Maybe this really was helping him? It was a lot easier to influence a small child with good and bad experiences than it was someone already a teenager. A genuine happiness bubbled up in his stomach that the man hadn't felt since Harrison had been taken away. It was nice being able to guide someone that loved and trusted and relied completely on you. That sweet comforted smile he received made him feel like a good parent again, reassured him that he did know what he was doing.

Shinsou couldn't help but feel envious. Forcing his staring eyes away when he realized he was looking on at the pair with longing. Man, he really was... pathetic. First nearly crying when his most beloved hero told him that he believed him and called him Harry's friend. Now being nearly overwhelmed with the longing to have a parent like that... The teen sighed, he must really need some sleep or something.

"Harry! Baby Doll! We were so worried!" Hizashi wailed, nearly knocking students over in his haste to get to his precious muffins, dragging a red faced Toshinori through the throng of brats. He was so ready to go home and cuddle his beautiful men while watching some toons with his adorable little mini muffin. "You can't be doing that to Daddies! It really scared us sweetie!" The crazy haired blond loudly wailed. Snatching Harry up and adoringly nuzzled him. His hand still firmly grasping the skeletal blond's who looked painfully nervous and shy, his sunken eyes darting to eye the excitedly whispering students even as his massive hand was gently petting Harrison's back. After a few moments he was completely focused on his Baby boy, cooing over him as he looked over Hizashi's shoulder.

"I-I just have to know! Are you all like.. a thing? Because I like really ship it!" Mineta practically begged his dreams to be true.

"That-that's completely inappropriate, especially in public!" Iida squawked arms robotically chopping the air as he rounded on the other boy. His face bright red as he looked nearly like he had possibly short circuited.

"What? It's a valid question! Threesomes are hot!" Mineta said defensively. Getting a disgusted snort from Shinsou.

Iida made odd disconcerting noises at what the boy had said as Kirishima insisted that they shouldn't talk about those sorts of things around mini Harry. Harry was a baby muffin and baby muffins needed to be have their adorableness protected and if they didn't it wasn't manly.

A mischievous smile lit up Hizashi's face. He turned around, holding Harry with one arm and making a finger gun at the crowd of students with the other. "That is a great question my Listener."

"Hizashi, no." Aizawa hissed warningly, eyes clearly alarmed at the tone in his friend's voice.

The man ignored Aizawa. "Shouta and Toshi are my absolutely sexy handsome adorable love hunks that I am very proud of having!" The man said in a bragging tone of voice. Smirking when several students went pale or red faced, completely in shock at their teacher's overly blunt confession.

"My-my OTP, it's even better than I thought!" Mineta exclaimed nearly in tears he was so happy even with Harry's dad being a walking skeleton as Mina squealed next to him about cuteness and even better OTPs than before.

Aizawa patted Toshinori's back as he began spewing up worrying amounts of blood. Glaring daggers at Hizashi as he pressed a cloth to the gasping man's mouth. Ignoring the purple haired boy panicking next to him. "Hizashi, get over here now! Give Harry to 'Kage'." Aizawa hissed dangerously. He didn't trust any of the other idiotic brats to properly watched him.

"Oh my god! Is Mr. Yagi okay?" Mina shrieked rushing over with Midorya and several other students.

Hizashi immediately handed Harry over and also freaked out over Toshi, calling up an ambulance when Toshinori literally collapsed from embarrassment after Hizashi began spewing out endearments in his panic. He was so getting his ass kicked.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you are okay watching Harr' while we go to the hospital?" Hizashi asked, picking up the book bag full of things for Toshinori. How was he to know that he could embarrass Toshinori to the point he went into a cardiac fit?

"Of course sir. Harrison will be fine with us." Fumikage said, Darkshadow nodding along with him.

"Yeah! We won't let you down!" Kirishima insisted. Getting a dry look from a confused Shinsou who wasn't even really sure how he ended up getting involved in this mess. The only person he knew here was Harry. He really just wanted to go back to the dorm to pass out for a few hours.

"This is going to be super fun! Like a sleepover! Then Harry won't be scared. Too bad Mina and Deku are missing this!" Uraraka said cheerfully, completely pumped.

"Yes, this seems like a fun way to get to know our peers better." Iida agreed, cheeks aglow in his excitement.

"Um... do we really need so many people to watch Harry?" Shinsou asked.

"Uh... yeah... I didn't really think of that...! I kind of... panicked didn't I?" Hizashi laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Boo! Sleep over!" Uraraka insisted.

"Alright, Alright! But no crazy partying or anything. Follow what the binder on the counter says to a T got it? We don't have a lot a' rules but the ones we do have all involve Harry's health and well being. Main ones are, Harr's got some stuff that can't be eaten at all the list is in the front of the binder. You better stick to it! Shouta's got some good recipes in the binder you can use. You can eat the stuff in the 'fridge. Number 2, don't let Harry get into what we call 'critter hunter' mode." Hizashi said, making quotation fingers with a shudder. "It's super cute but... we really don't want that rubbing off on our muffin and endin' up with freaky squirrel massacres or something when he is back to normal. Also don't let him fixate on things or obsess. Third-" Hizashi's tone became sharper his eyes gleaming dangerously, "no freaking Harr' out, Shouta's best at calmin' our baby doll down without him, there's probably going ta' be a hospital visit. There will be _**consequences**_ you won't like if that happens!" The man said in a twisted sadistic tone that made his students eep and nodded their heads assuringly. His tone went back to sweet and pleasant. Ignoring the sweat dripping from his students.

"I will try ta' be back before it gets late. Though I my not be able to. If I don't get back before my Baby Doll heads to bed than one of you will have ta' let him sleep with you. This is the most important rule other than, 'making sure not a single hair on his beautiful little head ain't harmed.' Harr' can't regulate his body temperature well at all and can literally freeze to death if he don't have another source of body heat while sleeping." Hizashi explained.

"He?" Shinsou pointed out, eyebrow raised. He had once seen Harrison coming out of the male bathroom, which he had thought was extremely odd but-

"What?! That's terrible! Who has the highest body temperature of all of us?" Iida immediately asked. Hardly even noticing the man leave after hugging Harry and telling him to be a good boy, after that.

"Uh-"

"I am sure that our teachers have a thermometer somewhere. Using it would likely be the best method in figuring out what would be best for Harrison." Iida said, completely taking over.

"We can do that later! I want to see Harry's room!" Kirishima insisted, child like grin on his face. "Can you show us your room Harry, pleeeease?" The shark tooth boy begged the tiny child hands clasped. Uraraka was quick to join in. They both cheered as a flustered Harry agreed and led them to his room.

Ururaka squealed at the very sight of it. The green and purple really worked well together and the pile of stuffed animals was just adorable! Even with the bed a bit messy, it was obviously meticulously cleaned and organized. On the walls were marker boards and corkboards carefully organized along with the calendar that looked like it hadn't been touched since Harrison's 'transformation'.

Kirishima audibly awwed at the sight of pictures all over the walls and sitting on practically every available surface. A lot of them Harrison with Toshinori, and a few new ones here and there of Harry with all three of his 'parents'. Harry looked so much happier in those!

"Harrison must really like dogs." Iida pointed out. After practically finding a shrine of pictures of Harry with various dogs, absolutely beaming in each picture. A newer one had Harry gushing over a pony sized dog with an amused and slightly dubious looking Fumikage standing next to him. Harry looked moments from a heart attack 'she' was so happy.

"That's an understatement." Fumikage said with a hint of humor in his tone. Harrison was practically in hysterics anytime he even smelled one he would get so excited.

"Look! That's me!" Kirishima pointed out excitedly.

"Uraraka and I are also in photos." Iida huffed excitedly, his cheeks turning a rosy red in his happiness and his bounced from foot to foot and shaking his fists a mile a minute he was so happy. Yes! They were friends! He had worried with the reaction of everyone that maybe he had read everything wrong but this was proof.

"We are!" Uraraka squealed happily. Maybe Harry didn't hate them!

Shinsou shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Man this was not just weird but uncomfortable... and kind of.. Well his chest kind of hurt. He really didn't belong here and-

"Look at this one! It's soooo cute!" Uraraka insisted, dragging the purple haired boy over to look at a picture of him in the middle of falling asleep in class, his hair even fluffier and more gravity defying than it usually was. Harry smiling next to him.

Shinsou' looked away, his face on fire. A scowl tugged at his face even as his chest felt like it would burst.

"There are sure a lot of pictures of you, Tokoyami! Like a lot, a lot!" Kirishima pointed out. The guy practically had a shrine to himself. Little gothic looking skull and fancy looking cross keychains hung below the pictures on a neat keychain hanger and the stuffed animals that he had won for Harrison using a claw machine were sat all over the room. Making Fumikage rub at the back of his neck.

"Yes... well Harrison and I do things together quite often." Fumikage finally said after a few minutes.

"Yeah often... Harry, Fumikage, and I do stuff together constantly!" Darkshadow scuffed. His tone teasing and amused.

"What's up with all of this gothic stuff?" Uraraka asked. Poking it with an amused huff. She turned to the bird headed teen after scanning through the photos with a devious gleam in her eyes. "You gave them to her, didn't you?" She said, tone excited. "Do you... you know.. Like Harry... Like um like-like her?" Squealing as a blush spread over the boy's beak. "You do don't you!?"

"I- we are just friends. That is all." The bird headed boy insisted even as his heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest. Was he just embarrassed or was she right? He was just glad Harrison wasn't in the room for all of this nonsense. Wait, where had Harrison gone?

**End Chapter 9**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 9! Sorry I didn't update it when I said I would. I literally fell asleep before I could yesterday and then forgot to do it today.
> 
> So what should I do next with this story? Any ideas?
> 
> Still have the poll of who should end up with Harry up by the way! So cast your vote!!!
> 
> By the way have maybe 500 words left until I am done with the next chapter of 'Not the Place I was Hoping for' so be watching out in the next few days for it!
> 
> If anyone is interested in coloring pages or anything I plan to start making some soon with the new smoother nicer updated version of the drawing program that I use! I will be using either Tumblr, facebook or Deviantart for them. I would love some suggestions on what to draw! Always taking requests!
> 
> I am also going to start making art for this fanfiction soon. And have started a Manga for 'Like the Glow of Light-Green Emeralds'(The new chapter for that fic is about 1000-2000 words from being done)
> 
> I have also started writing two different fanfictions similar to this one that I can't wait to get far enough in to show everyone!
> 
> Please Review! It both gives me ideas and motivation! I really love to know what you guys think!
> 
> P.S.(If you want to read about my pathetic life)  
> Really upset, my gran told me that my grandfather said he won't cosign my dorm loan for school next year real smug like.(He doesn't even pay for any of it my gran and I do and he destroyed her credit a year ago so she can't cosign) We think that he was planning on telling me when I wouldn't have enough time to try saving money or anything. He acted furious when my gran told him that he wasn't going to be blindsiding me or playing any of his horrible mind games because she had already told me what he said. Totally flipped out on her like he was angry that he didn't get the chance to devastate me.(No joke the man is a total asshole) So I may not be able to update much this summer as I am going to be trying my best to get a good job. So please don't be mad! I will try my best to update everything as much as possible. I really love writing but school is most important to me right now. I just wanted you all to know in advanced as it was sprung on me and that really wasn't fun and I didn't think it would be nice of me to spring it on anyone else if I have to only update once or twice during the summer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter ended up being a relatively short 6293 words long.
> 
> Sorry about taking so long and not responding I have had a lot of super crazy bad crap happen in my life the last few weeks that I had to deal with. 
> 
> Hope everyone likes this!

**Start Chapter 10**

Harrison sighed despondently, sniffling a little as it finally settled in that his Mummy and Daddy's weren't back. 'Sesend' Daddy even said that he might not even be back until the next day! Harry could feel tears form at the thought. What was he supposed to do without them? They never left him! Was Daddy going to be okay? Gut churning anxiety settled into his tiny body.

Harry flopped onto his Daddy's bed and drug the man's pillow to his face to press to his nose. It smelled faintly of metal, more of fresh laundry and Daddy's natural comforting nice smells. It Harry burrowed under the thick warm comforter. Sniffing curiously at another pillow near his head. Unable to help himself he enthusiastically nuzzled against it once he realized the different smell was the smell of his second Daddy. Harry huffed with effort as he began to rearrange the pillows and spare blanket the best he could into a nest fort sort of thing.

"Harry buddy! Come out! Please... um stop playing around like this... It's uh kind of worrying us!" Kirishima called. His tone skittering the edge of panic.

"Yes! This behavior is most disconcerting!" Iida agreed, chopping his arm in emphasis.

"I wouldn't worry too much as I doubt Harrison has left the house with it being such an unseasonably cool evening." Fumikage assured the others. Knowing already that Harrison wasn't a fan of cool weather even at his normal teenage age. He was sure he would dislike it even more as a tiny toddler. It was practically his bane... well, other than water.

"Are you sure? I mean it does make sense but-" Iida said, being cute off.

Shinsou snorted. "Even _**I**_ know Harry can't stand it being even a little cold." He pointedly eyed an offended looking Uraraka and Iida over, "Not much of a _**friend**_... either of you, are you?" The teen snarked.

"Just because we have not had the chance to interact as much doesn't mean that we are not friends!" Iida insisted, absolutely bristling. "I mean I have not even heard of you before! I haven't even seen you with Harrison!" Iida insisted with narrowed eyes.

Shinsou growled, trying to hide how much the words bothered him. It wasn't his fault that he had to work so much! He was a General education student, his scholarship didn't pay for food or school supplies, nor the full price of the apartments on campus no matter how well he did on the written tests! He couldn't afford to take a day off to have fun like the hero course kids!

"Stop, we should not be fighting! Harrison does not like fighting, it will surely just cause upset." Fumikage said, trying to defuse the situation. He himself had only seen the other boy twice before hand. Both times with Harry who had animatedly spoke to the teen. Other than that he didn't really know him. He hadn't even said more than a polite greeting to the other teen in those two times either. Though Harry had spoken about a, Shinsou, on more than one occasion... Quite a few actually. If Harrison trusted this odd lavender haired boy then he would trust his friend's judgment.

This boy hadn't given anyone a reason not to yet so the others needed to stop treating him with such suspicion. It wasn't just _**rude**_ but not _**right**_ as well. They lived in a world of thousands of different quirks that made people appear strange looking, like himself, and so one should never judge another on their appearance. Especially one that wished to be a hero simply because they had a 'villainous' look! He himself had a rather intimidating appearance. Much like a raven or a crow.

"Tokoyami is right! We really need to stop fighting when the guy hasn't done anything, it's not manly at all! Especially when Harry's around. You should never argue when a kid's around! It's not right." Kirishima growled. Brows furrowed, clearly upset.

"Y-your right. I-I apologize." Iida said, bowing his head. Is that why Harrison didn't come out? Was she afraid of the arguing? He swallowed hard. Suddenly feeling a sickening guilt. He felt despicable. He never meant to do that to his timid mild tempered classmate. Iida knew even though he had not got the chance to interact with Harrison much that it was very distressing for 'her' to be around arguing and conflict.

Shinsou snorted, eyeing the other boy with distrust before walking past him. "Yeah, what ever." He grunted and headed to the hallway opposite to the one that Harrison's bedroom was located. He had noticed some clothes hanging out of the bag Present Mic had taken to go to the hospital after coming out of the room at the end of it. So logically there should be another bedroom at that end, especially with as large as the home was.

Shinsou grimaced at the sight of what he assumed was Harrison's parent's bedroom. It was mostly tidy with only a few socks and shirts spilling out of a tipped over hamper. Nothing about the upkeep was... almost horrifying to see, instead it was the _**memorabilia**_. The room was brimming with All Might Merchandise. Thankfully there weren't any posters of the man staring down at everyone or collectable figurines but absolutely everything else had the All Might patterns, colors, and logos on them. Everything down to the dressers and end tables. Even the massive bed's headboard!

Why were the two so obsessed with All Might though? They were the loud and charismatic Present Mic and the logical and cunning Eraserhead. Why would they want all of this stuff? Though the clothes looked more like they were meant for someone 2-3 times their size so... Wait.. The bed was huge... Present Mic was wailing declarations of adoration at the thin man he had seen around school talking to Harrison... And Mr. Aizawa was holding the man and yelling at Mic... Could they... could they really all be in a relationship like Present Mic had jokingly implied? Shinsou went red-faced as it all kind of finally hit him. He was literally standing in the room of three people that may be... doing stuff together... One his teacher... And the parents(?) Of his only friend and love of his life when well she/he(?)... was not a 3 or so year old... This was way too weird! Shinsou wasn't even sure what to think. He... felt a little faint.

"Shin'so?" A soft voice crooned. Startling the boy from his deep thoughts. He was quick to turn his head to locate the owner of the small sweet voice. Startled that Harrison had been there the whole time apparently. Wrapped up in brightly colored blankets like a burrito and surrounded by pillows it was hard to even see Harrison's face let alone tell he was even in the room. Kid Harry was as tiny as he/she(?) was stealthy.

Shinsou couldn't help but smile at his friend. His heart fluttering at the sight of those kind trusting luminescent eyes. If they-they had kids would they have the same eyes? A bright blush tinted the boy's cheeks as he comprehended what he was thinking about. D-did he really just think about something like that? Oh man, he had it really really bad, didn't he? How embarrassing! And yet... the feeling.. It wouldn't go away... The-the smile.. Even though not a stupid grin, he could still feel it lighting up his face.

"There you are! Dark Shadow and I were quite worried about you! Please do not run off like that again. It is upsetting that you would not come to us if you where unhappy." Fumikage said, automatically holding out his arms and allowing Harrison to dive into them, sniffling. Already quite use to his friend's love of cuddles. Although he wasn't usually a fan of physical contact he couldn't help but enjoy it if it was from his petite emotional friend. "Everything will be fine. I am sure that your father will be alright, he is a strong man. He has a fighting spirit." Fumikage said reassuringly, patting his friend's head and running fingers through silken smooth hair.

"Want thems." Harry muttered, teary eyed.

"I know and I am sure that they will at the very least call us before bed. You will see them soon." Fumikage explained. Trying not to eye the blinding bed spread. He had known that Mr. Yagi had an obsession with All Might but this... well was complete and utter over kill! He had only respect for the hero but how was one able to even sleep with how bright everything in the room was? He smiled as Harry nuzzled into his petting hand with a calmed expression and muttering affectionately about his birdies.

Anger and irritation filled every fiber of Shinsou. Harrison had wanted him, his reassurance and of course the bird hero wannabee immediately took away all of his focus! Attention seeking. Pretending to stick up for him just in case Harrison was close enough to over hear then right as Harrison wanted him for comfort the bird boy immediately had to step in, to make sure that he was viewed in a better light then he himself. Shinsou was sure if he had a 'heroic' quirk. Something like All Might, than he wouldn't have pulled something like that. People like him.. It wasn't like he had ever been looked down on. Familiar bitterness swept through the lavender haired teen.

"Hey, so you found her? What a relief! You can't been running off like that Har' that was like, super scary!" Kirishima all but wailed. Zipping over to the pair. "Wow. It's bright in here! Super manly!" He said, temperately distracting himself.

Eyeing a shaking frowning, Shinsou, Harrison's brows furrowed and he pulled away from his friend. "Shin'so!" Harry called out, holding his arms up for the teen just as Fumikage had done for him.

The bitter edges immediately faded away from the lavender teen's face, leaving a wistful smile and softened eyes. He rolled them teasingly. "Alright-alright. Lets get you something to eat." The tall teen said. Instantly in a much better mood. Harrison wasn't like them. Never like them and he would just have to focus on that. Even if Harrison was never more than a friend... H-Harrison believed in him and was genuinely kind to him and he wouldn't give that up just because the rest of them couldn't see him for who he really was. Not like Harry. He.. He would be a hero no matter what!

**00000000000000000000000000**

"This couch is _so_ comfy!" Uraraka exclaimed, giggling as she flopped herself onto the piece of furniture. Rolling her eyes as Iida immediately gasped in horror and began to lecture her on proper furniture etiquette and how one doesn't eat on the couch when guests at someone's home. His arms frantically chopped at the air in his entice speech.

Harry on the other hand was concentrating on doing his best to help Kirishima clean vegetables as Fumikage chopped them and Shinsou scrolled through his phone to try and figure out how to properly cook steak and chicken. He himself, normally stuck to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cups of ramen to cut down costs. He wasn't a bad cook but he would even admit, himself, that he was far from the best or most experienced.

He nearly jumped when his phone suddenly started ringing. Who in the hell would call him? He didn't even recognize the number. Shinsou shrugged with a exhausted yawn and grabbed the salt, deciding it should be okay to simply pore it over the chicken. It said you were supposed to add salt to make sure food wasn't bland after all.

The home phone rung only seconds after his cell. Shinsou grumbled under his breath and grabbed it before Iida could. He was sure the stuck up idiot would freak out whom ever was on the other end. "Hello? Sorry but Mr.-" He was cut off again, for at least the third time that day alone.

"Don't you dare dump crap all over my chicken. That shit's _**organic**_. Do you have any idea how _**expensive**_ getting organic poultry is?" The voice on the other end growled.

"W-What?" Shinsou stuttered, alarmed. Who in the hell?

"I'll be there in _**10**_ minutes and I don't want you to do any-... Hizashi, take a right, a right! Damn it, I told you this way was under construction! Really? One lane? This is ridiculous." The man on the other end of the phone complained.

"Shouta baby, I'm sorry! That guy cut me off!" A loud, familiar voice hissed mumbling about inconsiderate jerks in the background.

"I told you your banned from endearments!" The man grumbled, getting a petulant whine of 'NO!' in return. Which was ignored. "Alright, make that 15- really your letting them go before us? Is that _ **Brickjack**_ directing traffic? It's Brickjack, saw me didn't he?" There was a long suffering sigh. "That prick... It'll be about 20 minutes before we get back... _**Don't**_ mess with _**anything**_ , we'll cook. I'm not going to have you brats burning down the house." The man grumbled. "Now put my beef and chicken away and stop _**Kirishima**_ from cutting up my onions. They will be useless then and I don't want to have to buy more. I already have everything all marinated and ready to cook." The man said in a bored tone of voice.

"W-wait how do you?-"

"Tell Iida to stop reorganizing the living room to... I finally managed to arrange it how I like everything." The grumpy man drawled, letting out an irritated noise.

"Whhhhat?! He better not be goin' through my DVD collection! It's already hard enough to navigate it with everything put into alphabetical order!" Present Mic shrieked in the background.

"I told you already. It's a more logical way to keep everything. I'm not going to argue with you over this again."

What the hell was going on? Shinsou couldn't remember the last time he felt so confused.

"Anyway, sorry for keeping you. We'll be there in less than 10 minutes. Make sure Kirishima doesn't cut up those onions and that you put the meat away." The man grunted, the phone made a click then obnoxious beeps of disconnection.

"Um... Okay?" Shinsou said, confusion coloring his voice as he stared at the phone in his hands. "I-I think Harrison's mom(?) just called? He said that he doesn't want any onions cut up and that he and Mr. Present Mic will be here in the next few minutes." The lavender haired teen explained. Eyes darting around. Once he realized Kirishima was indeed about to bring a knife down on an onion. What the hell? How did he know that? Crazy.

"O..kay?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry eagerly dove into Aizawa's open arms. Nuzzling against the man's stubbly chin in his excitement as he was picked up. "Mum'my!" He whined, happy tears immediately beginning to fill his eyes at the very presence of the man.

"I know. I know." The man crooned, lightly bouncing his child. Deliberately narrowing his eyes at Hizashi, making sure the other man was sure to feel his _**displeasure**_. What was the idiot thinking? Leaving their son with these brats? Of course his Harrison would be traumatized! He patted his son on the head affectionately and slid him to sit on his hip. "Don't worry, this won't be happening again. You will be coming with us tomorrow." The man calmly told Harrison as he walked past protesting teens and made his way into the living room then to a closet before pulling out a sleeping bag. Humming quietly to Harrison as his sweet fearful child clung to him desperately.

The man grumbled under his breath as he briskly walked past the group, ignoring a whining Hizashi. "Wake us up when the food's done." The man demanded. Deciding that having to cook with half a dozen obnoxious teens should be a decent start to his friend's punishment. His Harrison obviously needed some cuddles and one on one time with him. It didn't help that he hadn't even taken a nap all day.

"WHAAAAT?! But _**Shouta**_!" Hizashi whined. Grimacing as the teens began asking rapid fire questions all around him.

"Harrison's obviously stressed out and tired. He needs some quiet time." Aizawa immediately pointed out.

Hizashi's next complaint died on his tongue. His expression softened as he eyed Harrison's slumped teary eyed form. He rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, but I get to pick the movie and you gotta watch it with us, 'kay?" Hizashi insisted, smirking sadistically.

"Yeah... what ever. I was already expecting you to say something like that." Aizawa said waving the other man off.

"ALL RIGHT MA' LISTE _-NERS_! GET OUT A' MY WAY AND YOU'LL GET TO SEE A REAL PRO IN THE KITCHEN, YA' DIG, YEAAAAH?!" Hizashi eagerly shrieked as he snatched up a knife and began to enthusiastically chop at the array of veggies still on the cutting board. Loving the freaked out and awed looks on his student's faces.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Um... Sir... You are still in your sleeping bag... and you are at the dinning room table." Iida tentatively pointed out.

"Huh. I am? I don't think we have eaten in here before." Aizawa pointed out nonchalantly as he blinked at a snail's pace. "Hey, Harrison. Are you hungry?" The man grumbled.

"Wait... Where is Harr' sir?" Kirishima asked doing his best not to squeak. Eyes wide and frightened.

"Your right! If she is sleeping all on her own. That-that could be detrimental! She could-could-" Iida cut himself off simply from the pure horror that ran through his mind. He and the others were instantly on their feet, searching through the house.

A zipping sound and Harrison's head popped out from the over stuffed sleeping bag, wiggling his uninjured arm out.

"Uh... You going to tell 'em?" Hizashi asked pointing his thumb at the frantic teens before taking a gulp of coffee.

"Huh, no... why?" Aizawa deadpanned, taking a gulp of his own cup of coffee. His attention then was completely back to his now much calmer son. He carefully cut up a few pieces of chicken and offered one to Harrison who hesitantly ate it. He didn't seem to ever be nearly as enthused to eat poultry than he was to eat red meat. Beef seemed to be his absolute favorite thing to eat. Shouta actually wondered if the reason Harrison preferred it was because he was willing to cook his steak less. The whole canine/carnivorous like thing flavoring the boy's taste for blood.

"Well.. There you know... kind of freaking out.." Hizashi pointed out. Looking mildly concerned even as he took a bite of his veggies. "Hey, Harry sweetie, you want some of Daddy's? It's good!" Hizashi asked, easily getting distracted by his baby boy's big green eyes looking up at him attentively. Adoration instantly bubbling up in his chest to nearly overflowing at the sight of his 'momma' Shouta and 'their' sweet child. Their child that looked so much like the best traits of both of them that it wouldn't take even the slightest of efforts to pretend that he was actually made from the both of them. That Shouta was actually his Momma and he was his Daddy by blood.

Hizashi wished that Harry could just stay that way forever. He was so much happier that way too. He was sure that Toshi would feel the same way! Toshi was so cute to! Hizashi was sure that he could easily convince Shouta to accept him if the man hadn't already. It wouldn't be hard. The meek man was such a sweety pie, just like their Harry! "Here baby doll." Hizashi cooed, leaning over to put his fork to Harrison's mouth.

"You're teaching him terrible table manners." Aizawa complained.

"Says the guy who keeps feeding him." Hizashi teased.

"Yeah, so... I.. Just... don't want him _**spilling**_ on me." Shouta muttered. The look he gave the other man was just daring him to disagree with him.

"Of course Shouta, I dig!" Hizashi readily agreed. No way in hell was he going to disagree with his handsome muffin, especially after everything that had happened that day... partially because of him. Shouta had been more than a little moody with him since the... incident at the mall earlier that day. Hizashi was happy that Harr' was at least making the other man perk up a bit. Though he himself was still feeling a bit peeved that the group of teens hadn't even started making food until nearly 8:30 at night. Harry was quite obviously hungry as he wasn't doing his normal bird-like picking while eating unless low on sugar. Instead he was greedily devouring everything offered to him. Much like an infant the three had to feed Harrison every few hours with his ridiculous metabolism and lackluster appetite, being more of a grazer.

"Where Toe Daddy?" Harry asked between bites, eyes darting around like he expected the thin man to suddenly walk out from some hiding place.

Shouta froze momentarily before bringing another forkful to Harrison's mouth. Hizashi sat, ridged next to him guilt and embarrassment plain as day on his face.

"Well... you see..." Shouta began, unsure exactly what to say. Irritation crossed his face as his phone buzzed. He yanked it out of his pocket intending to turn it off. His eyes began glowing red at the sight that greeted him. The bedrooms were trashed. Those brats were so getting it! Shouta plopped Harrison in Hizashi's lap grumbling under his breath.

"Shou-Shouta... Baby? Is... everything alright?" The blond nervously asked, gulping. He so looked like he was about to go on a war path. He just hoped it wasn't anything that he did. Though he gave him Harry though... so...

"No it's not!" The dark haired man hissed, thrusting his phone in his friend's face. "Look at what those brats did!" Shouta growled. Trembling in anger at very sight of what he saw on his screen.

"Wait, what? But these are... there the bedrooms? Di-did you put cameras in all the rooms?!" Hizashi eeped, looking completely scandalized.

Shouta rolled his eyes. "Of course I did! I'm not going to live somewhere that isn't secure. Anyway, I wanted to... make sure that Harrison and Toshinori were alright if we were ever gone. Their a danger to themselves you know!"

"E-even in the bathroom?"

"Of course! That's where I started after that spider villain escaped, I felt like it was one of the best rooms to monitor. He obviously... preferred that environment as Harrison told me that the spider had only ever been encountered in an actual bathroom." Shouta explained.

"What, spider?!"

"Yes, spider. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go... punish some students." The man rumbled, yanking at his capture weapon. "Make sure he eats more than just meat." Aizawa ordered.

"Um... Okay Shouta Baby." The man squeaked.

**0000000000000000000000**

"Harry was with you the whole time?!" The group shrieked. Getting an incredulous look from their teacher.

"Of course he was! Did you really think I would really just _**leave**_ him all alone?" The man asked, dully, hand on his hip.

"Well no but-"

"Shut up.. Just.. Just." The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why was 3 year old Harry easier to deal with than this lot, honestly? "Clean up the mess you made... I don't want Toshinori coming home to this."

"O-of course sir! I am so sorry, please don't be mad! We'll clean it up right away!" Uraraka insisted, looking nearly in tears at the mention of the rail thin man.

"Yes, of course we will! I promise upon my honor as class president that I, Tenya Iida will complete this task before eating." Iida said, enthusiastically bowing to his teacher.

"Yes, as will Dark Shadow and I." Fumikage readily agreed.

"Well... It wasn't like I was going to give any of you a choice anyway." Shouta said bluntly. Getting a frown from his students and a snort and amused smirk from Shinsou.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"We're going to bed." Aizawa grumbled unenthusiastically. Not a fan of loud obnoxious teens shrieking over loud and obnoxious movies.

"What? But I thought we were all having a sleep over!" Kirishima pouted.

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah! I thought that we were going to you know, make it a thing! We even drug out the sleeping bags and blankets we saw in Harry's closet!" She added.

"She's got a point." Hizashi teased, though looking a little put out that Shouta got to cuddle with their baby doll for what the 3rd? No, at least 4th night in a row! Totally not fair just because he went to bed before him and Toshi! "Anyways, I want to cuddle with our littlest listener tonight! I was going ta read to him and everything!" Hizashi whined giving the man his best puppy dog eyes.

"No. Harrison needs to actually _**go**_ to sleep. It's nearly midnight. He's going to be extremely cranky in the morning already. Even worse, he's going to be _**fussy**_ and unwilling to eat at all if he doesn't head to bed." Aizawa grumbled impatient to go to bed.

"But didn't you say you have to finish up that grading anyways?" Hizashi pointed out.

Shouta groaned and ran a hand over his face. Damn it!

"I can take Harry. I am actually rather tired." Fumikage offered, carefully standing up and stepping over Shinsou, who was already dead to the world and sleeping on the floor.

Aizawa eyed the teen critically. He would probably have to help get Toshinori settled back in if he was released the next day... and he probably wouldn't be able to finish up grading the essays the next day if he didn't get it done... Also... Tokoyami was good friend's with his Harrison... If he got the papers done... then he could possibly also go to bed early the next day as well... "You sure?" Aizawa asked after several minutes.

"Of course. I got up earlier than usual this morning and Harrison lays all over me, all the time. I am use to it by now so it does not bother me in the slightest." The bird headed teen explained.

"Fine... Just... make sure to use a sleeping bag, even if you just lay it over the two of you. It's easier to keep his body temperature up that way... Harrison needs it... pretty quiet to sleep with his enhanced hearing so I... guess you can sleep in Harrison's room.. Don't forget Paddy, by the way. Can't sleep without him." Aizawa explained, as he passed his son over to the teen and held out the worn stuffed dog.

Fumikage nodded. "Of course." He said, nodding at his teacher politely. He smiled a little as Harry clung to his T-shirt, muttering something about his Birdie under his breath. Making the teen nearly preen... though he wasn't... really sure why.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

It hadn't been so bad. Fumikage was worried that it would feel awkward or something to be cuddled up with his now toddler friend to sleep but it hadn't been. It was just like when they took naps together when they hung out together after school or on the weekends. Harry was of course, like an octopi, clinging to him. The sleeping bag's warmth made him more tired and out of it than he normally was. Repeatedly dragging him back to sleep. It helped that his friend's bed was practically a nest.

"Get up get up! Fumikage!" A croaky voice whined, yanking at Fumikage's sensitive feathers. Jolting him awake.

"What do you want? You are being _**very**_ rude." Fumikage grumbled, running a hand over his tender plumage, letting out a barely concealed hiss of discomfort. "Don't tell me you are bored or something."

"Of course not, I would never do that!" Dark Shadow insisted, rubbing the back of his head at the incredulous look he got. "I-I wouldn't do that now... I mean..." He meeped. Straightening up, "Anyway, our Harrison isn't here anymore!"

"Wait, what are you-" Panic flooded Fumikage's system as he tossed the sleeping bag aside. Dark Shadow hadn't been joking. Harrison wasn't there. He reasoned that he was probably feeling an irrational panic with as many people as there were in the house but a justifiable one with so man knives and cleaning chemicals in easy to reach spots under all of the sinks in the house. Especially as it was still rather early on a weekend. it was unlikely that anyone else was up! Fumikage was quick to get up after that. Not bothering to get on his clothing from the day before. Instead he sprang up and left the room to find his best friend.

"Finally someone else is up _**besides**_ me! This was ridiculous Tokoyami! It is nearly 8! _**8**_!Unlike Mr. Aizawa who was dedicated enough to our education and stayed up until nearly 30 minutes after I woke up this morning, none of us should be sleeping right now. It is truly shameful how much of the day has been wasted!" Iida exclaimed the very moment the other boy even stepped foot into the kitchen.

Iida just didn't get it. Why was everyone still sleeping? He had even set an alarm for 6 instead of 5 like he normally did! Giving everyone an extra hour of sleep. Iida was just glad that Harrison was so well behaved even if a little cranky. She seemed to have been the only other one to wake to his alarm. Though a nervous wreck, she had come off as extremely punctual and organized when at school.

Tenya definitely felt at a lose though. Being the younger Iida child and having no one around with a baby or toddler. He wasn't really sure how to do anything with a small child. And shamefully enough had to even consult his phone for advice on how to even carry a child properly. Afraid of harming Harrison like he had done the day before at the mall.

Harry eagerly held up his hands, making grabby motions. "My birdies!" he huffed, squirming in Iida's hold. Dark Shadow immediately gushed nearly seizing in cute overload.

"Harrison I will have to ask you not to do that! I do not want to drop you!" Iida squawked, stumbling as he tried to steady Harrison.

"No! My Birdies! Mine!" Harry insisted. Grouchy pout on his sleepy looking face.

"But I-"

"Come here my floofy!" Dark Shadow cooed, excitedly holding out his arms to Harrison.

Iida, along with another, yowled in alarm as Harry eagerly sprung into the shadow's outstretched arms. Eagerly nuzzling against the shadow creature.

"My baby doll!" A voice gasped.

"P-Present Mic sir!" Iida exclaimed, twisting around.

The man had a slacked jaw, green eyes vivid and wild. He looked close to tears and trembling head to foot. Clearly terrified.

"Ses' Daddy?" Harry said, pulling away from cuddling with his Sha'dow birdie. Tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his Daddy so upset. He immediately burst into tears when tears forced their way from Hizashi's eyes. The weird itchy wiggly feeling was under his skin again making him cry even more.

"It-it's okay baby! Don't cry little listener, Second Daddy was just s-super scared!" Hizashi crooned, wiping at his eyes. The man glared viciously at the pair of teens even as he kept his tone sickly sweet. The look in his eyes gave the teens/shadow entity the distinct impression that the man wasn't anywhere near what could be considered completely stable.

"Wow! What's... going on in here?" Shinsou tentatively asked. Getting more than mildly scary vibes from his teacher. He looked so different with his hair down, actually really attractive.

"Nothing... _**nothing**_." Hizashi exclaimed holding out his arms while giving a wide eyed Dark Shadow a pointed look and wiggled his fingers.

"Come here Harry sweetie!" Hizashi cooed. Snatching his son back. The man gently rubbed at his baby boy's back and rocked him. "It's alright. Second Daddy's fine. I'm fine." The man insisted high pitched in an attempt to sooth. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end slowly ease its way down as Harry nuzzled his tear dampened face against his neck and settled down.

"I-I don't understand, why was she crying sir?" Iida asked completely flabbergasted.

"Harrison is extremely empathetic. It's likely... that Harrison cried because Mr. Present Mic was crying." Fumikage pointed out eyeing his teacher a little warily still even as the man was now completely engrossed in babying and swinging around his mini-muffin, making 'wwwweeee' noises as he whipped the toddler around in the air.

Iida nodded, carefully stepping away from the pair. "That... does make sense. But... why hasn't he cried when Midoriya does then?" he pondered.

Shinsou snorted, "Easy, Harrison obviously isn't attached to who ever you're talking about... Harry usually only really gets... super emotional when it comes to people that she's(?) Really attached to. And... well Harry talks a lot about people that she really seems to like... and I have never heard a peep about some one named Midoriya."

"What?! But Midoriya is an _**honorable**_ and _**exemplary**_ student!"

"Hey, chill it yo! All this fighting is goin' to upset my baby doll again! I don' want the only things he remembers when he's poofed back into teenhood ta' be everyone around him being upset with each other and arguing all the time, you dig?" Hizashi scolded, cuddling his adorable sweetie pie close.

Shinsou's brows furrowed. Again... He?

"You guys are so loud!" Uraraka complained, yawning into her fist as she stumbled away from the sleeping pile in the living room area. "I'm really hungry, does anyone know how to make anything good for breakfast?"

Hizashi flashed her a look of pained disbelief. "Uh... You do know that I was the one that cooked up all of that grub last night... right?" He said, pointing to himself. "Take him for a bit, yeah?" The man said, pointedly giving Harry to Shinsou who couldn't help but smirk at Iida and Dark Shadow's irritated expressions.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"I still can't believe you brought all of those brats home!" Shouta hissed, giving Hizashi the hairy eyeball.

"I'm sorry Shouta Baby! I panicked! I wasn't thinking at all!" Hizashi whined. Giving the man puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, and that's the only reason I'm even putting up with you right now." Aizawa grumbled while rolling his eyes. He shifted Harry, whom was sleeping in his arms little hands clinging to his captor weapon.

"There you are! I was supposed to be discharge nearly half an hour ago. I was worried you guys... forgot about me or something." Toshinori exclaimed, relief clear as day on his face.

"Of course not!" Hizashi squawked, scandalized.

"No... We just had to get rid of the lazy ravenous brats that refused to leave." Shouta grumbled irritably, shooting Hizashi an annoyed look before plopping himself in a chair.

"Wait, so they-they spent the night?" Toshinori exclaimed flailing.

Hizashi eeped, immediately rushing to the pale man's side. "Calm down, please calm down my lemon tart!"

"Wait, lemon tart? Why lemon tart?" Toshinori asked. Giving the other man a weirded out look.

"Because your hair is like lemon and your sweet like a tart!" Hizashi insisted.

"Sounds like your calling him a sour slut."

"NO! It's endearing!" Hizashi denied. Putting his hand over his heart for emphasis. "I said it with _**love**_!"

"Yeah and you hand a walker down the street enough money they can say plenty ' _ **with love**_ ' to." Aizawa snorted, rubbing at Harrison's Back.

Toshinori choke going bright red, even mortified, a snicker passed his lips.

"You are both horrible! I'm trying to be sweet and ya' tease me yo, it ain't fair!" Hizashi pouted, crossing his arms.

"Don't be that way Hizashi." Shouta drawled, a playful smile on his face.

"Why not, going to banned me from sweet talking you again?" Hizashi muttered petulantly.

Aizawa snorted, quirking his lip a bit. "No... Because when you look... cute. Like that... it makes me want kiss you, idiot."

Wait... did he really just? Was serious, always in business mode Shouta actually... f-flirting?

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm fine really! You-you both don't need to worry over me..." Toshinori insisted, face bright red.

"Nonsense! This ain't a bother!" Hizashi insisted, fluffing up the man's pillow.

"Well... um thank you!"

Hizashi simply grinned at the other man, helping to arrange the pillow behind his back before walking to the other side of the massive bed and dove in, sitting his glasses on the bedside table before scooting in and sprawling out. "You're so cute!" Hizashi laughed at the flustered man.

"I-I'm not!" Toshinori meeped, hands on his cheeks.

"Are so! Isn't that right baby doll? He's a cutie right?" Hizashi insisted.

"Yeah, Daddy's cutiest!" Harry sleepily agreed, snugged up against Toshinori's side.

"See?!"

"Quiet down and stop moving your legs around I'm trying to sleep." Shouta hissed.

"Well if you don't want to be poked by my feet then maybe you shouldn't be sleeping at the end of the bed like a dog or something and be wiggling your way up here, with us!" Hizashi teased.

"You _**cling**_." Shouta dead panned.

"Out of _**love**_ ~!" Hizashi guffed, affronted.

"I know other things that can _**cling**_... out of _**'love'**_." Shouta muttered. Smirking when he heard a choking noise.

"SHOUUUUTA! You can't say... _**stuff**_ like that when Harr's awake! Don' be tainting our adorable baby boy's precious innocent mind!" Hizashi squawked. As Toshinori gawked and covered Harry's ears.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "He's asleep, now turn off the light and go to sleep."

"Yes mom!"

**End Chapter 10**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone liked this new chapter!
> 
> Only 1 more chapter before we decided who Harry ends up with!
> 
> I am going to relaunch the poll by the way, though without Todoroki as I think that he and Harry wouldn't be good for each other. You can tell me why you want him and Harry together in the comments though and I may change it.
> 
> I have started making fanart of possible love children from Harry and other characters together with him. If you want to see them than head to my facebook page!
> 
> So the reason I have been practically silent for a while is because I have been going through some major stuff with my family. It has been very stressful. My grandfather has to get a triple bypass but has less than a 50% chance of even surviving because his blood is so thin it is like water after months and months of trying to get him to produce platelet. Then last week my grandmother called me and told me that my dog was at the vet because she was extremely sick. She ended up getting sent home Friday and took a turn for the worse and died right next to my grandmother 1am, Sunday. It's been very depressing.
> 
> Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think and who you want Harry with for what reason!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being 6296 words without Author's notes. I hope everyone ends up liking this. Sorry I didn't get it done sooner but I was busy with school and my dog died during mid-terms. First with mid-term projects then homework over spring break. I decided after getting that done that I was going to try to get as much of one of my classes done as possible to simply get it out of the way. I managed to get most of the rest of the semester done for that class.
> 
> I was kind of depressed over spring break as well because for some reason I would do things or say things because I would expect my little dog, Gianna(Gigi), to be there and then it would kind of hit me that had passed away over and over again and it was just kind of awful.

**Start Chapter 11**

Another, much happier, fun filled week had passed and an odd impending dread had filled the three men. Harrison would turn back to his original age any day, at anytime. It was kind of depressing, knowing that. They almost wished that he would stay that way forever. Harry's quirk hadn't acted up even once. He was so happy and... they were afraid that he would be just as sad and out of control as he had been before.

What if what happened actually made everything worse? His memories getting all twisted up and written over. Would he resent them? What would even be clear to him? Would he even remember the weeks that they had together with him as a tot? Would he simply just poof back to being a teen or would it be a long painful process? There were far too many questions for them. Ones that they all quickly realized they didn't really want answered. Why couldn't he just stay as a child and age normally?

"Hey, is it just me... or is he getting bigger?" Hizashi pointed out. "His hair, it's longer to!"

"What?" Aizawa growled, immediately eying his sprawled out son laying on a couch. His eyes roved over his too short pant legs and hair covering his face, his face looked like it could be a little older as well. Something in his chest tightened like a sickening noose. A deep troubling disappointment settled in. "Your... right... I think he might be a bit older." The brunet agreed, a bitterness flavoring his mouth.

**000000000000000000000000**

"Harrison, come here." Aizawa ordered, immediately running a hand over his son's wild silken hair. "Were you good for Ectoplasm?" He asked, leaning down to be more at eye level.

Harry grinned his fangs more prominent than they were even that morning. It made the man's chest ache. "Of course Mummy!"

"Did you have fun?" The brunet asked, a smile tugging at his lips as Harrison eagerly recapped what they did together.

Hizashi easily took over as Ectoplasm began speaking. Gushing over and exclaiming in wonder at Harry's enthusiastic explanation of what they had done that day.

"He was actually very well behaved and is such a sweetheart! We had a really good time." Ectoplasm assured.

"Good... He... looks older already." Aizawa muttered.. Something akin to heart ache in his voice.

"Don't worry about that. He talked nonstop about his 'mommy' all day long. He really looks up to you! He thinks you're amazing." Ectoplasm assured the man.

"But... what about when he is back to his actual... age?"

"I... He said some things that alarmed me a bit... actually... He seems to think that you did things together that I know that you couldn't have. Like... maybe his memories are being rewritten by the quirk...completely?" Ectoplasm admitted.

Aizawa's eyebrows furrowed, "W-what?"

The man nodded. "I would possibly talk to Yagi but... some things just didn't make any sense... Anyway... I have to go.. Just talk to him... alright?"

0000000000000000000000

"I-I had a really bad dream can-can I sleep with you?" Harry sniffled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Of course baby doll! You can sleep with Daddy's anytime sweetie! I don't like you getting cold anyway!" Hizashi cooed. "What was the bad dream about?"

"I dreamed that-that I felt like I was being torn apart and it was dark and spinning and then I was suddenly in... brightness. After that everything is kind of hazy but... there were buildings and screaming and-and I felt like I couldn't breath I was so scared! Then I felt weak and my chest hurt bad... My leg hurt so bad I felt like I was going to be sick! Then... it all went black and I was in a hospital and mom was there but it-it was like I didn't even know him... Then-then there was a skip or something... and you and Mom were fighting with Dad and-and he took me away from the both of you!" Harry explained, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, come here baby doll, it's okay!" Hizashi exclaimed, mirroring his son, tears welling up in his eyes as well. His arms wide open, inviting Harry to dive into them.

Harry did just that, half sprawling over the man burying his face into the man's neck.

Hizashi and Toshinori exchanged meaningful looks even as the smaller long haired blond soothingly rubbed at his mini-muffin's back muttering soothing sweet nothings to now, _**their**_ , frightened child. "Daddies are here baby, we'll keep the bad dreams away best we can, promise!"

Toshinori's cheeks hardly even pinked at the other man's words after over 2 weeks of the man's flirting and teasing. Instead he helped pull the blanket over Harry and ran a massive hand over Harry's head, soothing him just like he liked. "Go to sleep my sweet boy, it's alright." The man assured his son. The urge to throw up churned his nonexistent guts. Fighting parents... that's what he remembered the situation as? And... him taking Harry away and not letting them see him. Though it-it was true... it made him feel... feel like garbage. Like a _**villain**_.

Toshinori wanted to cry but he couldn't let himself, not with Harry around... He didn't want to burden his son with that... And Hizashi... He didn't deserve to cry over something like that, he didn't have the right when he had destroyed what happiness that the three could have shared together... And he-he was still so disgustingly _**selfish**_ though... And wouldn't have given Harrison up for the world. How could he have been-been so deserving of both men's forgiveness and getting to share his son with them?

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why do you have another house?" Harry asked Hizashi, tone a bit nervous.

"Oh! Um... because... because I needed a studio, yeah. Totally that reason." Hizashi said, laughing awkwardly and doing finger guns.

"But why would you need a _**whole**_ house... It seems kind of a wasted... I mean it's amazing and has a yard and everything but no one even lives in it! That seems kind of sad... I wonder why I don't remember it though?..." Harry pointed out.

Hizashi smiled uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah... Um... Your mom wasn't pleased... about it?... You know how he is!... and um, just got it not too long ago." He tried.

Harry immediately smiled at the man and nodded with a bit of a giggle. "Yeah, your right. Mom probably was furious over the waste of money but didn't want to cause a fight so he pretended it didn't exist." Harry assumed. Hizashi immediately agreed with him. He along with the others had been afraid, after interrogating the doctor about what was going on with Harrison's memory, that if they didn't go along with what he 'remembered' that it could make the now almost teen lose his mind. He had never even thought of his house in the whole situation.

It had only been a little under a month but he was now pretty much living full time at Toshi's with his Shouta and Harrison... What was he supposed to do with it now? The place never really felt like a home... more a place to store his crap than anything else. It was larger though... and Harry was right... it had a pretty good sized yard, huge really for living in a more urban area... Though... he never touched it... maybe he should talk to the other two about moving there? Then Toshi wouldn't have to have his old truck in that ridiculously priced parking over a mile from the house anymore either... He knew that Shouta probably would think that it was a good idea but he wasn't sure if Toshi would. It wasn't like they had been together for years like he and Shouta. Did Toshi even consider the three of them to be in a relationship like he and Shouta did? (No matter what the grouchy cat of a man said)

"Let's grab those clothes that Midnight dropped off and get back home, yeah? Toshi's cooking tonight so we got to get back home to make sure he doesn't ya' know, _burn_ the place down." Hizashi muttered, nervously. The man was a total disaster in the kitchen, they had learned. No wonder Toshi and Harry had ate so much take out. The man was a walking fire hazard. A cute one though. He couldn't help but snort as Harrison cringed at the thought of his dad cooking.

"Is Mom helping him?" Harry hesitantly asked. He really didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings but what he made was practically inedible.

" _Nope_ , Momma Shouta's stuck on detention duty. Just got a text. That's why we got to get home fast." Hizashi explained, genuinely worried if they would even have a house to get back to filling his mind. Toshi was such a sweet heart... He really did try but... Shouta was right... he really was horrible at taking care of himself or well.. Doing normal everyday stuff. Poor guy.

Hizashi snatched up the box of clothing sitting on his kitchen table. Hoping that none of the clothes were... inappropriate. Maybe he should look through them before even bothering to take them home? That seemed like- His phone immediately range, Shouta's ring tone filled ears. The blond sighed. Sitting the box back down. "Yeah, Shouta Baby?"

"Get your ass back home _**immediately**_! He just set my chicken on fire _**Hizashi,**_ after poring enough salt on it to brine a damn lake! My organic poultry, do you have any idea how expensive that crap is?" Shouta hissed.

"Calm down! Calm down Shouta baby! We're leaving right now, alright?" Hizashi assured the other man. "Harr', Baby doll! We got to get going! See Shouta, we're leaving right now."

"Just save the rest of my chicken Hizashi! I didn't even get it on sale!" The brunet stressed. "And the kitchen... Save the kitchen... That fire is getting pretty out of control... why aren't the fire alarms going off? Maybe I should call the fire department?" Shouta said in a tone of voice that sounded more like he was thinking along the lines of an after thought.

" _ **WHAT**_?!" Hizashi shrieked. Snatching up the box and rushing out of the door, fumbling with his keys. " _ **HARRY**_ -Harrison baby doll, we got to go now!" Hizashi squawked, doing his best to control the volume of his voice. He threw the box in the back of the car and _dove_ into the front seat. Not even bothering to put his seat belt on. The man only had enough sense about him to snatch Harrison's own seatbelt when his Harry fumbled from nerves to clip it in and clipped it for him. Hizashi's foot was on the gas before Harrison could even comprehend what was going on, speeding off in the direction of their house only a ten or so minute walk away.

Hizashi was out of the car the very second he put his car into park sprinting to the house and leaving behind a very confused and frightened Harrison. He froze for only a moment before managing to unclip his seatbelt and getting out of he car as well. Harry also ran to the house, worried. Did something happen to dad again? He hadn't been really sick in a long long time. Tears filled Harry's eyes at the thought. By the time Harry had gotten to the kitchen Daddy was dancing around in a panic doing his best to throw baking soda onto a pan with a raging fire in it. The air was absolutely thick with black smoke. Dad was waving his hands around and hopping foot to foot in a clear terror and being completely unhelpful. The man was surely going to beat himself up later, like he always ended up doing when he could be the 'hero' of a situation. Harry rubbed at his eyes and coughed as the smoke irritated him.

After the fire finally died down. Hizashi grabbed an oven mit and snatched up the pan, rushing outside with it.

"Harr' sweety pie, could you help me air the place out?" Hizashi asked his voice a little croaky as he walked back in, much calmer than before. He frowned at Toshi who coughed like he might spit up a lung. "Com'er Toshi. You shouldn't be in here." The smaller blond cooed. Immediately snatching the man's sleeve and led him from the home. Hizashi came back a few minutes later, helping Harry open the living rooms dozen and a half or so windows.

"It smells really burnt in here." Harry muttered, coughing a little still.

Hizashi rubbed at his throat. "It does. We should probably take Toshi to see Recovery Girl, just to make sure. Have her check you out to... When we get back I... guess I'll start scrubbing the walls. We may have to stay at the other house." Hizashi explained. Even as he said that nerves filled him. The blond knew that Harrison thought that he had simply been hit with a deaging quirk and that he and Shouta and Toshi were his parents. What if a change of environment started muddling up his tampered with memories? He would need to speak to Toshi and Shouta.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"Kirishima! Why are you here? Did you get yourself in trouble?" Harry huffed. Hands on his hips as he looked at the other boy in disappointment.

"He's so your clone!" Hizashi whispered, to an unamused Aizawa. "He's such a mom!"

"No he isn't." Aizawa grumbled, slightly offended sounding.

"Why would you do that? You can't be putting off your homework!" Harry insisted. A heavy air of disappointment in his tone of voice. Kirishima droop his head and insist that he was going to do better from then on. Harry smiled sweetly at him after the eager deceleration. Affectionately hugging the other boy and telling him that he was proud of him for making that decision.

"See, _**totally**_ a mom! He's even got the whole emotional manipulation thing down!" Hizashi cooed, getting a dark glare from the brunet.

"He isn't manipulative. He isn't even capable of _**being**_ manipulative. The brat was being foolish and Harrison just pointed out the error of his ways. There isn't anything manipulative about it. It's _**logic**_ is all." Aizawa insisted, running a hand through his hair.

"No, it's totally manipulation." Hizashi said almost casually. He grinned as Kirishima began to get hyped up while Harry insisted that he could figure out his homework and that he was intelligent and amazing. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing or anything. It's _**mom**_ manipulation, the good kind. No one wants to see mom disappointed in them so when they behave badly they really get it. Makes 'em want to do better. Same with when they are good. Mom's happy with them and they want to keep that up so they do better. Harr' totally got the mom vibe." The blond explained. Finger gunning at his friend with a cheesy wink.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Harrison you have returned to class! I am glad that you can finally be back with us in an academic setting. Not saying that I did not enjoy your company as a um, child that is." Iida exclaimed, tone friendly and excitable.

"Y-yes... I um. Well woke up this morning... back to my normal age you see... I had to convince mom to let me join class again though. He was nervous that I might have some left over side effects of the quirk used on me." Harry explained, fidgeting with a loop of hair.

"I am glad you are able to join us." Fumikage said, walking up to the pair with the hint of a smile on his face, Immediately getting a heart melting grin in return and an eager glomp.

"Me to! Mom has been helping me work with my quirk a bit and he says I have a lot better control of it than before! It's still really hard but I can use it a little bit now." Harry said, sprawled against his best friend's side.

"Really? That's great Harr'!" Kirishima cheered, giving Harry a thumbs up.

"That's enough talking, get to your seats." Aizawa demanded walking to his podium.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"What are you doing?"

"Shinsou! Are-are you okay? Katsuki... he was pretty mean earlier." Harry exclaimed, the larger boy's sleeve in his grasp. Tears in his eyes.

Shinsou sighed, letting his ridged stance deflate and untensed his jaw. A tiredness seeped through him but he wouldn't let Harry see that. A small almost soft smile quirked his lips at the wide eyed, honest concern on the other's face. "Y-yeah, I'm-I'll be fine. It's alright... you really don't have to worry about me. You should probably go before Mr. Aizawa starts looking for you." Shinsou pointed out even though he didn't want his friend(?) to leave him.

"Um... I-do you want to come over? I mean for the first hour or two mom is going to make me train for that sports thing my dads keep going on about... But after that we can do our homework and stuff... I-mean you don't have to! I-I just thought that it would be nice!" Harry nervously babbled going red as the other boy stared wide eyed at him for several long moments.

"Real-I mean yeah, I'd... I'd really like that.." Shinsou said, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were dusted a dark pink. "Is it...okay though? With your parents I mean?"

Harry practically glowed at the boy's answer. He to fight the urge to hug the other boy. "I'm sure Daddy will be okay with it!... Dad probably to... even if he is a bit awkward with other people that he doesn't know very well. He's shy... like me." Harry explained, tugging at his sleeve nervously.

"Come on, Daddy's bringing us home in the car." Harry insisted after a few minutes of awkward silence. The lavender haired boy allowed Harrison to continue on holding his sleeve as he was led to the Language department of the school.

"Where have you been Baby Doll? I was getting worried something happened! You are so lucky Toshi ran off to talk to a student and your mom is running a bit late!" Hizashi scolded, a playful grin on his face.

"Sorry, I-I just wanted to ask Shinsou if he'd like to hang out for a bit. He's always so busy and I thought it would be nice! That's okay... right?" Harry stammered.

Hizashi scuffed, putting a hand on his hip and waved his hand, looking offended. "Of course my little listener, who do you think I am, your mom? I'm the cool dad, yo! Now lets go get my Shouta baby and Toshi Muffin! I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

**000000000000000000000000**

"What do you think you are doing?" Shouta growled. Eyeing the lavender haired boy sitting in the grass looking ready to have a nice nap. If he didn't get to have a nap then no one would.

"Well I was going to-"

"You are going to get up and train with us. It isn't optional. You come home with us, you aren't wasting mine or anyone elses time including your own. How do you expect to get transferred to the hero courses if you don't ever even train in the time you have to do so?" Aizawa lectured.

Shinsou immediately tensed forcing himself to his feet, his fists and teeth clenched in anger. "What are you talking about? You don't _**know**_ anything!"

Shouta snorted. "Do you really think you are the first abandoned brat with a bad quirk for the entrance exams? I ended up in general studies to at first. My quirk was perfect for the sports festival though, just like yours." The man pointed out. "But unlike you I took the logical steps to strengthen and build up my body before hand."

"This is the first day I have had off more than a couple of hours in _**Months**_!" Shinsou blurted, quickly catching himself. He looked away in embarrassment at his outburst.

"Months?" Aizawa prompted, eyebrow raised. He let out an agitated huff when the teen kept his lips firmly clamped. "Brat." The man stressed.

"Nothing!"

"I'm not an idiot and I'm not going to give in. I've been hearing about you having issues with coming back to the apartments late." The brunet said, his tone and expression honest and blunt as he crossed his arms expectantly.

Shinsou cringed, defensive feeling. "I-I have no choice." He finally admitted breaking down under the man's concerned disappointed gaze, "I-work... I-I work every day... at least 5-7 hours a day after school. Sometimes longer... if I can pick up some hours. Then I... I stay up until I get my homework... done. I have 2 jobs during the week because no one will hire a high schooler full time... Then I have 2 weekend jobs... I skipped once at each of them last week so I could help watch Harrison. I haven't even slept in the last 3 days! How-how do you expect me to even have time to train when I can't even sleep with the schedule I have now?!" Shinsou babbled, unable to help himself. His woos spilled like word vomit from his mouth and no matter what he did he couldn't, for the life of him, stop. Not even as his shame and bitterness felt ready to burst him to bits. Like some over ripened grape or something. Why couldn't the man understand? He-he was just so damn tired. All he wanted was a nap, that was it! He still wanted to spend time with Harrison, he wasn't mooching!

"Why-why hadn't you gone to a _ **teacher**_ about this? Why are you even working so much? This is reckless and ridiculous!" Aizawa barked, sounding both concerned and a little bit horrified.

"It isn't like the teachers would care! I'm just-just a general Ed. kid, even if they did it isn't like anyone could do anything to help me. I-my scholarship only covers the main schooling costs. I have to work or I can't stay in the apartments and I won't have any-any money for food or supplies or anything!" Shinsou admitted, rubbing at his face.

" _ **Idiot**_! Didn't anyone tell you that all you had to do was apply as either a ward of the state or as someone with a low to moderate income? How many hours were you even working on top of school? 35-45?" The man asked, looking more than a little ruffled.

"More like... over 60-70, actually. I usually work at least 14-16 hours a day on weekends." Shinsou explained, fidgeting at the ridged way the teacher was standing and the intense gaze he was giving him.. It was even a little unnerving. He still-still couldn't believe it though.. There was a form for that? Had he not had to be running himself into the ground like he was this whole time? He felt ready to collapse at the very thought. It wasn't fair, why hadn't anyone told him? Why did he have to suffer for so long? His eyes burned with the ache to cry but he wouldn't let them. Not in front of this man.

"That's- come with me. Your getting some sleep. Tomorrow morning we are going to straighten this all out. This working day and night thing isn't going to be happening anymore. If you want to be a hero you will still need to put the effort in though." The brunet stressed, leading the emotionally drained teenager through Present Mic's house, to a messy looking guest bedroom. "People with quirks like ours, we have it harder starting out. Keep that in mind. You won't get anywhere if you don't put everything you have into becoming a hero. It isn't a path for the feint of heart. Now get some damn sleep brat! I'm sure Harrison's picked up on how exhausted you are and is worrying. I don't like my kid worrying." Aizawa grumbled, he tossed a bright purple and red sleeping bag at the teen before leaving him to himself.

Tear prickled at the boy's eyes. Was-was this what it felt like to have an adult actually care what happened to him? The only other person that he could ever even remember being even slightly genuinely concerned for him was Harry.. But well Harrison... Was well, Harrison... Harry was a special person that was kind and loving in every way possible and had a special kind of light Shinsou didn't even think was possible to have until he met him(?) Them(?) But... Now... this teacher seemed to-to care to, his idol, Eraserhead! It was like a dream come true but.. He still couldn't even figure out how he felt about it... About anything really. It was all just too much for him. Shinsou was almost glad he was so exhausted at that point. At least he wouldn't be able to think on how he felt for very long... at least not... not until later... hopefully much later.

**00000000000000000000**

"Shinsou." Harry murmured as he gently shook the other boy's shoulder. "Shinsou, it's time for dinner."

"Wha' time is it?" Shinsou slurred, rubbing at his face. He froze mid stretch, going wide eyed and red faced at the realization that Harrison was sitting right next to him. Leaning only inches from his face with that adorable look of puppy like affection. Shinsou forced himself to untense even as his heart felt like it would burst from his chest and his face felt like it was on fire.

"Around 7." Harry exclaimed his tone quieting a little. He ran a hand over his hair almost self consciously. "You can go back to sleep if you want... I know you're always tired."

"No, it's fine. I need to get my homework done." Shinsou insisted, even as his mind forced thoughts of those lovely slender hands running through his own hair and those lovely Angelic lips against his own. He nearly choked when Harry gave him one of those heart melting smiles... Maybe- he should... Shinsou hissed under his breath as Harrison sprung up and Present Mic began whining about starving to death. Ugh, worst timing ever.

Shinsou sighed and slid out from under the sleeping bag, standing up. A pleasant warmth filled his belly as Harry eagerly grabbed his hand and drug him towards the kitchen. A bubbly skip in their (?) Step. Shinsou felt the hint of a smile settle over his face as his body began to relax. Harry was just.. So-so cute and lovable! Tension drained from the teen even as his stomach filled with butterflies. He almost couldn't help it. Not when he was around Harrison. The other just had a way of lightening the anger and bitterness weighing him down without ever even needing to try. But... how could he? Harrison was just a ball of radiant brightness. He sighed as Harry darted to the bathroom to go wash her/their hands?

"You said you liked fish last time you were here, right? I cooked up a couple of kinds along with some tasty veggies and a cake for you and me yo!" Hizashi cheerfully explained. He cupped his hand around his mouth and darted his eyes around conspicuously. "That's just between me and you though yeah? Don't want my Shouta finding out about it."

"About what?" Shouta asked, looking at the other man with his hands on his hips and a strong disapproval.

"SHOUTA BABY! N-nothing at all." Hizashi squeaked, floundering when the brunet instantly made a B line to the oven.

"There's nothing over there!" Hizashi squeaked.

Aizawa gave the other man a bored dry look. He pressed the oven light button and then leaned over so he could see inside. "Your making a cake." The man stated. His tone dripping with disapproval.

"Yes I-"

"If I can't have cake anymore you can't have cake." The man said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I-I know Shouta. I just thought it would be nice and Harry wouldn't have to kn-"

"I don't get to have sugar anymore. You don't either. Harrison can't have it and I don't want it in our home. It's like tempting a dog with chocolate and expecting it not to eat it. There's no way that he won't end up eating it then his quirk will become unstable again, causing his body to as well, and he will become sick once again... I would love to eat all the sugary crap I want... but I don't even think that it is appropriate to have any processed sugar in the house as it seems to have an addictive quality to him. I would expect this sort of endangering illogical idiotic thing from Toshinori... but not you." Shouta huffed, his arms crossed as he spoke to the blond. His disappointed mom mode amped up to it's fullest extent as he eyed the mustached man.

He again? What was up with that. So was Harry a he or a she? Was Harry both? "You said _**he**_ again." Shinsou couldn't help but to point out. Both pairs of eyes were directly on him. "Why is that?"

"What do you mean, why?" Shouta asked, clear confusion on his face. Understanding slowly eased its way over his face. "You think Harrison's a girl to don't you?" He stated, a blank expression on his face.

"So Harry's... not?" Shinsou questioned, somehow not feeling as surprised as he felt that he should be.

"Uh, no." The brunet said, tone blunt. "He's a boy. Well... sort of..."

Hizashi couldn't help but to snicker at the looks on both of the males faces.

"S-sort of?" Shinsou muttered, trying not to think about how weird it was for him to be so infatuated with someone that he wasn't even sure was a girl or boy. Was that... normal?

"Yeah! We're going to have such beautiful grandbabies! Right Shouta? And our baby doll is going to be such a good mom! Just like you Shouta baby!" Hizashi immediately gushed.

"Of course he's going to be a good mother. He is _**logical**_ and intelligent. Unlike some of us." Shouta said pointedly. Getting an indignant 'hey' From his obnoxious love/friend. "Anyway, he won't be having any kids until he has at the very least _**graduated**_." Seeing Shinsou's absolutely lost look Shouta decided to explain. It wasn't like the bird didn't know and it wasn't like what Harrison was, was some sort of super huge secret or anything. Just no one asked or were intelligent enough to figure it out it seemed... "Harrison's technically a hermaphrodite." The man explained. "He's more male on the outside and is genetically considered male but he's... got the plumbing of a female on the inside... If that makes... any sense."

"Oh." Was all Shinsou could manage to say, wide eyed. He hadn't really been ready for such an explanation.

"Yeah, oh." Shouta snorted.

"Just don't tell him that Shouta told you the plumbing part cuz' that's going to totally embarrass my baby doll!" Hizashi insisted giving his love and best friend the hairy eyeball at the over sharing with a teenage boy. He was so not great with proper social etiquette. Even he was better and he knew for a fact he was way too touchy feely and loud for most people and social situations... Though he wasn't sure if he had any right to say much at that moment as only a few days prior he ended up embarrassing his manly muffin to the point he had to go to the hospital because his body couldn't take it.

Shinsou ran a hand through his hair not really sure how to react. "Of course... I... I doubt Harry would like me telling him... how his uh, mom... _**yeah**_...- I won't say anything." He said, feeling confusingly flustered.

"Say anything about what Shinsou?" Harry questioned. His gentle voice like honey to the other boy's ears.

Shinsou nearly jumped but quickly composed himself. "It's nothing to worry about, I promise." Was Shinsou's immediate response, turning to face Harrison with a small lopsided smile on his face. He did his best not to show how hard his heart was pounding from being startled so bad.

"Alright, what ever you say." Harry agreed with a shrug. The look on his face wasn't so convinced though. He wished the house wasn't sound proofed so well. Even he had trouble picking up on what people were saying if he wasn't within a few rooms of where they were. No wonder Daddy got the place. It probably was great for his recording.

Shouta crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at his blond and the lavender haired boy. Their reactions were ridiculous. It was just physiology. It wasn't like he had shown the brat how to put a condom on a banana or anything. Even with those thoughts Shouta didn't say anything.

"So um... we going to eat or what?" Hizashi asked a little bit of his enthusiasm back in his tone of voice.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Fumikage had never thought himself as... well the jealous type. He really wasn't... usually. Since the beginning of school he and Harry did practically everything together. He had never felt more affection and enjoyment in being in another person's company, ever. Not saying that he didn't enjoy talking to his fellow classmates but it was different with Harrison. It was always different with him.

Now everyday after school he rushed home with that snarky purple haired boy. Only 3 days until the sports festival and he hadn't got to spend a single day with Harrison. Fumikage wasn't sure if.. If he could take anymore. Fumikage adored the other boy... Every waking moment without the other around was true torture. He found he couldn't concentrate any longer and that the other nearly completely consumed his every thought. He.. Was lonely... Fumikage would just have to talk to him. Yes. He was sure Harrison would understand then. He was certain the other boy felt the same way.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shinsou couldn't believe it. He felt better than he had in... well he wasn't sure how long. He could actually sleep! Shinsou didn't have to have 4 jobs to support himself anymore and he was getting a living stipend. On top of all of that, after the principle had scolded him for not coming to someone with his financial problems, the creature apologized and had made sure that he got reimbursed for all of the money that he had paid in unnecessarily, plus interest! The school had put most of the money in a savings account specifically so he had money for when he got out of school(Apparently under some old obscure law they had dug up he was the ward of the school so they had quite a bit more say over him that he had thought at first) but he was still allowed quite a large chunk to do as he pleased with on top of the good sized monthly stipend given to him. Shinsou had been on cloud nine and convinced that absolutely nothing better could happen to him at that point.

After class, Eraserhead had sought him out and demanded he come over that day for training. At that point Shinsou wondered if he had finally lost it and had hallucinated everything and had completely lost what little of his mind he had left. He even went so far as to discretely pinch himself to check if he was dreaming. His number 1 hero... Wanted to train him. A no one, Gen Ed. Student. That day was definitely the happiest of his life. And Harry was there... Smiling sweetly at him and encouraging him all week. No longer having every moment consumed by his jobs he soon realized wasn't actually the best thing.

All the tall lavender haired teen could think about was that class room of smug heros and when Shinsou wasn't feeling bitter about them every thought in his mind was about Harrison. At first it was simply wondering what he was doing and if he was wondering the same things about himself. What Harrison would like to eat and if he would like something. Then... well at night his thoughts... well more dreams... took a twist in a way not that unusual for an infatuated teenager. Mews and whines and warm slick thighs, that sweet voice howling Shinsou's name. What was worse was that his friend was sound asleep in the crock of his arm at the time. He had slunk away to the bathroom, hardly even having to touch himself as the thought of Harrison sprawled out in the bedroom right next door sent a thrill up his spine in the most shameful ways possible. In school Shinsou couldn't help but to constantly daydream about Harrison as a mom to their kids and tried to imagine what their kids would look like and what sort of quirks they might have. Now that he finally had the money deposited into his main account and had plenty of time to spend with his friend he finally felt like.. He might be worthy now.

Shinsou decided that he would ask Harrison out.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He couldn't believe how nervous he felt. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Though it wasn't like he had ever asked anyone out before. Well... it wasn't like he had ever even felt attracted to anyone.

"Harrison! I have been looking for you." He called, getting one of those bubbly sweet smiles that made his heart skip a beat and made him wonder if he was actually in the presence of some immortal being. "I-I need to ask you something."

**End Chapter 11**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this!
> 
> I decided to end the chapter this way to give it one last chapter for people to vote for who they want Harry with. Shinsou is currently winning. Fumikage is in second place. Bakugou is in third. You can either vote on my fanfiction profile page or in the comments.
> 
> I have a detailed drawing of a possible kid of Harry and Fumikage done that I did a while back if anyone wants to see it. You can either find it on my facebook page or on my deviantart under the name Yuvush. I actually got a poster made of him and some stickers because I like how he turned out so much.
> 
> Please Review! I love hearing everyone's opinions and it really motivates me! You guys/gals often give me some really good ideas for my stories to!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 12, full of drama it is 5,273 words without Author's notes.
> 
> I hope everyone ends up liking it! I should start updating more often soon as I will be out of college for the summer.

**Start Chapter 12**

"I... I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, fidgeting as he looked up at his friend.

"No it is nothing bad... I.. Do not.. believe at least... Just.. I- _**please**_?" Fumikage all but begged, trying his best to force his nerves under his control.

"Of-of course 'Kage!" Harry said a little unsure he grabbed the other teen's hand doing his best to comfort the other. He was obviously quite nervous about something.

"W-I... I have come to the realization that... I like," Fumikage paused, no he would have to truly express the way he felt or Harrison would likely not get it. He was quite oblivious about such things. Concise and to the point then. "-no-that.. I-am-in-love-with-you-and-and- I would like... I would very much so like to take you out on a date!" Fumikage managed to choke out. Panic immediately filled him when he felt Harrison's soft delicate hand go slack in his own. Shock was plastered across the other teen's face, clear as day. No, no, no! He messed up he-

"You-you really... _**like**_ me?" Harry uttered in a small stunned voice almost shell shocked looking.

"Y-yes.." Fumikage agreed, voice equally as quiet. Though his entire being was completely consumed with nerves.

"I-I"

"Harrison! Can I see you for a moment? I have something _**really**_ important to ask you!" Shinsou said, dragging the stunned teen away to a private little corner.

The much taller boy stood. Shifting awkwardly. "So... Since I don't have to work all the time now I... Well... We're kind of _**perfect**_ together aren't we?" Shinsou said quietly, running fingers through his wild hair as he gave Harry a small almost love sick smile. "I... I would really like to take you out... like you know.. On a date." The purple haired teen continued. Rubbing the back of his neck in reflex.

"W-what?! But _**how**_.. I-I don't _**understand**_!" Harry squeaked. Feeling completely overwhelmed. Both of them? How did this happen? When? How didn't he pick up on this?

"There you are. I was getting worried..." Aizawa glanced around, his eyebrow raising. "Why are you hiding out _**here**_? It's a good thing I have the ability to hunt you down." The man grumbled, something cryptic in his tone as his eyes wandered to his phone screen for a moment before he clicked it off and slipped it into his scarf.

Shinsou had a feeling he... likely didn't want to know what the man was implying. The teen gave the other man a scrutinizing look, there eyes meeting for several seconds before be broke away, and refocused back on Harrison.

"So, you have a check up today... _**Apparently,**_ it is required for you before the sports festival even though you are required to participate." The brunet explained. Even as he glanced back and forth at the pair of teens. Harrison was clearly extremely affected by something... Though he wasn't really sure by what. He had obviously just missed something big happening between the two. Aizawa almost wished he hadn't stopped to talk to an oddly distressed Tokoyami. What the hell was going on with his kid and these brats? Did they have a falling out or something?

"Okay mom. We-we should probably get _going_ then, shouldn't we?" Harry readily agreed. His voice a hoarse squeak as he eagerly snatched his mother's hand and began all but dragging him away from the other teen.

A glance back at Hitoshi and Shouta's suspicions were confirmed, the boy looked panicked and ready to be sick. Was he getting teary eyed? What the hell was going on? Harrison didn't even try to convince him to let the other teen to come with.

"Alright, just settle down we have enough time to get over there. I am the one that actually set up the appointment this time. Not your... fathers. You don't need to pull my arm off." The man grumbled in a good natured tone of voice even as his guts filled with worry. He would be getting to the bottom of what was going on between those three.

Once drug to his office, Shouta turned and closed his door. His hand on his hip. "I lied to get you out of what ever that was, now _**spill**_. Tokoyami _**and**_ Hitoshi? What the hell's going on?" The man demanded.

"Shouta Baby?"

Shouta's eyes flickered up to the Hizashi's before focusing back on his son. "So?" The man stressed, going wide eyed when Harrison burst out in full blown sobs and tears.

"I didn't _**know**_ and I just-just!" Harry tapered into full blown babbling furiously rubbing at his tears and the snot that began dripping. Feeling more than a little cornered and overwhelmed in that moment. It was like he had lost all self control. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in a ball in some corner somewhere and to try and sleep until the overwhelming emotions that he was feeling had calmed into something-something somewhat manageable. The tell tale tingles of his Quirk trying to act up just made everything worse.

" _ **Baby doll**_ ~ it'll be okay. Just tell us what's wrong! What happened?" Hizashi cooed, face screaming his distress at the situation.

"It-I-I!"

" _ **Calm down**_. You are going to make yourself hyperventilate like that." Shouta almost crooned. His facial expression gentle and calm as he pulled the sobbing teen into his arms and petted his hair. His eyes screamed murder. "See? Starting to feel better?" The man said after a few minutes. The hint of an affectionate smile ghosted over the man's lips as he eyed Harrison who had his face firmly buried into his chest.

"I-I want to go home." Harry mumbled, shaking a little. The strain of getting himself under control and of keeping his quirk from lashing out sapping him of any of the bubbly energy that he had before. He just wanted to sleep for a year. That and hide forever from the pair that had just confessed to him. He was glad that it would be the weekend. Then after that he would have to see the both of them at the sports festival. No he wouldn't even let his thoughts go in that direction!

"Come on Har' please tell us what's goin' on?" Hizashi pressed clearly worried sounding as he gazed at his son looking ready to spring over and crush his baby in a hug.

"Don' want to talk 'bout it. Not now." Harry sniffled, clinging to his mother's shirt like a small child.

Aizawa went to speak before pausing and narrowing his eyes then letting out a sigh. " _ **Alright**_. Not now... But we are _**going**_ to talk about this... When we get home you will get a couple of hours to calm down and compose yourself. Then we will talk. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry couldn't help but let out a pained whine at that.

" _ **Alright**_?" The brunet repeated tone more authoritative then before.

"Yes, mom." Harrison agreed in a small, almost hurt voice.

"Good... Could you get Harrison something to drink before we leave Hizashi? Maybe... some juice? I am sure his blood sugar's low." Shouta said in a calm low tone, allowing Harrison to lean into him as he lead him to the couch in the corner of the office. He could feel twitching tremors starting up throughout his son's body. His quirk clearly trying to act up. Just a few weeks before hand it was totally out of control. The slightest upset had it acting out and harming the people around him. Shouta's chest warmed a little with pride even as his lips were pulled into a firm, narrow line. His poor baby, how dare they upset his sweet son like that?

Shouta sat himself down on the couch pulling Harrison with him. Letting him curl as close to him as he possibly could. The boy's soft cast pressed into his side. "It's alright. Everything will be okay Harrison."

"It _**won't**_ and I don't know _**what**_ to do to make it better!" Harry insisted stubborn.

Shouta sighed pausing in his hair petting. "Well... you could... I don't know... Just tell me what's wrong?" A hint of teasing in his tone. "I am quite a bit older than you after all squirt. I'm sure I can give you some sound _**logical**_ advice. Even if I can't I am all ears. I am a good listener, as you know." The man stated. The brunet nearly groaned when Harrison instead nuzzled into his side, lips firmly clamped shut. Why did his brat have to be acting so uncharacteristically stubborn? He was never like this!

"Hey, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Toshinori asked, shuffling into the room. Clear worry on his face. "Hizashi seems upset about something." He explained as he looked around, sure that the other man was there. Pausing once he got a look at the pair curled up on the couch. An almost stricken expression flashed over his face. "Did something happen to Harrison?" The man asked firmly locking eyes with Shouta before focusing on his sniffling boy. Immediately making his way to the couch. Toshinori sat next to the pair and automatically began rubbing at Harrison's back.

"He _refuses_ to tell us." The brunet explained, only pausing his petting for a moment before resuming. Oddly not getting even a grunt from Harrison. The man carefully eased the ink black floof from Harrison's face. Sleeping... He must have really worn himself out with all of that crying.

"I've almost never seen him cry like that." Toshinori said. Deeply troubled. "What-what happened? Did his quirk act up or... just-"

"I don't think anyone was hurt... physically _**at least**_... Something definitely happened between Harrison and two of his friends though... Hitoshi and Tokoyami." Shouta explained a grimace making its way over his face. "When I went to get Harrison I first encountered Tokoyami... he kept insisting that he was being a total fool and was nearly _hysterical_. When I went to grab Harrison he and Hitoshi were in an out of the way cubby... It... was weird... and Harrison was literally just keeping back a melt down. Hitoshi had an oddly confident look on his face until I made an excuse for Harrison to get away from the situation." Shinsou paused and cleared his throat. "He then began to panic and looked like he was going to cry. The whole thing was... _**very.**_.. disconcerting."

"Sounds like it, poor baby doll." Hizashi cooed sympathetically from the doorway hunched over a bit. He looked to the pair. "You want me ta carry him Shouta?" He asked getting a questioning look from the other man he gave him a weak smile. "I can't stop thinkin' about when he thought... when.. he told me about ' _ **that**_ ' _**nightmare**_... I-I don't think I would be too good for drivin' right now." Hizashi admitted unashamed. He already sounding a bit choked up as tears began wetting his eyes. He couldn't help it. Hizashi may have been sadistic when it came to fighting people and purposely tormenting them but he was also a very emotional guy and he was very empathetic when it came to those that he loved and cared about. If Harry cried Hizashi would to, it couldn't be helped, he was a sympathetic crier after all. Nothing wrong with that.. well unless you needed to be able to see well... and driving required one to be able to do that.

"Yeah... that's fine..." Shouta agreed not even thinking about mentioning the full blown tears running down the other man's face.

"I-I'll drive." Toshinori said, forcing himself to his feet. His body sorer than it usually was. He had definitely stayed in his All Might form too long that day.

The brunet gave the other man a dry look. "I don't think so. I'll drive." He growled. Daring the other man to challenge him.

"You're a _**terrible**_ driver. I thought we would flip going off of that ramp last week! You drive _**way**_ too fast!" Toshinori exclaimed, getting a pair of insulted narrowed eyes as a response.

"Says the grandpa driver." Shouta grumbled petulantly.

"Shouta Baby, Muffin, can we... like _**please**_ not do this-this r-right now?" Hizashi sniffled, pushing his glasses up to rub at his eyes. He was so going to, like, pop an eyeball or something any minute if he didn't let it all out and have a good cry. Hizashi was so not in the mood for arguments. Especially not with something obviously going on with their baby.

"Of-of course! I'm sorry Hizashi! I just-it's fine!" Toshinori meeped flailing in panic at the look on the other man's face. He was... Hizashi was right this was absolutely not the time to fight. How could he be so self centered and selfish? Maybe he shouldn't have even let Harrison start school. At least then he wouldn't have been able to have some sort of falling out with his friends then... though then... Toshinori would have never have been able to bring Shouta and Hizashi into his life... No that was-was just such selfish thinking!

No matter how much he was growing to lo-like them Toshinori should have never even given his son the chance to have such a thing happen to him... He was such a bad parent he couldn't protect him no matter what he did. Harrison would have been so much better off with Shouta and Hizashi. So much happier. Toshinori jumped as a hand was firmly planted on his shoulder. He must have gotten lost in his own little world again. The man's face flushed red as Shouta's face was mere inches from his own.

"Hey." Shouta said, voice soft as his breath ghosted over the other man's chapped lips. Calm concern clear on his face. " _Stop_ that."

"Wha-"

"Your doing it again... I... can see it. Telling yourself how much of a piece of shit you are for ' _ **letting'**_ Harrison get hurt.. when I... doubt anyone could have prevented any of it." Shouta said pointedly, "Telling yourself, ' _ **if I only did this'**_ , is not going to help or change anything. Locking Harrison up away from the world wouldn't make anything better either." Shouta exclaimed, making sure to keep eye contact with the other man. "You... know this. He is a teenager. He's going to have to learn how to... you _ **know**_... deal with _**stuff**_. The world. We cannot just wrap him up in cotton wool and lock him away no matter how much.. We want to... He needs to learn how to live and we can _ **teach**_ him... _**guide**_ him... and do our best to raise him... to _**love**_ him and help him but we can't live his life _ **for**_ him. We... we will just have to do our best to help him through this. Right?"

Toshinori couldn't help but to let out a pained sob bringing a thin massive hand to his face. He could distantly hear Hizashi crying along with him. Unable to hold anything back anymore. How could he ever thing that this man was-was cold and uncaring? He was anything but. Shouta was just not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve and was quiet, completely introverted. Not like him or Hizashi. _**Especially**_ Hizashi. How could he do so much to hurt this man and he still was so kind? He let out another pained sound as he other man gently ran his fingers through his hair much like he had done with Harrison while mumbling calmingly to him. He went red when the other man planted a kiss on his forehead, almost seeming to snap him out of his strange funk.

"Come on. The three of you cry babies can do that at home. We don't want anyone finding the three of you like this, right?" The brunet teased, though his voice was kind, affectionate even. "Don't either of you worry about anything... I'll cook tonight... you... just get Harrison talking." Shouta said. Taking the car keys. ' _ **Let me love all of you and take care of you**_ ' was heavily implied.

Hizashi let out another little sob. His Shouta was just too good for this world! He didn't think it was possible to love the man anymore than he already did in that moment. He was just such a sweetie pie, a grouchy cat of a man yes, but also a totally gods sent angel of a sweetie pie that deserved all of the cuddles, apple sauce, expensive organic chicken and bright yellow sleeping bags in the world!

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry stayed cuddled up in bed with his parents pretty much the entire weekend. Dreading with all of his heart what he would have to face that Monday. It almost hurt not to tell them what was going on. As the three were clearly worried and as miserable as he was over the ordeal even though they didn't even know what it was that he was conflicted over. Harry still couldn't believe that they both liked him like that and had both even confessed within a couple minutes of each other!

It was just too much and his brain still hadn't caught up enough to even begin to process anything. Harry was sure that they were expecting something, some sort or response from him but... it just wasn't something that he could give. He had no idea how to even react or what to say or if he could even face either of them!

Harrison just didn't know what to do and would have much rather been able to hide and never face the reality he had been punched so violently into. It wasn't fair! They were so happy before all of this!

Fumikage and Shinou may have been a bit tense when around each other but they didn't seem to mind that he was friends with each of them and he loved being friends with them. Fumikage and Dark Shadow just got him and were so sweet to him and thoughtful. Shisou was just so kind and adorably awkward and it just kind of clicked. Harry adored them both. But... how could he ever pick one or the other? This was just cruel of them. And-and what if it didn't work out? What if he lost whom ever he picked forever or-or what if he lost both of them? Harry didn't think he could bare it!

The more he thought about it the more Harrison realized that he... well... he really wasn't nearly as apposed to being with one... either of them really as he thought he would be... but the thought of picking one over the other and... the crippling fear that by agreeing to date one he would lose the other or both was overwhelming, nauseating and paralyzing even. But he-he couldn't face them, either of them. Not without an answer. Either way he was destroying one of them. Breaking their heart into a thousand pieces and he.. Harry just couldn't do it because if he did... his own heart would surely shatter. Oh gods no! Was-was he in-in love with both of them this whole time? Was that the problem? Or did he just care too much about both of them to chose? He felt like he was falling apart while being pulled in two directions. What was he to do?

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry couldn't believe his luck! How could his shoes just fall apart like that? It made him almost want to cry again. They were his good running shoes to! "You want one of us to go in with you puppy?" Toshinori asked tentatively. Unable to keep himself from fawning over his sweet boy.

Harry shook his head. "N-no, it's okay.. I can do it. Then you guys can go shopping." Harry said, trying his best to smile. He was pretty sure all he managed to do was look awkward and pained though. No he was certain by the long annoyed sigh his mom let out and the way the man narrowed his eyes at him almost suspiciously. He hadn't been pleased with how long Harrison had managed to hold out on him. It nearly made the teen burst out in tears again he knew that his mom was just worried. He said so himself.

Harry wanted to tell him, to tell them so so badly but he didn't even know how to say it. To even bring it up. It was way too weird and awkward and Harrison frankly didn't even want to even think about it again. There were just too many conflicting emotions surrounding the whole... well everything. He forced such thoughts from his mind before his parents insisted on him going back home they were pretty good at picking up on his emotional state, especially mom. It was hard enough to convince them to take him to the mall to grab himself a new pair of shoes. He was pretty sure the only reason he managed to was because they were so low on groceries. With the Sports festival coming up it was pretty hard to even find time to get supplies.

"Well... We.. Should probably give you a phone so you can call us. Just in case you get overwhelmed or something." Shouta said. His eyes practically screaming that he wanted his son to not go alone.

"Yeah! We'll be right here if you _**need**_ us, alright Baby doll?" Hizashi eagerly agreed. Unable to hide how anxious he was feeling. The idea of leaving his baby doll after seeing him nearly throw up from crying for nearly 2 days straight left him heartbroken and clingy. He just wanted to keep his baby close and to give him a thousand puppies and blankets to get that bubbly happy smile back on his face. He had never felt such a need to beat the living daylights out of his students before then. How dare those brats make his sunshine like this?

"Here, take mine." Toshinori insisted, holding his phone out through the open back window. ' _It's a piece of shit that should have been replaced a decade or so ago_ ' was heavily implied. As Harrison reluctantly took the battered flip phone. "If you get worked up your quirk shouldn't do as much damage to it as it would to Shouta or Hizashi's phones." The rail thin man explained unnecessarily. Looking ready to beg Harrison to not leave him for his own peace of mind.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Harry was pleasantly surprised by how manageable the crowd was. He was still terrified and there were quite a few people but he didn't have to go through the popular part of the mall or anything to get to the sport's wear store and he was grateful for this. Harry yelped, as someone bumped into him easily knocking him to the floor. He grimaced in pain, but was glad that his nearly healed broken arm was spared. Harry grabbed the manga that fell to the floor next to him. "Sorry about that." Harry said blindly holding up the book as he stumbled to his feet. All he got was an annoyed growl.

"You should really watch were you're going." The man growled, snatching the manga away protectively.

Harry did his best to dust himself off. Unable to even fake a smile at that point. Especially with the way that the pale red eyed man glared at him. He had to fight not to start crying hysterically. Embarrassment flashed through Harrison as he felt tears wet his cheeks... apparently he had lost that fight with himself. He couldn't believe he was crying in front of this man! Shame practically oozed off of the teen. "I-I'm sorry sir." Harry managed to choke out before stumbling away. He really rather go hide and cry that face the humiliation of anyone seeing it happen. Especially in that situation.

"Hey, wait! I know you." The man growled, snatching his arm. The blue, almost white haired man sucked in a surprised breath before dragging Harrison to a bench out of the way.

Harry yelped squirming in the man's grip before 'umphing' when the man pushed him onto the bench. A fanatical excited look was plastered across the pale man's face that was suddenly so familiar to Harry... but why? The man grabbed his wrist again, fascinated looking delight clear as day on his cracked face. "I wondered... what my quirk would do to you." The man exclaimed.

"Sir? Do I um... know you?" Harry managed to get out. He really just wanted to hide away and cry.

An odd look crossed the man's face freezing into something unreadable and serious before slowly curling to something almost cheerful. "... Not really. We've met in passing... You can call me Tomura. Your's is... Harrison right? I'm glad we could finally meet under... _**better**_ circumstances." The man purred something about the grin on his face screamed inside joke as he spoke.

"Y-your lip, it's bleeding." Harry sniffled. Rubbing his tears away with his casted arm as he automatically pulled a wade of tissue from his pocket and thoughtlessly dabbed at the man's torn lip. And just like that Harrison thoughtlessly pulled the man to sit besides him and began to mother hen him and coo to him sweetly. His woos put aside, at least at that moment. He pulled a chapstick from his bag and a tube of Neosporin which he nearly always had on his person.

Tomura eagerly chatted Harry up as he allowed Harrison's gentle hands to sooth his aching scratchy face. It was strangely comforting, almost hypnotic. That gentle voice and those lovely green eyes. He felt like he was in one of those storyline dating sim sort of games he loved to play but never would admit to doing so. "Get food with me." Tomura insisted. Leaning forward a bit. He was going to get those 50 heart points and snag himself a Disney princess!

"Sorry... Tomura.. I can't I have to get some shoes... it's important." Harry explained.

Tomura curled his lip petulantly. Huffing. Must not be on beginner mode. Oh well, he would just have to gain some more exp and level up. Then he was sure the dating options would be unlocked! "Fine. We'll get shoes first." The man agreed, pulling out his phone to send a quick text.

**000000000000000000000000**

Harry wasn't really sure what to think of the man that had been hanging out with him. Something felt... off... dangerous about him. His mind and quirk demanded he remembered the man but he just _**didn't**_. The man was childish too, but he didn't seem like he was really that bad. He was funny in a dry kind of dark sort of way and surprisingly easy to speak to. Harry felt kind of bad for him, he seemed lonely. He hoped that he would take his advice and take better care of himself or at the very least try to figure out what it was that he was allergic to as Harrison was pretty sure his skin problems were primarily from allergies. Poor thing. Harry forced away the voice in the back of his mind that snarled at his empathy for Tomura. Where had that come from?

Harry shook his head and climbed into the car, shoe bag in his hand.

"Took you a while. We were just contemplating going to find you." Shouta said, almost teasingly. Even as his eyes studied Harrison critically from the review mirror.

"Sorry."

Toshinori affectionately patted his head. "That's fine sweet heart." He crooned.

Harry leaned into the other man. Why did he suddenly feel like he had somehow terribly wronged them?

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"Kurogiri!" Tomura barked dissolving the door to the bar in his haste to enter.

"Sir, the door! That is the 5th this month! This is getting completely out of hand. Not even one a week anymore!" The purple mist like man scolded. Clearly displeased.

Tomura completely ignored the bartender. "Why didn't you answer my text? I was _**counting**_ on you and you _**totally**_ ignored me!" He hissed.

"Text? You know that I do not approve of using cell phones while I am working the bar. I did not even know that I had received any. Is everything alright?" The man asked, tone mildly worried.

"I don't know I just found someone that's not effected by my quirk! I was trying to get your advice on how to get a date and you _ **didn't**_ help me! Harrison doesn't even have a cell phone or anything I can talk to him with! It isn't fair!" Tomura whined petulantly, snatching up a table and throwing it at a wall in his tantrum like rage. It burst into ash before it could even hit a wall, peeving him even more.

"Harrison?" The mist man prompted, ignoring the destroyed table.

Tomura was immediately back to his excited child like state pulling his phone out to cheerfully show him a picture of the Black haired beauty and babbling eagerly about him.

If Kurogiri could go pale, he would have. "Is that not that child that damaged the Nomu?" He asked. Tone careful. The young adult had never came off as having pedophiliac tendencies before. This child looked like it was possible only 12.

"Of course he is! What a stupid question. Why are you even bringing up bad memories like that when he's so pretty? Isn't he pretty?" Tomura more demanded then asked for conformation at his gushing. Practically shoving the screen in the man's face. "He's really sweet and smart and it felt really nice to touch him. His skins really soft. Even showed me some cream that he said should help my skin. He's the best! His file was completely accurate with what it said about him."

The childish man cradled his phone to his chest like a crushing school girl. "I think I'm in love with him!" He said, getting as close to swooning as a man such as himself was capable of. Completely oblivious to the horrified choking noises his mansitter was making.

Kurogiri was sure that nothing good could come of the man child's infatuation... at least not for that poor child. Tomura had said a few things here and there about the child but he never thought that it was anything like this.

...

To: Kuroguri

I think I'm in love! What the hell am I supposed to do? #givemefuckinghelp #needsomedamnpointers #NOW

From: Shigaraki Tomura

...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry was practically vibrating by the time they had ate and cleaned up. Nearly sweating rivers. The idea of facing the following day made him feel like he needed to vomit... again. He-he needed to talk though. Talk to someone. He would do this. "Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?" Hizashi immediately answered. Doing his best to whip his hair behind his shoulder without touching it with his wet hands. The man was completely focused on Harry even as he furiously scrubbed away at the dish in his hands. Forgoing the dishwasher to try to get his mind off of what was going on with his son. He couldn't stand feeling so useless.

"Can... Can we talk?... Alone." Harry asked in a small voice.

Hizashi's eyes widened. "Of course baby doll!" He exclaimed, drying his hands with a towel. "You can always talk to me about whatever's bothering you, I promise!" Smiling kindly at his son. He followed his son he was so glad his mini-muffin was coming to him! He couldn't bare the pain of being unable to help his son who was obviously hurting. Hizashi never wanted to feel so helpless when it came to maintaining his baby's happiness and comfort ever again. It was an absolutely horrible feeling.

"So... what is it that we need to talk about?"

**End Chapter 12**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here was Chapter 12, hope everyone likes it! Turned out completely different than I planned. It was going to be the sports festival's start as well but it didn't feel right so the sports festival starts next chapter.
> 
> Man, I feel super bad for pretty much everyone involved in this chapter!
> 
> So between all of the votes given to me in private messages and in the comments I was very surprised that Fumikage won as on the Poll Shinsou won. I think with as crazy as everything is right now I will kind of let them feel it out. Who knows one or the other could end up with him or even both? Not sure yet. But this story has pretty much full control of its self at the moment so I don't even know what is going on until it is written at this point when it comes to that sort of stuff. Tell me what you guys think!
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think and your ideas! I am really motivated by everyone's comments especially with how tired and busy I am and comments for ideas really sometimes help me with figuring out what to do with my stories!
> 
> Next chapter is going to be crazy as hell by the way. Like way crazier than this one. I can't wait to start it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 13! It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to but I tried hard on it! This chapter has 9931 words without Author's notes! Hope everyone enjoys it!

**Start** **Chapter 13**

"Wow, wow, wow, baby doll! They did _**what**_? Both of them?" Hizashi eeped. Looking a mixture between ready to pass out and panicked. Okay that was absolutely not what he was expecting... Deep breaths Hizashi. He came to you... You gotta' be _**supportive**_. Be grateful it wasn't Bakugou or something. That brat was going to be so pissed when he found out. Positivity for my baby. Yeah, at least they were okay boys. Sweet to his baby doll.

"I-I _know_ I should have told you earlier... but-but I wasn't even really sure what to think! I didn't know... they liked me like-like _**that**_. I don't know what to do and or who to pick! I Just...I don't want to hurt either of them and couldn't bare-bare if they didn't want to at least be friends with me anymore!" Harry babbled. "I-I think I might l-like them both... like _**that**_. T-to!" He admitted in a tiny voice.

"Oh... whoa... Um... well I'm... I'm not really sure why you came to _**me**_ about this sweetie... Though I'm really _**glad**_ you _**did**_!... You do... realize that I am totally no help with this sort of stuff, though... _ **right**_?... I mean." Hizashi ran a hand through his loose hair. "Tryin' to pick yourself... _**one**_. I liked your mom I went for it... Your mom and I liked your dad so we're you know... _**with**_ him. I can't see myself without both of them. It's... considered a bit odd in this day and age with practically everyone havin' a quirk now, as it was practiced way more when quirks started comin' about that 500 or so years ago... but it's still acceptable with older people... And even if it _**wasn't**_ who cares? Don't tell your mom I'm telling you any of this... But if you like both," Hizashi gave Harry a cheeky grin. "Then why not wrangle up _**both**_ of them?" He said, in a conspiratorial tone of voice. The man affectionately ran a hand through his son's hair.

The blond did his best not to show how shaken he was. What the hell was he getting his son into? "I mean.. I would _**really**_ think on it. Don't rush into things! But.. If you decided, you might... want to- well if you go down that path it doesn't hurt to snatch both up. Just _**remember**_ that we'll all be here for you if you need us." Hizashi reassured smiling at his son. He was _**dying**_ , totally _**dying**_ on the inside. What the hell was he supposed to do? His baby was way _**too**_ young to be dating!

Hizashi was _**so**_ ready to have a meltdown. Why did he had to be the cool dad? _**How**_ did cool dad's deal with situations like this? Shouta was going to freak out so bad! And no way would he tell poor Toshi what was going on. Hizashi was not going to be the reason that the frail man ended up in the hospital again! No _**Shouta**_ would get the honors this time. His poor manly muffin. Ugh, his poor Shouta baby!

"O-okay Daddy... This is just... between us, right? I really don't want to stress Dad out. He's just been so stressed out lately and I really don't want to make him sick." Harry said worriedly. He was sure such news would completely freak his poor dad out. Harry didn't want to be the reason he got sick again.

Hizashi sucked in a pained breath forcing a grin on his face. "Of course, baby!" He said in false cheer as he shrieked on the inside.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hizashi did not keep his promise... or well he wouldn't have if he had gotten the chance to talk to his beautiful men... Sadly, the pair were already asleep when he headed to bed. Shouta in what looked to be a sleeping bag/snuggie combo laying crossways on the bed. Toshinori sprawled out with a blanket over his lower half and a book loosely held in his hand and the light on next to him. Even freaking out like he was he couldn't help but to smile affectionately at the sight. His heart absolutely swelling to bursting with adoration and fondness.

Hizashi couldn't help but feel blessed by some deity or something, getting to have those two in his life and their... at the moment... heart attack inducing problem child. Hizashi let out a stressed breath of air before pulling Toshi's blanket up and putting the man's book on the night stand before turning off the light and heading to his own side and carefully moved Shouta before taking off his glasses and clicking his own light off. Trying his best to not think about what he had just learned and... encouraged. Shouta was going to freak! Toshi was going to freak! What the hell did he just start?

**000000000000000000000000**

"Wow! What's all of that on you?" Kirishima asked, after brushing away his shell-shocked expression from hearing Todoroki and Midorya's declarations of war. He nearly sprung up to take a look at the strange black bands covering Harrison's arms. Concern clear on his face.

"Oh, um these?" Harry squeaked. "Well.. They are supposed to help control my quirk and its output!... If... it gets out of control then the Support team said that they should be able... to keep it controlled enough that I shouldn't be able to do much damage." Harry explained, embarrassed as he tugged at the tight rubber like ring around his wrist. It was a bit uncomfortable to wear. Pushing into his still tender flesh. His cast had just been removed that morning.

"They don't look very comfortable." Mineta pointed out with a frown.

"It's just my arm... it still isn't 100% that's all." Harry admitted.

"Why don't you take them off then? At least until we have to participate?" Sero asked.

"They're fine. I just need to get use to them"

"Harrison. I am relieved that you have arrived. I was worried." A familiar voice called to him. Warm red eyes latched on.

No no no! Harry paled. He could not be dealing with this when he already had so much else to deal with! Harry panicked and quickly walked out of the room doing his best to pretend he hadn't heard the other boy. He just needed a bit away from the other boy to straighten his priorities. He needed to go grab his juice anyway.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

He couldn't believe Katsuki did that! Not just in front of the whole school but the world! This was so embarrassing. Harry was sure he would die from the second-hand embarrassment he was experiencing any minute. He would just keel over, he was certain of it!

"Shouldn't you slow down on drinking that, Har-chan? With all of this physical activity we will be doing it could make you puke!" Izuku nervously muttered, his expression unsure but not unkind.

"Midorya is right. You have been drinking quite a bit. Have you allowed yourself to become dehydrated? I know that you do not always do your best at caring for your health." Iida fretted like an over protective mother.

Harry blushed, "No... It just.. Well... tastes better than it usually does to me for some reason... I don't know... maybe I am dehydrated?" Harry shrugged, taking another sip of the liquid. Frankly he rather pretend that he was focusing on his juice than have the slightest chance of interacting with Fumikage or Shinsou. Harry ignored the odd tingling in his skin and the anxiety that was building in him. It was natural after all.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Harry felt irritated beyond belief as he allowed his quirk to burn through the head of the robot that would have crushed him otherwise. His vision blurred for a moment before righting again. His quirk writhed under his skin like an itch that couldn't be scratched without tearing ones one skin off. Why was it ugh! Harry held back the urge to claw off his skin and bands. Tears nearly forming in his eyes. His throat began to burn with the need to drink something and his quirk felt like insects under his skin because of the restriction of the bands. It wasn't like that before! It didn't matter though because-because he would make his parents proud of him. This... it had to be just stage fright or something!

"And Harrison's in 5th! Yeeeah!"

**000000000000000000**

"Wow! Your quirk is amazing Harr'! Like super cool! You should probably ease up on it though... like before it starts making you sick." Denki said, his grin slowly sliding off of his face at Strange look on Harrison's face. "Hey... are.. You okay?"

"I need to get something to drink. You need anything?" Harry asked, clearly distracted as he swallowed the cottony feeling the best be could in his mouth.

"What no, what are you doing the next game is about to be spun!" Denki called, he rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't be using her quirk that much."

"I'm starting ta' feel a bit worried about her... She isn't acting like herself, ya know?" Mineta pointed out. "I swear her fingers are startin' ta do tha' twitchy thing."

**0000**

"What!"

"Sorry! My quirk is... well... Too dangerous to be of any help as support to anyone." Harry explained. Not mentioning the throbbing headache he had or his strange disorienting clawing of his quirk. The only thing great about it was that it distracted him from his debilitating fear of the crowd watching. He hardly even noticed them anymore.

"Times up! I hope everyone has figured out what they are going to do by now. If you _**haven't**_ , oh well you don't have anytime left!~" Midnight announced, a sadistic grin on her face. "You may-"

"Wait, Harrison doesn't have a team." Bakugou pointed out.

Harry paled. "It's fine. I-"

"Harrison! Look at me." His mother growled from the commentary booth. "Just get with a team." Shouta said, looking at him with a strange almost worried expression.

"I'll take him." Shinsou immediately spoke up. Getting an almost stricken look from Harry.

"Come on now! We don't have all day!" Midnight insisted cracking her whip.

**000000**

"Please hear me out." Shinsou said almost conversationally after snatching another head band.

Harry hardly heard a word the other boy said as he sat panicking in his own little world. Tears were ready to burst from his eyes at the whole situation. And to make it even worse his throat was absolutely on fire. And everything was beginning to twist and warp into terrifying dark monstrous things.

The moment everything was over Harry was rushing to the locker rooms. The need to get another bottle all consuming. just as his name was announced. A strange cloudy and almost confused feeling was beginning to settle firmly over the teen as he made his way onto the field once Iida frantically told him it was his turn. To be truthful he felt so foggy and full of cotton he hadn't even heard his name being announced. The crowd turning into thousands of twisted and grotesque creatures before his very eyes. Harry had to force back a fearful whimper.

"Oh, you finally decided to show up. I'm soooo honored!" A blond mocked grinning at Harrison. "Thirsty are we?" He asked as Harrison stumbled onto stage, drinking the last of his juice in a few short gulps.

**0000000000**

Moenma was quick to use his friend's Air solidification quirk as Harry lunged for him, finger tips glowing green along with his eyes which his pupils had turned to animal like slits. The smell of the strawberries and sweetness on the boy's breath made Harrison salivate in want. Effortlessly imploding the borrowed quirk's ability into a raging ball of heated air over and over again until the other boy was too exhausted to move from where he had fallen. Suffering from burns, shocks, and bruises.

Harry left the stage before anything was even declared, shoulders hunched. He could hardly hear the yells of confusion and outrage from the excited heroes and patrons. He was too thirsty to even care at that point, Harrison's quirk doing its best to spark across his skin as he made his way down the hallway to his bag.

Harry growled throwing the drink container to the side, irrationally angry. Tears welling up in his eyes. Why didn't it taste right? It was disgusting. He snatched up his last one and spat the liquid out immediately. Ready ball his eyes out he was so frustrated.

Harry stumbled to the locked café refrigerator down the hallway. Only vaguely noticing that his quirk was active. He heard a frightening clunk and a red-hot dripping hunk of metal and warped glass was suddenly in the wall behind him. How did that happen? He wondered shaking his head.

Harry forced his mind from that once the 100% unsweetened strawberry juice came into reach. It was like all control of self was lost as it came into sight. Harry tore the top off and drank throwing that bottle to the side as well gagging at the taste. Repeatedly he snatched and drank but none of it tasted right! He quickly found himself sobbing as his body burned.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"What the? That's weird." Shinsou muttered out loud. Harrison's juice bottles. Why were they all over the floor though? He grabbed them intending to throw them away but paused. What was that grainy stuff and why did it smell... so sickeningly sweet? That stuff always smelled good but not disgustingly sweet or anything. Shinsou stuck his finger in the bottle... wondering if he should be doing what he was doing but went through with it anyways. Shinsou stuck his juice covered finger into his mouth and sputtered. Sugar. It was sugar!

Why would there be sugar in Harrison's juice though? His family didn't even have any at home... Shinsou remembered Mr. Aizawa saying that he didn't even want the temptation in the house with how Harrison reacted to it. He paled as the memory of Harrison drinking more and more of his juice almost like he couldn't control himself and how his behavior began to quickly deteriorate that day... Had-had someone poison him intentionally? No matter what was going on he needed to find someone to help immediately!

"What the hell are you doing in here extra?" Bakugou grumbled eying the mess on the floor.

"That doesn't matter." Shinsou growled, trying not to react to the other boy. "Harrison's been sabotaged, we need to find a teacher or something." He said, holding up a bottle with a pile of pink wet sugar at the bottom of it.

"What the fuck's that?" Bakugou snarled ready to kill someone like always. "What the hell are you sayin'?"

"It's sugar." Shinsou reluctantly explained. Mildly pained at the need to explain such things to the other boy.

"What-what the hell? How the fuck did that happen? Is that why she's acting so fucking weird? But why would someone do that? She's not even a threat to getting to the top. She's got a good quirk, but she didn't even want to participate!" Bakugou ranted.

"It doesn't really even matter we need to find Harrison and get Mr. Aizawa!" Shinsou insisted impatiently. Already done with the other boy's crap. He was ready to just use his brainwash quirk on him to go get help and to go and find Harrison himself. Shinsou wasn't sure how Harrison was able to deal with the other boy.

"Yeah, fine you find Harry's mom. I'll go find her." Bakugou insisted.

"Yeah... no I think I-" Shinsou paused when a loud earsplitting bang almost seemed to pierce through their very bodies.

"Shit!" Bakugou barked, quick to get out of the locker room, Shinsou right behind him. "We need to find her now!" Bakugou hissed. Rage and worry filling him. That had obviously been a product of Harry's quirk. He was sure of it. Shit. He didn't want to deal with the useless extra, but he guessed he could be of some use to get Recovery Girl. He still couldn't believe someone would do something like that to Harrison. It was hard for even him to get pissed off at her in anyway and it wasn't like 'she' had done anything to anger anyone. He would have suspected that it was her quirk or something if he didn't already know what a fuck fest that was to deal with. Harrison was just too sweet and gentle for anyone to hate her. That's why he was even angrier that some ass did that to 'her'! Damn bastards when he got a hold of them they would be sorry!

They did find Harrison with dozens of melting bottles around him and a crazed expression on his face. Pinkish saliva trickling rivers down his chin. None of it tasted right. None of it! Harry rubbed at the saliva coating his arm in the overly thick slime. At least he had found this stashed away his quirk tingled excitedly under his skin as the sweet scent filled his nose.

"Up next is Todoroki Vs. Moenma my listeners! By the way if anyone has seen the adorable Dark haired little muffin that had been fightin' earlier please notify one of the staff it's pretty important, ya all dig?" Rung through the speakers in the room. Startling the pair of worried teens into looking away for but a moment.

"What the hell are you doing? Are-are you crazy?" Bakugou shrieked once his focus was back on Harrison. Watching in disgust and horror as Harrison began gulping sugar right out of the bag wetting it with one of the last remaining bottles of juice. "Are you out of your mind?" The blond snarled lunging forward. He sputtered and hissed as Shinsou yanked him back.

"Idiot! You try to take it away while Harrison's like this and you'll get fried! Go get Mr. Aizawa!" Shinsou demanded.

"What did you say Ext-" The blond's eyes clouded over.

Shinsou scuffed, "I should have done this sooner." The lavender haired teen grumbled to himself. Darting desperate eyes over at Harrison who wasn't slowing down.. Now go and find Mr. Aizawa and tell him that Harrison needs him. Then lead him here." Shinsou ordered. "Be fast!"

After that Shinsou focused on Harry. "You can hear me, can't you? You need to stop eating that. It will-will kill you!" Shinsou said, his tone commanding but gentle he could feel himself tremble. His eyes burned with the need to release tears, but he wouldn't allow himself to. Shinsou gritted his teeth together. The bitterness that usually filled him at thinking about the people in the hero courses flooded his system. Instead it was towards himself though. Useless. Why was he so useless? It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! And what good was he if he couldn't even help the person he loved?

"Harrison!" Aizawa's voice cut through the teen's self-depreciating thoughts.

Shinsou must have really been in his own thoughts as Harrison was now throwing things aside to presumably try to find more sugar as his quirk seemed to have burst the bag to flames. Spilling quite a bit of the sugar on the floor in a shiny blackened puddle.

Aizawa quickly swiveled to glower at Shinsou. "Why didn't you have him tell me it was sugar?! I have never seen him anywhere near this bad!" The man exclaimed, wide eyed. Shinsou swore the saw the man's lip tremble for a moment. "Tell me. Tell me _**exactly**_ what _**happened**_."

"I-I noticed Harry was acting weird... He was getting more and more irritable and just... not him. He wouldn't stop obsessing over his juice to... I went to go find him after he just walked out on his match like that... and the bottom of his juice bottles were full of sugar... all but two." Shinsou explained, watching Harrison helplessly.

"W-what?!... He... he was poisoned." The man quickly deduced, looking ready to be sick. He had thought his son had been behaving strangely as he watched throughout the day. His gut had told him that something was wrong but... but he had convinced himself it was just nerves and stage fright.

"Yeah... I thought the same thing."

Shouta shook his head. He needed to get out of his own head and help his obviously absolutely delirious son. He would need Recovery girl. How could something feel so wrong and he just ignored it? Why did he ignore his instincts? No way of changing that now. Shouta told himself. "Hitoshi. Get recovery girl. Harrison... sweetie. Can you understand me?" He asked, carefully approaching the teen trying to sound as friendly and none threatening as possible with the wild look in his son's eyes. He held out his hands. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise. See safe?" He cooed as Harry's eyes finally locked on him fearfully backing away and making nervous whines of confusion and unsureness as his quirk sparking dangerously around him.

"It's... momma Harrison. I won't hurt you. I'm sure you're scared but you are doing so well." The man crooned, gradually getting closer and closer as Harrison's quirk eased up a little. Aizawa smiled reassuringly. Even as he felt like falling apart at the terror and lack of recognition in his boy's eyes. "It's okay... baby."

"Stop kid! Don't do that!" Came through loud and clear over Present Mic's commentary droning through the speakers. Sending a strange sense of dread through Shouta. His hand froze as Harrison suddenly began to writhe, glowing like a supernova.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'll just have-have to use this quirk against you, won't I? I was saving this for going up against that Bakugou bastard but... well what's worse than being destroyed by your classmate's quirk? I bet that will knock you down a few pegs class A superstar!" The boy laughed, pulling out a strand of long black hair.

"Wait!" Was a lone horrified cry barely audible from the stands.

"Don't be so worried, that Kid down there belongs to Endeavor!" A young-looking hero dressed in blue and green said.

Several other's nodded in agreement with him.

Toshinori shook his head, trying his best to get past the crowd to the stairs. "No-you-… no one gets it!" He said in a panicked tone of voice. "I'm not worried about Todoroki, I'm worried about that boy! That quirk, it will kill him!" He explained as hastily as he possibly could before managing to get past them to run his way to the announcer booth.

"Wait what?" Several heroes exclaimed in a jumbled panic.

"Get him to stop he's got a strand of Harrison's hair!" Toshinori quickly explained.

"Shit!" Hizashi sprang to his feet. "Stop kid, don't do that!" He shrieked, rattling the glass of the commentary booth.

It was instantaneous. Some of the most horrific blood curdling screaming one would ever hear erupted from the stage below.

Moenma began shrieking and clawing at his skin, writhing on the ground. The skin on his arms began turning black and oozed, his eyes wide and unseeing from the absolute agony he was in as Recovery girl shuffled as quickly as she could to his side.

"You poor prideful boy!" The tiny elderly woman cooed. Quick to take the boy to her medical tent. Recovery Girl would need to get a helicopter in. The woman was sure that even she couldn't take care of injuries like that. He would likely even need a full blood transfusion after trying to copy such a destructive quirk... Possibly surgery on the flesh of his arms as well. He would be lucky if it didn't end up giving him permanent organ damage.

**000000000000000000000000000**

When did he end up on the floor? One minute he was in front of Harrison the next-. The man rolled out of the way as a literally part of the wall was nearly blown up on top of him. Where was he? The electricity was everywhere but.. Harrison wasn't.

"Get the fuck up! She's gone crazy! I can't get her to stop! She-she's tearing shit up all over the place!" Bakugou growled. He would never admit it out loud, but the teen's eyes clearly screamed panic. He was still confused with what had even happened one minute he was telling sleepy Bastard what to do then the next everything was burning or being exploded, he was on the floor, and Mr. Aizawa was out cold! What the hell was going on? How did he lose control of everything?

The brunet eyed his violent student. "Go get Harrison's father, Toshinori. Try to get Ectoplasm and Possibly Midnight as well. I am unsure why Harrison is suddenly so out of control, but we will need some help calming him before he ends up accidently harming others or himself and worse that he already has." Aizawa insisted, yanking at his capture scarf.

"Wait, h-"

"Go!"

"But I can fucking help!" Bakugou snarled.

"No you can't! Harrison doesn't need a fight like some idiot villain Bakugou, he needs help! Now go, listen for once!" Aizawa snapped glaring at his student before sprinting forward.

"F-fine.. FINE I'LL FUCKING DO WHAT YOU WANT! I'M A GODDAMN HERO! I AM!" Bakugou roared. Ignoring the miniature explosions being released from his palms and the wetness running down his face. He was a hero! He would prove it!

**00000000000000000000000**

"Mr. Present Mic sir! Mr. Aizawa, he needs you!" Shinsou exclaimed, panting.

"Wait, slow down my boy. What is going on? Calm down." Toshinori insisted, placing a reassuring hand on Shinsou's shoulder while the teen wheezed.

"Yes, this is most worrying behavior. What has happened Mr. ... Hitoshi? Is there something wrong?" Nezu asked from his seat next to Hizashi.

Shinsou rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before straightening. "Yes!" Shinsou thrust a crumbled bottle into view. Gritting his teeth at the sight of his own hand trembling so visibly.

Toshinori's face scrunched in confusion as Hizashi's turned into a frown.

"Please bring that closer if you would?" Nezu asked politely, outstretching his paw like hands.

"H-here sir."

After only a few moments Nezu went ridged. "Toshinori, Hizashi, we need to go now. It would be a good idea to get Midnight as well though I am unsure how Harrison would react to her quirk.. It would also be a good idea to get Recovery Girl... And possibly another support hero to assist us that has some sort of healing or none threatening quirk... Though I know Harrison doesn't do well when confronted with people he doesn't know well... Too bad Mr. Kirishima is out cold at the moment. Those two seem to get along well and his quirk would be useful in protecting him... I guess we'll just have to go by this by ear then." The white furred creature mussed, climbing onto Toshinori's shoulder.

"Sir what is even going on? Young Hitoshi?" Toshinori asked voice nearly a squeak in his worry.

"We must first get past the crowd before I feel that it would be appropriate for me to speak... Am I correct Mr. Hitoshi?" The mouse/dog/Bear high breed looking creature asked almost pleasantly.

"Y-yeah. It's... it's bad." The teen said with a pained grimace. That was such an understatement that it wasn't even funny.

Hizashi was quick to announce a half time. Thankful that the match had been only moments from being over when the teen arrived even if being around him made Hizashi feel anxious and beyond awkward knowing what was going on between the boy and his son. He was too worried about Harry and Nezu's ramblings to really focus on the teen though and it made him feel a strange mixture of relief and stress.

"Young man.. Please refrain from screaming. It is causing a scene." Ectoplasm calmly explained to a fuming Bakugou.

"Are you fucking dense or an idiot? Mr. Aizawa told me to get you! I'm not leaving until you come with me!" Bakugou fumed. Everything screaming rage about him.

"Wow kid, calm down! I don't know what your deal is but you really shouldn't be going around insulting people!" A young indigo haired man with pointed ears and two sets of flared horns stressed with a disappointed frown.

Bakugou snarled, turning to chew out the other idiot before being stopped by a voice.

"That is no way to speak to other's Mr. Bakugou but Aizawa really could use your help at the moment..." Nezu said, eyeing the teacher meaningfully.

"Of... of course sir."

**00000000000000000000000**

"He's... much worse than I had suspected... Very destructive it was a good thing that our dear Shouta got you both to find someone when you did. Harrison surely would have ended up hurting himself or others with as much damage as I am seeing here. He had to be quite frightened for his quirk to get so out of control, poor thing." Nezu explained sympathetically. Beginning to speak again before he could be interrupted. "Why is that? Because of the sugar that he was intentionally poisoned with! As we all know, Harrison is badly affected by higher levels of processed sugar but now being completely without them for weeks and his body being convinced that he hasn't had any in years... I am sure that his body has absolutely no tolerance for it anymore in the slightest. On top of that Harrison was obviously given a ridiculous amount. And I am sure that Harrison found far more to consume as well. Leading me to the logical conclusion that he is likely completely out of his mind by this point and will need medical attention as soon as possible." Nezu exclaimed in a friendly teacherly manner even as his face looked rather grim.

Bakugou snorted, "found some sugar, you mean drank at least half a bag full?"

Toshinori choked at the teen's words. Feeling dizzy at the thought the telltale taste of copper was cloy on his tongue. Ectoplasm was hardly able to stop him from bolting down the falling apart hallway ahead.

"Toshinori, don't act so rashly. This is... this is very worrying, but we cannot go running around without a plan. Harrison's quirk is powerful enough that he could take out the stadium I am sure it is mostly contained at the moment as you yourself have told me that it seems to gain strength outdoors and in open spaces where it can work up itself to disastrous levels. I am inclined to believe that he is correct as the damage that dear Harrison caused at the USJ was much worse than nearly anything else he has done in our care." The furry creature pointed out

"He easily destroyed the track field as well in only a few moments. He still was able to reap quite a bit of destruction last month, but I am sure that Mr. Kirishima would have died if Harrison's quirk had been able to get anywhere near as strong as it actually, can get. Leading me to understand that we will need to keep him contained and inside until we can calm him down enough to hospitalize him. Harrison should also be safer as he was made to wear bands that should assist in suppressing his quirk." Nezu said, doing one of his famous long-winded speeches. Making those around him twitch.

"Alright time to leave now you two!" Nezu insisted cheerfully.

"What?! You can't fucking do this to me!" Bakugou bulked aggressively.

Shinsou snorted. "Like your obnoxious quirk is any use in this situation! If anyone should get to stay it should be me."

"Enough! The both of you." Ectoplasm growled finally unable to take any more delays or bickering. Vomiting up clone after clone. "I will find exactly where they went and use the remaining clones to start blocking off exits."

"Yes, a splendid idea."

Hizashi's stomach did an uncomfortable worried flip as he patted Toshinori's back the best he could with the height difference. "It's going to be okay Toshi, it'll be fine." He told the other blond though he felt more like he was trying to convince himself just as much as Toshinori.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Harrison calm down, it is going to be alright!" Shouta was all but begging at that point over the ear jarring wail of his son's quirk which was doing its best to gain strength. The brunet had a feeling that at that point Harrison's quirk was too out of control and unstable to cause any major dangers to anyone but those in his immediate area. Harrison's body was beginning to give in. The way his body practically vibrated, his stumbling, and gurgling gasps for air. This was-this was bad. He had to duck and roll as another set of lockers were sent flying.

"Aizawa! We have been looking for you, we are on our way!" The Ectoplasm clone yelled. Eyeing Harrison nervously. "He... isn't looking well." Ectoplasm said more to himself, too quiet to quite hear, tone pained and sympathetic. He had to force himself not to lunge forward when Harrison suddenly stumbled and leaned heavily on a locker. His breaths strangely gurgled, sputtering, and choking. Wait? Was that liquid?

"What is going on here?" A man's voice boomed over the noise easily, clear annoyance in the tone used.

"Endeavor?" Hizashi all but hissed as he and the other's stepped into the hallway. This was so not cool. He really didn't want to put up with him... Wait.. Shit, this was near the hero stand's entrance! "He's trying to get outside." He pointed out in a panic.

"I know! He's also been trying to damage his restriction bands. He's fully acting on instinct at the moment. Harrison told me that when he restricted his quirk before that he felt suffocated and that the compulsion to free it came to the point of irrationality." Aizawa growled, dodging a vending machine in his attempt to get closer.

"I said what is going on here?!" Endeavor had to butt in, beard flaring as he formed a fist full of fire.

"What the hell man, are you fruit loops? Put your quirk out before it sets somethin' on fire!" Hizashi shrieked, cowering from the flames that were whipping around erratically.

"You think I can't beat this brat?" The man snarled, rounding on Hizashi, even as he tried to be discreet about trying to shield his flames.

"You misunderstand Endeavor. Harrison has no control of his actions right now. He is gravely ill, and you will only get in the way of helping him. If you do anything to that child, you will be held fully responsible... publicly as well." Nezu told the man pleasantly even as his eyes held a dangerous glint to them. "Now please run along so we can calm our dear student down and get the medical attention that the poor dear needs, your presence is agitating him." He said, not even missing a beat half way through his speech when the group had to rush to cover as one of Harrison's bands snapped and green light lashed out effortlessly tearing through everything that it touched and turned the rough stone on the wall to look almost paler and glassy.

"It isn't aiming at anything." Bakugou barked.

"What?" Toshinori yelled.

"I said it isn't fucking aiming at anything! It tried attacking shit last time!" Bakugou snarled.

"That does seem to be correct... It's likely why Shouta could get so close." Nezu mussed. "His body and quirk are reacting like they... really do not even know what to do anymore. It has gotten to the point that nothing is able to communicate... Mr. Hitoshi... I... am afraid this may make things worse... the way Harrison's body and quirk seem to reject the influence of other quirks but... could you try to influence him?"

"W-what? But-but"

"It's dire. His body is going to start shutting down soon... you.. See?"

"I... understand." Shinsou said. Swallowing hard.

"Wait a minute here I am not going to just be-"

"Endeavor get rid of that damn fire hazard in your hand and.. Go upstairs and sit in your seat." Shinsou sniped, having more than enough of the man to last him a lifetime. It was exhilarating seeing the man robotically walk away. Shinsou paled a little as the man just barely avoided getting crushed by a piece of flying wall Harrison's quirk had whipped in the man's direction... Apparently, it… or well he did seem to have a little control left.

The boy let out a nervous breath and forced himself to march up as close as he dared to Harrison. He had heard Harry mumbling incoherently in response to Aizawa's attempt at gentling him. Too confused to be comforted by the man's words. Even so if he could get him to respond than he should be able to influence him no matter what he actually said. This... it felt so _**wrong**_ to do. He had never even thought about using his quirk on Harrison... well he had a little when he asked Harrison out and Harrison freaked out. But still he didn't. He tried and tried but... nothing. Just nearly getting fried several times. In a last-ditch effort, he decided to bring up being in love with him again. "H-Harrison. _**Please**_ just talk to me! Why won't you talk to me? I may not be that damn bird; my future might not be as cut and dry as his but I'm working _**hard**_! You changed me for the better, I am becoming a _**better**_ person because of-no for you! I'd do anything for you, I-I am in love with you and you couldn't even give me a yes or no answer when I bared my soul to you, _**only**_ you! All I ever think about is you and I miss you every minute you-you aren't around. I've been in _**love**_ with you since the day I met you and-and please talk to me! Stop ignoring me! I-I don't want you to die! Please, just-just for once let _**me**_ be your _**hero**_!" Shinsou begged, shame filling him as big fat tears ran down his face and his voice crackled. He ignored the squawks and shouts of confusion and disbelief around him.

"Shi?"

"Yeah, it's me." Shinsou said with a tearful self-deprecating smile somehow in the situation they were in his heart still swelled with adoration and devotion at that pathetic attempted at saying his name. "Now... calm down and stop... stop using your quirk."

The effect was instantiations. The bands around Harrison's arms snapped and his quirk was coming right at the Lavender haired boy, a strange enraged mindless look twisting Harrison's face. Then Harrison was falling to his knees, crumpled to the floor like a puppet with its stings cut. His quirk almost nonexistent. As he coughed and heaved up a mixture of dark red and pink liquid.

"Too much!" Aizawa hissed instantly at Harrison's side, rubbing Harry's back as he did his best to focus on his son and not on killing the shell-shocked boy in front of him.

"His body couldn't handle the strain of suddenly being able to use the full strength of his quirk." Toshinori pointed out, tearful.

"How... many bottles did he drink again Mr. Hitoshi?" Nezu asked. Oddly quiet as he eyed the fluid gushing from Harrison's mouth with an almost pinched expression.

Shinsou paled at the question clenching his teeth as he already suspected why he was asked such a thing. "At-at least a dozen."

"I was correct then.. He definitely needs his stomach pumped. Shouta make sure he stays on his side and try to encourage him to expel as much of that liquid as possible. He is drowning at the moment." Nezu said in a grave though matter of fact tone of voice.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nothing but light and discomfort and fear filled Harry as he woke the first time feeling like he could hardly breath. Twisted things all around him prodding and making strange sounds forcing a tube into his slack mouth and down his throat, he desperately heaved. Tears in his eyes as they forced something down the tub making his stomach viciously spasm.

**0000000**

"Har-swe-e you-ak?" Harry heard in a jumbled strange mess the second time he woke or at least he was pretty sure it was the second time. It was dark, and his throat and stomach were on fire. Harry tensed, panicking at the feeling of something down his throat. Something uncomfortable forced his jaw from being able to clamp down on the offending item. Tension eased away from Harrison's body ever so slightly he closed his eyes as something ran over his head soothingly. The noises still came but instead of frightening him they calmed him.

**00000000000000**

"How is he?"

"He's... doing better. If everything goes right they plan to lower his dosage. He hasn't reacted aggressively or destructively with his quirk for the last few days and his test results are coming up with sugar levels that are much safer and reasonable. No more hallucinations from what we can tell either." Shouta explained, voiced tired as he gently ran his hands over his son's greasy hair. "They don't think that he has any permanent damage either... we.. Thankfully caught it all just in time." The exhausted man said, a hint of a stressed smile on his face.

"Yes, that is very fortunate! I am glad we managed to help him just in time... I just wish that we could figure out exactly who did this to him though... Either way young Bakugou and Hitoshi were a great help!" Nezu said cheerfully. Not seeming to notice how his friend's body tensed and how his eyes narrowed.

"Is everything alright Shouta?" Toshinori nervously asked as he came into the hospital room, freshly cleaned and carrying in a bag full of Tupperware.

Hizashi came in behind him, carrying silverware and cups. "Yeah, is everything okay? Baby Doll doing alright? You don't look very happy Shouta baby!" Hizashi crooned, running affectionate fingers over the other man's arm. "Toshi and I brought some food if you're hungry. You can have some to... I mean if you want it sir." The blond said, speaking to the small furry creature sitting in a chair far too large for it.

Toshinori nervously fidgeted in the chair he took on the other side of Harrison's hospital bed. "Yes, we brought plenty for everyone. Hizashi made it so it's sure to be good." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

**0000000000000000000000**

The four settled into a comfortable silence for a while eating the Beef Udon with Vegetables Hizashi made. Well they did until Nezu decided to continue the earlier conversation he was having with Aizawa.

"I still can't believe that young Bakugou is in such denial that he is convinced that we were all playing some sort of sick joke on him about dear Harrison's gender. Such a strange boy!" Nezu chuckled. His face twisted into something a bit more serious after a few minutes of awkward laughter. "Mr. Hitoshi and Mr. Tokoyami seem quite worried about Harrison... I am sure that they will be happy to see him in relatively alright shape Wednesday, they will be happy to visit!"

"No!" Aizawa immediately barked. Hunching protectively over his son.

Toshinori frantically patted Hizashi on the back as when the man began to make choking noises. Managing to get him to spit out the piece of broccoli he had lodged in his throat.

"What do you mean?" Nezu asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"I don't want _**either**_ of those boy's anywhere near my son! He is much _**too**_ young to be dating and far too easy to pressure!" Aizawa protectively insisted.

"I completely agree! Harrison's just a baby! He doesn't know anything about... about how boys are! He definitely doesn't even like anyone like that... yet." Toshinori shuddered. "I still can't believe that none of us knew about this! Even poor Harrison, those boys would have surely taken advantage of him!" The man said in a scandalized tone of voice.

Shouta nodded along with the blond, a deep frown on his face.

Toshinori sighed, "and I thought them to be so trustworthy to!"

Hizashi anxiously scratched at the sound director around his throat. Eyes darting around suspiciously.

"Nonsense! They are very worried about him, heartbroken really! I am sure it will definitely cheer them and him up!" Nezu insisted.

"No! They will not be near him!" Toshinori insisted, going pale at the very thought of two boys interested in his baby being anywhere near him. He would never trust any of those boys in that class ever again. His innocent little baby being prayed on by perverted boys looking to get in his pants... They were all _**far**_ too young to be grandparents!

"Hizashi." Shouta growled. Eyeing his odd acting man. He was definitely not telling them something.

"Well... um... I think that they should be allowed to visit. I mean... we will be here, so nothing will happen... And they both really care about Har?" Hizashi squeaked.

The brunet's eyes turned to slits. That was bullshit. Hizashi was definitely hiding something. "Hizashi." The man pressed a bit firmer, making the other man become flustered.

"O-okay. So... I was goin' to tell you somethin' but... um... well... It was the day of the Sports Festival and everything got super crazy... and well I totally forgot until just now... Just.. Just please don' be mad at me! I hate it when you take away my endearment privileges away! It's like….. taking away a part of me Shouta baby!" Hizashi whined.

The brunet crossed his arms only glancing away from the blond when Nezu left the room. His intense gaze was instantly on his obnoxious love again after that. Toshinori's was as well, just not as intimidating and intense. "We'll _**see**_ Hizashi."

The blond made a pathetic keen. "Okay so... um... Har' baby told me the night before the festival what _**actually**_ happened with his two friends..." Green eyes darted over to Toshinori nervously. At least... at least they were already at the hospital. Hizashi let out a deep breath. Deciding that it was best to just get it all out right away, like pulling a band aid off.

"Well... Baby doll told me that both boys had confessed to him literally within minutes of each other and he kind of um… panicked and freaked out because he wasn' expecting it at all... But the-the thing is... Har... actually... likes um... both of them that way back. And has been feeling conflicted and well... I'm pretty sure he might actually want to be with _**both**_ of them..." Hizashi forced out, cringing as Toshinori began to sputter and cough up blood. "I didn't keep it from you on purpose! I promise!" Hizashi squeaked, as Shouta glared at him after getting up to rub at the hacking blond's back.

"They're _**revoked**_." Toshinori hacked, accepting the tissue offered to him with a light squeeze to the brunet's hand.

"W-what muffin?" Hizashi stuttered, confused.

"Your endearment p-privileges. They're revoked." The man insisted as he rubbed at the blood dripping from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"B-but Toshi muffin!" Hizashi immediately whined in outrage.

"No! Ugh, and I allowed my baby boy to hang out with that Tokoyami boy for months!" Toshinori groaned, holding his head with a look of pure horror on his face. It was bad enough finding out that the Hitoshi boy they had been allowing to spend the night in the same room as their sweet innocent son was completely infatuated and clearly announced it to the world. It was even worse knowing not just one, but two boys close to Harrison had actually confessed to him! Like real confessions!

"Toshi it isn't that bad!"

"Pregnancy Hizashi! I'm too young to be a grandpa! We're _**all**_ too young to be _**grandparents**_!" Toshinori rounded on the man on the verge of hysterics.

Shouta raised an eyebrow at the panicking man and thoughtlessly running a hand through his shaggy hair to try and calm him. "Our son will not end up pregnant in high school... He is far too intelligent and logical for something like that to happen and I forbid it... Though I do think he is far too young to be... _**dating**_. He isn't old enough to be able to understand such a decision or commitment nor are those boys. Teenage dating is foolish and irresponsible." The man grumbled.

Hizashi snorted, grinning at the disgruntled looking man. "So, your saying that we were fooling," Hizashi began saunting over trying not to think of his son in the room, this was for him! "And irresponsible... and immature?" He purred. His baby doll was so going to owe him later!

"Of course not. There are exceptions. We were very responsible and mature." Was The brunet's bored sounding scuff.

Toshinori gave the other blond a dubious look. "Mature?"

"He's... Well... he tries... I guess..." Shouta huffed allowing the bubbly blond to lean against him.

"That's mean Shouta! I'm just saying, we should let him figure things out for himself. Harry's a teen and maybe he ends up heartbroken but maybe they'll end up like us and really happy! Who knows maybe Harr's already found his Toshi to! I just want him to be happy, ya know?" Hizashi said exuberantly even as he gave the pair tender looks.

Toshinori covered his face in embarrassment. Annoyed with himself. All Hizashi had to do was say a few quick endearments and his anger or stress instantly melted away... Maybe he was right? Those boys really did seem to care and Toshinori felt so happy with the pair of men. The very idea of ever not being with them….. He shuddered, he didn't want to even think about it! Damn Hizashi. Toshinori sighed. "Fine. They can.. Can visit but that doesn't mean that I won't be watching their every move!" He relented.

Shouta growled under his breath leaning into Hizashi's cuddly Octopus grip. "They better remember who's beat their asses if they step a toe out of line with him." He mumbled into Hizashi's collarbone. Clearly brooding.

"Splendid! I'll bring them over Wednesday afternoon! I'm sure Harrison will be most excited by their visit." Principal Nezu exclaimed cheerfully. Making all three men nearly jump in the air from being so startled. He held a Styrofoam cup in his paws. It smelled of coffee.

Toshinori groaned under his breath at the thought and gently ran his fingers over Harrison's hand. Not sure at that point if he was trying to bring comfort to his child or himself. Why did he already feel like was going to completely regret allowing those boys to come anywhere near his sweet baby? He agreed with Shouta though, those boys would be being watched like hawks. They slipped up or tried to push him in anyway and they would feel the full force of All Might! No conniving teenage boys would be upsetting or pressing his little boy into anything, ever!

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey baby doll. You feeling sleepy? It's okay Mom and Dads are here." Hizashi cooed, petting greasy curls as he watched Harry's eyes sluggishly take everything in. Still very much so disoriented probably from the medications still in his system the man decided.

"My head... ich..ish... itches. I itch." Harry mumbled raising an unsteady hand to his head to claw at his scalp. He grimaced at the flare of pain and dryness in his throat.

"I'm sure it does sweetie pie." The man replied sympathetically.

"I'm itchy... My hair 'gross." Harry grumbled, his voice hoarse.

"I know baby. We couldn't really do your hair while you were... sleeping." Hizashi replied patiently.

"Here, drink some water." Shouta said, tone gentle as he held up a little plastic cup with a strew in it. Praising the boy when he did just that. "Good you should start feeling better soon. The more you drink the faster these meds should leave your system" He explained. "After you are awake and aware enough I am sure we can wash your hair." The brunet said.

"We're's dad?" Harry questioned eyes still looking a bit hazed.

"Don't worry, he's right over there, Baby. He's just taking a nap." Hizashi explained, pointing at the sunshine blond haired man curled up on the tiny pull out couch in the corner.

"'Kay. Glad your all here." Harry croaked, eyes hooded, "Love you." He mumbled, making a contented hum as Shouta affectionately patted his head.

"We love you to." The brunet said.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, how are you feeling? You're definitely looking better." Shinsou said, doing his best to sound upbeat and friendly.

"Yes, you are looking significantly better than before!" Fumikage agreed. He was quick to approach with a basket full of fruit. "I got this for you. I am sure the food here isn't exactly to your liking. I made sure to not have any pears or melon in it. I know how much you dislike them." Fumikage explained.

Harry couldn't help but to blush and to stutter a thanks. Still unsure how to even react around his friends now that he knew that they wanted to be much more. Both of them. Why did everything always have to end up being so incredibly awkward?

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you... I-"

"Yeah, unlike me." Shinsou snarked. Giving Fumikage a challenging look.

"Really Hitoshi. Posturing already? This inferiority thing is starting to get exhausting." Aizawa grumbled giving the boy a clear unimpressed look. "Can we at least wait until Harrison's out of the hospital for this?" He glanced over at a shaking red faced Toshinori. "That... or at least until Toshi doesn't have to suffer through this. His heath is already bad enough I don't want him to have to stay at the hospital because of stress related illness. I will seriously beat you shits within an inch of your lives if his heath begins to suffer because of the two of you causing him too much stress. Same for my brat!"

Hizashi keened adoringly conspicuously making gushy lovesick noises and shooting his gorgeous brunet worshipful infatuated looks. He was such a good mom and such an adorable sweetie pie! Hizashi couldn't think of a single thing he would ever change about the man. Shouta was just too good for this world! He was certain he had just fallen a little more in love with the man, if that was even possible with how incredibly love struck as the man already was.

"Of course, sir! I will do my best to prevent any of you from becoming upset or stressed out. It was never my intention. All I want is for Harrison to continue to smile and I apologize for blind siding him the way I had. I... I really could have handled everything much better and I will live with that regret for the rest of my life. If I must, I will spend the rest of my days proving to Harrison with my actions instead of words how I care for him and wish to keep him happy." Fumikage said apologetically bowing his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa man! Lighten up! Man, baby doll, your just like me! Attractin' the serious brooding types. Guess you're going to be the sunshine as those two sure aren't." Hizashi teased. Smirking at his flustered son. "That's alright though, you get to fawn all over them as much as you want, and they never stay mad at you when you do something stupid!"

"... I don't think the doing something stupid thing would apply to Harrison... He doesn't usually do things that could end up setting the house on fire." Shouta pointed out.

Hizashi scuffed. "Uh, you mean like Toshi? Cuz' I haven't done anything like that in months!"

"Your hair iron was sitting on a towel this morning... _**on**_... I had to throw away that dog printed towel. It was literally smoldering." Shouta said in a deadpanned tone of voice. Eyes judgy.

Hizashi whined indignantly sprawling dramatically over Toshinori even as the other blond gave him an indignant glare for reminding them about the fire. "But I loved that towel! It was soooo cute! You're so so mean to me Shouta." Hizashi exclaimed turning to demand hugs from the other blond. "Comfort me!" He demanded, ignoring the other man's put-upon expression.

"Stop embarrassing him." Shouta groaned, no longer even really caring at that point. Both teens in front of them looked both confused and uncomfortable. Whatever.

"NO! I'm a handsome beautiful man and I need love and attention!" Hizashi yowled like a needy cat, cuddling with Toshinori. "See? Toshi gets me!" Hizashi said in a teasing tone of voice as Toshinori wrapped an arm around him. "He's majestic!" He stage whispered into the other man's shirt collar getting a startled amused laugh from the emaciated looking blond. He peeked from the larger man's chest and smirked as he eyed the two teens. Seeing Tokoyami glance around almost seeming to be embarrassed. Hitoshi's envious exasperated expression. Messing with them was going to be so much fun! Though Hitoshi might be harder to rile up as he may not have been around as long as Tokoyami, but he had actually stayed at their house repeatedly for days on end around all of them and their shenanigans. The teen surely was already pretty use to seeing Hizashi sprawl all over and cuddle up with his beautiful men and sweet baby boy. He was a fan of physical contact and expressing his affection and love.

At the sight of that sly sadistic little grin Hizashi was sporting Shouta couldn't help but let loose a full out grin himself burying his face in his scarf. Oh, that's what he was doing... This could be fun, tormenting and messing with those brats. He was going to enjoy this!

"So I... I was wondering if.. You would like to do something fun with me once you are able to leave here?" Fumikage finally managed to say, trying to not stare too much. At least they couldn't see the blush he could feel setting his cheeks on fire. Maybe he could clear the air with Hitoshi as well then. To show that he had no ill will towards him like he was quite certain the other boy believed.

Shinsou let out a growl under his breath. " _ **Actually**_ , I was hoping that he could go out on a date. I wanted to take you out to a nice restaurant then we could go to the fair block or something." He said glaring daggers at the bird headed boy. Why did he have to want Harry to? He loved Harrison so much and now he even had to compete for him? It wasn't fair, and it didn't feel right. Harrison... he wasn't just some object. Even so... Shinsou... he would win. He had to.

Harry went scarlet burying his face as much as he could into his mother's side. "I... I actually would like... if all three of us could um.. Go somewhere _**together**_... I um... really l-." Harry paused, and swallowed hard. "I really like... like b-b-both of you and I don't want you fighting... I can't chose between you... so.. What I'm... trying to say is… t-that I… can't we all just be happy together?"

**End Chapter 13**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 13 didn't turn out as good as I would have liked it to, sadly. I had trouble figuring out how to do this chapter and that is why it took so long. I don't think it is terrible though. I hope everyone liked it, I can't wait to start up on the next chapter!
> 
> I am also nearly done with the new chapter for Like the Glow of Light-Green Emeralds and have started on the next chapter for Not the Place I was Hoping for!
> 
> I have started drawing some pretty hot stuff of Harry which you can see on my facebook page and soon my patreon. Please give me some suggestions on what to draw as I finally have a really nice brand new drawing tablet(My gran got it for me for an early B-Day present) to use that doesn't glitch out on me every few minutes!
> 
> By the way I have started creating coloring pages again! I will start to uploaded them next week!
> 
> Tell me what you think should Harry be with both of the boys or just one?
> 
> Please review! It really helps to motivate me and often gives me good ideas for stories! It also helps me figure out what direction I want to take my stories in!
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Reactions and internships


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being 9942 words long without the Author's notes! Hope everyone ends up enjoying it.

**Start Chapter 14**

Harry couldn't help but to fiddle with the sweater he was wearing. He hoped he looked alright. Harry thought about how shell shocked acting his two crushes had been when he implied that he was hoping that they could become a well… threesome. He couldn't pick between the two. Harry he just... he _**couldn't**_! He adored both of them. Fumikage seemed more willing to at least listen to Harrison's reasoning and try... Shinsou... looked so totally blindsided and flabbergasted that nothing Harrison could have said would have been able to get through to the other boy. He had been quick to leave the hospital room that day... well.. more like flee.

Harrison hoped that he hadn't just messed up his friendship and possibly future relationship by springing something so… unusual onto the lavender haired boy... Though Daddy assured him that if the other boy out right rejected him or treated him any differently after that the boy wasn't someone that he should want to be with after all.

At least 'Kage was still as understanding, sweet, and loyal as ever! Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of the other boy. He couldn't wait until the other boy showed up and yet at the same time the longer it took for him to arrive the more relieved Harrison felt. What if he made a fool of himself? What if suddenly 'Kage realized how boring he was and didn't like him that way anymore? What if-

"Harr' baby, your boy~friend is here!" Hizashi shrieked, eager rushing to the kitchen to fuss over his boy.

"You don't have to be so _**loud**_ Hizashi." Shouta grumbled disapprovingly as he eyed his vibrating mug. Not a drop of that bitter life blood better escape him, especially on such a stressful day.

"Sorry Shouta baby! I'm just really excited! I mean, baby doll can finally go on his first date! Isn't it great?" The man said cheerfully, a devious gleam in his eyes.

The brunet eyed him warily. The expression on his face just daring the other man to ask him such a thing again.

"Aizawa sir." Fumikage said politely with a slight bow of his head as he stepped through the kitchen doorway. He made sure to make quick, polite eye contact with his teacher before turning to look at a bright red Harrison. Glad they couldn't see the blush that he currently felt burning his cheeks at how absolutely lovely his darling looked.

"Present Mic... Aizawa..." Shinsou grumbled awkwardly from behind the shorter teen. An uncomfortable grimace twisted his face as he tugged at the collar of his dark dusty purple button up his eyes on anything but those in front of him.

"Hitoshi... when did you decide to show up?" The teacher asked.

The teen swallowed hard. Feeling practically roasted by the man's scrutinizing gaze... no glare. He clenched his teeth. Though forced himself to let out a deep breath. One he hadn't even realized he had been holding in. Shinsou deserved that. He.. had been acting like quite the ass for the last couple of weeks.

Shinsou had managed to finally get into the hero courses and he hadn't been acting... well…. all that heroly. Snapping at people. Acting like an arrogant asshole. Telling everyone off. Ignoring Fumikage who... really had been trying to give him the benefit of the doubt and hadn't been really rude or awful to him at all... He behaved like a dick completely out of jealousy and had allowed his... issues with feeling inferior get out of control. Shinsou allowed himself to wallow in his anger and hurt until he practically was wearing it to ward everyone away. It took the smaller bird headed teen finally losing his temper with him for him to finally sit and listen to what he had to say.

Shinsou was still upset. He was still hurting and unsure and uncomfortable... but... he would try. For Harrison. He wanted _**all**_ of the other boy to himself... but... That damn bird was-was right. Having half of Harry's heart forever was better than no Harry at all. Even then he was so loving and warm... would it really feel like only having half of him?... The bird wasn't as bad as he thought he would be either... There were definitely worse people to have to be stuck sharing the love of his life with... Bakugou was one that immediately came to mind.

"So?" Shouta pressed.

"Tokoyami talked... to me... and well I learned that he... isn't _ **actually so**_ bad so I... decided that maybe... we should try the.. Whole... you know.. Idea... I _**really**_ care about Harrison... and well I just- maybe we can all figure out how to make this work? I should have come over sooner but... I just needed to get my head sorted out." Shinsou mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck as his cheeks tinted pink. He turned to Harry his face regretful and serious. "I-I'm sorry I bailed on you like that... It wasn't right. My behavior has been ridiculous... I've... well been a total ass.. to... to you... and well everyone.. I'm not asking for forgiveness or anything... I just want you to know that I will try to _**do**_ better from now on... to _**be**_ better."

Shouta gave the boy a clear unimpressed look. Taking one last swig of his coffee before getting to his feet. He nearly rolled his eyes at the flustered look Harrison wore. "Keys." He grumbled holding his hands out to the green-eyed blond.

"What?"

"Keys, 'Zashi. I'll be chaperone tonight." Shouta explained.

"What!? But I thought I'd get to take them! You can't scare them off the _**first**_ date Shouta! That's not fair to Harr'!" Hizashi squawked, crossing his arms petulantly. Huffing and handing the keys over when Shouta gave him a bored, aloof expression.

"Wait what?" Shinsou said, alarm showing clearly in his eyes.

" _ **Remember**_ to record The House Wives of Tokyo for me. It's the start of the reunion episodes. I want to see if Miki and Kiko get into another brawl this reunion." The brunet insisted tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

Mentioning the trashy reality show instantly had Hizashi's mood changed. "Yeah, I remember Baby! Last time Best Jeanist had to step in after that Kiko set the whole studio on fire and nearly collapsed the building. That was one hell of a fight though! Don't worry baby, I've got all the reunions from the past 4 years still on the DVR. We can watch them when you get back!" The man said excitedly, already muttering about juice and snacks.

The smile on Shouta's face was absolutely delighted and more than a little bit sadistic. His eyes lit with what could only be called an unholy glee. "You always know how to brighten my day don't you?" The man said in a tone that could be considered flirtatious.

Fumikage tried not to stare at his teachers. His eyes darting around as they both said some things he was sure were well... implying other things. This was... weird... and uncomfortable... and the slightest bit frightening even. He was so glad no one could tell he was blushing because he definitely was... and well poor Harrison he looked ready to pass out and they hadn't even started their date.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After half a dozen pictures from a tearful Hizashi and a suspected few from Shouta. Shinsou was convinced the other man had also been taking them with his phone he so casually whipped out at the same time Hizashi drug out the camera. It was a little too convenient that he suddenly had a dozen or so texts to answer at the same time and had the phone aimed at them while doing so in, the teen's opinion. He was glad that Toshinori was still taking his nap at least. He was sure the man would have been bawling his eyes out along with Mr. Mic and probably coughing up blood while nearly passing out from panic even as he would likely demand to take pictures of the three of them together. The man was crazy like that after all.

Shinsou couldn't understand any of Harrison's parents, frankly he was pretty sure that they were all batshit crazy to some extent... Though he still felt himself relating most to Mr. Aizawa. Perpetually exhausted, wanted to wrap himself up in a sleeping bag and watch shit burn around him 99% of the time, and was so done with everyone's crap around him he wanted to scream most of the time. At that very moment he was so done with the very man's shit and he wanted to bash his own head in so he didn't have to deal with it anymore. He was _**absolutely**_ certain that the Erasure hero most definitely got off on their discomfort.

"What do you mean _**you're**_ coming with us?" Shinsou complained, even as he practically dove out of the car on trembling legs. It was bad enough that the death driver had to insist on taking them to the restaurant less they be late from the clingy crying and photos. It was even worse when Toshinori had come out. Shinsou had thought Mic was bad enough he had nothing on Toshinori. Who was threatening them within an inch of their lives while obsessively taking pictures and not so discreetly trying to give Harrison some sort of whistle and whispering to him about something. Panicking anytime they tried to leave. Shinsou was nearly certain that the man had been mutter something about being too young to be a grandparent under his breath… in a zombie like state. It was… more than weird and a lot more than uncomfortable.

The pajama wearing, dull eyed menace had made everyone's life flash before their eyes and their stomachs try to slide from their bodies in the most unpleasant ways possible. Shinsou was almost certain that his life had flashed before his eyes on that last two wheeled turn.

Shouta rolled his eyes before he pulled his hair into a bun. "Do you really think that I would allow you to take my kid out on a date _**without**_ a chaperone? Where ever the three of you go. _**I**_ go. Simple as that, brat." The man said dead panned even as the slightest smile twitched at his lips, he was clearly amused.

Fumikage interrupted before Shinsou could say another word. "He did not mean to offend sir... It is just a little _**unexpected**_... and the both of us are still unsure with how exactly this will end up working... I am sure that he is still processing this new adjustment." The bird headed teen said, tone polite. He was trying his best not to sound shaken. The lavender haired boy hadn't been the only one frightened by their teacher's horrific driving. They had to make sure to make a good impression though. This was Harrison's mother and it was clear that he had all final words on what happened in the family, Harrison especially listened to him. If he said Harrison couldn't see them anymore, then he wouldn't. The other boy should be honored that they were even being given the chance to prove themselves to Harrison's parents as over protective as they were.

Shinsou forced the tension from his body at the other boy's words. Unable to force back the appreciative smile that melted the aggression from his face. His cheeks pinked ever so slightly as his eyes met Fumikage's. Making him feel strangely flustered. "Yeah... S-sorry I'm not really sure why I keep reacting this way." He left out the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep more than an hour or so a night, if he was lucky, since confessing to Harrison.

Shinsou had allowed himself to get spoiled on the comfort and warmth Harrison had provided and his natural difficulty sleeping didn't help any. He really was a bastard when tired. Still he couldn't let himself use such things as an excuse anymore. He couldn't let his bitterness be a factor either. Shinsou finally was on the path of having everything he wanted including Harrison wanting to be with him. It was just... why couldn't Harrison want just him? Wasn't he enough? Yet... even as much as he hated to admit it... Tokoyami wasn't... so bad and that was more than a little infuriating for reasons Shinsou still couldn't figure out. He swallowed hard at the strange knowing look Aizawa flashed him before walking past the teens, practically dragging Harrison with him.

"Come on brats. The reservations were for 4, right? It's already 3:47. It's best to be early and to be on time if absolutely necessary. Never let yourselves be late. It's nothing but a waste of time, your's and other peoples." The brunet said, placing a hand on Harrison's head, giving it a quick fond pat.

"And you _ **. Calm**_ down, nothing is going to happen. I promise. This is supposed to fun, remember?" The man grumbled in a clearly affectionate tone of voice at his worrywart of a child who was mumbling shyly into his side. He smirked as Harrison flushed red at his words. "You can speak you know... as in to them. It's kind of the point of a date. I'm not going to rip their heads off if you interact with them. It would be illogical of me to go through all of this trouble, to miss my shows and everything to take the three of you on this date if I wasn't planning on allowing you to interact. Your allowed to socialize with them." Shouta explained.

Harry glanced over at the pair of boys, wide eyed, before darted over to the pair. Eagerly snatching up both boy's hands in his own. He was practically beaming as he felt the warmth of their hands in his own, their closeness, he was instantly calmer.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

It was a good thing that they had made reservations as the only other table left was one near the restrooms, as in right between the establishments bathroom's swinging doors. Their table on the other hand was a comfortable booth near the place's patio space but still inside. It had plenty of natural light but was far enough away that it didn't end up almost blinding anyone. The atmosphere was nice and was beautifully decorated. Shinsou had felt like he would die from nerves when Fumikage had trusted him enough to pick where they would eat... at least so far, the reviews on the place had really seemed accurate. It would be a little pricy but not horribly so and hopefully worth it. Shinsou blushed as Fumikage praised his choice.

"I'll go sit by the bar so you brats will stop being so tense." Shouta explained after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"You don't have to do that sir!" Fumikage insisted. Getting an annoyed look from Shinsou.

The man smiled deviously. "Oh, don't _**you**_ worry. You see that chair right there? I will still be able to see absolutely everything you do. Trust me, I'm not lightening up the scrutiny in the slightest. I just don't want to make it any more uncomfortable than it already is and will continue on being for you kids." The brunet explained, leaning over to peck the top of Harrison's head before walking away. Harry swore he heard his mother chuckle under his breath when Harry turned a violent red.

Fumikage was pretty sure a piece of his soul forever entered the void that is the great beyond at the sight of his teacher's menacing grin. That man was absolutely terrifying, even to someone like him. The sounds of his laughter would forever be ingrained into his mind. The man was nothing like his puppy dog like, sweet natured son. He would even venture to say that he was likely a sadist of some degree. He would certainly do his best to never get on the man's bad side. Teacher or not, Fumikage was certain it would be the death of him if he did.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

By the end of the meal Fumikage had moved to sit on the other side of Harrison who had demanded he sit next to him. Shinsou wasn't the least bit snippy at that point and was more relaxed the black feathered teen had seen him. Their lovely bloom did work wonders after all. The other boy was full of easy smiles at the point, completely contented with Harrison cuddled into the crook of his arm and not feeling the slightest bit annoyed or distressed over the fact Harrison was also holding Fumikage's hand as well and looking completely relaxed. Even when the bird headed boy stroked those delicate fingers and looked at Harrison in a way that could be described as tender and devoted.

"You can't be getting sleepy already!" Shinsou teased as Harrison's head began to bob. As he spoke, Shinsou, used his free hand to scoop another bite of his seafood risotto.

"Ate too much." Harry mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"You hardly ate half of it." Fumikage pointed out.

"I'm smaller than the both of you!" Harry insisted.

"You pecked at it like a bird." He pressed, a dead serious look on his beaked face.

Wait... did he just? He just made a joke didn't he? Shinsou couldn't help but crack a grin at that, nearly choking on the piece of shrimp in his mouth as he began to laugh. Probably harder than necessary or than would deem to be appropriate in such a setting.. Yeah he was pretty sure he both looked and sounded like a lunatic to the other patrons at that moment but he really didn't care. It took him a few moments to realize that Harrison's musical laughter was sounding right beside him.

The bird headed teenager let out an amused guff. "It really wasn't that funny." He pointed out rolling his eyes when Shinsou laughed even harder. "The both of you are ridiculous." He insisted, clear amusement in his tone of voice.

"Are not!" Shinsou snorted. Though it wouldn't surprise him if he was half delirious from exhaustion at that point.

"Your check sir... uh.. Sirs." A waitress said, laying the piece of paper on the table.

"Thank you." Fumikage said, politely nodding at her.

"I've got to go to the restroom." Harry said after a few moments of squirming.

Shinsou slid out and pulled out his wallet. "Alright, we should pay anyway. Your mom has been eying us for the last 20 minutes or so." He grumbled.

"Do... Do you want me to pay any?" Harry asked, reaching to pull out his own wallet.

"No! Of course not! We asked you to go out with us!" Shinsou insisted, alarmed looking. Harry was well.. Like their girlfriend now!

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed, uncomfortable with making them pay for him.

"Yes we are sure. It is no bother to us. I promise." Fumikage assured, making sure his tone was gentle yet firm.

"O-okay..." Harry mumbled, going red yet again. It felt like his face would never stop being on fire!

**0000000000000**

Harrison was not a fan of the bathrooms. Lining the front were fancy looking urinals. Harry absolutely never used those. The idea of someone well... seeing his parts was super embarrassing and really uncomfortable for him. So he decided on using the stalls instead. Harry did just that, going to the bathroom he ignored the employee telling him he was in the wrong bathroom and washed his hands as quickly as possible. He wasn't in the wrong bathroom but that wasn't exactly something he wanted to talk about with some strange older man with tentacles for hair.

Harry nearly fell over when he knocked into a guy waiting outside of the woman's restroom.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!" Harry bumbled.

"Huh, no I was in the way!... Wait your that girl I wanted to talk to!" The young man said, smiling. Strange electric blue tendrils of... cords? Wires? Bounced around his pale doll like face. He smiled at Harrison charmingly, reminding Harry of one of those overly perfect looking romance manga characters. Truthfully the other teen could probably star as one with how absolutely perfect he looked. He looked almost artificial he was so perfect. "I noticed you walking by my table."

"Uh... yeah?"

"You recognize _**me**_ , right?" The man tried again posing and smiling again. Strange glowing pupiless purple eyes hooded in an almost sultry manner.

Harry blushed, rubbing at his arm in discomfort. "Uh... sorry I... I _**really**_ don't."

"R-really? I'm _**sure**_ you do! Famous model and support specializing hero, _**Wired Doll**_? I'm sure that rings a bell, right? I do commercials all the time _**everyone**_ knows me!" The older teen continued to insist.

"I... don't really watch tv. Sorry. Um... Well... I you know... really need to get going. And I-"

"It was horrible hearing that you had been sabotaged. With an amazing quirk like that I'm sure you could have placed in the top 3 of the sports festival! You would be great for tv work to! I can definitely see you thriving as a model." The young man continued on babbling looking Harry up and down suggestively. "Why don't you intern with me at my office in Kyoto? It'll be fun!" The blue haired man purred. Leaning uncomfortably close to Harry, pulling out a card from who knows where and wagged it in front of Harrison's face.

"Hey you! Back off. Can't you see that missy here obviously doesn't want you? Fucking creep." An annoyed sounding voice drawled. Piercing light blue eyes met Harrison's own panicked green. His skin looked like a patchwork of badly healed burnt flesh held together by staple like piercings. It looked terribly painful.

Wired Doll rolled his eyes. "Obviously she's just annoyed that you barged into our conversation!" The young hero insisted.

" _ **Right**_." The man said in a flat tone of voice. Growling when the other man went to lean over and grab Harrison by the ass. The patchwork looking man stepped back, mildly surprised when the lights suddenly flickered and some sort of green lightening or something had the other man suddenly on the floor, out like a light. Smoke began wafting from his charred shirt. The 'girl' had a trembling hand held out in front of her. What the hell?

Harry fidgeted with his sleeve. "T-thank you. I-I didn't mean to hurt him so much with-with my quirk... I-It's just so hard to control!" Harry said, tearful.

"Huhh. Well then that's a way to get rid of pervs. Anyway... Don't mention it. He was in the way anyways and I really needed to take a leak." The man grumbled, eying the other man. "... I'm... a hero… of _**sort**_ … and will take him to the _**proper**_ authorities you should get going. I'm sure your group is worried about you."

"Of-of course t-thank you!" Harry said, bowing his head. His mind rushing through thoughts of how stressed his mother and... um possibly now boyfriends probably were with how long he had been gone. What a weird and stressful night already. Hopefully the trend wouldn't end up continuing though.

**0000000000000000000**

Aizawa and the boys had been more than a little concerned when Harrison had come back, explaining what had happened. The underground hero had never heard of another hero like the one Harrison had described saying that he would take care of the boy that apparently had the gale to sexually harass his boy. The man wasn't exactly pleased to find out that while he was trying to watch a bitchfest unfold on Housewives some popular newbie hero thought it was okay to creep on his child. It was even worse that he had actually taught the young man and Wired Doll thought it was okay to try and force his son into an 'internship'!

The most disturbing thing was that the man had just vanished without a single trace in a matter of moments. The man had gone back to give the obnoxious pretty boy a piece of his mind and all that was left was a small smoldering piece of fabric and the smell of charred high-quality vest fabric. The man had stood frozen for at least a solid few minutes staring at the spot. An odd sense of foreboding filling his entire body. There really wasn't anything that any of them could do though so he decided once he tamped his discomfort down that they would continue the date. Harrison's puppy eyes admittedly helped quite a bit in that decision. Though, seeing the brats fawn over him so protectively also was a big boost in making up his mind as well.

**0000000000000000000**

Shouta had been surprised how well the pair managed to turn up the charm. It was a bit disconcerting to be honest. Harrison was such oblivious little thing when it came to stuff like that. Buying him pretty little pieces of jewelry. Harrison nearly burst in tears from happiness at their thoughtfulness. Tokoyami gifting him with a strange 'edgy' little keychain. The brunet had wondered why and how Harrison had gotten ahold of so many of those things. They didn't... really seem like his style. It really made so much sense now. Frankly he thought Harrison would go more for someone like Kirishima, with his happy go lucky personality. Though Tokoyami and Shinsou weren't dumb asses so there was that...

The rest of the date went along with the stereotypical carnival style route. Going on a few different things, one being a go-cart track. Which, even Shouta decided to participate and in doing so likely traumatized a group of 10-year olds for the rest of their lives with his terrify aggressive driving. An apple sauce pouch hung from his lips as he smashed into them so hard their little carts went flying. Shrieks of terror and cries of fear filled the air as the brunet causally gripped his steering wheel with one hand barely even glancing at them with his calculating eyes while he took them out one by one. Harrison and Fumikage didn't last long either against him, quickly getting sideswiped by the man who had turned the fun little race into a full out Fast and Furious car racing confrontation. Shinsou tried his best to keep in the competition but got smashed into the fence not long after Harrison and Fumikage's car got sent flying. Shouta grinned in a rather disturbing manner as he snatched the gift card from the shell shocked looking man's lax hand that ran the track. He was sure Hizashi and Toshinori would be thrilled with the plans that were already forming in his mind to use it on. He ignored the glares he got from the bruised-up teens the rest of the night.

After that came carnival games and inevitably tons of new stuffed animals for Harrison's strange and massive collection, absolutely thrilling him.

Seeing Harrison's cheeks flushed with pleasure, bright green eyes filled with absolute adoration as he grinned ear to ear at them. Hitoshi's hand in his and him leaning on Tokoyami with his arm full of plushies. It clicked. He didn't just _ **like**_ them... this... wasn't just a childish crush... Shouta realized a mixture of some sort of distress and possibly horror? Filled him. No... Harrison.. He was in-in _**love**_... shit. The relaxed happiness on the other boy's faces. The looks in their eyes... they-they were to. Double shit.

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Harrison! Your back! I am glad that you are finally feeling well enough to come back to school. What happened was unlawful and terrible! I am hopeful that your assailant will be brought to justice in a swift act of justice and that you continue on recovering and feeling better!" Iida practically screamed the moment Harrison walked through the doorway. His hands frantically chopping at the air. "I, Midoriya, and... well... oddly enough Mineta.. Have been taking notes when we can for you. I even managed to convince Todoroki to take notes for you in your shared business class. There have been quite a few changes around here since you were here and your um... friend... Hitoshi? Has been transferred into our classroom... I have taken the liberty of rewriting out _**any**_ of the notes that were not very clear for you and placed them in this binder by importance and what class they are from by what class you attend first to last in your class schedule!" Iida enthusiastically explained, eagerly thrusting the neatly written on binder into his classmate's fumbling hands.

"Don't be so rough Iida!" Midoriya squeaked, his eyes like saucers.

"Hey Harr'!" Kirishima cheerfully waved, getting a little wave back before going back to his conversation.

"What the hell asshole! All you do is wave when no one even knew if Harrison would survive?" Bakugou snarled.

Kirishima rolled his eyes. "Don't be so _**dramatic**_ Bakubro! We talked like every other day. I went over to her house like 4 times with homework."

"WHAT?!" The teen shrieked.

"What? Didn't you go to?" Kirishima asked genuinely confused.

"You've been to her house and didn't think to fucking bring me to?" The blond snarled. "Who the hell else has gone over there? Where the hell is it even?"

"Oh... wow... that's... kind of awkward... um.. Sorry?" Kirishima said, rubbing the back of his neck. He had a feeling that it probably wouldn't be the best idea to mention the fact that he had also spent the night on a super comfy pallet on Harrison's bedroom floor only two nights beforehand to have a super fun slumber party while Hitoshi and Tokoyami were forced to sleep in the guest bedrooms in the new house even though there was plenty of room for all of them… that had been a _**little weird**_ … but otherwise it was awesome!

**000**

"Harrison my love you are looking stunning today! Aphrodite surely rages in her jealousy at the beauty that exudes from your very presence!" Fumikage boldly complimented, moving to run his fingers through one of the long floofy strands of Harrison's curly side bangs so much like his father, Toshinori's. He was just so lovely and adorable.

Iida let out one of the longest most scandalized gasps that had probably ever been made or ever would be in the future. He nearly chopped Fumikage's hand with his own in an attempt to get him away from Harrison. "This is a most inappropriate and unexpected advance on our fellow student! I may have expected such a thing from Mineta but not you! I must report this and-"

"Report what?" Shinsou grumbled walking into the room.

"Our fellow student's indecent behavior towards young Ms. Yagi here. It was grossly inappropriate!" Iida insisted, acting like a shield.

"I have the right to speak to _**my**_ love in such a way. We are.. Together after all." Fumikage pointed out.

"WHAT? T-together?"

"Yeah, same." Shinsou said, hardly even paying any attention anymore. His interest souly on his adorably red faced, almost traumatized looking love.

"WHAT? I-This.. I-I can not believe such a _**thing**_ Yagi is surely not the type to run around with... with multiple partners! And why are you not upset about this if-if she were? I am not saying that you are at all!" Iida shrieked quickly reassuring Harrison.

Shinsou snorted. Pointing between the three of them, him, Fumikage, and Harrison. "Yeah, I meant all three of us are together... so.. We don't really have a reason to freak out." He said, shrugging.

"Eew! That's like super creepy! Harry's practically a Loli! This is like super creepy!" Mineta insisted pointing at the pair dramatically, shivering in disgust.

"Says the creepy little _**pervert**_." Jirou mumbled.

Mineta quickly turned, "Uh, sorry if I have standards! I may be a _**grade A Pervert**_ but that doesn't mean I'm into pedophilia or dolls or fetishizin' it. That's like super disturbin' and creepy! Harry is like way too _**adorable**_ and _**innocent**_ to be with anyone! She must be protected, I won't let you keep her _**hostage!**_ " The tiny grape haired boy yelled dramatically shaking his fist in Shinsou and Fumikage's direction. All he got were skeptical or uncaring unimpressed looks from the pair and a few other still shell-shocked classmates.

"Anyway... I have also brought you an apple to eat to help maintain your blood sugar." Fumikage said after a few minutes, sidestepping a short-circuited Iida. He grasped Harrison's hand in his own and nuzzled it lovingly.

"Yeah, I brought you a bag of pecans for the same reason." Shinsou purred. Leaning in and brazenly pecking Harrison on the cheek. Making the other boy flush so brightly his flesh was a similar color to a freshly picked tomato. The lavender haired boy chuckled when all Harry could manage to let out was a squeak when trying to thank the pair. Purple eyes met blazing shocked red his face practically screaming, 'he is mine'.

Bakugou's eyes narrowed he felt a searing heat flash through his face. This-this couldn't be real! Harrison was _**his**_! Those-those bastards! He would beat them so bad and ugly their mother's wouldn't want them! "NO! NO! NO!" He shouted, explosions burst from his hands.

"Bakubro! Calm down, I mean this is _**surprising**_ but nothing to get upset... about... Oh... OH!" Kirishima exclaimed, realization hitting him like a freight train. Bakugou demanding Harrison let him do stuff for her all the time... The possessiveness. Insisting Harrison call him by his first name. Wow... wow... How hadn't he realized that... Bakugou must have had a crush on Harrison? Wow... that was just crazy. Bakugou was totally going to kill them!

"Bakugou... don't… even _**start**_." Aizawa said, signing looking positively not up to dealing with anyone's shit that morning. "Tokoyami, Hitoshi, I told you minimal physical interactions without me, Present Mic, or Toshinori around and no kissing of any kind. Hitoshi is banned from any type of cuddly behavior for the rest of the day. Tokoyami you are banned from cuddly crap until the end of my class. Now get to your seats. All of you." Aizawa grumbled, giving the pair the stink eye. "Geesh. Can't leave you brats alone for a _**minute**_." he grumbled under his breath before making his way to the podium.

"Now first off we have all of the offers for hero internships that should be in. In past years the amount of offers per student was more evenly split….. but Bakugou and Todoroki received the most offers by far. If you didn't get an offer, don't worry, each of you will be getting a list of over 40 different offices that you can apply at. Remember to take this seriously….. and.. to think hard _**before**_ applying. This internship is extremely important and can even dictate what you do in the future. Don't intern with someone or in a field you will… regret. These internships last a full week and you will have to stay at the place you are interning at. Choose wisely. Also, you will be wearing your hero costumes while on patrol." The exhausted looking brunet warned.

"Awesome!" Mina whooped. The other students in the class made excited noises as well, most forgetting the shock of seeing one of their precious little muffins actually with someone... well two someones.

"By the way." The man said, rummaging through his sleeping bag. "I took the liberty of creating a costume for you." He explained, referring to Harrison as he yanked out a folded outfit. Shaking it out. "I made sure that it would be comfortable and durable for you and it has snack pouches." He explained. Tossing it at Harrison. He then pulled a juice pouch from one of the pouches on his own suit.

"Wait... Are those just snack pouches?" Sero asked with a narrowed eyed scrutinizing, disbelieving look.

Aizawa returned the look with one that practically screamed, 'are you really asking me something so obvious and dumb?'

"Of course, it's for snacks." The dark-haired teen said under his breath. Trying not to shake his head.

"You didn't have a hero costume?" Midoriya asked, confused.

"Um. No. I didn't see much point in it." Was Harrison's vague explanation, nuzzling the soft fabric to his face loving the comforting scent of his mother all over it.

"Anyway," Aizawa said, giving a sheepish Midoriya a pointed look. "We have a major thing that you brats have to do. It will be difficult and will likely stick with you." The brunet said, serious.

"Oh man I hope it isn't a test on Hero social law or something, I'm terrible at those!" Kirishima whimper. Denki made noise of fearful agreement.

Aizawa's eyebrows kitted together at their panicked complaints. "No. That's not... You are all going to be picking your hero names today. Think carefully about what you call yourselves because it can be what your hero name ends up being forever." He said. What was up with these kids? Wow... just wow. And this was why he had a headache every moment of every class he taught. It was just painful how dumb the lot of them had a tendency to be. How did he manage to grow any amount of attachment to these little fumbling disasters? He forced himself not to cringe as the lot of them shrieked in joy like a bunch of unruly three year olds. "Quiet down!" He barked flaring his quirk. He sighed as they did as they were told... for once. Relief filled him as he heard a knock on the classroom door. He needed a nap.

"Midnight." The man greeted.

"Hi Shouta baby!" She purred getting a displeased almost disgust look from the man.

"Don't call me that." He demanded. That was _**Hizashi's**_ name for him. Only he was allowed to call him something like that, _**ever**_! Aizawa pointedly turned to his class after hearing a few of them question why the perverse rated R hero was there. "Midnight is here to judge your hero names.. as she is good at doing so and well.. I'm not. Wake me up when your all done." The man said, quickly yanking his sleeping bag over himself and flopped to the floor like a sack of flower. He was out like a light within minutes. Thank the gods.

**000000000000000000000**

Everyone was hesitant to go up with their hero names making a stalemate of sorts. Eventually the frog girl, Tsuya, stood with one of the small whiteboards handed out to each student in hand. She then walked to stand in front of the podium. The silence was deafening in the room. "I've kind of had my hero name picked out since I was five… So… here it goes, I'm going to be the Rainy Season Hero, Froppy!" Tsuya announced flipping her board to show the writing of her hero name on it with an excited ribbit.

"Oh! That's just darling, super adorable. It's both approachable and catchy!" Midnight praised.

"You really think so?" The girl asked. Immediately getting cheers of 'Froppy' from a majority of the rest of the class.

Harry didn't even make the attempt to come up with something creative. One by one students came up announcing their mostly clever, catchy names but it wasn't like he would need anything like that. He loved the names that his friends came up with... well. Minus Bakugou's... And Fumikage's and Shinsou's names had turned out really cool as well.

"Anyone that hasn't come up?" Midnight asked.

Harrison made no attempt to make himself known. He wasn't even sure if he counted as he was just in the class because he had to be…. not because he wanted to be.

"Well, Harrison hasn't gone!" Midoriya so helpfully pipped up.

"Yeah! Get on up there Harr'! Kirishima encouraged giving Harrison a thumbs up. Was he able to say no? Because that's sort of what he really wanted to do.. He didn't think that would go over too well though.

Harry forced back a groan and made himself walk to the front in a manner similar to one on death row. "I don't understand why I had to come up here to but here it is." Harry said, flipping his board painfully slow.

"Okay I think I may be a little confused. Why... does it say Harry Sensei?" Midnight asked, baffled.

"Because I am going to be a teacher. Not a hero." Harry explained in a blunt tone of voice. Getting a class full of disapproving boos and unsurprised almost pained looks.

"But you have to have a _**hero**_ name." Midnight pointed out.

"Why can't I just use what I came up with?" Harry asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because well... that's not the best name for a hero." The woman tried to explain.

After three different versions of the name were made Midnight was at the end of her rope and Harry was in a similar predicament, being stubborn for once in his life was tiring. Fumikage suddenly stood and snatched the board from Harrison's hands.

"I... feel like _**this**_ … has been quite enough now... and... I feel like _**this**_ name is far more suited to you." The bird headed boy said. Holding up his own board for the class to see. "The Emerald Light hero, Kaguya…. It… means Radiant Night." Fumikage stated. Giving Harrison a telling look.

"Oh! That's a really good one! It's meaningful and very lovely! It's definitely a keeper!" Midnight cooed at Fumikage. "That will be your hero name from now on! Kaguya, the Emerald Light hero! Wear that name with pride!" The woman insisted, staring at Harrison with scrutiny in her eyes.

"Oh... okay." Harry squeaked. Wanting to die of embarrassment the moment several of his other classmates decided to cheer happily that they had finally finished up naming everyone.

"Cheer up! That's definitely a super awesome name!" Mina insisted, giving Harry a thumbs up and a toothy grin once he sat back down. Harry had admittedly used Fumikage as a human shield as much as he could to get back to his seat as other classmates lightheartedly teased him and Fumikage or tried to assure him that the name was good.

"Yeah! It's really a good choice for you!" Denki agreed.

"Alright, quiet down." Aizawa called the room to attention. "Thank you to Midnight." He mumbled as the woman waved and left. "Now I will be handing out the list of hero agencies available for… everyone. Think hard on who you are going to intern with." He said voice getting stronger as the sleepy scratchiness began to leave a little bit. "You have a week to figure it out. In two weeks you will be going to your chosen hero's office to intern. Do your best to apply yourselves… and learn and make sure that you are listening to what they tell you. If possibly ask _**relevant**_ questions and if you need to write things down _**do**_ so. These internships are a major step towards your futures as heroes. I want you all to do your best, alright? Be Plus Ultra, make me... not regret, not expelling all of you. Now I will see you all tomorrow…. Come in with a narrowed down list and a 550-word paper on what you hope to learn in your internships... you are all Dismissed." The man said, ignoring the awws.

"Harrison, you stay for a minute."

_**00000** _

"Your outfit came with these to." Aizawa explained holding out black strips of what looked to be some sort of rubber like substance, making Harry cringe.

"I know but... it can… be helpful. They are designed to be practically unfelt and ultra-comfortable, unlike the others. The ones that go around your arms have connective straps so if your quirk gets out of control….. _**again**_ , then it will be more difficult for you to remove them. Please just try those during your internship. I don't care if you use them or not, frankly." The brunet said, running an affectionate hand through his son's mess of hair.

"On to a less…. uncomfortable topic, as your hero suit isn't really much of a suit per say even though it is more durable than normal clothing and you technically already have a form of permission to use your quirk when distressed as it... has its _**kinks**_ to be worked out still... so I have gotten you permission to wear your suit at any time! I made sure to order 7 more for you as it is most logical." The man explained, for once sounding a bit excited. "One to be used as your hero costume as it is mandatory a suit is kept at the school unless interning and the other 7 to be worn each day of the week." The man explained practically giddy sounding compared to his normal flat and stern sounding self.

"Why would I need one each day of the week?" Harry asked. Unsure if he wanted to hear the explanation...

"Because you will be wearing them every day, of course. It will be much more _**logical**_ for the sake of doing laundry that you will wear them every day, just like me!" The man said, eyes actually carrying some life in them. He pushed the outfit so similar to his own back into Harrison's arms with a rather unnerving grin.

Harry couldn't help but hold the cloth to his nose again. The smell of his mother. Safety, warmth, love, comfort filled his nose and brain. He couldn't help but let out a little mew of contentment nuzzling into the man's petting hand as his mother fondly ran it through his hair again. His gut filled with a fuzzy headed contentedness.

"Now go get changed into something more comfortable. I have some snacks for you. I let everyone out a bit early today so you should have plenty of time to get to class... When we get…. Home.. I have something I want to give you." Shouta explained.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So... your now supposed to wear your costume... everywhere?" Shinsou asked. Getting a sleepy nod.

"Yeah, it's super comfy to." Harry insisted. Nearly purring when Dark Shadow's eager hands ran through his hair. Cooing different excitable mutterings of 'soft, soft, soft, Harry ours, mine. Cute so cute and sleepy our sleepy. Love, love, love so much!' under his breath adoringly.

Harry nuzzled back against the shadow creature's pets. "I can see how my mom is able to sleep all the time. I don't feel cold at all like I usually do and it's _**super**_ soft. Even the shoes are super comfortable, like cushy slippers!" Harry crooned, pulling a juice pouch out of one of the side snack pouches and full out allowed himself to lay across his boyfriends' laps as they ate.

Both boys raised their eyebrows giving Harrison nearly identical looks of amusement but said nothing as Harry sucked on his juice pouch and began blinking like a sleepy happy cat. Clearly nearly asleep. Both were glad that Harry had agreed to sitting a bit away from Harrison's normal group for a while. Their questions weren't just annoying and uncomfortable... They had been down right embarrassing and invasive to the point of inappropriate. Mezo was a nice person to sit with though. Mostly quiet and polite, completely ignoring the outfit change and everything. Only asking Harrison if he was happy. Once confirmed, his speaking tentacle grinned and said that he was happy for them. Ojiro smiled and assured them that he was as well.

The four, Fumikage, Shinsou, Mezo, and Ojiro chatted a little about the different places they were thinking about interning at. Fumikage was thinking about interning with the famed winged hero Hawks. Shinsou was thinking about a female hero that specialized in missing person's cases, kidnaping, and hostage situations. Ojiro planned to find someone that specialized in combat and Mezo wanted one that specialized in something like rock slide or rubble recovery as he felt it would be a good way to improve his sensory abilities with his tentacles and his strength would be perfect for moving heavy objects off of or away from disaster victims.

"Gann' wor' with dogs." Harry mumbled. Hardly even awake.

Shinsou let out an amused noise. "I think… you weren't hearing our conversation right sleepy head. We were talking about where we want to intern at." He explained.

"Dogs." Was all Harry managed to mutter.

"You can't intern with dogs." Mezo pointed out, tentacle grinning.

"Can." Harry grumbled back petulantly. He snapped open one of the pouches and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "See!"

Fumikage grabbed the offered paper. "Bite with Bark hero Agency?... Why is this written on a pizza coupon?"

"He gave it. The 'Kita hero, Tou' Pup." Harry mumbled, practically understandable. He happily nuzzled back into Dark Shadows clawed hand as the shadow creature defensively insisted his Harr-Harr could do whatever he wanted to! Fumikage immediately apologized for his shadow's loudness and possessive behavior.

Harry jumped when he heard shouts and an explosion.

Fumikage and Shinsou went tense at the monstrosity approaching, shattering the calm friendly atmosphere. Bakugou wasn't anything more than a ball of unstoppable rage at that point. "Man! Chill! It sucks but Harr's with them you can't force Harry to be with you Bakubro. This isn't cool!" Kirishima exclaimed, trying to talk his friend down.

"I don't give a shit what you think! I saw Harrison first! I'm what she deserves! Not-not some rejects!" Bakugou bellowed, stomping to the shared table.

"I don't know what you two are planning but Harry's mine! My friend my- She's just.. she's just mine, got it? Now give her back!" Bakugou demanded stomping his feet like a child.

" _ **NO**_!" Dark Shadow growled. "Ours! Har-Har's nice and pretty and smart and ours! Our-our-ours! Love Har, love most, love Har, mine!" The shadow babbled in a shrill aggressive shriek, eyes slitted threateningly. He was far too upset and excitable to speak very coherently at that point.

"God damn it you-"

"You can't force someone to want to be with you!" Mezo said, forcing his way between Bakugou and his table of friends. His eyes flickered back for a moment. Something almost longing in them. "You were.. too… late... Calm down and try to be happy for hi-her. If Harrison's happy you shouldn't try to ruin that, ever. If Harrison doesn't want to be with you that doesn't mean that the both of you can't be friends." Mezo explained reasonably. His tone of voice was kind even.

"Don't you look at me like that!" Bakugou growled. Gesturing at the taller teen's masked face with gritted teeth. "Don't you dare look down on me like that you ugly fuck! You-you damn tenticle bastard! I'm better than you! I am, got it? I'm fucking better than all of you pebbles! I'm... I'm better than them! I'm good enough!" Bakugou insisted, forcing back his tears out of shear will power.

"Don' you try intimidatin' Harry you bully! All you do is threaten everyone and scream at them and put us all down! I'm tired of it! Your nothin' but a bullyin' baby! With your screamin' and whinin' and tryin' to get your way! Your personality is like total garbage! Why would Harry want someone anythin' like you? You're beyond the existin' level of assholery! There are scientists tryin' to come up with a name for this new level of douchebaggery at this very moment and are considerin' callin' it Ass-ugou after-after you!" Mineta ranted, trembling head to foot. Looking like an infuriated little dog as he shook his fist at the other boy.

"Wow..." Denki muttered, looking conflicted between being impressed and concerned. The others from class A had similar looks of surprise on their faces. Wow.. It really looked like everything was about to fall completely apart. This could turn out bad.

Bakugou immediately turned on the boy much larger explosions bursting from his palms than before. "What did you say you little perverted bastard?"

"I uh"

Bakugou pounced, ignoring everyone's alarmed shouts and Harrison's insistence that he stopped.

"WhaT'S A' GOING ON HERE?" Hizashi's voice tore through the cafeteria, forcing student to cover their ears and shattering glassware. Even managing to stun Bakugou.

"Why are ya' all fighting?" The man said without his quirk, though his voice was still quite loud. The man's tone of voice said ultra friendly casual guy while his face screamed, sadistic serial killer. Somehow that was at least a hundred times more terrifying than Bakugou finally completely losing his shit once and for all and trying to murder the whole class starting with Mineta.

Bakugou seemed to have realized his ears were no longer bleeding and snapped back into blowing shit up mood. Lunging at Mineta with a demented grin. He yelled when he was suddenly grabbed so hard around his shoulder he swore he heard it pop and was suddenly just on the ground under a foot.

"I said... Why are _**YOU**_ fighting?" The man said. Sounding less cheerful and more... murdery... if that was even a thing.

"Get the fuck off of me! I-"

"Answer the question or... well I just _**won't**_ be able to let you up and I'll have to humiliate you in front of all of your little friends hear. Got it champ?" Hizashi said in a light playful tone of voice. The glint in his eyes though... It sent strange terrified shivers down everyone's spines.

"The-the little ass challenged me! Well... all of them did!" Bakugou insisted. Foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal.

"Uhuh... Riiiiight..." Hizashi uttered not sounding convinced in the slightest. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of his unnerved looking baby doll being cuddled by his boyfriends. "Oh, hi Baby! Awe, you're with your boyfriends that's just so cute! You both are coming for dinner, tonight right?" Hizashi fawned, completely forgetting what he was even doing. He pulled out his phone and took a quick picture gushing over it before sending a quick text to his men. He wasn't so sure at first but they were just so cute together!

"Hey! Don't you ignore me cockatiel looking bastard!"

Hizashi sent the boy an unimpressed look. "Frankly, why would I even give someone that acts like a whiny 5-year-old that got his favorite toy taken away, the time of day? Though because of this behavior I'll just dish out punishment on the spot, yeah! You-me, were going to be spending some time together in detention for... let's say a week?" The man grinned and gave the teen finger guns.. "One toe out of line again and it'll be a month of scrubbing public toilets... with q-tips. I'm sure them subway workers would be thrilled to have someone doin' it for them. I could find quite a few nitty gritty tasks to do if you keep acting like this. It's really not a good thing to let your ego take the reins. Just ya' know... food for thought before ya' try harassing my baby again, cuz' I won't be so nice next time, got that my dude?" Hizashi warned shrugging casually and letting the furious though still unnerved teen up. "Now, I'm sure Mr. Aizawa would looove to have a _**word**_ with you. He showed up before I did after all." The blond said, grinning down right evilly.

Bakugou genuinely paled when he turned to see the red eyed brunet glaring daggers at him.

"I'm disappointed in you... and you" The man said to both Bakugou and Mineta. "You shouldn't have provoked him. But you. You shouldn't have ever acted this way. Mineta... think before you act next time Bakugou... come with me." The brunet said, running a hand over his face.

"Okay though... really what even happened?" Present Mic asked the group of gawking teens, genuinely confused.

"Um.. Well. I uh" Kirishima blundered.

"It seems like Bakugou actually... had some… _**feelings**_ for Harrison... And was jealous of Tokoyami and Hitoshi. I believe that he went into a rage when he saw Harrison laying on them to take a nap. He may have also overheard Dark Shadow speaking in an affectionate manner while he was... um... fawning over Harrison. He seemed quite angry when Harrison was not at the table that she is usually at as the other's seemed to have been embarrassing the three quite a bit. So, they moved" Yaoyorozu explained. Looking slightly uncomfortable. With Harrison's personality she was surprised that Dark Shadow and Tokoyami seemed to be the most upset out of the three(four?). Though Hitoshi's teeth were clearly clenched together. She wondered if Harrison was possibly just getting so desensitized by the behavior that it wasn't as stressful to be around anymore. She seemed to be more comforting and reassuring them than they 'her' which was quite unusual as she was usually quite the timid thing. It made Yaoyorozu wonder if Harrison was just growing out of it or maybe it could even be 'her' maturing enough to care about others feelings over her own.

"Ugh, really? Like a love square... or hexagon thing going on? Is Dark Shadow counted? Anyway. Thanks for telling me. Gotta' keep my muffins safe and happy! Clean up what you can. If anyone's meals got blown up or knocked on the floor or whatever, go get more. I'm sure Lunch Rush understands what happened and already started up another round of food for ya'! ANYONE DRUG INTO THIS WILL GET A PASS TO GIVE TO THEIR TEACHER ALLOWING THEM TA' EAT THE REST OF THEIR LUNCH IN CLASS! I'M SORRY THAT THIS HAPPENED!" Present Mic Announced.

The blond turning to the entirety of class A. "As I don' think any of ya' managed to eat much I have decided that we are going to stay in here for class, ya' dig?" Hizashi said before making his way over to his son.

"You boys are just so cute!" He gushed nearly in tears at the adorableness, taking another picture. "Yup, this one is so going to get printed! Look at you little cutie pittuties!" The man cooed, practically jamming his phone in the teens' faces. Making Shinsou blush, Dark Shadow squawk, and Fumikage's feathers puff up in embarrassment. Harry on the other hand cooed along with his father. His face a little red as he admired how handsome his boyfriends were.

"I'm a' send it to your mom and Toshi! So adorable!" Hizashi insisted, typing a quick message before texting the picture.

"Wait.. To Mr. Aizawa?" Fumikage said, slightly alarmed looking.

"Uh, yeah! Of course! Isn't this one just adorable?" Hizashi awed. Showing them a picture of the three of them asleep on the big couch at home. "That ones from your mom. Cute right? We're like starting a whole album already!" Hizashi laughed. Embarrassing the boys even more.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, I wanted you to come home with me before your dad's get here with the boys because I... have something for you... Something I think... Should be passed on to you. I know your quirk is really hard to control... but if you could learn to control even a little bit of it... a small facet of your quirk, a bit of the wind part… than I think... my fighting style would be perfect for you. I know you don't want to be a hero but... you still need to learn how to control your quirk and defend yourself and you still have to stay in the hero courses... I... I got this made for you."

**End Chapter 14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter!
> 
> Sorry I didn't have this up sooner I have gotten super sick, may have Pneumonia or Bronchitis again. Making me a bit freaked out. Feel like death. 
> 
> IMPORTANT 
> 
> Something really shitty happened and I will have to be working way more than expected and still afraid I won't be making enough. So, my grandfather is an asshole but promised that he would co-sign my student loans again for this year since my credit isn't quite good enough to be able to do the student loans on my own yet. I 100% pay for my loans on time every month by myself and have never had a late payment. I am staying at my friends up in Door County Wisconsin because there are a lot of jobs up here and I needed to make a bunch to pay down my loans so they would be manageable.
> 
> Well. He decided 20 minutes before we left home for my grandmother to drive me up here to stay with my friend (it was a week after school ended) that he was going to pull out the joint checking account checkbook. He smiled in a very a-hole condescending way and told my grandmother that she would be giving him $20,000 from the account meant to be used to buy a new house. (as insurance) and that it would be in his checking account and that she would just have to trust him. While he did an asshole laugh. And that he might think about signing the loan if she did that! Literally right before we left! (By the way that would pretty much almost pay for all 4 years of dorm costs for me) Thankfully my grandmother did not do that. Now my gran and I are scrambling to figure out what to do. She wants to use the money she was saving up for a down payment on a safe reliable car to help me and I have to make a minimum of $3,500 this summer to make it work. So, don't be surprised if I don't update nearly as often once I find a second and possibly even a third job. Sorry everyone! 
> 
> SOMETHING COOL! 
> 
> I am currently starting up a youtube channel at the moment that revolves mostly around gaming, drawing and possibly talking about different shows or maybe about fanfictions. I have figured out how to live stream and everything now. 
> 
> I plan to start up the Gaming part with the new Jurassic World Evolution. I will be live streaming my game play as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning as it is a preorder released tomorrow. It is already uploaded onto my computer but is simply unusable at the moment. I am also adding lots of new stuff to my Red-bubble, starting up a website for my commissions business, and I think I may start putting tutorials on how to draw Harrison and other characters onto the youtube page. By the way it is at Beta among alphas page and I will put announcements on my facebook page as well. 
> 
> Please review! It really motivates me and helps me come up with new ideas! I would really love some for dates and things with Harry and his boys!
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Dogs and unhappy Caterpillars


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter got up to 5595 words without the Author's notes! I already have the next chapter done and ready for in a week or two so watch out for that as well! I also updated Not the Place I was Hoping for.

**Start Chapter 15**

Aizawa was a little more than a _ **little**_ angry. He was quite frankly furious. No even more than that. Harrison was supposed to be training with him. He felt betrayed by Nezu and the other teachers. He didn't authorize his son leaving. Nezu bypassed him. He insisted that he thought that it was good for Harrison to have to get used to being away from them with his problems involving his severe dependency streak. It was a _**logical**_ reason... and the man hadn't even gotten the chance to ask Harrison to apprentice under him... so he couldn't really allow himself to blame anyone but himself. Shouta had lost quite a bit of sleep over knowing his child would be so far away. Especially so soon after Harrison had been in the hospital from poisoning.

Hizashi and Toshinori were nearly hysterical over the whole ordeal. Shouta at that point was sure that he was beginning to feed off of that as he, himself, wasn't feeling the calmest or best about the situation either. It wasn't him obsessively _**motherhenning**_... no. It was him feeling stressed out because the other two were... and because it was _**logical**_ to worry about his son's less than stellar health.

Harrison wasn't one of his problem children... at least not in the conventional.. sense. Not like Midorya who broke bones about as much as Bakugou let his explosive temper spiral him into an irrational rage and practically hourly fights. Nor the way Kaminari and Mineta let their teenage hormones and loud mouths get them into all sorts of... _**trouble**_... when it came to the fairer sex. Now that he really let himself think about it... his class was full of problem children... Anyway, no, Harrison wasn't like any of the other brats in the sense that he kind of caused problems for himself.. _**Unless**_ you counted in the fact that he just let everyone walk all over him. No, he just seemed to be a trouble magnet. As much as he tried to avoid it, trouble embraced him like an old friend. Clingy and unwilling to let up on its hounding of the frail teen. It was tiring and worrying. Harrison's luck the Hero killer would show up or something! Even the area that he was being sent to wasn't somewhere that Aizawa felt comfortable sending him to.

Harrison would be heading to just outside of, Hosu, where the hero Killer currently was. Why did it have to be there of all places? It didn't help that even though Harrison was handling train rides far better since his memory had been so twisted up he was still very nervous on them even with all three of his parents with him. What if something happened while he was on the train? Surely it could set back the little ink black haired teen to being even worse than he once was. The thought was a nightmare in itself.

**000000**

"Now remember everyone, you can _**only**_ wear your hero costume when on patrol with your mentor and just.. Don't lose it. I doubt that I have to tell you this… but I will remind all of you anyway. These hero uniforms that you all have were all painstakingly made custom for all of you. These are not _**playthings**_.. but should instead be treated with the care they deserve. Think of your costumes as important pieces of equipment to assist you in your hero work. Take care of them... and yourselves. These are uncertain... times. Please be careful and remember you are all heroes in training, do your best to be respectful and listen. Don't let me down... Be Plus Ultra _**alright**_?" Aizawa said with a stressed sigh. Not feeling any better even as they all cheered merrily. He wasn't sure what it was, but he just couldn't stop worrying about something happening to his trouble makers. Usually such feelings meant something bad would happen. He just hoped whatever it was wasn't too major.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get you all on your trains. I don't want any of you a minute late to meeting your mentors. We won't be having any bad first impressions." The man lectured.

**000000000000000000000000**

"Hey! Harrison, right?" A man called, his voice deep and rolling like thunder.

Harry yelped quickly turning to face the somewhat familiar voice. Iida nearly bumped into him as he got on the train. This was after waiting for his classmate several minutes while, Aizawa, fussed over him.

Standing from his seat was a massive intimidating figure. Holding out a furred hand with sharp looking black claws. The man had to be at least 6ft 5in tall, muscular with a thick haired tail curled over his back, and handsome canine head. His fur was a bright light orange and he had markings that were an almost cream white over his eyes. The man looked more like a biker or Yakuza than a hero. "You're mine, right?" He more stated than asked as Harry timidly shook the man's hand.

"Yeah, I-I guess so!" Harry squeaked, trying not to gush over how soft the fur was on the man's fingers as he shook his hand.

"Thi-this is your mentor?!" Iida squawked looking more than a little alarmed.

"Yeah, got a problem with that kid?" The Akita quirked man growled, immediately placing an absolutely massive hand on Harrison's shoulder as he glared the other teen down. Iida couldn't help but notice how just one of his hands completely engulfed Harrison's shoulder. The man had to even lean down to even do so. Iida was certain the man could absolutely crush Harrison with the barest of efforts. For some reason he found something about the situation to be absolutely alarming.

"N-no sir, I did not mean to come off as disrespectful... I just was surprised that Harrison would end up with someone so obviously suited for... um... fighting." Iida answered.

The dog like man rolled his eyes, not believing the teen in the slightest. Instead he decided to focus back on Harrison. "Anyway, I thought it would be better if I was here with you as I wasn't sure if anyone else would be." He explained, picking up the cooler bag sitting on the seats he had been guarding and guided Harrison to sit down. Iida tried his best not to gape when the man had to take nearly two full seats just for himself because of his muscular build and stature. He had thought himself quite large and fit but...

Iida managed to squeeze himself in across from the pair. "Who are you anyway, if it isn't rude to ask?" The taller teenager asked.

"Oh, me? The Tough Puppy hero, Red Finder."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a big deal internationally." Finder said with a smirk at the recognition in the boy's eyes.

He didn't know a lot about the man, but he was certain he had heard something about him... And he wasn't sure if it was bad or good... but something about the man... just felt... dangerous. From the way his piercing amber colored eyes darted about suspiciously to the way he curled his lip ever so slightly. The man kept Harrison tucked to him like he was trying to guard or protect Harrison from the others on the train. Though Harrison didn't seem the least bit concerned, almost looking to be sniffing at the dog headed man and leaning into him, then falling asleep in less than an hour.

"Hey, it's been nearly 2 hours. You need to eat something." Finder muttered, gently shaking Harry awake.

"Wha?"

"You need to eat something. I can already smell your blood sugar starting to drop a little." The dog explained. Holding out a small container of blue berries and a stick of some sort of dried meat. "We'll figure out an optimal feeding schedule while you're with me." He said while grabbing some meat cubes for himself. "I made sure to make plenty of jerky and other meat snacks for you the last few days, so we should have plenty. I also got us some good beef and venison for dinner." The man explained looking at Harrison in an almost hyper focused manner.

**000000000000000000000**

"See you later Iida, don't get into any trouble! I hope you both have a nice time. Please take care of Iida, Mr. Manual!" Harry said, waving cheerfully even as he was being led away to a parked truck.

**000000**

It took over 45 minutes to get out to the canine hero's home which was at the end of a long gravel lane all on its own. The home was huge, more of a compound than anything. A large building was to the side of the home with dog runs all over the place and the actual house looked like it was a mixture of traditional Japanese and more modern. The scent of dog hit Harrison as the car door opened, making him alert and almost jittery feeling in his excitement, especially after hearing over a dozen different barks.

The Dog hero watched carefully as Harrison made his way into the house and was instantly crowded by over a dozen large to giant sized dogs. Letting them all get acquainted. He watched the boy's nose twitch, his eyes filling with a hint of animalistic instinct. Good. He had hoped that such a thing would happen. It would be easier to train him then. Harrison would fit in perfectly with his pack! Finder was sure of that the moment he met the child.

Gentle and friendly but full of all of that nervous stir-crazy energy. Obviously, no one knew how to handle him properly. It was no wonder the poor pup was developing destructive, neurotic behaviors. The poor thing needed a job, to be run until he was ready to collapse and then some. He was a thing of stuffed down animalistic instincts. People like them, expected to fit into society like mashed puzzle pieces. They were animals, beast of instincts, they shouldn't have to behave a certain way just because it was considered inappropriate.

Finder knew he wanted to _**take**_ the kid on the moment he saw him. He knew that there was just something... different about him. He, even more so than even himself... wasn't like others. There was something a bit wild under all of that uncertainty.

"They're all so sweet!" Harry cooed, gently petting a dog with each hand.

Finder grinned, sharp teeth gleaming something odd in his smile. "Yeah, they... aren't too bad. Now let's go get something in us before getting to bed. I'm beat."

**0000000000000000000000**

After 4 days of training together in isolation... Finder felt that... encouraging such animalistic behavior may have not been his best idea. He had been so pleased with Harry's progress, deciding that he had enough control of him to be able to start working that nose in town... but that apparently wasn't the case. Harrison was well... a bit of a fear biter... and far too obsessive.

The teen seemed to want nothing to do with anything but patrolling about the property and finding little spots to hide in, all wild eyed. He was so bad that the hero was afraid to let him out of the fenced area anymore. Finder was so screwed if anyone found him! With the hero killer's capture and everyone on full alert plus Harrison somehow able to get out of his control on patrol attacking a Nemu and then trying to bite a hero who had drug him off... It was inevitable that people would start looking for him. It was hard to pretend a kid was stolen away when they snarled at and bit everyone in sight that startled or scared them.

**0000000000000000000000**

Finder couldn't help but treat the teen like a small pup, letting him lay all over him. He carefully ran a brush through wild hair and praised Harry every time he finished brushing out a particularly bad knot. He was such a good sweet boy he just needed someone, well _**him**_ , to patiently and caringly help him work through his behavioral issues is all.

The man smiled as he finished, running paws through silky butter soft hair before giving the boy an affectionate pat and getting up to make something for them to eat. His smile slipped to an annoyed frown as his phone suddenly started to ring. He grumbled to himself before slipping the gadget out of his hoody pocket and pushed the accept button, pressing the phone to his triangular ear.

"Be straight with me, what's going on? What has happened to my son? Is Harrison hurt?" Shouta hissed over the phone, absolutely done with this man's shit.

"No! No... He's... fine." Finder insisted, nearly choking on the strip of jerky he had stuffed into his mouth.

"Then why hasn't he talked to us and why isn't he back? What are you up to? Why did I hear about him on tv?" Shouta growled.

"Nothing, I'm... well I am very busy, so I'll have to get off with you. I'm sure he was just delayed or something." Finder assured, trying his best not to sound nervous. In reality, he was in an absolute panic but... well it was okay. Everything was fine. He pulled the phone from his ear, curling his lip. A few days and everything would be fixed.

"Don't you-..." The Akita hybrid clicked off the phone, eyes narrowed. Why was he even listening? They didn't listen to him... not when... when.. An ear twitched at the sound of a flitting heartbeat. "Time to eat!" The gruff sounding hero said. Tone almost cheerful as he turned smiling with two large plates in his furred hands. Everything would turn out. He couldn't show his anxiety, or it might have Harrison spiraling out of his control again. Everything would be as he designed.

**00000000**

"-Hang up on me." Shouta rubbed at his face, clear stress radiating from his very body.

"Sir... is everything alright?" Iida asked, worry clear as day on his face. His eyes flickered over to Shinsou who looked positively gray at that point.

The teacher gave his students a long unreadable look before shaking his head. "No... It's not. It looks like Harrison has taken over the spot for problem child. I'm going to have to take a trip to Hosu if I want any straight answers about where he is it seems." Aizawa explained, he didn't really see a point in lying or holding back information. It was his own fault that they heard anything after all. "Make sure to read pages 153 through 210 while I'm gone. I'm sure Present Mic is going to coming with as well so don't be surprised if you see stuff written up for his class as well."

"Wait, who's going where?" Kirishima said, just walking through the door.

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "I have to head to Hosu. I should be back by tomorrow if things go fine."

"I'm-I'm coming to!" Shinsou demanded, forcing himself to stand up on trembling legs. He knew something was wrong! Harry didn't miss school… and well he had just had this terrible gut feeling since the day they had all left. Something just, something was _**wrong**_. There was no other way to describe it.

The brunet snorted. "No. You're not. It was hard enough getting you in my classroom. You have a lot of catching up to do…. and I am not going to help you essentially…. ditch class. I'm sure that Harrison would have the same sentiments. Now, I'm going to go explain to the principal what is going on. I'm expecting a 3,000 word essay on your experiences and what you have all learned from your internships in exactly 1 week….. so I suggest you take this time to start on it. It needs to double spaced, _**Standard font**_ , font size 12 or it will _**not**_ be accepted." The man explained as he quickly wrote his instructions on the board. "Behave, all of you!" The man barked before he nearly ran out the door to the Principal's office.

"Where did Mr. Aizawa go? What is wrong, you look pale Hito-Shinsou?" Fumikage asked, Hanging a bathroom pass on a hook near the open door.

"S-something's… come up. He had to go."

"Oh…. I see."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry growled as, not alpha, approached him again. Trembling as they approach him. He hunched trying to make himself look as small and unthreatening as possible hoping that they would decide he wasn't worth bothering with. A, not pack member, dressed in blue just wouldn't leave him be. He very vaguely recognized his scent, but Harry didn't know what to do. Finder was upset, he was growling and threatening the intruders inside. That's why Harry had been put in the big building, but he was all alone. Harry didn't want to be all alone! Had he been the only one to be forced to stay put? How had this person gotten in there? Harry couldn't figure out how to get out. He had tried.

Cornered, Harry realized as he bumped into a wall. He released a pitiful keen of distress. Bright green eyes turned to pin pricks at the realization. Confusion lagged Harry's brain as the fog twisted and writhed like an agitated snake. Harry snapped sinking teeth into flesh briefly as something made contact with him. He was suddenly soaked, water gushing over him. Harry shrieked, the feeling of something trying to force its way out of him, past the restraints he wore, crawled across his skin like a hive of enraged bees.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay!" The young man assured, holding his bitten hand close to himself even as he reached out with the other.

"Get back!"

"What-"

Harry lunged, fear filling every bit of him at the point. He needed away, away from all of them. From being cornered. The smell of burning rubber filled the air and smoke began to drift.

"I said get back!" A white mouse bear looking creature demanded whipping an extension cord at Manual, the normal hero. He yanked back the moment the cord wrapped around the hero.

"After careful study I have discovered the likely cause of Harrison's sudden strange behavior and less than intelligent behavior. I believe Red Finder has a secondary quirk... One he inherited from his grandmother. It is called instinct amplification. It has the ability to force those exposed to it to their absolute base instincts and personality. Most would simply become criminal or over sexualized but... Harrison... His quirk once completely fed off of his base instinct and fear. So why do I think that Harrison is behaving in such a strange manner?" The Principal said, rapid fire.

"Because I know that some sort of canine like quirk runs in Harrison's family. I suspect that his behaviors are stemming from those very genetics, but he also is known to have a naturally timid nature. We must be cautious when dealing with him. Even with his quirk under control, at the moment, he is likely still incredibly dangerous! As I am sure you know, fearful cornered animals have a tendency to bite after all. We must remember that Harrison has a reputation as a fear biter, in a manner of speaking that is. I'm... still confused as to how he was able to be affected by such a quirk though when his quirk rejects the influence of others so aggressively?" Nezu Rambled on. Eyeing Harrison with a mixture of curiosity and pity.

"How do we... deal with him then?" Manual asked, eyeing the snarling obviously terrified teen.

"Well... first off, I wouldn't use any more water... Harrison has a severe phobia. I myself would rather not get either mauled or have him worked up enough that his quirk gets free and ends up maiming us. That's just a _**personal**_ preference. Secondly, I believe it would be best if we were to get someone more familiar to him in here. Dogs take in the world through sound and scent more so than sight. Harrison has an excellent nose and exquisite ears. I am sure if he has the scent of someone he recognizes as 'safe' around the poor dear will calm down." Nezu explained.

**0000**

"Harrison! It's alright, I'm here." All Might crooned, he sat in a crouch with his hand out stretched, palm down. "It's okay sweetie Dad's here!" The man continued baby voicing his son, letting him sniff at his hand.

The smell of love and safe and parent filled Harry's lungs and mind, making him immediately needy and clingy. He latched onto the other man, clinging like a baby monkey. "That's right sweetie everything's alright." The blond mumbled, nearly tearing up as he carried his son out. He knew that they shouldn't have allowed Harry to leave! Shouta was a hard teacher but he was a good one. Even he agreed that he thought that Harry should train under him. But… of course he had allowed others to talk him into letting his son go… for self-growth. He didn't think he could ever allow that to happen again. Not after this. His poor son being treated like an animal instead of a human being!

**0000000000000000000000000000**

"B-blood? But how did you trick him into consuming your blood?" Erasurehead asked, trying not to show how rattled he was.

"A drop at a time of course." The man grumbled, his tone resentful. Harrison's nose was too good to just feed him a steak slathered in it or something!

"Do you mean that you... mixed it into his food or something?" The man pressed, balling his fists under the table.

Finder rolled his eyes.

"Why would you even do something like this?"

"Why? He should be mine! Instead, like always, All Might got his way! He left _**my**_ sweet boy, my _**Gin**_ to die! How is that fair? How? He was so small, hardly bigger than my hand when I found him. He-he was nearly blue dumped in a box near a dumpster like an unwanted newborn pup. I took him home, I _**loved**_ him when no one else would! He was so gentle and smart, always ahead of the other children. They were cruel to him." Finder let out an unstable laugh, sorrowful in tone.

"You know what? Even their quirks are alike to an extent as well." The man almost whispered like he was sharing some big secret, tears in his eyes. "He was sick all the time. You see... I found him in the Swiss Alps when I was there to help recover an entire village that was lost to an avalanche. It was after I was done... I thought I would enjoy the last few days after a successful rescue. It was the middle of the day everyone ignored these _**frail**_ cries coming from an ally I was walking by. These people… they could have left him at a hospital, at a station anywhere but there! It-was disgusting. This poor thing so small, still wet from birth. Carelessly tossed away like he was-was _**nothing**_. I soon learned that he was like Harrison.. Able to give life." Finder babbled, shaking.

"Gin Aka Inu isn't dead. He's in high security care facility. He has extremely severe brain damage and has since the age of 14. The incident happened 11 years ago. The damage has caused young Mr. Aka Inu to be unable to recognize anyone or thing around him. He frankly would be better off dead or a vegetable to be honest. He's in a constant state of terror, he hallucinates, he can't eat as his esophagus was also damaged so he has to be held down repeatedly throughout the day to be fed through a tub." A dark-haired man in a trench coat said, casually reading from a thick file in his hand.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this!" Finder snarled.

"He is extremely dangerous. Aka Inu has to constantly be contained and muzzled as he has developed cannibalistic leanings and will even attempt to consume himself or others. He cannot speak nor-"

"Stop! That isn't my son! It _**isn't**_!" The Akita hybrid raged.

"-knows how to do anything that would be considered civilized anymore. He is essentially a deranged animal at this point." The man said in a candid tone of voice, completely ignoring the dog man. He didn't even jump when Finder smashed the table with his fists.

"That's not _**my**_ son! My son is gone, dead because of All Might! I-I told him that he should have just let that man go!"

"That man killed over 2 dozen civilians, seriously injured another couple dozen and killed an additional 4 heroes that day!"

"My son wouldn't have been killed by that car if he had just listened to me!"

"Your son _**isn't**_ dead!" Shouta snarled, back, unable to take anymore, quirk activated in his rage. "What happened was _**terrible**_ , but he isn't dead this wasn't All Might's fault!"

The man in a trench coat nodded. "You shouldn't have left your child in the open in a situation like that. All Might was fighting what is considered the 3rd most dangerous criminal to be caught in japan in 35 years! It wasn't his fault that a parking garage fell apart nor that your son was crushed under that van. Even so the only one at fault was that villain, the real villain."

"All Might was the _**real**_ villain! He's the reason that bastard even showed up! That man was using everyone like-like _**bait!**_ He may not have killed them himself but it's the same thing! They died because of him! He-he died because of him... at least that was what I thought... But then I-I found Harrison. Their so much… alike.. you know? They even look a bit alike. Gin... he was going to be a _ **hero**_... a real one! He wanted to be one so bad….. My Gin, he had gotten into Yuei all by himself! He didn't even get the chance to find out. His letter came a day-day too late! My son was going to be an amazing hero! A real one! _**He**_ took that away from him. He took everything away! All that is now... That _**thing**_ is just a meat suit, a _**monster**_. There's _**nothing**_ left of him so don't tell me that-that thing is my boy! My boy _**died**_ that day!" Finder insisted, nearly choking in his attempts to hold back his sobs at that point. "Harrison, I-I wasn't going to let the same thing happen to him."

"So, you instead, _**kidnapped**_ my son and forced your quirk on him? Even knowing that his quirk would likely not react how it usually does to other quirks because the way the both of your quirks function?" Aizawa managed to ask in a relatively neutral tone of voice. He even managed to force himself to clasp his hands in his lap. The look on the other man's face was enough to confirm his question. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to hurt someone so badly… and yet at the same time he felt bad for him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry was pacing about the house in a manner disconcerting to watch. It was definitely obsessive, and it was becoming upsetting to his parents. He was obviously stressed out. They didn't want to start giving him the sleeping pills recommended either. It didn't seem like the smartest or safest idea and the idea of drugging their kid didn't sit well with any of them.

"Hey, Baby doll come here! Second Dad's here to protect you, it's okay!" Hizashi nearly sighed in relief as his son stopped pacing around. He put on his best friendly smile to try and reassure his baby doll that everything would be alright even with how exhausted he was. "Don't ya' want some chicken nugs before we take a nap on the couch or somethin'?" Hizashi asked, carrying two plates heaped with some of Shouta's fancy family farm raised grilled chicken nuggets. The man nearly rolled his eyes when he had seen how many bags full he had found hidden in the new freezer in the garage. No wonder he had insisted on getting an extra freezer. He was pretty sure if they hadn't all been around all the other man would have lived off was those things along with trail mix and his apple sauce drink pouches. And he thought his own diet had been crap.

"See baby? I got the nugs right here. I can get Momma Shouta's sleeping bag for ya once we're done and we can go snuggle up on the couch and get a few hours of sleep and then _**neither**_ of us will miss them coming in, yeah?" Hizashi prattled on. It was nearly 3am at that point and he wasn't much of a night owl. He was even more exhausted than he usually would have been at that point, having to deal with Harrison's half feral behaviors all day on his own. He was pretty desperate for sleep at that point.

Hizashi loved his Baby Doll but it was safe to say Hizashi would have hands down, rather him be turned back into a toddler over being essentially a half wild animal. Toddler Harry was an absolute precious angel of cuddly cuteness and cooperation. Happy and extremely friendly and well wasn't a bundle of absolute blinded terror and neurosis unlike this version of Harry.

Hizashi cringed as he watched Harry eat, afraid he would end up choking the way he practically inhaled his food. It was a good thing he had thought beforehand to cut his nuggets into smaller pieces. Hizashi decided. Tiredly pushing some hair behind his ear. Hizashi was quick to wash the dishes and put them away. Just in case. And stumbled to Harrison's room, grabbing the yellow sleeping bag he knew would be laying on the boy's bed.

"I got it." Hizashi mumbled, slurring ever so slightly. "Now let's go try... to-go to the bathroom then go to sleep okay? Dadd-y's reallllly tired." The blond stressed, absolutely dead on his feet at that point.

After having the awkward task of having to stand in the bathroom with his son while going Hizashi was ecstatic that they were finally able to go to sleep. He was happy that Harry was eager to dive right into Shouta's sleeping bag. Falling asleep nearly immediately once Hizashi zipped him in and pet his hair for a few minutes. Hizashi ran rather hot and instead used a thin flannel blanket to snuggle in with.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Awe, they must have been waiting for the both of you!" A man said, chuckling quietly.

"Yes... Hizashi did say that Harrison was exhibiting some pretty severe signs of separation anxiety! I feel bad that we couldn't come home last night." Toshinori said, gaunt cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"I still can't believe after all this time you finally ended up settling down not just with one person but two! At this point I thought that you were Asexual and Aromatic to be honest. Why didn't you tell me you were with them?" The man said, almost pouting.

"What?!" Toshinori squeaked, coughing in both surprise and embarrassment. "I-well- I don't know... what I am in... that way…. but I definitely don't think I am either of those things! I-I think I can feel attraction I just... I never had the time or opportunity for a relationship... To um… be honest... now that I'm thinking about it. I'm pretty sure I think that they're the only ones I've ever had any…. feelings for in any other way than platonic though... I'm-I'm too old to think about this sort of stuff!" The man sputtered, clamping his mouth shut once he realized he was babbling his thoughts.

"I would _**appreciate**_ it if you stopped stressing our boyfriend out. This situation is already stressful enough without adding other baggage that doesn't even matter on top of it." Shouta said in his disapproving mom voice.

"Com' err Toshi Muffin." Hizashi mumbled through a yawn, scratching at his mop of blond hair and holding an arm out, careful not to wake Harry. "You're perfect the way you are!" He insisted.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, I was just teasing." The man relented. "I promise, Toshinori offered to let me to take a rest here before I go and see Akane Aka Inu's last remaining brother who apparently moved to Tokyo to get away from his 'mentally and emotionally unstable' co-hero and even started an office there so he wouldn't have to communicate with or visit him anymore. The only good news out of all of this is that he told me that Harrison should be back to being able to speak and reason in no more than 4 days as long as he wasn't exposed to Akane's quirk in that time frame. Though it may take a week or so for him to be 100% back to normal." The detective, Tsukauchi, explained.

"That's a relief. I hate seeing Harry so afraid all the time. It's hard not being able to do much to help him though, you know?" Toshinori said with a thin-lipped frown. "He just seems so miserable now." More like, _**again**_ , his mind cruelly mocked.

"I know what ya mean. It's terrible." Hizashi agreed, quiet for once. Not the least bit chipper sounding like he usually was.

The want to punish the man that did this to his budding usually optimistic family burned through Shouta as he gazed at the pair of blonds. He wanted to hurt him so bad…. But.. how did you hurt some one any worse than they already had been hurt when everything important to them had already been taken away in the worst way possible… forever?

**End Chapter 15**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! Can't wait to get the next one posted, which is already done! The two chapters were actually supposed to be one but they were too rushed sounding to me that way and it was about 12,000 words together, so I decided to split it in two and to add too each chapter to make them flow a little better and not sound so rushed. I hope I did a decent job!
> 
> By the way everyone, I updated my Not the Place I was Hoping for story! It has been a while, but I finally have my muse back. I plan to have the chapter up that Harry finally gives birth to his kit by Halloween so look out for it! I am super excited for it! I have already started the chapter for it and everything! Harry's going to be best mom!
> 
> Also, I have started an art request blog on tumblr look for mymuffinHarrison! I'm becoming an illustrator, so it is a lot of fun and good practice for me to draw all the time. I am working on a manga right now and I am going to try to get the first chapter done within the month!
> 
> Please review! It gives me a lot of good ideas and motivation! I use suggested ideas all the time in my stories and it also helps me to know what I need to improve on!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Unexpected sleep overs and professional concerns


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 16. It was 7057 words without Author's notes.

**Start Chapter 16**

Harry made a distressed noise when he heard a loud rhythmic banging at the door. Unsure if he should cower or threaten whatever it was.

"So _**not**_ a good time!" Hizashi huffed, Towel around his hips and hair clips and partially placed rollers every which way on his head. "It's okay baby doll. Stand back, _**no**_ biting."

"Mr... uh Present Mic s-sir?" There was a quick clearing of the throat. " _ **Mr. Present Mic**_ I and a few of the other students have taken it upon themselves to take notes for Harrison and decided that it would probably be best if we did a study group here, so we could assist her in catching up! I as class president agreed, may we come in?" Iida asked even as he and the other's barged past the nearly naked, sputtering man. Book bags and sleeping bags in hand.

"What?! This-this is sweet and all but it isn' really a good _**time**_. Harry's kind of... um... mauly right now... ya' dig?" The man said after giving himself a few moments to reboot. "How did you even find our place?" He asked weakly, even as he eyed the bags of snacks and sleeping bags suspiciously.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise you know?" Kirishima said grinning ear to ear. Even as he avoided looking at his teacher's naked chest and exposed thighs. What was up with the super short folded towel?

Hizashi fumbled nearly falling over his own feet once it hit him that he was far more exposed than he ever wanted to be to his students. He was hoping he would catch one of his lovely men off guard with his display… not a bunch of pent up teens. Eew! "Harry's _**dangerous**_ right now. You were all told this. _**Damn it**_! I'm ganna' go get dressed really quick. If he tries mauling ya' or something it's on you, not me… Like I am _**totally**_ not involved. Shouta will totally agree to!"

"So... this is Harry's house?"

"Present M-Mic's house... it's really nice... but I didn't expect it to be... um.. So normal and family oriented!" Midoriya stuttered beginning to mutter under his breath as he eyed the dozens of framed family photos sitting and hanging from practically every surface.

"Am I the only one that keeps wondering why everyone keeps calling Harry a he... just putting that out there."

"Where is Harry?"

**00000000000000000**

"Harrison come on baby doll it's _**ok~ay**_! Please get out of tha' bath tub so ya' don' accidently get wet and make dads and mom have ta' use the other bathroom while this one gets repaired sweetie! Second dad reallllly likes his jacuzzi!" Hizashi pled, finally giving in after several minutes of trying to get Harry out under the pretense that he felt uncomfortable with him in the room while he changed. Frankly he didn't give a crap about anything like that. He just rather Harry not end up back in the hospital because he had another panic attack, his poor baby! He really wasn't making it easy on him though.

"Don' wanna." Harry mumbled.

Hizashi sighed in relief as Harry climbed out of the oversized tub, leaning into his side when he went to leave the room.

**000000000000000000000000**

"Harrison! There you are! We have all been so worried about you!" Iida exclaimed chopping the air.

Harry immediately tensed.

"Hey, hey, buddy! It's okay. We're all your friends!" Kirishima said, tone gentle and friendly. Non-threatening.

Glassy wild eyes slowly became less so as Harry sniffed. Recognizing their scents. Good scents... Most of them at least. They were pack. "Shima?" Harry rasped. He rubbed at his throat. "Where's Fumi' and-and Shin-sou?"

"Oh, they said they would be a little late. Something about Shinsou needing to get last minute adjustments on his costume. They said they would try to get a ride from Aizawa since he's still there meeting with the principal and he said they could stay over or something?" The red head said with a shrug.

"It has been like... two hours though." Izuku pointed out.

"First off... would someone care to tell me why the _**very things**_ I come home to avoid are all standing in my Livingroom? Secondly... if you all are going to torment me with your presence than you better bring in the groceries because I'm not going to do it if I have others I can use to do so." Aizawa face dead panned even as his tone was pained.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry laid sprawling all over his loves, doing his best to rub his scent back into them. Dark shadow possessively nuzzled back warking and chirping in neediness. After some time, Iida eventually gave up on the idea of a study visit and the group of teens ended up turning the visit more into a game night. Even managing to convince Hizashi into getting out some board games and extra snacks. After watching for a while Shouta began letting up on his annoyed death glares. Reluctantly happy that being around the other teens seemed to be good for his overly possessive acting son. Shouta eventually inched to the floor, apple sauce pouch hanging from his lips and one hand snaked out, so he could play monopoly with the teens. Stealing his favorite cat game piece from his Catopoly game.

"Wait does that cat have a scarf on, goggles to?" Izuku questioned.

"It's super cute!" Uraraka cooed.

Great... he could see where this was heading.

"Wait that-that's based off of you isn't it sir?!" Izuku shrieked, absolutely fanboying over it once it clicked.

Shouta stared down the problem child until he gave a stuttered apology. He was just glad the others were intelligent enough not to shriek at him as well.

"Mr. Aizawa gets a cat? Why can't I change my piece to then? Like why am I a shoe? That's totally not fair!" Kaminari insisted.

"At least you don't have to be a thimble!" Shinsou grumbled.

"No trading or stealing anymore pieces from the other games! Some of these games are limited edition, I don't want any pieces lost!" Hizashi lectured, bright green eyes more than a little crazy. "Now let's get back to the game and have some fun!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What's going on here?! It's past 11! Shouldn't all these kids be at home? What are you all even doing?" Toshinori squawked, coughed violently.

"From what I have gathered the objective is to _**destroy**_ Aizawa sensei." Todoroki said tone dead serious, even as he rubbed at his eyes like a small child and leaned more and more against Izuku's side.

"Oh, they all decided to hold us hostage and forced us ta' keep them for the night. It's cool though because the oven isn' workin' right and we discovered a _**new**_ way of using Todoroki's quirk." Hizashi said, tone envious.

"Are you hungry sir?" Todoroki deadpanned holding out a plate stacked with chicken nuggets. A strange sizzling sound came from his lap at the same time.

"Wait... did... did he cook them using his quirk?" Toshinori asked, a look of mild horror on his face.

"YEAH! Isn't that cool?" Hizashi squawked excitedly.

Aizawa gave the other man a mildly disgusted look, then the nugget in his hand before eating it anyways.

"What is up with all the looks, man? We _ **used**_ a pan, we _**aren't**_ barbarians!" The blond huffed, absolute offence clear on his face and in his tone of voice as Toshinori continued to look at them in clear judgment.

"Those look like they need to be flipped now. Hizashi and I like our chicken crispy but not burnt." Aizawa pointed out unhelpfully.

Midorya immediately grabbing a spatula and helping the other boy flip the pan full of browned breadless nuggets sitting in his lap the students all acting like what was going on was perfectly normal.

Too weird too weird! Toshinori's brain warned, trying its very best not to overload as he twitched convulsively. What were those two teaching those children? And he thought Shouta was the sort of normal responsible parent! What was going on here? Did someone hit him with some strange hallucination quirk or something and he just hadn't noticed?

Shouta rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. You're right. It is getting pretty late for kids on a school night. I mean Harrison and Hitoshi have already gotten ready for bed... Hizashi has been yawning for the last hour or so and Todoroki looks like he's going to fall over." The man said, running a hand through messy locks and pointedly eying the green and yellow sleeping bags with tufts of purple and black hair sticking out of the face holes of both.

"But-but, the game!" Kirishima pouted.

"Sit it on the table. All of you get ready for bed." Shouta said, eying the nuggets. "Either finish those up or put them away. Toshinori could you please help me get out the air mattresses and extra sleeping bags? Hizashi get Harry to bed. I know he kept you up pretty late the last few nights. I'll deal with the problem children." Aizawa said in a deep panned tone of voice. Quirking his lips ever so slightly at their indignant protests. "Their _**mine**_ after all." He grumbled, tone almost forlorned.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Startled yells and profuse shrieking apologies could be heard throughout the house far earlier than anyone wanted to even cracking their eyes open to.

"Oh my god, oh my _**god**_!" Kaminari sputtered tone positively traumatized as he stumbled backward out of the bathroom, nearly getting trampled from his classmates that stumbled half out of it to the hallway.

"What-what is going on here? Are you alright?!" Iida asked, holding Kaminari by his shoulders.

"Harry… she-he Harry has a-a _**dick**_!"

"W-What?!" Iida squawked. "I-I'm sure that's a mistake-" Kaminari grabbed the other teen by the arm, yanked open the door and forced him to look into the bathroom getting another shriek.

"Harrison does have a penis!" Iida squeaked after closing the door, wide eyed.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?! What did you all do?" Shouta growled out rapid fire. His capture weapon in hand as he narrowed red quirk activated eyes at the group, his maximum parental scrutiny activated and burning into their very flesh.

"Gah! Please don't be ma-mad sir! We just... We hear screaming just like you sir." Midorya squeaked fiddling with his hands.

"Harry has she-she has a-a-dick! I just saw lady dick?! Girls don't have dongs!" Kaminari shrieked at the man.

Iida turned to look at his teacher equally as shaken looking, "He.. Isn't exaggerating. I to... saw... a penis..." He said, breath shuddering. "I fear we may have... someone who has infiltrated your home without knowing it." He said, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly as he began to allow that idea to take root. He jerked as Aizawa didn't just guff but let out a bellowing laugh.

"It's not funny!" Was sputtered from the other side of the bathroom door. Which was completely ignored by Shouta. He would just leave him be for a while he was sure at that moment short of breaking down the door he wouldn't be able to lure his mortified child out of the bathroom, even still mildly effected by Finder's quirk.

"I'm going back to bed." Shouta said after seeing that it wasn't even 5am yet.

"But sir!" Iida uttered in a pleading tone of voice.

"So what's wrong?" Kirishima mumbled rubbing at his eyes. "Is everything okay?" He questioned.

"Go back to sleep!" Todoroki grumbled, burrowing farther into the nest of blankets he had made for himself.

"NO! Mr. Aizawa completely disregarded what Kaminari and I have seen!"

"Harry has a dick man!" Kaminari blurted.

"Oh. Why are you guys freaking out over that?" Kirishima snorted.

"I know right cra- wait why do you sound like you already knew?" Kaminari hissed pointing his finger accusingly at his friend.

"Uh... because I already knew. Wait didn't you guys know to?" Kirishima he went wide eyed as a chorus of no and obviously nots range through the room. "Oh... oh! Well... um I found out maybe 2 or 3 weeks into school? Accidently walked in while Har' was changing. I thought Harry was just trans or genderfluid or just liked girls' clothes or something... I mean Harry's parents always calls... him...her... uh I guess them? Them a he? And really, I didn't realize it was some big deal or anything. I mean why are all of you so worked up about this?" Kirishima said, completely baffled. It wasn't like it was some strange thing it wasn't super common but the population hardly ever even batted an eyelash at such a thing either. In a world where people could change gender at the drop of a hat it wasn't a big deal to see the same person being a Mary one day and a Jerry the next.

"How can you not see how startling this is? What about Hitoshi and Tokoyami? Have they also been deceived?" Iida barked, making a chopping gesture with his hand.

"Just for the record. Harrison is a he. He was just too embarrassed to argue with others about what he was, and Harrison was not attempting to be deceptive... Though I guess he and she could to some extent be appropriate in referring to him. Hitoshi and I already know all about this." Fumikage explained, leaning on the door frame looking and sounding less than pleased.

"What do you mean Tokoyami? A-about the he and um she thing?" Midorya asked in a small nervous voice.

"Yeah!"

"Harrison's... appearance matches his internal plumbing... If you must know. Now you better leave him alone about all of this. It's embarrassing enough for him as it is." Tokoyami answered in cryptic begrudgment before stepping away from the doorway and wandered back down the hallway. Hushed voices left in his wake.

"Um... what does that even mean?" Kaminari pouted.

"Your kids are terrible Shouta! Shinsou's new favorite class child." Hizashi insisted dramatically as he crept into the room.

"What?" The students squeaked.

"Yeah, I said it Shinsou's best boy now!"

"Wha? What are you even-... ab'out? Go bed." Shinsou grumbled from his spot curled up on top of the spare sleeping bags. In his own.

"See? Best boy!" Hizashi insisted.

"How didn't all of that noise wake him up, but Present Mic did?" Kirishima asked.

The group pointedly tried to pretend Aizawa wasn't giving them a 'you're all so dead and getting the ass whooping of your lives.' look as he too, stepped back into the room.

"And Toko! Why did he have to just stir the pot even more? I thought he was best Birb! I thought he was a part of this family! Betrayal!" Hizashi grossed. Severe disappointment on his face as he pointed dramatically at Fumikage down the other hallway, standing at the bathroom door, looking utterly confused.

"Can I please just go back to bed? I'm really tired and frankly don't care about the trauma they are all now under. It's their faults for being creeps and frankly.. I'm not a therapist and I wouldn't want to be for this bunch because I would need a therapist for being their therapist. At this point unless Harry needs me or one of them ends up needing to go to the hospital for life threatening injuries I am going to go to bed." The brunet said, practically lazerbeaming Izuku with his eyes when he mentioned the hospital bit. Getting an indignant guff.

"When did life get so of control?" Hizashi bemoaned.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eventually everyone managed to lay down. They may not have slept all that well for various reasons, but they managed to rest a little more until dawn broke and various phone alarms went off.

"Rise and shine my listeners! Time ta get up if you all want ta eat!" Hizashi blared, tone painfully cheerful.

"But is sooo early!" Ururaka moaned.

"How are you all still tired? I slept longer than I had in probably a month." Shinsou said, rolling his eyes. "Do you need any help Yamada sir?" The teen asked, already dressed and ready for the day looking more alert than any of them thought possible. Fumikage was quick to follow being a natural early riser.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I know Harry did cuz' I made him… so… Alright, Toshinori, you took your pills this morning?" An affirmative. Hizashi continued with his questioning. "Everyone remembered to grab everything?" More confirmation. "I have Harrison's snacks. Shinsou, remember you have a doctor's appointment today..." Shouta said with a meaningful look.

"Yeah yeah sir. I remember. It's at 2 right?" Shinsou confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes. Hizashi, keys?"

"Of course, Shouta baby!" Hizashi cheerfully answered, dangling the ring around.

"Is it me or is it super weird to watch them all be so domestic? Especially Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka said. Getting noises of agreement from her fellow students and a glare from the very man she had been talking about before he sat his plate in the dishwasher along with all of the others.

"Good. Alright, don't be late. Come on Harrison, Toshinori." Shouta insisted guiding Harry way from fawning over his boyfriends. After getting a sulky Harry into the car he hopped in the front.

"Wait? You're not coming with us?" Uraraka eeped.

"Of course, not you all got to our home on our own. You can all get back to school on your own as well."

"But I'm so tired!" Uraraka simpered, her shoulders hunched, and her eyelids were puffy and dark from so little sleep. She was a solid 8 hours a night sort of girl, she may have had fun but she wasn't sure how she would even be able to keep herself from falling asleep while walking to the school let alone actually get through a school day.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before deciding on doing such a foolish thing again. Hizashi, Toshinori, let's get going before Harrison starts trying to tear up the back seat or something."

"'kay baby!" Hizashi said, tone still painfully cheerful. "Good thing I remembered your coffee!" He chuckled.

"And this is the reason that I keep you." Was the brunet's answer, dead serious in its tone. Though the look in his eyes was terrifying, intense, nearly blinding, and most definitely on a level way beyond what would probably be considered anywhere near healthy. Most would have probably run screaming in terror at such a look being aimed at them.

Hizashi's reaction was instead possibly somehow even more terrifying. The man's cheek turned tomato red as his light teasing smile turned into what could have been nothing short of nightmare fuel for even the most horrifying of eldritch beings. A twisted parody of a delighted high school girl's grin after being acknowledged by their crush so wide one worried if the man's lips would tear apart his face.

"Si-sir are you alright?" Izuku stuttered, a look of fear on his face as he eyed the two demented lovebirds.

"Yes... are you sure you're going to be okay sir?" Iida asked looking on at the scene in genuine concern. That level of whatever that was obviously couldn't be healthy!

"Yeah... it's just..-"

"Nightmare inducing, right?" Denki shuddered.

"They're _**so cute**_!" Toshinori fawned.

"What! No! Sir their _**terrifying**_! You can't seriously think whatever that was is okay!" Izuku squeaked, flailing his arms around.

"Toshi muffin get over here and share the love! I remembered to make you a bento, look how _**cute**_ I made it!" Hizashi insisted, eagerly pulling open the blue and yellow box. "See? It's a cat! Isn't that adorable?"

"Awww, look at that! Mr. Mic being so _**sweet**_ to his husbands! So manly!" Kirishima cooed, wiping tears from his eyes.

Toshinori gripped the side of his head, cheeks bright pink, "It's so-s-so adorable!" He meeped, completely overloaded. He was nearly in tears when Hizashi lead him to the car.

"That was so cute! But... _**disturbing**_... I don't... think I know how to feel about this...? I think I'm going to have nightmares." Uraraka admitted, looking utterly conflicted.

"This is _**so**_ not right." Denki said, wide eyed.

"I disagree! To be that happy and in love." Shinsou said, tone dark as he looked on in jealous envy. "It must be… the _**greatest**_ feeling in the world for the ones you love so much to love you so equally, so completely, in return that you're everything to them as much so as they are your world." The teen said, with such foreboding intensity that it sent a shiver up the spines of his fellow students.

"Wow... like-"

"Yes, to be so _**beautifully**_ entwined with their most consuming passions. Coveted within their shared oblivion, the darkness that welcomes such otherwise lonely devoted souls with _**tenderness**_. Harrison's thorns have prickled us, drawing the starts of that same sickly darkened nectar have they not? His beautiful warmth the catalyst to our humble becomings? To have such a passionate love and devotion to another, I cannot see anything more lovely or all-consuming in this world. I to, wish for such an all-consuming desire, the inability to survive if the ones I cherish most were to wilt and parish. I wish and hope to eventually be seen with the same intensity of _**love**_ as I myself am beginning to feel so strongly." Fumikage said, words absolutely confusing but understandable enough that his fellow class mates eyed both Shinsou and the bird headed teens with more than a little trepidation.

The students made sure to take a few discreet steps away from the pining pair. They all then shared looks. Yeah... they were on the same page. They were going to need to talk to Mr. Aizawa or something... someone. About the pair. They definitely needed some counseling or meds... probably meds at least for Shinsou... Fumikage was kind of theatric with his speech and more came off as weird then possible at least a little unhinged. But they would start with trying to get them into talking to someone first.

"Are you all going to just stand there or start for the station?" Aizawa called to the group, impatient looking. "I'm not going to leave until you go. No way am dumb enough to leaved our house unguarded with you problem children around."

"Sorry sir! Uh. Wait... Todoroki? Where is Todoroki?" Midorya squeaked pure panic was quick to take over.

Uraraka nearly choked on the spit in her mouth when the teen's head popped out of the back window like a dog, face completely expressionless.

"I didn't want to stand there anymore. Can we just _**go**_ now? I don't really know what is going on and I want an Apple juice." The teen said in a toneless sort of voice, then letting out a childlike yawn.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Harrison, _**no**_ growling at Bakugou. Bakugou, stop getting into Harrison's space and leave his food alone. Now... go.. Do something…. _**productive**_." Aizawa grumbled, shooing his son away with a pained expression on his face. Then turned to a seething Bakugou. "How many times do I have to explain to you that he was effected by a quirk that makes him dangerous for the time being?" Aizawa groaned, running a hand down his face.

"Why the hell am I getting yelled at when Discount Pikachu and Shitty Hair are over there trying to play fetch? Harry's not a _**fucking**_ dog! And look at them!" Bakugou snarled and gestured at the track. He curled his lip at Sleepy Eyes and Chicken Nugget. "They're not doing a single fucking _**thing**_ to make those morons stop! How can those fuckers even pretend to call themselves Harry's boyfriends? Useless rejects! Someone has to do something! Harrison could have done so much better!" The teen insisted positively seething. The unsaid, 'Harrison could have been with me' was loud in clear, painfully so. If looks could kill the pair of panting jogging teens would have burst into flames and been charred to dust in that moment.

"Do I _**really**_ have to deal with this?" Aizawa complained to himself, wishing that he could just take a nap. He let out a sigh and gave the blond an 'I'm so done with being nice about this shit' look. Deciding that it would be best to just rip off the band aid so to speak or he was sure the teen would continue on his jealous rage fits.

"Look you know _**what**_? I'm _**not**_ going to deal with this. I shouldn't have to either! This weird thing you have going on... It needs to just _**stop**_. I thought being nice… and consoling you might make you understand but you _**obviously don't**_. I don't like even talking about other people's social lives even if it is my own kid's. This isn't my love life and I frankly don't want to be a part of it. Harrison has chosen, and he didn't chose _**you**_. Now grow up and don't be such a bitter brat about it because I'm not going to give you any sympathy!" The man growled scratching at his scruff irritably.

"I don't know what is up but… frankly your.. temper…. isn't going to get you anywhere with anyone. Now _**leave**_ everyone alone and actually use this free training period responsibly or you're going to see me annoyed. You and I both _**know**_ that you won't want to deal with me when I am pissed off now go away and stop _**sulking**_." The man grouched, shooing the teen like one would an unwanted vermin. He was quick to dive into his sleeping bag after that, trying to fall asleep before he had to intervene in another matter. Frankly as long as no one was getting maimed or anything and the clip ons showed they had been active he didn't actually give a crap about what any of them were doing. If the brats knew what was best for them they would leave him be after keeping him up all night long on a work day. He would have his revenge, soon, but not then.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Shouta, um... Shouta... uh my.. Um sweetheart?... please wake up... this is really important!" A booming voice meeped.

"Wha?" Aizawa slurred, cracking his eyes open only the slightest bit. He blindly reached around for a juice pouch, mouth cottony, parched. He slipped it into his mouth letting his squinting eyes finally focus above him. What day was it? How long had he been asleep? Where was he even?

What the hell? A face, Toshinori in his All Might form, hovered above him looking panicky only inches from his own. Was he being held? Huh... that was pretty comfortable, Toshi really radiated the heat in that form it was pretty toasty. Just like Shouta liked it. A little throat clear and Shouta was suddenly very aware of where he was and who else was in the room. He blinked in a dull uncaring manner and turned to burrow his face back into Toshinori's side. Oh crap no, he wasn't going to be dealing with Nezu or whatever else was happening.

"Oh no you _**don't,**_ if we have to suffer you have to suffer with us! I'm totally invoking relationship rule 23, Equal blame, equal suffering... and this time we aren't even at fault! So actually, it's a rule 38 One must be willing to take responsibility for their actions, Shouta baby!" Present Mic insisted, yanking the confused brunet into the chair next to him. Completely uncaring of the fact that he was still covered head to toe in his sleeping bag looking much like a caterpillar that had been gassed and dragged from its drug induced sleep quite violently.

"What? I don't even know what anyone is talking about. Can I just go back to sleep?" Aizawa sighed. He glanced at the seat next to him and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his son sitting there looking distressed. "Why is Harrison here?" He asked, slightly more awake now.

"No, you can't go to sleep. Harry is the reason we are here. During lunch Harry got into a huge brawl with the kid from the other hero class... The one that nearly died from trying to copy his quirk."

"I HAVE A NAME!" The blond shrieked from the other side of Toshinori.

"Yeah... well we're tryin' ta' figure out how to punish them. I mean... Harry did like totally _**wipe**_ the floor with him. But... Like Harry got _**really**_ aggressive and bitie in general once he got into the cafeteria, according to his friends. I think that many people triggered some sort of fear response in him or somethin'? And 'Monoma' was totally provokin' him though." Present Mic continued making a quotation gesture when referring to the other teen. He interrupted the boy when he tried to protest. "Uh, I _**totally**_ saw it along with three other teachers! Don' try lyin' to me!"

"I agree. But he cannot be behaving in this way... at least not while he is here around other students. I am going to have to ask that he is to either stay in the teacher's lounge for the next couple of days or in the nurse's office... Although Mr. Monoma did provoke a reaction out of Uh... Yagi? Harrison's last name is Yagi right? Anyway, but because Yagi gave you punishment enough you will simply be getting a warning about harassing others and causing fights. I don't want to have to see you in here again, you are dismissed." Nezu said, the tone of voice the creature used and glaring beady eyes had the red-faced teen quickly agreeing.

After a few minutes he dismissed Harrison as well. Instructing him to head to the teacher's office nearby. Throughout the entire ordeal Harry hardly said a single word.

"Now... I am sure that the three of you are aware that if I find out about anymore incidences like this happening that I will be forced to report it and Harrison will be made to go for mandatary therapy, right?" The principal said, tone dead serious.

All Might immediately tensed, "Of course but that isn't necessary sir! Harrison is just a- um... shy boy! He isn't violent or a threat to anyone honestly sir! My son is perfectly fine it's just that quirk effecting him!" He insisted.

"What one? The one that tore him down to his base instincts or... the deaging one or maybe his own not at all mental traumatizing one?" The white furred creature asked of voice just as meaningful as his hard-knowing starting.

Toshinori flinched harshly, almost like he had been struck.

"As... as much as you don't want to hear it... I agree that Harrison needs a professional to talk to. Though I know you have already heard that from me on more than… one occasion. I may know how to help him in quite a few ways that others would not…. but I'm _**not**_ a psychologist or psychiatrist and it just doesn't _**work**_ that way when you are a patient's parent..." Shouta said, his sleeping bag around his hips as he ran his hands through his hair.

"We need to give him structure, appropriate discipline, and love but... It may not be showing as badly since... well it might not be as bad anymore, but he is still quirk damaged. Just because his memories aren't the same.. doesn't mean that his quirk isn't still _**damaged**_. It doesn't work that way. Even if they are just someone that isn't us to talk to... That understands his problems... He needs that Toshinori."

Toshinori ground his teeth together, refusing to let a word slip out. Harrison wasn't... wasn't crazy! It was his quirk that was an issue! Not his son. He dug his nails into his suit slacks. Trying to ignore the little bit of him agreeing with Shouta's words. But wouldn't that be the same as agreeing that he wasn't enough for his child, for... well their child? That he wasn't a good parent?

What kind of parent couldn't save their child from themselves? To keep their head above something as simple as their own self-doubts and self-destructive thoughts? But... how could he do that for his own son when he couldn't even do it for himself half of the time? He-he didn't know what to do, what to think. How did lightening the hearts of others, saving people come so easily to Toshinori and yet... Doing the same for his own son... it was so hard? The need to cough tickled at his throat as his mind was consumed with his thoughts.

"Toshi, hey, calm down! It's okay! I agree with Shouta, this is a good idea... I mean I had to go as a kid and I think I turned out pretty okay! Harry and I… are pretty alike if you think about it... I mean I was born with a pretty scary quirk. I didn' know how to properly control it for a long time.. And well.. I accidently hurt people more than a few times because of it! I was _**scared**_ a lot when I was little." Hizashi said smile slowly fading from his face.

"You know me... I'm naturally a happy chatty guy! It's my nature, but... I would do anything I could to stay quiet once I realized I could hurt people just by talkin'. My parents are great people, my siblings to... they were really understandin'... but I couldn' tell them that I was afraid I would hurt them... and I really didn't know how to talk about it at such a young age. When I got into school I was forced to talk to a school counselor... I was made to for years, even after I got control of my quirk! I mean... it was hard, and I had a super supportive family since birth. Just... don't reject the idea on principal... please Toshi? Just... give-give it another chance." Hizashi pled.

"I have actually already had a talk with Mr. Inui about possibly taking Harrison on as a client if that would be alright with the three of you? He seemed very willing to do so and he is a qualified Psychiatrist. I thought that it would be better to have someone that we trust and know in house treating Harrison this time." Nezu spoke up, tentatively clapping his paws together.

Toshinori sat, feeling conflicted and helpless. He couldn't answer. What if something bad happened again. What if it upset Harry? What if not agreeing hurt Harry in the long run? What if they were right? "I-I"

"Would it be alright if... we talk with Harry about it, the three of us first?" Shouta cut in and asked as Hizashi rubbed Toshinori's arm. Filling the much larger man with relief.

"Of course, Shouta! I wasn't expecting you to make a decision without your son. This is just splendid is it not?" The creature said, radiating happiness. "Would any of you like some tea? I can't wait to talk to the three of you about the finals!"

**00000000000000000000000000**

Harry wasn't happy about suddenly having counseling sprung on him. Well... he had been a bit distracted at the time that they were supposed to talk about it. Too focused on eyeing the stranger walking by the house he frankly could have agreed to anything at that time. He couldn't remember what he had agreed to... but well... it didn't surprise him that he had put his foot in his mouth again.

He felt that he should be happy to be out of his exile for the next few days to the teacher's lounge... But Harry actually liked it in there for the most part. It was usually quiet, there were places to keep him mostly out of view and he usually knew the people that were in there, so it wasn't nearly as scary as the rest of the school.

Harry eyed the blond dogman towering over him. The urge to bare his teeth at the man almost overwhelming. He didn't like those fury orange orbs staring him down. Harry couldn't help but to squirm. Suddenly he felt far too vulnerable to just sit on the couch anymore. He wanted to press himself as close to the wall as humanly possible.

Inui sighed and reached to direct the teen to get up.

Harry was pinned down before his teeth could even make contact with the dog man's wrist. He snarled and squirms and twisted this way and that trying his best to escape until the councilor had enough and snarled right back at him. Harry couldn't help but make a fearful warbleing whine a terrible pain in his chest he felt dizzy and his vision was spotted. Harry snapped when fingers came into view again yelping when his face bounce right off of the man's furred hand.

"Calm down. I'm not hurting you, see?" The blond said, acting like he fully expected Harry to behave in such a way. "You acting that way isn't going to get me to leave you alone." Harry went limp after another attempt at squirming and biting.

After a few more minutes Inui let up. "Good thing I have a clear schedule for the rest of the day." he grumbled. He frowned as Harry immediately tried scrambling away, yanking and Harry was nearly thrown to the floor. "Are you going to calm down? I'm starting to get irritated." the hero complained. As Harry began clawing at the plastic thing strapped to the lower half of his face. Giving the hero sitting next to him the whale eye.

"That's staying on until I know I can trust you not to try and bite anyone again. Same with the leash. You're going to have to sit within 6 feet of me all day long every day until you are deemed stable enough to be around other students. Then we will be meeting twice a week at school during your lunch break and when we both have time you will be meeting me at least one weekend day as well. Having a canine based quirk, I to have problems with controlling myself sometimes but for whatever reason it is that you are biting, fear or not you can't be doing that." The gruff man explained with an irritable tone of voice. "Now either I'm dragging you are you willingly walk with me it doesn't matter we are going to my office. You can be as sullen and quiet as you like but eventually you will have to talk. Now let's go." The dog like man insisted.

Harrison really wasn't happy at all.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

"Hi, Harr' sweetie time to go ho-What the hell man you have a muzzle on my kid, _**not**_ cool! And a leash what kind of freaky stuff are you into? What kind of stuff are you trying to get my _**impressionable**_ baby doll into? He is raised in a _**wholesome**_ environment! I respect your right ta your fetishes, as I have more than a hand full of my own, but no pet play around my baby, _**period**_!" Hizashi hissed, struggling to stay quiet. He looked an odd mixture between horrified, outraged, and utterly embarrassed. "Get away from my son!"

"Wha-what?! You completely misunderstand!" The dog man squeaked, nearly spilling his cup of coffee. "I can't even believe.. I- he was trying to bite me and other people, I thought it was a good precaution is all! I'm just no! No!" The dog man meeped frantically shaking his head. "I thought that if he couldn't deal with his problems with aggression caused by fear then he would have to figure out how to deal with it in a healthier safer way! That's all!"

"And-and the-the LEASH?" Hizashi questioned, expression and tone scathing. Mental instability peaking through.

"To force him to face what is stressing him out and to prevent him from _**avoiding**_ being near me. I have been watching him the last two days and he likes to hide and get as far away from anyone that he isn't extremely comfortable being around. We can't establish any kind of anything if he refuses to even sit near me let alone interact with me at all. I also wanted to make sure I had something quick to grab if he snapped at someone again." Inui explained as quickly and professionally as he possibly could. Clearly mortified.

Hizashi still eyed the other man with a scrutinizing gaze. Eye twitching. "I understand why you are doing it now... but I'll be _**watching**_ you. Now we got ta go home." The man said in a clipped tone of voice. He was so watching the security feed as soon as he got home. It didn't matter how much he trusted the guy. Who in the hell even thought about muzzling and leashing their student let alone actually had a muzzle strangely perfectly fitted to that particular student's face? Hizashi glared at the man as he walked over to the edge of the opposite side of the couch where Harry was curled up sleeping. He crouched and affectionately ran his hand through black locks. "Hey baby doll, it's time to go home." He cooed, smiling as Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Now get that thing off of him." The blond insisted.

After a few minutes of arguing and reminder of what he had done Inui gave in and removed everything. Still nervous that Harry would end up biting one of them. Harry of course didn't and allowed Hizashi to coddle him.

Inui sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "He has really severe anxiety. I managed to get him to take a few miner tests today. I was wondering if it would be alright if I were to give him some more in-depth psychological tests over the next few days? Just so... you know I can get a better grasp and understanding of his thought process?"

"You... have permission from me but I'd ask Shouta and Toshinori to. I can't just decide something for all of us. I'm sure Shouta will agree but Toshi's still a bit nervous and upset. I want him to be able to feel comfortable with decisions like these." Hizashi explained.

"Okay?"

**End Chapter 16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter! I have the next chapter less than 500 words from being done now to! Along with being about 1/3 way done with the next chapter of Not the Place I was Hoping for in which Harry finally has given birth and about 1/5 way done with the new chapter for Like the Glow of Light-Green Emeralds.
> 
> Please review! It really helps motivate me and give me ideas. Also! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO UPDATE NEXT! I AM WORKING ON THREE OF THEM INCLUDING THIS ONE RIGHT NOW!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Sliver of Control, Awkward conversations, and Doozies at the mall


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter it ended up being 8485 words not including the Author's notes! I split this chapter in two actually so this is technically the first part just like I did with the last chapter. I think it sounds a lot better than it would have if I had left it as the full chapter.

S **tart Chapter 17**

After a few days, Harrison had been allowed back in class, much to his delight. He had hardly got to spend time with anyone but Hound Dog in that time. No boyfriends, friends, he hardly even got to see his parents besides at night either. Harry was sure a few of those days hadn't even been necessary and that Inui had only forced him to stay because Harry didn't want to 'open up' to him. Which why should he? That guy wasn't one of his parents or friends! And the guy put a leash and muzzle on him! It was humiliating!

It wasn't long until exams came up, so a majority of the students had to power study for that. Harry wasn't worried about studying until his brain fell out of his ears, though he was studying. He had always been good at tests as he had a good memory for factual information. Fumikage and Shinsou acted like they were nervous though. So instead, he was of course feeding off of that and worried for them even though he was certain they would do fine. The were amazing and smart! He was sure that Shinsou would do fantastic with the paper stuff as that was his strong suit, not that Fumikage would do bad. But Harry knew that he was better at showing then telling and so he would likely do better with the physical part of the exam.

Inui had insisted that Harrison was too empathetic and took too much of other people's stress and insecurities onto himself. Harry had no idea that it could be considered a bad thing to care about those that were important to him so much and frankly strongly disagreed. Yes, it made him an absolute bundle of nerves, but it was a good thing to care about others. Especially how they felt no matter what, right?

Although, Harry, wasn't too worried about the paper portion of the exams he was terrified of the practical part of the exam. Everyone thought it was going to be robots or something that they would have to fight because some girl from the other hero class insisted that she had been told by upper classman what they had to do. Harry wasn't buying it. He didn't think she was trying to be deceptive or anything. She seemed to be nothing but polite and friendly…. but Fighting robots again? Not likely. That would be a third time if that was the case and frankly at that point no one would learn anything from that. It wouldn't be difficult enough for a majority of the class anymore.

Class 1-A knew most of the weak points after fighting Robots twice already and that was not including the smaller robots that they were made to fight in practice more than once. No, Harry, was certain that there would be some other kind of test. As harsh and sadistic as the teachers had a tendency to be…. Harry had a feeling that it was going to be a doozy of one as well. It probably didn't help with his suspicions that his parents were practically vibrating with twisted sadistic excitement. He had even over heard them commenting on how they couldn't wait to see everyone's faces during the practical exams. His mom had even been grinning pretty evilly along with his dads when he walked into the room. Experiencing that had been more than a little terrifying.

After that day, nearly a month before the exams, Shouta had worked Harry and Shinsou to the bone until the very day before they started. Harry had absolutely no combat skills. Much to Shouta's displeasure it didn't seem that they had improved a great deal either and he wasn't sure if it was because he was such a second-guessing nervous wreck or if he had convinced himself that he was really just that _**bad**_. Shinsou's were still rather weak compared to a lot of their other classmates as well though he had begun to visibly gain muscle and he at least seemed to be picking things up quickly. The brunet wouldn't allow them to be one trick ponies. He would readily admit that he was not happy at all with the fact that Toshinori, number one hero, hadn't even thought to teach Harrison even the tiniest bit of self-defense. Frankly Harrison was lucky he had some instinctive skill with his quirk when it came to such things. He could have dead a few times already if he didn't have such a wild quirk and a bucket full of luck otherwise. Why must everyone make his life so hard?

**0000000000000000000**

Harrison was confident that he had done above average on the written portion of the exams. Really it hadn't been nearly as stressful as everyone made it out to be. He had personally found it to be almost relaxing, really. At least doing that helped him take his mind off of the nerve-wracking practical exam for a bit! Harry wished that little bit of calm could last forever. He on more than one occasion even still, found himself wishing that he was in the General courses away from all the craziness that was the merciless torture that was the Hero courses. It wasn't as bad… maybe he had just given up or gotten use to the hero class or something, but that wish was still there. Not _**completely**_ snuffed out.

"So, for the practical all of you need to get suited up. You will be given 10 minutes to get ready." Aizawa said, the alert almost excited look gleaming in his eyes. Harry would have usually thought it almost adorable but this time that look had Harry nearly recoiling in horror. It was too scary for words. He was absolutely dreading this. That look in his eyes, Harry could tell his mom was planning something... Though he frankly had known that for days.

**00000**

"Wait, we'll have to fight _**you**_ guys?" The teens squeaked.

"Told all of you!" Shinsou smirked, "You'll have to pay up once you're done getting your ass kicked."

Pure offence immediately lit up Kaminari's face. "Why do you immediately assume I'm not going to do awesome? I am a pretty _**amazing**_ guy after all!" The teen said self-importantly, even as his knees visibly trembled and his teeth audibly clacked.

"Kaminari, Ashido, you will be fighting none other than me! The adorable furred creature that is your principal, this should be fun!" Nezu cheered, eyes practically glowing red as ill intent radiated from his adorably cheering form.

"Uh…"

Shinsou snorted. "Right. Like you'll be able to survive him with those _**dunce**_ brains!" He said making a sweeping gesture with his hand.

"Uh, rude!" Ashido huffed in complete offence.

"Maybe you should try thinking a little more then? If you don't have anything rattling around in your head than any strength or abilities you have are _**useless**_ and _**pointless**_." Shinsou sniped. "Ow, Harry! What was that for?" Shinsou yelped with a pout, rubbing at the spot Harry pinched. He pouted even harder as stoic Fumikage let out an amused snort. The purple haired Einstein looked much like a cat that had gotten its paws wet at that moment.

"Stop being so mean! They're _**trying**_!" Harry scolded. Harry glared when Fumikage let out another amused snort, unable to help himself at that point.

"Yeah we're tryin- wait... Harry!" Kaminari huffed, also pouting with his arms crossed.

Shinsou leaned against Harry, feigning hurt. "Harrison!" He held his chest, "I can't believe you would so willingly attack me like that for _**them**_! I thought we had something _**special~**_!" He lamented in a scandalized tone of voice and dropped more of his weight on his love unable to hold back the full out grin on his face at that point. Making Harry sputter and eep at the extra weight of the much taller teen on him.

" _ **Shinsou**_!" Harry huffed. Trying not to laugh. He was disappointed, yes, so disappointed in him!

"Enough! Get going! You are wasting time. You know how much I don't _**like**_ wasting time! Now stop _**that**_." Aizawa exclaimed. His whole being promising harm if Shinsou continued on flirting with his son right in front of him. The nerve of that brat, _**eew**_!

"I will see you after the test my love." Fumikage purred reassuringly and tugged gently at a lock of Harrison's hair with his beak. Getting a brilliant blush in return. "You to.. Shinsou, I am sure you shall do well. Please try to work with whomever you get paired with, I beg of you." Fumikage said. Trying not to react when Asui mumbled a 'so cute' and he tried to pretend he didn't notice both All Might and Present Mic making horrified noises... Though he wasn't sure why All Might would be so distressed maybe because he was shy about such interactions? It was clear that it had affected Fumikage though. Especially when he got a death glare from Aizawa. He was sure that Iida would have probably practically passed out on the spot if he had still been there. Lecturing him about preening Harrison at their age let alone so publicly. Frankly he couldn't believe he had the gull to even do it in front of not just classmates but in front of two of Harrison's parents! He was so dead.

"Yeah, yeah." The purple haired teen rolled his eyes, smiling ever so slightly. Confusion railroaded Shinsou when his face suddenly felt on fire after his eyes met red… That hadn't happened before. Wow… was he having heart issues or something because it suddenly felt like it was going a 1000 beats a second? He had only felt that sort of uncomfortable chest pain when thinking about Harry before. Did that mean..? No, he couldn't let himself lose concentration. It was almost a relief when his name was called.

"Hitoshi, Yagi, you're up against me. _**Don't**_ make me wait!" Hound Dog growled impatiently.

"Of course sir! Sorry sir!" Harry nervously meeped.

Shinsou forced himself to look away, feeling oddly flustered. "Yeah, alright." He said, following Harry and pulled up his mask.

**000**

Shinsou doubted he could get the dog man to talk to him directly. The man hadn't said a word since they had started the test though had snarled and growled plenty. Shinsou could tell that Hound Dog was getting frustrated with the fact that all he and Harry had done was run and hide. The veins in the dog hero's forehead were absolutely throbbing at that point, a sign he was ready to snap. But... The dog man still didn't respond to a thing he had said… That didn't mean that Shinsou didn't have a secondary plan though. If he copied Harrison's voice then he was sure he could provoke The blond into speaking. He was thankful he had the chance to practice a little bit with his voice modulator over the last few weeks. Shinsou just needed to figure out how to tell Harry his plan without the dog hearing them.

After tricking the man into following them into one of the many networks of alleys in the city scape Shinsou threw his only grenade, snatching Harry's hand, and ran. Once he felt they were a safe distance he turned to Harry. "I-I need you to get him to talk if we have any chance of-" Suddenly, Shinsou was knocked flying , nearly throwing up from the impact with his gut as he was quickly jumped on and beaten into the ground.

"Shinsou! I-Stop-stop hurting him!" Harry shrieked. Legs moving on their own as ran. Thoughtlessly pressing the back of his collar with the back of his thumb. At that point using it was second nature. The specialized rings around his arms retracted like they were meant to do. In an instant the stifled feeling he had begun to grow used to, snapped away. Energy rushed-rushed-rushed out of him pulsing and lashing ferally. It felt... good more... focused. Harry's mouth was twisted in a snarl. He growled, grabbing the man's wrist before it could hit it's mark again. Allowing his quirk to attack. Viciously lashing, boiling the man's skin. A pained wail, _**distorted**_ , hit his ears. Harry let go as the scent of _**his**_ Shinsou's blood reminded him that he needed to focus. "Are you... okay?" Harry stuttered hesitantly as he let go of the convulsing teacher. His tongue felt heavy, clumsy, like it wasn't able to keep up with his rapid disorienting thoughts.

"Y-yeah. I'll be ugh, f-fine. Just restrain him so we can put the cuffs on him." The taller teen said, trying his best not to gag again. He was sure Harry wouldn't react well if he showed how messed up he really was. He had _**that**_ look in his eyes, not quite all there. He was sure it wouldn't take much for his quirk to overwhelm him. "Everything's fine."

"Al-alright." Harry agreed. Barely managing to lean back in time when the man lunged forward with the intent to dig his fist into Harry's stomach. Howling and growling and barking in pained rage as he tried his best to ignore the agony he was still in.

Shinsou grinned, though it was a bluff. "Woof woof, is that all you can say... doggie?" He mocked, as Harry franticly dodged. It wasn't much of an insult but at that point the purple haired teen could tell the man wasn't using his brain much. It was pretty clearly that Harrison was beginning to lose his ability to hold back his quirk bit by bit. Shinsou needed to end this before Harrison lost the last bit of control of his quirk and it began lashing out.

"Don't you growrw- even wrarg-art tha-" Realization hit Hound Dog's eyes only an instant before they went blank.

"Come over here and put these cuffs on yourself." Shinsou commanded.

"Harrison Yagi and Shinsou Hitoshi have passed!"

**0000**

"Come on Harr' let's get out of here." Shinsou said, forcing himself to stand and shuffle towards the exit, holding out his hand to Harry.

"I... I shouldn't my quirk... It's... I don't have control still..." Harry managed to stutter out. Fingers beginning to get twitchy as he started hyper focusing on his anxiety.

Shinsou turned with a soft expression on his face. "I believe in you. You won't hurt me. I trust you more than anyone... Now just stop... Just-just st-stop putting yourself down like that! I hate when-when you do that. It... It hurts to know that you still think so poorly of yourself!" Shinsou demanded, tensing as he felt tears trying to force themselves from his eyes. "I... _**You're**_ amazing! You _**did**_ amazing!"

Harry unlike Shinsou didn't even try to control the tears that ran down his face. Green light tingling and sparking up and down his exposed forearms, face and hair. His eyes glowing brighter than Shinsou had ever seen them.

"Hey-hey it's okay I'm sor- umph!" Shinsou nearly lost his balance as Harry crashed into him, clinging to the other boy's sore torso. Shinsou laughed a little breathlessly. Pulling the other boy tighter and ran a hand through pleasurably tingly locks. A strange enjoyable tingle set into Shinsou's body as the normally destructive energy running over Harrison's skin caressed his own. Making him feel oddly energized and almost hazy with its tingling touch. It wasn't hurting him. He didn't even know such a thing was possible. Shinsou smiled fondly as Harry rubbed his snotty nose and tearstained face into his dirtied GYM uniform mumbling under his breath. His chest swelled painfully with his feelings for the other, smaller, boy. He… was in love. So much so he felt like his chest could burst just trying to keep his feelings damned up inside of the space of his body.

**00000000000000**

"It was another logical ruse to get all of you to try your very best!" Shouta happily crowed smiling one of his disturbed grins at his students' pain and suffering.

"What?" Most of the class shrieked.

"Twice? Aren't you afraid that we will begin to lose trust in you? Lying is wrong!" Came a harsh yell from a horrified Iida at his teacher's deception.

"You will all be coming with." Aizawa repeated, an aura of pure sadistic pleasure about him.

Ashido and Kaminari of course didn't notice the scary behavior of their teacher though and cheered.

"Those of you that failed will be getting extra lessons though. The five of you will get to be in your own _**personal**_ hell with me." Aizawa gleefully purred, hands gripping his capture weapon.

"What? Boo!"

"He looks super scary!" Sero squeaked, Kirishima and another student with a sugar-based quirk nodded fearfully in agreement.

"This is going to be horrible. I can already tell he's really not happy with us at all no matter how much he smiles! Mr. Aizawa's going to pound us into the dirt!" The muscular sugar-based teen lamented.

"Don't think this is going to be all fun and games. This training camp is going to push you all to your limits and." The man paused his smile showing every tooth, he let out a quiet dark chuckle. "Push you all to your breaking points and _**beyond**_."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know what we should all do? Go to the mall!" Uraraka cheerfully exclaimed at the end of class. Getting several excitable cheers of agreement.

"Yeah that could definitely be fun!"

"Like a bonding exercise! It isn't like most of us have been able to hang out after school!" Kirishima happily agreed.

"Yeah, I mean I've only got to go to Harry's place once!" Kaminari lamented, shivering when his brain unhelpfully filled his head with the memories of seeing a naked Harry. So not what he was wanting to think of in that moment, go away weird memories, go away!

"Yes!" Ashido agreed, pausing as what he said sunk in.

Iida apparently was remembering something similar with the way he was sputtering and going red faced.

"Wait what?!" Jiro sputtered

"Yeah! That was a really fun night! Though... Poor Harry... Lets... _**not**_ have that happen again." Kirishima laughed sheepishly giving Harry an apologetic look as he when bright red.

"We promised to never bring that up again!" Iida hissed. "It is _**forbidden**_!"

"Bring up what?" Ashido asked, intrigued.

"Kaminari saw Harrison's peni-"

"Todoroki! You don't just-just _**talk**_ about stuff like that!" Izuku shrieked, covering the candy cane haired, boy's mouth. Profusely apologizing to Harry at the same time.

Harry looked ready to die from embarrassment at that point.

"Harrison?" Mezo said in a questioning tone, wondering what he had missed when he had to turn down another invitation to come over to his friend's house. He was pretty sure he knew what the other boy was going to say but... he didn't want to be jumping to conclusions.

"Get off his back! Not cool! I'm sorry buddy! I would have never brought anything up if I had known that this would get so out of control!" Kirishima apologized. Getting a death glare from Shinsou as he and Fumikage fussed over an almost shell-shocked looking Harrison, literally frozen in embarrassment.

" _ **His**_ again? First Aizawa, then Frign' Mic. Now everyone else? What the hell is going on?" Bakugou snarled, explosions starting everyone out of their little melt downs.

"Well.. Um."

"It isn't for us to say!" Iida sharply reminded the group.

Bakugou gritted his teeth together. Turning to Harrison. "What's going on here? Tell us the truth!"

"Frankly it isn' like any of anyone's business! If Harry doesn' feel comfortable tellin' you then she like shouldn' have to!" Mineta exclaimed.

"Says the creepy little perv." Jiro muttered.

She of course got a squinty eyed trembling chihuahua like glare full of indignant fury from the grape haired like boy.

"No... it's... it's fine. It's just. So...- telling people... they always have really... awkward reactions." Harry meeped. "And mom... told me not to say anything... because he wanted to know how long it would take for everyone to figure it out... but.. I mean... I-I"

"He's a _**boy**_. Kaminari walked in on him and saw his _**penis**_." Todoroki said plainly. Impatient with Harry's inability to get straight to the point. He had obviously wanted to say something for a while but for some strange reason had been too nervous to.

"Todoroki!"

"WHAT?!" A majority of the class screeched.

"It... is- I also... saw..." Iida said awkwardly, sending Harry an apologetic look and Todoroki a scathing glare.

"Wait... so I'm the _**only**_ one that... knew Harry was like trans or at the very least genderfluid or somethin' like that?" Mineta exclaimed, a self-important grin on his face. Yes! The friend dynamic was crumbling! He was best friend at last!

"Wait you knew? But why didn't you say anything? Is that why you weren't into her-urm-him?" Kaminari barked in an accusing tone of voice.

"I uh… actually knew to." Kirishima cut in though was completely ignored.

Mineta puffed up. "Uh, I may be a _**pervert**_ and a bit of a scumbag sometimes, but I totally have standards! Harry's like my friend. I don' judge. I assure you tha' I think Harry is like a _**total**_ babe but anyone heavy creepin' on Harrison is like totally in the red zone! Harrison's a national treasure of pure _**wholesomeness**_ that' must be loved and protected at all costs! Same with Midorya... but anyway now tha' we are on this topic, you two are totally _**not**_ my OTP with Harrison by the way! I still can' believe Harry ended up with the two of you! It's a travesty! A travesty I say!" Mineta fanatically ranted. Pointing dramatically at Fumikage and Shinsou to finish it off.

The pair completely disregarded was the panty snatcher said. At that point they were both just glad he didn't creep on Harry and wanted to leave their interactions with him at that.

"Yeah... I'm a... male... Everyone just thinks I am a girl or something... but I like being referred to as.. Um a male and... um I was just too... embarrassed to correct anyone... I didn't really even realize it was considered... uh deception because I have just gone along with it since I was younger. I also have always preferred 'girly' stuff and I guess... talking about anything like this always makes me _**really**_ awkward feeling. I am sorry that something as silly as this caused any fights or weirdness!" Harry managed to force out. Pulling away from Shinsou and Fumikage to bow in apology.

"You don't have to apologize like that to us! I'm just sorry you felt like that! We're your friends! You should have never felt like you couldn't tell us something so vital!" Iida assured.

"I feel like such a bad friend! I mean this is super... weird but more because you didn't correct us at first!" Ashido insisted.

"I'm still confused why this was all such a big deal? I mean like wow but I don't understand why anyone's wigging out over the whole girl or guy thing?" Sero said looking around the room in confusion.

Todoroki shrugged next to him.

"I... Think it's more the shock and guilt factor that he kept something like this from us because he was too nervous to say anything." Izuku said, getting nods of agreement.

Harry insisted everything was fine positively flustered answering them in a meek meeps as his classmates surrounded him each apologizing profusely for literally nothing. It wasn't their faults he was beyond awkward and embarrassed about things that shouldn't even be a thing! He wished he had just had the guts to say something sooner. Bakugou was the only one to slip away before anyone realized he wasn't even there anymore.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry wasn't sure if he even wanted to go that weekend still suffering from the embarrassment that he had felt. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stick around the house either. His mother was clearly amused by what had happened though furious that he hadn't got to see the reactions of his classmates in person. Even his Dad had laughed until he coughed up blood! The only one that comforted him or felt bad was his Daddy Hizashi. Fawning over him and scolding the other two as they continued laughing about his misfortune. He was so best parent at that moment! At least he was empathetic! He could see his mom betraying him this way but not his dad!

Shinsou hadn't been any help either. The other teen didn't understand now that he had finally explained his 'big secret' (that wasn't really even a secret but simply social awkwardness on his part...) why he was still so embarrassed?

"Come on, you're supposed to be meeting the brats at the mall. I'll drop you off." Shouta insisted, yanking the blanket Harry was cuddled up under, off of him, getting a pathetic noise in response. "Just because those idiots were too _**moronic**_ to figure out what you were doesn't mean you are going to start avoiding them like your father, Toshinori…. Also, apparently it has been decided that Saturdays are date nights or days or something... Anyway, last Saturday it was your dad Hizashi's turn and your father Toshinori was the first to suggest it, surprisingly enough… So he was forced to pick first. Now I'm being _**subjected**_ to the torture that is come up with one of these excursions. The café I plan for your fathers and I to have breakfast at is 3 blocks from the mall so you can't even try to make an excuse about how far it is. Now go get dressed. My reservation is at 11 exactly." The man stressed, throwing a random shirt and pants at the teen. "Go get dressed."

"Shouta baby! He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to~! Can't you see he's so embarrassed still?!" Hizashi defended. Grimacing at the choice of clothes. He carelessly snatched them up and tossed them back onto the floor of the meticulously cleaned closet getting a twitch from both Harry and Shouta. He then pulled out a pair of jeans and a bright green dressy top, muttering about needing to get him new clothes.

"So? He needs to learn how to deal with this sort of thing. Anyways, I would rather him not be mopping around the house all day. That type of behavior isn't productive or logical in the least and I mean I am sure I could get Inui to come over and talk to him today since he's been especially insistent that he saw him before we leave… Well, I wanted him to be able to actually enjoy his day. But if he doesn't _**want**_ to-" Shouta tapered off meaningfully even as his voice stayed a dull monotone as he pulled out his phone.

"Wait! No! I want to come! I'll go with!" Harry squeaked, diving off of his bed to rush to the bathroom.

"Mean Shouta! So, mean to our poor baby doll!" Hizashi huffed disapprovingly.

Shouta snorted and nearly rolled his eyes. "It was effective wasn't it? Anyways, it's for his own good." He said, tapping away at his phone.

"Are... are you _**playing**_ Confection Crash?" Hizashi asked in an incredulous tone of voice. Clear disapproval on his face. "I'm totally tryin' ta have a conversation here!" He insisted with a dramatic whine.

"He isn't going to get over this if we baby him. It isn't even something that he should be embarrassed of. His classmates should. _**Trust**_ me this is for the best. Think about it. He isn't even willing to talk to Hitoshi or Tokoyami because of how badly he has psyched himself out! He needs to face this and realize that this _**isn't**_ the end of the world." Shouta pointed out, calm and logical like always even as he rapidly swiped and tapped on his phone.

"You're just sayin' tha' because they won't stop blowin' up the phones aren't ya?"

Shouta paused for a moment. Then glanced up, blinking. " _ **Maybe**_."

**000000000**

Harry was a nervous wreck. Everything was still so awkward and unsettled! He didn't think that he could face his class, not yet at least! Frankly all he really wanted to do was flee, hide from his fellow classmates.

"Harrison. You are _**not**_ going on our date. First off you would hate it... secondly you need to get over this. Life is full of embarrassments. Now get your ass in that mall and deal with this, it's 10:40. You know I don't like being less than 5 to 10 minutes early for things like this!" Shouta insisted, one hand on his hips and the other making a shooing motion. Shouta was in full out disapproving mom mode at that point. He had tried a quick side hug and gentle sendoff, but Harrison's illogical anxiety ridden thoughts had kept the boy clinging instead of eager to go hang out with his obnoxious classmates. Ugh, teenager problems thank all that was wholesome he hadn't ever been one of those damn gremlins.

Shouta gave Harry an 'I am so done with you' look at full strength when Harry had the gull to try and give him a pathetic simpering puppy dog look. That clearly said 'I love you don't leave me". After years of dealing with such looks from Hizashi and after well over half a year of dealing with Toshinori's All Might strength ones it hardly fazed him. He pointed more forcefully at the entrance of the mall after that narrowing he's eyes at the little emotional manipulator. He wanted to see a bunch of adorable cats damn it! No one was going to take that opportunity away from him, not even his own kid. "We aren't leaving until you go in." Shouta pressed. Getting a nod from Toshi. Frankly at this point the older man wasn't dumb enough to contradict him… and he had been right so far….. also, he really wanted this date between them.

"We'll pick you up around 4. Here are your snacks. I made you a nutritious lunch and here's a little money, so you can get a book or something." Shouta patiently but firmly stated. Handing over a long-strapped bag and the cash.

Harrison thankfully gave up at that point and took both before being drug into a hug by Hizashi.

"Here's some money from me too baby doll. Get yourself some new clothes or something!" Hizashi whispered, giving Harry one last squeeze before Toshinori took over and did the same thing, telling him to have fun.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry had a problem... He had forgot to ask his parents to text everyone to alert them that he was there. He had also forgot to ask his dad to give him his old flip phone which he had learned, much to his embarrassment, he 100% only ever got out when Harry needed a phone to borrow. It made more sense though as Harry had only ever seen Toshinori using either the home phone or his bright red smart phone. Harry often wondered if he went to the Hero Support department that the strange pink haired girl whom had apparently been assigned to work on things for his quirk and costume would be able to create something safe for him to use for communication? That would be neat. He didn't care if it could do anything fancy, but it would be nice and make him feel safer when alone if he was able to get ahold of people.

He decided that maybe it was best to just hide out a bit anyway. At least he wouldn't have to face the rest of his peers for at least a few more days…. Maybe until the next week if he was lucky! He didn't care that it could be considered cowardly. The very idea… it was too uncomfortable to even think about, honestly.

"Fancy meeting you here! I was _**wondering**_ when we would see each other once again." A scratchy voice gleefully called to him as he got deeper and deeper in thought.

"Huh? Tomura, right? Your skin looks so much better! How have you been?" Harry asked, smiling at the drastic decrease in crusted infected skin and flaking. Though it looked like he had been clawing at his own neck a bit.

Tomura lit up at the questions and Harrison's sweet friendly demeaner all directed with almost blinding focus on him. Only him. This wasn't what he was expecting when decided he needed some time to walk and think. He hadn't even thought about it when he had been informed that class 1-A would be heading to that particular mall, even. Harrison just wasn't... the hero sort in his mind. "I've... been having some _**problems**_... But I've been working through them." Tomura said, weighing his words carefully.. At least for him. "Also, I think you were right. About the allergy thing. Once I stopped eating a few things that I noticed.. after you mentioned the allergy thing… made me feel nauseas or I got really itchy after eating and got rid of the scented stuff my skin started to feel a lot better so... _**thanks**_." Tomura said a little awkwardly, tucking his balled hands into his hoodie pockets. He smirked ever so slightly as he effortlessly redirected Harrison from where he knew a hand full of his fellow students were at. The first time speaking with Harrison had been a little difficult and stilted but since then Tomura had kept that conversation playing in his head. What worked, things to say and do to get points and what dropped his interaction bar. It was effortless to keep the teen engaged now. He had finally figured this date simulation out and was loving it!

Tomura scratched at a dry patch as he chatted.

"Don't do that! You're going to make it bleed!" Harry scolded, gently but firmly pulling at the elbow of the taller man.

It was hard to be irritated when those big green eyes looked at him with such sweet genuine concern. Tomura thought his heart would stop when Harry grabbed his hand and began leading him. He hadn't realized he had managed to rack up nearly enough points yet for such an intimate interaction he hadn't been ready for it, but it was such a pleasant surprise! A bonus! "Where are we going?" The pale blue haired man managed to choke out.

Harry led the man into a store and down an aisle. "Here. This is the bottle I have left over from when I got burned... It's supposed to help with bad burns and severe medically caused skin dryness. It isn't as good as the prescription stuff I have left over but it still works really well... at least that's what my dad said." Harry explained, laughing a little awkwardly.

"When did you get burned bad enough to need something like this?" Tomura asked, the only thing keeping him from scratching at his neck was Harry keeping one hand hostage and that the other was holding onto the bottle of moisturizing ointment, so he could read through it. He remembered there was something in his school files about being badly burned the first day of school but it didn't say much more than the bare basics.

Harry blushed. "Well... um.. My quirk... gets out of control a lot... It's.. dangerous. It tends to destroy electronics and things so from what I was.. Told I had a Ferriday cage for my phone to try and protect it from the effects of it and for some reason I didn't unclip it or something? My quirk super-heated the metal and as gross as it sounds... it ended up melting into my hip when another student tried helping me. It took a while to fully heal... though one of the great things about my quirk is that it seems I don't scar! It's harder for me to heal because of that very reason though. Anyway, my burn had to constantly be covered in moisturizing anti-bacterial ointments while it was healing, and this is what I was given once it wasn't critical anymore." Harry explained as he paid for the ointment/moisturizer.

After that Tomura managed to convince Harry to get some tea with him. He got himself a piece of cake while Harry pulled out a small container of fruit. Explaining his inability to consume anything but natural sugars.

The man did anything that he could to distract Harry from his friends. He didn't think he could have been more infatuated in his life. It was also nice to know the little tidbits he had managed to trick out of him. He was not pleased when Harry insisted he had to go once he had realized he had spent nearly 2 hours with the other man. Though, Tomura, had only agreed once he overheard an entire group of young men talking about that damn Stain, the hero killer, reverently.

Just like that the best day Tomura could remember having in years had totally been soured! He had decided that he better leave with as irritated as he was before he damaged his score by lashing out. Instead he decided saving and playing when he had calmed down some would be the best option. Harrison smiled at him radiantly, still apologizing. Tomura carefully put the bottle of moisturizing ointment in his pocket before heading away from him. Still annoyed that Harrison didn't even have a phone that he could talk to him with souring his mood even more. Though it wouldn't be much longer until he didn't have to worry about anything like that anymore

Oh Midorya, maybe he could help solve his dilemma?

**000000000000000000000000**

"Harrison! There you are! We were all getting worried that you wouldn't come!" Iida called, waving excitedly. "Come, we must find proper gear for the trip! Bug spray is a must as Uraraka said earlier!" The other, much taller teen insisted enthusiastically. Dragging Harry along.

"My second dad, you know Present Mic, gave me some money and told me to get some new clothes... Mine are getting kind of tight around the shoulders... and hips." Harry admitted with a blush. Grimacing when he went to lean down, and his shirt constricted his shoulders. "A lot tight… actually.."

Iida paused his searching at that. Eying Harrison. He hadn't really thought about it much, but he really did look like his clothes were kind of tight on him. He wasn't nearly as sickly thin as he had been at the beginning of the school year... His arms although not muscular in the conventional sense were also more lean muscle than stick thin noodle at that point as well... and well it wasn't appropriate to really focus on other areas but Harrison had definitely become curvier. It was easy to understand why people thought he was a girl all the time. He may not have been like the other boys in class, but he was definitely... becoming quite built. "Of course! I'm sure we can find some things that will fit you better once we pay for these!" The blue haired teen agreed. Getting a relieved smile in return.

Just as the pair were exiting the store a familiar voice had them turning.

"Hey! Iida texted us! Super glad you could make it!" Ashido cheerfully greeted. Kaminari nodding next to her.

"I have the first aid kit." Momo said, walking to the little group. Jiro following, a bag from a music store clutched in her hand. "So, what do you think we need to get next?"

"Well.. Harrison said that.. He... needed to get some new clothes. Orders from Present Mic, as his no longer fit comfortably." Iida explained.

"Oh! Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Ashido shrieked, hopping around. Kaminari leered at her side.

"Oh! Yeah, like dress up!" Momo cooed. "You're going to look so cute!"

Harry had a feeling he was going to want to hide from the pair by the end of the day. Especially after seeing the look of pure amused pity on Jiro's face. No! Iida better get ahold of his boyfriends, so they could save him from that mess as obviously the rest of them were too cowardly to do so. And he thought he was the cowardly one.

**00000000**

Harry quickly learned that he was completely right. He was not a happy camper. "What? I'm _**not**_ wearing those!" He squeaked as Ashido shoved a pair of booty shorts at him. Not caring in the least that he was only in a pair of tight underwear as she barged into the changing room. Note to self, get new underwear and socks as well. "But they'll look _**super**_ hot on you! They'll help so some of those assets of yours! Trust me! You've totally got a stellar booty!" She insisted. Harry went bright red. "I know what looks right on me! I just want a couple of T-shirts and pants! That's all! I don't even wear shorts that aren't at least to my knees and I rarely even wear them then!" He insisted.

"Uh, you didn't even know what size shirts and pants you even needed! I guessed on the _**first**_ try and we both have really nice butts~. There's nothing wrong with wanting to totally show them off!" The pink skinned girl insisted with a grin. "I'll tell you what... You try it on and it doesn't look right I'll leave it alone and let Momo have you try her suggestions. Okay?" The girl huffed.

Harry groaned but agreed, already knowing that he would hate it.

Harry thought he would die on the spot when his other classmates saw him dressed that way. The shorts clinging to the ass he hadn't even realized he had until the yellow eyed girl so helpfully had to point it out. The shirt was just as bad being far too short and tight!

It was worse when Kaminari shouted in perverse approval. Iida went bright red and waved his arms around in horror. Ranting about sexualizing poor impressionable classmates. Jiro wouldn't stop staring at his ass a light trickle of blood running from her nose. It was horribly embarrassing. "Too bad I'm not really into boys and you're dating already, Harrison, you're really cute! Though I don't... think these clothes are appropriate... on you..." Asui said, giving his behind a pointed look. "You don't look like your very comfortable with wearing them." The frog quirked girl pointed out bluntly.

"I'm not." Harry said in a flat tone of voice. Sending death glares at a pleased looking Ashido.

"Lookin' _**good**_ momma! You're totally smokin'! Here! Try this on, this'll look cute!" Ashido insisted. Trying to hand over a romper with the ass like a thong.

"No! I think that is enough torturing him! This is totally _**inappropriate**_ , and we are not going to cohere him into anything else of this nature!" Iida cut in knocking the scandalous piece of clothing out of the girl's hand with a chop of his hand. Getting a dramatic pout. "Momo's choices will surely be far more appropriate and suited."

"Yeah, because anything would be able to look appropriate on that butt." Jiro snickered. Getting a disapproving gasp and lecture about making people feel bad about their body images and how the media was sexualizing people like Harrison and in turn objectifying them from Iida.

**000**

Harry somehow cared even less for what the other girl tried dressing him up in. Making him look like a genuine fancy dress up doll. What she chose didn't fit him right at all and the material was all scratchy on his quirk induced extra sensitive skin. It was utter hell. Harry was certain at that point that they weren't trying to actually help him find clothes and were more interested in dressing him up in things just to see how he looked. He should have just waited until his parents took him shopping.

"What are you all doing to my poor boyfriend?" Fumikage said, tone clearly disapproving as he eyed the teens with what they believed to be a frown. Harry lit up at the sound of his feathered boyfriend's clear disapproval. "We were supposed to come here to get stuff for _**training**_ camp not to torment my poor lovely Harrison with uncomfortable nonsensical things that shall torment him!" He continued, glaring along with a fuming Shinsou at a gushing Momo who at least had the decency to look sheepish.

**0000**

"Here, I found that shirt you said you liked in a larger size, try these on." Shinsou said, still glaring the other teen's down. He had happily drug Harry from that store of monstrosities more expensive than most people's first cars. Once Harry made his way to the dressing room Shinsou rounded on the others. "You better not have forced him into doing anything else that embarrassed him!" He all but growled at the nervous looking group.

"He looks really cute though! I mean _**look**_ at this picture I took of him!" Ashido weedled, nearly shoving her phone in Shinsou's face. His face went bright red once he was able to see it clearly.

"What were you doing to him you-you perverts!" He sputtered.

"I knew you'd like them." She said, winking. "Sent!" The girl eagerly announced.

Shinsou froze as his phone suddenly pinged. "Y-you didn't!" He said.

"I did~!"

"How did you even get my-our numbers?" Shinsou sputtered.

"Uh, class mom of course! He keeps everyone's numbers! Enjoy!" Ashido eagerly explained, grinning.

"The lot of them, demons trying to tempt us from our path to the darkened fruits of our own damnation." Fumikage intoned, feathers fluffed as he did his best to avert his eyes…. From the phone being shoved in his face. Apparently, the girl didn't get the hint when he refused to look at the texts sent to his phone that he didn't want to look at appropriate pictures of his chaste virginal love in the middle of a shopping mall.

**000000000000000000**

Harry was much happier when Shinsou and Fumikage… though mostly, Shinsou, started helping him pick things out. He was even happier when Mezo and Mineta showed up. The two ended up being an excellent buffer. With Mezo, judging disapproving stares at the group once he learned what they had been putting him through and Mineta's surprisingly effective and unexpected angry small dog like yipping at the group about not allowing them to taint his pure wholesomeness, whatever that meant? Fumikage and Dark Shadow gave Harrison their honest opinions on the things that were chosen and would help find things they thought he would like occasionally, and it was adorable and endearing. Then Dark Shadow hissed and squawked at Ashido and Kaminari when they even thought to make a suggestion making Harry aww, and had his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He loved his shadow birb so much!

It only took him about a 4th of the time that it had with the others to actually get what he needed and genuinely wanted. Harrison, looks aside, wasn't a fan of shopping at all. It was practically his bane to be honest. He much rather stay home away from the crowds of people he didn't know, read a book and cuddle up under his covers for the weekend. Having so many things he would rarely even wear like the others had tried to get him to do was totally pointless. A waste of money and space. It was frankly illogical to waste money on something he wouldn't ever use in his opinion.

Just as everyone was going to meet up for a late lunch frightened screams filled the air and police came pouring into the building. Everyone, later on, found out that some villain called Shigaraki had held Midorya hostage and whomever wasn't involved were quickly ushered home. Harry's parents obsessively hovered over him. So worried that his mom didn't even comment on the new clothes that he had got. Shinsou was being equally as coddled and hovered around as none of them wanted him to be all alone at that time.

As much as Shouta tried to pretend he didn't positively love and adore his class of gremlins he had a hard time acting detached when he drug Shinsou back home. He would have forced as many students as possible over to their house to _**absolutely not**_ mother and worry over them…. No monitor them. Yes, to monitor the little delinquents, always worrying him and getting into trouble! if it wouldn't first off, probably cause a ridiculous amount of questions to be asked by everyone then secondly if they had more room in the car then he would have had them all over.

Even Fumikage had declined coming over as he didn't want to leave his gas scooter behind. Harry didn't even know that he had one as Fumikage had apparently been saving the last few years for it and only finally the day before went to buy it with his father. If the kid hadn't had such an excuse then he would have been right on the couch being hovered over as well, the same with Midorya who had been escorted by police. Especially Midorya. Why must all of his brats worry him so much? Not because he loved them all and wanted them all to be safe… No because they just caused him so much trouble and paper work. Yes, paperwork. That was why their shenanigans worried him so much….

Shouta sighed, curled up in his sleeping bag. He turned the TV on. A rare occurrence for him and flipped on the news, something he never did. Shouta frankly hated the news. He tried his best not to stare at the door. The brunet hoped Toshi would get home soon… He couldn't help but also being curious about if Midorya was alright or not. His problem child. Shouta let out another stressed sigh and glanced over at Shinsou and Harrison curled up together far closer than he would have normally allowed. The pair had just gotten off of the phone with Fumikage. He was apparently fine. His parents seemed possibly alarmingly alright with everything that had gone on unlike what the teen had thought would happen. Shouta should have insisted he came home with them.

"Shouta baby, settle down. You're thinkin' too hard, yeah?" Hizashi insisted, running a hand through the man's messy hair as the pair cuddled together. "Everything will work out in the en' right baby?"

Shouta wasn't so sure about that even as he wanted to believe the other man was right with all his heart. Shouta… had a bad feeling brewing in his gut. A really really bad feeling and he remembered what happened when he ignored the last few bad feelings he felt.

**End Chapter 17**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, end of chapter! I am trying really hard to update like crazy so I hope everyone liked it!
> 
> I am planning on trying to finish up my new chapter for Not the Place I was Hoping for before Halloween. Harry has finally given birth in that chapter! I am also working on the new chapter for Like the Glow of Light-Green Emeralds!
> 
> Please review! It really helps and motivates me! I am trying really hard to get as much done as I can before going back to school!
> 
> Next Chapter hint: bus rides and escaping through windows

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope everyone likes it? Who should Harry end up with. Did I manage to keep everyone in character, what should happen next?
> 
> If you are one of my avid readers and haven't gotten into Boku No hero Academia I highly recommend it! Just got into it and am obsessed now! 
> 
> 'Not the Place I was Hoping for' should be updated next now that I have the first chapter of this written out! That story's chapter is more than half way done already!
> 
> Please review! It really helps me improve my writing and come up with ideas! I would also really like to know if people want me to continue this one!


End file.
